


fyc1228.lofter

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

【 đan ung hoang vắng bắc chi bắc (mười hai)

Catherine1228

Work Text:

【 Chương 12:.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa lưng vào bức tường đứng ở thủ thuật cửa phòng thời điểm, hầu như nhớ không nổi mình là như thế nào đến nơi này đấy.

Giải phẫu trong ba cái huyết hồng chữ to tại trước mắt hắn chợt hiện đến chợt hiện đi, chợt hiện đầu hắn đều choáng luôn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện như thế nào theo trên võ đài té xuống hay sao? Mình là như thế nào búng người xem chạy tới hay sao? Lại như thế nào đem Khang Nghĩa Kiện khiêng đến trên xe cứu thuơng, kéo đến trong bệnh viện đến hay sao?

Ung Thánh Hựu ý nghĩ đều có điểm không thanh tỉnh rồi.

Hắn cúi đầu nhìn xem cổ tay sưng đỏ, là ôm Khang Nghĩa Kiện thời điểm không cẩn thận xoay đến đấy. Hắn lòng tràn đầy đều tại Khang Daniel, hồn nhiên chưa phát giác ra cổ tay lấy một cái cực độ vặn vẹo tư thế bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện to con đè ép bao lâu. Hiện tại tay phải ngón tay cái cùng cổ tay sưng hầu như nối thành một mảnh, màu đỏ tỏa sáng.

"Tiên sinh, trước đến bên này xử lý một cái vết thương của ngài đi." Trẻ tuổi hộ sĩ ôm bệnh lịch bản, nhút nhát nhìn xem cái này Đại Hàn dân quốc một nửa cư dân đều có thể gọi ra được tên người.

Ung Thánh Hựu như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh. Hắn trầm mặc theo sát hộ sĩ hướng ra ngoài khoa phòng đi, mới vừa đi tới cửa thang máy, cửa "Chích ——" được vang lên một tiếng, là Khang Nghĩa Kiện người đại diện đi ra.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Nghĩa Kiện hắn thế nào?" Trước mặt cái tuổi này cũng không lớn người trẻ tuổi trên mặt tràn ngập thất kinh. Hắn theo vừa rồi vẫn tại ứng phó truyền thông phóng viên cùng công ty cao tầng, nếu như hôm nay Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn không chỉ có riêng là bị cuốn gói đơn giản như vậy.

"Ở thủ thuật rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem người đại diện bộ dạng, cảm thấy có chút không đành lòng, ngược lại tới an ủi nổi lên hắn, "Thầy thuốc nói không có nguy hiểm tính mạng, đừng quá lo lắng."

Người đại diện lúc này mới thở dài một cái, lau lau trên đầu đổ mồ hôi, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu bái, vội vã mà hướng phòng giải phẫu cửa ra vào chạy tới.

Hơn bốn giờ sau đó, giải phẫu trong đèn rốt cuộc đã diệt. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang đắp chăn màn, đại khái là thuốc tê tác dụng còn không có qua, nhắm mắt lại ngủ được rất quen thuộc.

Ung Thánh Hựu đi theo thầy thuốc đằng sau chạy vào phòng bệnh. Người đại diện dưới lầu làm nằm viện thủ tục, trợ lý nửa đêm lái xe đến nồi đồng núi đi đón Khang Nghĩa Kiện mẹ, to như vậy một người trong phòng bệnh, chỉ còn lại có Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hai người.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua một cái ghế, ngồi ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện trước giường, yên tĩnh mà nhìn hắn.

Theo cao như vậy địa phương té xuống, không có làm bị thương mấu chốt bộ vị liền thầy thuốc đều nói là vạn hạnh. Nhưng ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong mắt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhận hơi có chút bị thương hắn đều muốn đổi đau lòng trên gấp mười gấp trăm lần, huống chi là hiện tại nơi này yếu ớt bộ dáng đáng thương.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu quấn một vòng dày đặc băng bó, vì cho bên cạnh miệng vết thương khe hở tuyến cạo này một to con phát. Tay phải chân phải đều băng bó thạch cao, chân phải bởi vì nghiêm trọng vỡ nát tính gãy xương, còn thêm vào nhấc lên cái cặp bản.

Đáng thương chết rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng lướt qua Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn có chút sưng đỏ bên mặt, đau lòng mà nói thầm lấy. Hắn cầm khăn ướt đơn giản cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện xoa xoa mặt, nắm tay của hắn nằm ở bên giường. Đã rạng sáng bốn giờ hơn nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu lại mệt mỏi lại vây khốn, nhưng vẫn không an tâm, cực không an ổn mà nhẹ nhàng ngủ rồi.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu bị trầm thấp tiếng rên rỉ đánh thức. Hắn giật mình tỉnh lại, nhìn qua điện thoại thời gian, cũng mới qua ngắn ngủn hơn hai giờ.

Tựa hồ là thuốc tê hiệu quả qua, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không có tỉnh lại, lại không biết là vì đau đớn còn là cái gì nguyên nhân khác, cau mày, khó chịu đầu đầy mồ hôi. Hắn nắm thật chặt trong lòng bàn tay Ung Thánh Hựu tay, thân thể có một chút run rẩy.

"Nghĩa Kiện. . . Nghĩa Kiện. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh quay về nắm Khang Nghĩa Kiện, bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng kêu tên của hắn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện như trước nhắm mắt lại, không có trả lời.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu đổ mồ hôi, rồi lại không có biện pháp giảm bớt hắn nửa điểm thống khổ. Hắn chỉ có thể nằm ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên người, thỉnh thoảng sờ sờ cánh tay của hắn, cho hắn điểm ý nghĩa không lớn trấn an.

Cảm giác đau đớn tựa hồ càng ngày càng mạnh, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vùng vẫy vài cái, theo trong lúc ngủ say đã tỉnh lại.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . ." Thanh âm hắn so với bình thường thấp hơn, mang theo điểm khàn khàn, theo Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu truyền tới.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức ngồi thẳng đứng lên. Cả đêm không ngủ, làm cho hắn nhìn qua có chút tiều tụy.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nâng lên tự do cái tay kia, sờ lên Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, "Ca, ngươi cả đêm không ngủ đi, đều nấu ra mắt quầng thâm rồi."

"Ta không sao, " Ung Thánh Hựu cầm lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay, cùng một chỗ nắm trong ngực, "Có phải hay không rất đau? Có muốn hay không kêu thầy thuốc tới đây đánh một châm?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ khẽ lắc đầu, nhưng như vậy rất nhỏ động tác làm cho hắn lập tức cảm nhận được một hồi mãnh liệt cháng váng đầu. Hắn nhịn không được cau mày rên rỉ một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức khẩn trương mà đứng lên, "Làm sao vậy? Khó chịu sao?"

". . . Hoàn hảo, " Khang Nghĩa Kiện đè xuống trong cổ họng buồn nôn cảm giác, đem Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phương hướng của mình kéo đi qua, "Ngươi trên giường nằm trong chốc lát đi, như vậy ngồi eo của ngươi chịu không được."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời mà thoát khỏi giầy cùng áo khoác, vén chăn lên nằm ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh. Hắn cẩn thận tránh đi Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị thương địa phương, sợ đụng phải miệng vết thương của hắn.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận từng li từng tí bộ dạng, cảm thấy có vài phần bất an. Hắn tự tay cho Ung Thánh Hựu đắp chăn, nhịn không được hỏi: "Ca. . . Chân của ta. . . Sẽ không phế đi đi?"

"Mù nói cái gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêm nghị trừng Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc, "Chỉ là gãy xương mà thôi, hiện tại rất đau là vì trên đùi có bị thương ngoài da may châm, thầy thuốc nói khôi phục tốt rồi căn bản chuyện gì đều không có."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Đầu tổn thương làm cho hắn tinh lực tiêu hao vô cùng nhanh, nói đơn giản mấy câu cũng có chút mệt nhọc. Hắn dùng năng động tay trái ôm Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, lại lâm vào giấc ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu lại không nhanh như vậy ngủ rồi. Thầy thuốc vừa nói lời còn chữ câu chữ câu tiếng vọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn.

"Trước mắt xem ra nếu như khôi phục xây dựng khôi phục tốt rồi bình thường đi đường là không có vấn đề đấy, chỉ bất quá bởi vì lúc trước thì có vết thương cũ, lần này gãy xương lại so sánh nghiêm trọng, chỉ sợ khiêu vũ hoặc là vận động tựu cũng không linh hoạt như vậy rồi. Về phần trên tay tổn thương bởi vì đã là không biết bao nhiêu lần nứt xương, hơn nữa lần này gãy xương, về sau nhất định phải chú ý dùng sức, không muốn nói vật nặng, cũng không muốn quá mức dùng sức, nếu không có thể sẽ ảnh hưởng tính linh hoạt."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm thở dài. Nghĩa Kiện. . . Hắn là một cái vũ giả a, nếu như không thể lại khiêu vũ, cái kia với hắn mà nói nên lớn cỡ nào đả kích. Hắn quay đầu nhìn nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện yên tĩnh lại an tâm ngủ vẻ mặt, cảm thấy lại thêm thêm vài phần không đành lòng. Có thể giấu giếm một ngày là một ngày đi, ngươi có thể nhanh lên tốt mới là trọng yếu nhất.

Hai người an an ổn ổn ngủ mấy giờ, nhanh mười giờ thời điểm, Khương mẹ theo nồi đồng núi chạy tới. Ung Thánh Hựu đang bề bộn lấy chỉnh đốn trợ lý vừa đưa tới quần áo, Khương mẹ liền vội vã mà đẩy cửa đi đến.

Hai người thấy đối phương đều là sững sờ. Khương mẹ đã sớm biết hai người quan hệ, giờ phút này chỉ là có chút kinh ngạc Ung Thánh Hựu như thế nào sớm như vậy cứ tới đây. Mà Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện có hay không cùng Khương mẹ nói qua hai người tách ra sự tình, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên mở miệng như thế nào.

Khương mẹ ngược lại là trước lên tiếng: "Thánh Hựu a, như thế nào sớm như vậy liền đã tới? Hôm nay không có công tác sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng phản ứng tới đây, vội vàng chuyển cái ghế tới đây: "A di, tối hôm qua Nghĩa Kiện sau đó đi tới ta liền cho kịch tổ đã xin nghỉ, hôm nay ngay ở chỗ này cùng hắn."

Khương mẹ nhẹ gật đầu, nhanh đi vài bước đi trước giường xem xét Khang Nghĩa Kiện tình huống. Buổi sáng đánh chính là châm bên trong có trấn định thành phần, giờ phút này Khang Nghĩa Kiện như trước đang ngủ say, cũng không có bị trong phòng bệnh thanh âm đánh thức.

Dù là trên thương trường nữ cường nhân, giờ phút này nhìn thấy mình nằm ở trên giường bệnh nhi tử cũng là cũng nhịn không được nữa. Khương mẹ cẩn thận vuốt Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu cùng cánh tay tổn thương, vành mắt một đỏ liền rơi xuống nước mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn trong lòng cũng là không đành lòng. Khương mẹ luôn luôn kiên cường, mấy năm qua đã trải qua rất nhiều thay đổi rất nhanh, cũng chưa bao giờ mất qua một giọt nước mắt. Hắn đứng ở bên giường, vòng vòng Khương con mẹ nó bả vai, nhỏ giọng an ủi: "A di, ta đã hỏi thầy thuốc, không có thương tổn đến chỗ hiểm địa phương, ngoại trừ có hai nơi gãy xương, những thứ khác đều là không nghiêm trọng trầy da. Mấy tháng này đầu muốn hảo hảo nuôi, nhất định sẽ rất nhanh khôi phục."

Khương mẹ gật gật đầu, hít thở sâu một hồi lâu mới bình phục tâm tình của mình. Nàng lau lau ánh mắt, quay đầu hướng Ung Thánh Hựu nói: "Tối hôm qua ngươi khẳng định cũng ngủ không ngon, tay cũng bị thương, sắc mặt so với Nghĩa Kiện còn muốn kém. Nơi này có a di tại, ngươi mau trở về nghỉ ngơi một lát, ngủ đã đủ rồi tới nữa."

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng thật sự mỏi mệt rồi. Hắn không có từ chối nữa, ước định tốt buổi tối mang theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện đổi giặt quần áo tới nữa.

Về đến nhà, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quần áo trang phục cũng không kịp thoát khỏi, nằm lỳ ở trên giường liền lâm vào ngủ say. Quá độ kinh hãi tăng thêm mệt nhọc, làm cho hắn một giấc ngủ thẳng tới bầu trời tối đen. Khi...tỉnh lại còn bảo trì mặt hướng xuống nằm sấp lấy trạng thái, cổ đều cứng ngắc lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn nhìn, ngoại trừ chuyện công việc, bằng hữu ân cần thăm hỏi tin nhắn một đống lớn. Hắn nhẫn nại tâm, từng cái đều hồi phục rồi. Lo lắng như vậy bất lực tâm tình, hắn không muốn làm cho thiệt tình quan tâm Nghĩa Kiện các bằng hữu lại nhận thức lần thứ hai.

Xử lý xong sự tình, Ung Thánh Hựu thống thống khoái khoái tắm rửa một cái. Sau đó lại thu thập Khang Nghĩa Kiện sau đó vài ngày hằng ngày đồ dùng, chạy tới bệnh viện.

Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi vào cửa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chính bưng lấy bát lĩnh hội canh gà, khò khè nói nhiều mà uống chánh hương.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tranh thủ thời gian buông xuống bát, ánh mắt tỏa ánh sáng mà hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra.

Có Khương mẹ ngồi ở một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút xấu hổ. Hắn lặng lẽ lườm Khương mẹ liếc, thấy Khương mẹ đang bề bộn lấy hướng cái khác trong bát trang phục canh gà, tranh thủ thời gian nhanh chóng cầm một cái Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay.

"Thánh Hựu a, ngày hôm qua vất vả ngươi rồi, uống nhanh bát lĩnh hội canh gà, là ta vừa nấu tốt." Khương mẹ bưng bát lĩnh hội canh gà, kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi sang ngồi.

"Cảm ơn bá mẫu." Ung Thánh Hựu nhận lấy nếm thử một miếng. Một ngày không có ăn cái gì, hắn cũng có chút đói bụng. Lĩnh hội canh gà tuy rằng thanh đạm, nhưng mùi thơm mười phần, hắn nhịn không được uống nhiều hai phần.

"Như thế nào đây? Dễ uống đi?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở đầu giường, cười nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu, thiệt tình thành ý mà khích lệ, "Bá mẫu, ta rất lâu cũng không có uống được tốt như vậy uống lĩnh hội canh gà rồi."

Khương mẹ cười nở hoa: "Ngươi thích uống mà nói, a di mỗi ngày cho các ngươi làm, " nàng ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, sờ lên phía sau lưng của hắn, "Thánh Hựu a, như vậy gầy có thể không làm được. Vừa vặn mấy ngày nay a di ở chỗ này, cho các ngươi hảo hảo bổ nhất bổ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu một đầu ngón tay, nhỏ giọng nói: "Ca, ta đây có tính không nhân họa đắc phúc a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trừng Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếc: "Mù nói cái gì đó? Nói cho ngươi biết a, tranh thủ thời gian cho ta tốt, làm trễ nải ta kịch truyền hình bên kia quay chụp, không tha cho ngươi."

"Ai ôi!!! Ca, đầu ta chóng mặt. . ."

Bởi vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện tổn thương không tính nhẹ, công ty cũng sợ tại bệnh viện cùng nhà giữa đi tới đi lui nhiều lần sẽ bị truyền thông khuyếch đại sự thật, dứt khoát liền bao hết một cái lồng lúc giữa phòng bệnh, làm cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện tại bệnh viện ở đây. Hết thảy chuyện công việc từ người đại diện cùng công ty thay xử lý, mỗi ngày trợ lý cùng Khương mẹ lưu lại bệnh viện chiếu cố hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu thì là hoàn thành ban ngày quay chụp nhiệm vụ sau đó buổi tối sẽ đi qua cùng giường.

"Đau không?" Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi vừa mới đổi cái cặp bản, tò mò hỏi.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện lắc đầu: "Không đau. Ta hôm nay hỏi thầy thuốc, hắn nói khôi phục không tệ, đại khái đợi lát nữa nửa tháng có thể làm khôi phục huấn luyện rồi."

"Ừ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng thả điểm tâm. Giải phẫu vừa chấm dứt thời điểm thầy thuốc mà nói còn thỉnh thoảng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn tiếng vọng. Cái này hơn một tháng đến nay, hắn thường xuyên nằm mơ mơ tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẻ mặt nước mắt mà chất vấn hắn mình là không phải là cũng đã không thể khiêu vũ rồi, có phải hay không tại cũng không có biện pháp trở lại trên võ đài rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong mộng cũng chỉ có thể nghẹn lời. Hắn không muốn lừa dối Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thực sự không có biện pháp đem sự thật tàn nhẫn mà xé ra ở trước mặt hắn. Hắn thật sự không muốn nhìn thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện chán chường tuyệt vọng bộ dạng. Hôm nay hắn cũng lén lút hỏi thầy thuốc, thầy thuốc nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện thân thể tố chất tốt, gần dinh dưỡng cũng sung túc, vì vậy theo khôi phục hiệu quả đến xem còn là rất lý tưởng đấy.

"Ngươi nghĩ gì thế ca?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện vén lên Ung Thánh Hựu có chút quá dài tóc cắt ngang trán, hỏi.

"Không có gì." Ung Thánh Hựu phục hồi tinh thần lại, đứng dậy đi cho hắn pha sữa bò, "Của ta phần diễn lập tức liền đập đã xong, đoán chừng còn có cái hai ba ngày liền giết màu xanh rồi."

"Thật sự a!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện vui vẻ được thiếu chút nữa từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, không nghĩ qua là đem tay của mình đặt ở dưới thân thể trước mặt.

"Ai ôi!!!!" Hắn đau nhe răng trợn mắt đấy. Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian buông cái chén trong tay, khẩn trương mà tới đây xem xét, "Như thế nào đây? Có hay không áp đến?"

Trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy dáng vẻ khẩn trương, Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngược lại nở nụ cười. Một tháng này, hắn coi như là lần đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy cẩn thận mà chiếu cố người. Lúc trước hai người cùng một chỗ, tuy rằng Ung Thánh Hựu lớn hơn một tuổi, nhưng hắn tay đần, vừa thô tâm chủ quan đấy, ngược lại là Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng giống cái sẽ chiếu cố người ca ca. Cái này Khang Nghĩa Kiện nằm ở trên giường không nhúc nhích được, rốt cuộc hưởng thụ lấy một lần bị hầu hạ cảm giác. Mỗi lần nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vây quanh một mình hắn bận trước bận sau, Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong nội tâm dù sao vẫn là sẽ sanh ra một chút che giấu tự hào cùng khoe khoang cảm giác.

Các ngươi nhìn, Thánh Hựu ca tại toàn tâm toàn ý chiếu cố ta đâu rồi, hắn là thuộc về ta Khang Nghĩa Kiện đấy.

"Ta không sao ca." Khang Nghĩa Kiện cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay, cười an ủi hắn, "Ngươi không dùng như vậy ngạc nhiên đấy, ngươi xem, ta lập tức đều có thể xuống giường đây."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn xem chân của hắn, phản bác: "Khó mà làm được, nhất định phải khắp nơi cẩn thận, đợi đến lúc hoàn toàn khôi phục tốt rồi xuống lần nữa giường. Ngươi cái này hai chân là muốn dùng để khiêu vũ đấy, không thể ra nửa điểm sơ xuất, biết không?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện lơ đễnh gật đầu, qua loa nói: "Biết rồi, ta nhất định nghe thầy thuốc mà nói!"

Ung Thánh Hựu đem mới vừa bắt một nửa sữa bò pha tốt, lại tới đây vịn Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi tắm rửa. Hai ngày này hắn đều là đêm đùa giỡn, buổi tối cũng không đến cùng giường. Khương mẹ một người bất tiện, vì vậy chỉ là đơn giản giúp đỡ Khang Nghĩa Kiện xoa xoa thân, tắm rửa gì gì đó, hay là muốn Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình động thủ.

Tuy nói là bệnh viện, nhưng phòng xép phòng tắm còn là phân phối tương đối đầy đủ hết. Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận đỡ Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở bồn tắm lớn phòng trượt trên nệm, bản thân cầm vòi hoa sen, cẩn thận giúp hắn súc lấy.

Phòng tắm rất nhanh liền tràn ngập nổi lên hơi nước. Không gian không lớn, bỏ vào hai cái một mét tám nam nhân sau đó chen lấn trở lại sẽ phải đụng vào đối phương. Hơn nữa Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự do tay trái chân trái đều không thành thật một chút, mấy cái hiệp xuống, tắm không có tẩy rửa, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân trước bị tưới đã thành cái ướt sũng.

"Ca. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chút xấu hổ mà cúi đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân hầu như bị nước thấm ướt rồi, màu trắng T-shirt giống như trong suốt giống nhau dán tại trên thân thể, mơ hồ lộ ra trước ngực hai điểm phấn hồng màu sắc.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cơ hồ là lập tức liền cương lên rồi. Theo cùng Ung Thánh Hựu náo chia tay đến bây giờ, hắn đều là cùng mình tay phải vượt qua đấy. Hôm nay tay phải bị thương, coi như là Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi ngày ở bên cạnh hắn đi dạo làm cho hắn nghẹn đến bạo tạc nổ tung, hắn cũng chỉ có thể dùng ý niệm của mình làm cho mình bình tĩnh trở lại. Khang Nghĩa Kiện chưa từng cấm dục lâu như vậy qua, hắn khó chịu được muốn điên rồi.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này hết lần này tới lần khác là trần như nhộng đấy. Ung Thánh Hựu quay người lại, liền chứng kiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện trước người chi lăng lên tiểu huynh đệ, còn có ẩn núp đi hồng thấu thính tai.

"Ngươi lại suy nghĩ lộn xộn cái gì đồ vật đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tắm cầu tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện nửa người trên đánh ra bọt biển, nhỏ giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu khí tức nhào vào Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên lỗ tai, hắn càng không được rồi. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay trái lặng lẽ trên lầu Ung Thánh Hựu eo, hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong mà tiếp cận qua hôn rồi Ung Thánh Hựu cổ một cái.

"Ca. . . Ta khó chịu. . ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong thanh âm mang theo một tia khàn khàn.

"Làm gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị tiếp cận vượt qua lông xù đầu lại càng hoảng sợ, trên tay hắn đều là bọt biển, Khang Daniel vừa trơn, hắn lập tức chân tay luống cuống, ánh mắt cùng tay cũng không biết nên để vào đâu.

"Giúp ta sờ sờ đi ca. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện thuận theo Ung Thánh Hựu bị hơi nước nóng đỏ vành tai, một đường thè lưỡi ra liếm đến cổ bên cạnh nốt ruồi nhỏ trên. Hắn hạ thân sưng đỏ mà vểnh lên, bị thủy quang thấm tỏa sáng đầu không ngừng chảy ra trong suốt chất lỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay tại trên người hắn xẹt qua địa phương, đều mang ra một đường nhìn không thấy tia lửa, đốt cả người hắn đều muốn lấy đi lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là phiền muộn xấu hổ muốn chết. Hảo hảo được tẩy lấy tắm, cái này người nói như thế nào động dục liền động dục rồi. Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện dạng như vậy hiện tại quả là đáng thương, hết lần này tới lần khác phá hủy ở sau cùng sống nương tựa lẫn nhau trên tay phải, đến mức muốn khóc lên rồi.

Ở nơi này một do dự lúc giữa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã dinh dính cháo mà đem mình hạ thân chen vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng bàn tay. Trên lòng bàn tay dính đầy trắng núc ních bọt biển, nhơ nhớp đấy, động đứng lên rất là thoải mái.

Nắm như vậy cái củ khoai nóng bỏng tay, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không còn biện pháp. Hắn cam chịu số phận mà bao ở dần dần bành trướng trụ thân thể, cao thấp triệt động đứng lên.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, thật sâu nhẹ nhàng mà mút vào hắn bên gáy làn da. Lửa nóng khí tức đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên cổ, kích được trên người hắn từng đợt run lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay ôn nhu động lên, liền sữa tắm bôi trơn, vỗ về chơi đùa lấy hắn mẫn cảm nhất địa phương. Hắn chỉ bụng tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện no bụng phát triển hành trên thân kìm lấy, tu bổ được mượt mà móng tay thổi qua đỏ tía đầu, câu Khang Nghĩa Kiện dưới bụng từng đợt phát nhanh. Hắn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay trượt đến cán phía dưới, xoa nắn lấy hơi hơi nhức mỏi túi túi, nhu hòa đã có kỹ xảo động tác trêu đùa hắn mỗi một chỗ điểm mẫn cảm. Cũng không lâu lắm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền run rẩy tiết lộ Ung Thánh Hựu một tay.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thở khẽ lấy quay tới, cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái hôn sâu. Hắn hồi lâu không có như vậy sảng khoái qua, đầu lưỡi ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đấy, khoái hoạt nhịn không được than nhẹ.

"Tốt rồi, " Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng giãy giụa Khang Nghĩa Kiện bờ môi, trở lại rút trang giấy, lau đầy tay dính dán chất lỏng, "Đến mức không nhẹ a, nồng như vậy."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu tinh tế trắng đầu ngón tay, chà lau động tác dường như ngàn vạn con kiến nhỏ tại hắn hạ thân trảo ngứa. Ăn tủy trong xương mới biết liếm nó cũng ngon người ở đâu có thể thỏa mãn như vậy lướt qua triếp dừng lại. Hắn tay trái cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, hạ thân mắt thấy liền lại muốn ngẩng đầu.

"Ai ai ai ai, có thể a, " Ung Thánh Hựu tranh thủ thời gian đè lại Khang Nghĩa Kiện rục rịch tiểu huynh đệ, kịp thời dừng lại tổn hại, "Cho ngươi phát tiết một lần đã có thể, ngươi bây giờ thân thể hư nhược, muốn làm muốn là tuyệt đối không thể sự tình."

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, tiến đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên tai nói: "Đợi ngươi khôi phục tốt rồi, muốn làm sao tới cũng có thể."

"Thật sự?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt lập tức sáng, giống như chỉ còn chờ ăn thịt sói con tể.

Ung Thánh Hựu mỉm cười nhẹ gật đầu, cam tâm tình nguyện mà đem mình đưa vào ổ sói trong.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đảo tròn mắt con, đột nhiên thò tay xuống dưới bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật. Vừa mới như vậy lăn qua lăn lại, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng quả thật có điểm phản ứng, giờ phút này tính khí nửa đột nhiên lấy đỉnh tại trong quần lót, bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện đụng một cái lập tức run rẩy một cái.

"Ta đây không thể một người thoải mái nha, có qua có lại, ta đến giúp đỡ ca cũng thoải mái một cái." Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tại trên bồn cầu ngồi xuống, thò tay đã kéo xuống hắn rộng thùng thình ở nhà chơi rông quần.

Quả nhiên, mềm yếu trên chảy ra chất lỏng đã thấm ướt một ít trong phim quần, giờ phút này bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện cách quần chộp trong tay, lộ ra có chút đáng thương.

Ung Thánh Hựu đánh giá một cái Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị băng bó cực kỳ chặt chẽ tay phải, trong thanh âm có vài phần chần chờ, "Ngươi như bây giờ. . . Có thể hầu hạ được ta sao?"

Quả nhiên, Khang Nghĩa Kiện khóe mắt đã hiện lên giảo hoạt ánh sáng: "Tay ta hỏng mất, không có nghĩa là miệng ta cũng hỏng mất a." Nói xong, hắn cúi người, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí ngậm vào trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn thở dài. Hắn vốn không phải cái dục vọng cường thịnh người. Cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng một chỗ lúc, dù sao vẫn là Khang Nghĩa Kiện quấn quít lấy hắn làm không để yên, bản thân thời điểm đâu rồi, tự an ủi số lần cũng có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay. Hôm nay mấy tháng không có phát tiết qua, đột nhiên bị ngậm vào như vậy một cái ấm áp ướt át địa phương, hắn lập tức đã có xuất tinh xúc động.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện tư thế nhập lại không thoải mái. Hắn đùi phải không dám ngẩng lên, chỉ có thể đứng thẳng lên thả trên mặt đất. Chân trái quỳ gối cứng rắn trên gạch men sứ, vừa đau lại băng. Nhưng hắn như trước ra sức mà lấy lòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn thích xem đến Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm tại hắn cho trong vui sướng bộ dạng. Ung Thánh Hựu mỗi lần ngẩng cao lên đầu thở dốc, đầy mặt xuân sắc thời điểm, hắn thậm chí so với chính mình thoải mái nhanh hơn vui cười.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay trái án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu giữa hai chân động tác lấy. Đầu lưỡi ta của hắn tại đầu bộ đôi mắt nhỏ chỗ chọc lộng lấy, đầu lưỡi đảo qua mẫn cảm hành thân, thỉnh thoảng thật sâu mút vào một cái. Liếm láp trong chốc lát, hắn lại cúi đầu, ngậm lấy lấy phía dưới hai khỏa sung mãn viên thịt, đem Ung Thánh Hựu khiến cho toàn thân run rẩy.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ở hắn sau đầu tay càng ngày càng gấp, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại cúi người đem run rẩy côn thịt ngậm vào trong miệng, dùng sức mấy cái phun ra nuốt vào, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu một tia ý thức bắn vào trong miệng hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân đều mềm nhũn. Hắn nửa híp mắt, tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu không ngừng vuốt ve. hắn nhìn lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem đồ đạc của hắn nuốt vào trong cổ họng, yết hầu cao thấp khẽ động, động tâm hắn đều xốp giòn rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khang Nghĩa Kiện kéo dậy, cẩn thận điều tra nhìn một chút trên người hắn có hay không tổn thương ở đâu. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở trên người hắn, vẫn chưa thỏa mãn mà xoa nắn lấy hắn sung mãn mông thịt, hơi có chút chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng ý tứ.

"Cái này hài lòng chưa?" Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ đầu đến chân rửa sạch sẽ, mình cũng nhanh chóng vọt lên tắm rửa, đem người đóng gói đưa lên giường.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện một bên cánh tay ôm chặc Ung Thánh Hựu, bĩu môi thì thầm nói lấy bất mãn của mình,

"Như vậy ở đâu đủ a. . . {các loại:chờ} tốt rồi sau đó ta muốn đem ngươi buộc trên giường. . . Hung hăng cầm {ngừng lại:một trận}. . . Đền bù ngươi một chút mấy tháng này đối với ta vắng vẻ. . ." Gọi chưa đủ, hắn nói lên mấy chữ sẽ phải án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mãnh liệt thân mấy miệng, tốt giống như vậy mới có thể phát tiết bản thân dục hỏa tựa như.

Hai người trên giường lại thân lại động vào, không bao lâu liền lại cọ ra lửa đến. Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại là làm nũng lại là chơi xấu, bức bách Ung Thánh Hựu lại giúp hắn lấy ra một lần, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà ôm người ngủ qua.


	2. Chapter 2

【 đan ung hoang vắng bắc chi bắc (mười ba)

Trường thiên hiện cõng, xin chớ bay lên

————————————————————

【 Chương 13:.

"A a a a ca! Đau quá!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện tựa ở đầu giường, nhe răng trợn mắt mà trừng mắt cho mình mát xa Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu để ý cũng không có để ý đến hắn, phối hợp mà lại đổ ra một chút tinh dầu, ở lòng bàn tay chà xát nóng lên, xóa sạch đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên bàn chân.

Từ khi trên một bộ phim hơ khô thẻ tre rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thấy không có nhận qua cái khác hoạt động. Hắn đem đồ đạc của mình đều đem đến bệnh viện, toàn tâm toàn ý mà cùng che chở Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Vì để cho hắn hảo hảo khôi phục, Ung Thánh Hựu còn cố ý học được hầm cách thủy nước canh phương pháp, mỗi ngày dùng phòng xép bên trong nhỏ cái hũ, ọt ọt ọt ọt mà nồi nước canh. Bởi vì trong nội tâm một mực nhớ kỹ thầy thuốc nói "Không hảo hảo mát xa sẽ khiến cơ bắp héo rút, thậm chí ảnh hưởng hành động", Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên môn tại trên mạng mua nguyên bộ video, từng chiêu từng thức địa học xuống, mỗi ngày cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện trái xoa bóp phải xoa xoa. Cũng may mắn mà có Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy cẩn thận chu đáo chiếu cố, đoạn cánh tay gãy chân Khang Nghĩa Kiện nằm trên giường nhanh ba tháng, không chỉ không có lên bệnh sởi không có u buồn, còn trọn vẹn mập mười cân.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng đút một viên xe ly con, ngọt ngào vừa thống khổ nói: "Không sai biệt lắm ca, ngươi nhanh nghỉ gặp đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người nhổ ra hạch, nhìn xem Khang Nghĩa Kiện trắng nõn dài nhọn bắp chân, cuối cùng có chút thoả mãn. Hắn rửa sạch rảnh tay, nằm chết dí bên cạnh trên giường, có chút mệt mỏi mà thở phào nhẹ nhỏm.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hành động bất tiện, rồi lại kiên cường mà dời đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên giường, nhơn nhớt méo mó mà cọ xát đi lên. Ung Thánh Hựu không còn khí lực để ý đến hắn, chỉ có thể đem thân thể hướng bên trong dựa dựa, cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhượng ra một chút vị trí.

"Ca, nghĩ đến ngày mai sẽ phải bắt đầu khôi phục kiện, ta liền có chút khẩn trương, " Khang Nghĩa Kiện đùa bỡn Ung Thánh Hựu trên quần áo băng, buồn buồn mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, đầu cũng không có động một cái, "Có cái gì tốt khẩn trương hay sao? Không phải là xuống giường đi đường, ngươi đều rời đi hơn hai mươi năm, nằm ba tháng liền đã quên?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không có bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trêu chọc bật cười. Hắn thân thể của mình bản thân rõ ràng nhất, cổ chân chỗ thỉnh thoảng truyền đến đau đớn tổng hội làm cho trong lòng của hắn truyền đến từng đợt sợ hãi.

"Thế nhưng là ta ngày đó lặng lẽ thử một chút, chân của ta đều sử dụng không hơn lực lượng. Hơi dính mà tựa như giẫm ở trên bông giống nhau, ta thật sự rất sợ. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt, nhìn bên cạnh Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Thanh âm của hắn hơi có chút run rẩy, đối với cái này loại một cái đã từng đem vũ đạo coi là sinh mệnh hài tử mà nói, không cách nào chi phối chân của mình nên một kiện cỡ nào tàn nhẫn sự tình. Hắn vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng sờ lên Khang Nghĩa Kiện đầu, ngữ khí thập phần ôn nhu: "Đừng lo lắng Nghĩa Kiện, ta sẽ phụng bồi ngươi, hết thảy đều sẽ khá hơn."

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, khôi phục kiện đúng hạn đã bắt đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm liên hệ bệnh viện người quen, tìm sau cùng chuyên nghiệp khôi phục kiện thầy, căn cứ Khang Nghĩa Kiện thân thể khôi phục tình huống, an bài hợp lý nhất khôi phục kiện đợt trị liệu.

Xuất phát đi phòng trị liệu trước, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tại phòng bệnh khẩn trương được nói không ra lời. Ung Thánh Hựu thu thập xong đồ vật, đang muốn đẩy hắn đi phòng trị liệu, lại bị hắn ngồi ở trên giường thở mạnh bộ dạng lại càng hoảng sợ.

"Ngươi làm sao vậy, Nghĩa Kiện?" Ung Thánh Hựu thả ra trong tay đồ vật, ngồi vào bên giường, đẩy ra Khang Nghĩa Kiện nắm chặt cùng một chỗ tay, kéo vào trong lòng ngực của mình.

"Ca. . . Ta thật sự có thể chứ. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu, sợi tóc đều đang run rẩy. Trong giọng nói của hắn ẩn chứa nửa phần tự ti, nửa phần xấu hổ, toàn bộ người lộ ra một cỗ sợ hãi thật sâu cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu cực kỳ đau lòng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua là như thế yếu ớt, tựa hồ một chút rất nhỏ sức nặng đều có thể đem hắn đánh bại. Hắn không biết, lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị thương sau đó lần thứ nhất thử lúc đứng lên, như vậy vô lực cùng không cách nào khống chế thân thể của mình cảm giác là cỡ nào làm hắn sợ hãi. Khi hắn muốn đem mình như vậy không chịu nổi một mặt bại lộ tại trước mặt người khác lúc, nội tâm của hắn là cỡ nào phức tạp cùng sỉ nhục.

"Nghĩa Kiện, tin tưởng ta, khôi phục kiện không có ngươi muốn giống như khó như vậy, " Ung Thánh Hựu nắm Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay, kiên nhẫn an ủi, "Chúng ta sở dĩ muốn khôi phục kiện, chính là muốn ngươi vứt bỏ mất ba tháng này làm cho có chuyện không tốt, một lần nữa tìm về lúc trước chính ngươi. Ngươi yên tâm, ta tìm tốt nhất thầy thuốc, có tốt nhất thiết bị. Ta cũng sẽ từng giây từng phút cùng tại bên cạnh ngươi. Tin tưởng chính ngươi, được không nào?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngẩng đầu, ướt sũng trong ánh mắt đầy đủ không xác định. Hắn chăm chú nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ánh mắt, dường như Ung Thánh Hựu khẳng định chính là hắn duy nhất động lực, hắn vội vàng lại bất an mà lần nữa hỏi thăm: "Thật vậy chăng? Ta thật sự có thể lại đứng lên, lại khiêu vũ sao?"

"Nhất định cũng được." Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt đựng đầy kiên định cùng tín nhiệm. Hắn cúi đầu nhẹ khẽ hôn hôn Khang Nghĩa Kiện bờ môi, như dỗ hài tử giống nhau nói qua, "Chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không có vấn đề, phải nhanh nhanh tốt, còn muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ đứng ở trên võ đài đây."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu, bản thân một chút dời đến xe lăn. Ra phòng bệnh, hắn như cũ là đại gia trong mắt cái kia tích cực, lạc quan, không sợ hết thảy khó khăn Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Hắn phải mau chóng khôi phục cường đại, như vậy mới có thể tiếp tục làm cái kia bảo hộ Ung Thánh Hựu người.

Khôi phục kiện thầy là một cái năm mươi tuổi cao thấp, nhìn qua hòa ái dễ gần trung niên nhân. Hắn cười cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện chào hỏi, trong sáng biểu lộ cùng nhẹ nhõm ngữ khí làm cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện an tâm không ít. Hắn vốn là hỏi thăm một cái Khang Nghĩa Kiện gần nhất thân thể cảm thụ, sau đó làm cái đơn giản thân thể khảo thí. Cho dù nằm trên giường ba cái tháng sau, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện thân thể các hạng cơ năng đều khôi phục được phi thường tốt, cho dù cơ bắp số lượng có chỗ hạ thấp, nhưng bởi vì mỗi ngày đúng hạn định lượng đơn giản vận động, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không có so với trước kia suy yếu quá nhiều.

Đơn giản ăn chút ít cơm trưa, khôi phục kiện công tác liền chính thức đã bắt đầu. Mới đầu là có chút thống khổ cùng không khỏe đấy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tại cả trong cả quá trình cũng có qua đau đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, thậm chí bực bội không kiên nhẫn thời điểm. Nhưng may mà, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực cùng ở bên cạnh hắn. Hắn gặp trước tiên chia sẻ Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chỗ tiến bộ vui sướng, cũng sẽ ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện từng gặp áp chế trong nháy mắt kịp thời cho hắn quan tâm cùng cổ vũ. Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở gian phòng trong góc tìm đến đến làm lòng người an ánh mắt, đã trở thành Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôn nhu nhất cùng tin cậy động lực.

Qua không đến nửa tháng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã cơ bản có thể bình thường đi bộ. Tuy rằng hành động không có trước kia nhanh và tiện, nhưng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tản tản bộ bóng bẩy ngoặt còn không có vấn đề. Cùng thầy thuốc thương lượng một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu quyết định đem khôi phục kiện phòng chuyển về trong nhà đi. Một tới nhà làm cái gì đều đổi sạch sẽ cũng dễ dàng một chút, thứ hai bệnh viện dù sao cũng là nơi công cộng, đối với hai cái nghệ người mà nói, thời gian dài ở lại đi khó tránh khỏi có các loại nguy hiểm.

Xuất viện trước, Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo Khang Nghĩa Kiện tại bệnh viện trên bãi cỏ tản tản bộ. Bọn hắn ở chỗ này ba tháng, liền dường như đi tới một cái không có người nhận thức bọn hắn, cũng không có ai quấy rầy bọn họ thế ngoại đào nguyên. Bọn hắn không cần cùng ngoại giới liên lạc, không cần bôn ba công tác, cũng không cần dựa vào điện thoại liên lạc, một tháng mới có thể yêu cầu xa vời thấy mặt một lần. An tĩnh như vậy không màng danh lợi sinh hoạt, là Ung Thánh Hựu trước kia tha thiết ước mơ rồi lại khó có thể hy vọng xa vời đấy.

"Lạnh không?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay nhét vào bản thân lớn túi áo trong, nhẹ khẽ hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu. Bọn hắn ngồi ở mặt cỏ phụ cận trên ghế dài, Ung Thánh Hựu chính nhìn xem trong mặt cỏ lúc giữa đá bóng một đám tiểu bằng hữu, hơi hơi xuất thần.

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, nhẹ véo nhẹ bóp Khang Nghĩa Kiện dài nhọn đầu ngón tay: "Sao mà to gan như vậy, không sợ bị chụp nha?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện mãn bất tại hồ lắc đầu: "Chụp liền chụp rồi, ta không quan tâm, " hắn quay đầu nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, con mắt lòe lòe tỏa sáng, "Ngươi biết ta theo trên võ đài té xuống đi một khắc này, ta đang suy nghĩ gì sao?"

Đây là Khang Nghĩa Kiện lần thứ nhất trực tiếp như vậy mà nhắc tới lần kia vũ đài sự cố, Ung Thánh Hựu hơi hơi sửng sốt một chút, tiếp theo lắc đầu.

"Trong nội tâm của ta chỉ có một ý niệm trong đầu, chính là hối hận, vô cùng hối hận, ta thực hối hận ta vừa mới không có ở trên đài nói ra trong nội tâm của ta chính là cái người kia chính là ngươi. Ta về sau không chỉ một lần nghĩ tới, ngươi khi đó đều còn không có tha thứ ta, ta nếu như thật không có tỉnh lại, ta đây chẳng phải là muốn tiếc nuối đồng lứa. . ."

"Đừng nói nữa, " Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tức giận mà bưng kín Khang Nghĩa Kiện miệng, giống như tiểu hài tử giống nhau muốn hắn "Hừ hừ hừ" ba cái, đem xúi quẩy đều nhổ ra, "Không muốn nói lời như vậy nữa rồi, ta một lần cũng không muốn nghe đến."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện mượn cơ hội tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón tay hôn một cái, cười nói: "Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy nghĩ mà sợ mà thôi, may mắn, ta đây không phải không có chuyện gì sao? Nhưng là chuyện này làm cho ta hiểu được, ta phải nắm chặt thời gian, dựa theo ta muốn phương thức sống. Cái này gần mười năm đến nay, tất cả mọi người nói cho ta biết, vì công ty, vì người hâm mộ, vì người nhà, vì tiền đồ ta nên làm như thế nào, nhưng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói với ta, ngươi nên vì mình còn sống."

Hắn xoay qua chỗ khác, giống như là có chút không muốn bình thường, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thật chặc vào trong ngực, "Ta không muốn làm cho bản thân lưu lại tiếc nuối. Trên đời này ta yêu nhất hai dạng đồ vật, vũ đài cùng ngươi, ta cũng không thể mất đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu chôn ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực, lặng lẽ khơi gợi lên khóe miệng, "Nhìn tại ngươi chịu một lần tổn thương, lại ngoan ngoãn ngây người ba tháng phân thượng, ta có kiện lễ vật muốn tặng cho ngươi."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất hiếu kỳ tâm lập tức bị câu đi lên, "Cái gì lễ vật?"

"Ngươi xuất viện sẽ biết." Ung Thánh Hựu vui vẻ mà bán được chỗ hấp dẫn, hắn thậm chí có chút ít không thể chờ đợi được muốn nhìn một chút Khang Nghĩa Kiện phản ứng.

Gần đến giờ trước khi đi, tất cả mọi người rất không nỡ bỏ vị này anh tuấn người bệnh bằng hữu. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cố ý kêu người đại diện mua được rất nhiều đóng gói đẹp đẽ chocolate, với tư cách tạ lễ, phân phát cho trong phòng bệnh tiểu hộ sĩ đám. Hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu còn từng cái cho đại gia ký danh, cảm tạ đại gia mấy tháng này đến tỉ mỉ chiếu cố cùng đối với chuyện của bọn hắn giữ kín như bưng. Lúc rời đi, tiểu hộ sĩ đám đều hai mắt đẫm lệ uông uông dưới mặt đất lầu tiễn đưa bọn hắn đi ra ngoài, xe đều khai ra đi thật xa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn còn kính chiếu hậu trong chứng kiến hai cái lưu luyến không rời thân ảnh.

"Quả nhiên là Khang Nghĩa Kiện a, Đại Hàn dân quốc tất cả nữ nhân đều bù không được mị lực của ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu hủy đi một hộp chocolate, một bên nhét vào trong miệng một bên trêu chọc.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem ngọt ngào chocolate, cũng bị khơi gợi lên thèm trùng. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, cơ trí mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua, thật sâu hôn xuống.

"Ừ. . . Thực ngọt, " hắn buông ra khiếp sợ Ung Thánh Hựu, thỏa mãn mà liếm sạch Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng chocolate tương, "Cái kia thì có ích lợi gì đâu rồi, ngươi thế nhưng là toàn bộ Hàn Quốc một người duy nhất giỏi ngủ đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện nam nhân, ngươi liền vụng trộm vui cười đi đi ngươi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt, cái này người, vừa mới khôi phục một chút mà bắt đầu đắc sắt đi lên, còn không bằng nằm ở trên giường đây.

Xe mở trong chốc lát, Khang Nghĩa Kiện dần dần cảm giác thấy một tia không đúng, hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào ngoài cửa sổ cảnh sắc, nghi ngờ nói: "Ca, chúng ta đây là đi đâu a?"

"Đem ngươi bán đi." Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào tại chỗ ngồi trên nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi lại càng phát ra cảm giác thấy cái gì không đồng dạng như vậy đồ vật, cái này quen thuộc quảng trường, quen thuộc cảnh sắc, rõ ràng là. . .

Đứng ở cửa nhà, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới hiểu được Ung Thánh Hựu nói kinh hỉ là có ý gì rồi. Hắn nắm thật chặc Ung Thánh Hựu tay, theo như mật mã đầu ngón tay đều có chút run rẩy.

Quen thuộc tiếng mở cửa vang lên, đập vào mi mắt chính là đầy đất hoa hồng cánh hoa. Tất cả vật trang trí cùng đồ dùng trong nhà đều sạch sẽ đổi mới hoàn toàn, nhìn không ra mấy tháng không có có người ở bộ dạng. Hai người chụp ảnh chung bày ở phòng khách tất cả hẻo lánh, trên ghế sa lon để đó thành đôi mèo mèo chó chó ôm gối, trên tường còn dùng khí cầu trang trí lấy vài cái chữ to —— hoan nghênh về nhà.

Đúng vậy, đây là Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng ở năm năm đấy, cùng chung nhà.

"Thích không?" Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, chứa cười nói.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện chẳng quan tâm chân tổn thương, vội vã mà đi tiến gian phòng, kéo ra tủ quần áo.

Sở hữu Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo đều bị chuyển đã trở về, đã liền cà vạt cùng đồ trang sức đều bị chỉnh tề mà con ngựa tại chúng nó từng đã là trên vị trí. Trống một nửa tủ đầu giường một lần nữa thả lên Ung Thánh Hựu ngủ trước luyện tập thường dùng gọt giũa son môi cùng chén nước, buồng vệ sinh trên kệ cũng cất kỹ có đôi có cặp rửa mặt công cụ, hết thảy đều cùng lúc trước giống nhau, im lặng mà chờ hai người chủ nhân về nhà.

Ung Thánh Hựu không nghĩ tới Khang Nghĩa Kiện vào cửa liền vọt tới trong phòng ngủ. Hắn có chút khẩn trương theo sát tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng, sợ hắn một cái không cẩn thận ngã sấp xuống.

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút nha, đi nhanh như vậy làm gì. . ." Lời còn chưa dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực. Tay hắn cánh tay như vậy dùng sức, siết Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu lo lắng cánh tay của hắn, cẩn thận muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, rồi lại cảm nhận được trên cổ truyền đến một hồi ẩm ướt ý.

Là Khang Nghĩa Kiện tại rơi lệ.

Lòng của hắn vừa mềm nhũn ra. Khang Nghĩa Kiện một chiêu này lần nào cũng đúng, mỗi lần lộ ra như vậy yếu thế bộ dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu tâm đều mềm phải hơn hóa.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay vuốt ve Khang Nghĩa Kiện phía sau lưng, lẳng lặng chờ hắn thổ lộ xong. Một lát sau, khóc thút thít âm thanh dần dần nhỏ hơn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chút xấu hổ mà buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, xoa xoa bản thân đỏ bừng ánh mắt.

"Khóc đã đủ rồi?" Ung Thánh Hựu rút hai tờ khăn giấy đưa cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện, kéo hắn đến trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, "Về phần như vậy cảm động này? Ta chỉ là làm điểm cánh hoa hòa khí cầu, liền đem chúng ta Nghĩa Kiện nước mắt đều câu ra ngoài rồi?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm túc lau khô nước mắt, nghiêm túc kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, nghiêm túc tỏ tình.

"Ca, ta vẫn luôn không có như vậy nghiêm túc cùng ngươi nói một câu, ta thật sự sai rồi. Ta làm sai qua rất nhiều sự tình, không nên cùng ngươi cãi nhau, không nên dây vào thương thế của ngươi tâm, không nên tại ngươi tâm tình không tốt thời điểm đối với ngươi không kiên nhẫn, không nên không hiểu ngươi nội tâm ý tưởng liền tự cho là đúng. Ta thật sự nhận thức đến sai lầm của mình, cũng cám ơn ngươi dễ dàng như vậy mà liền tha thứ ta. Ngươi không để ý tới của ta mấy tháng này, thật là ta hai mươi mấy năm đến sau cùng ảm đạm không ánh sáng thời gian, ta cảm giác thế giới của ta thoáng cái liền trống rỗng, lúc trước những cái kia sẽ khiến ta ấm áp đấy, an tâm đấy, có thể dựa vào đồ vật đều bị ngươi toàn bộ mang đi, có đoạn thời gian ta cũng không biết tự chính mình như thế nào sống lại đấy."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thở gấp thở ra một hơi, nói tiếp đi,

"Vì vậy ca, cám ơn ngươi có thể tha thứ ta, cám ơn ngươi nguyện ý tiếp tục trở lại bên cạnh ta, trở lại nhà của chúng ta. Ngươi tin tưởng ta, từ nay về sau, ta nhất định nhất định sẽ thành thục đứng lên, ta muốn toàn bộ ta cố gắng lớn nhất đối với ngươi tốt, cho ngươi một lần nữa tín nhiệm ta, ỷ lại ta. Ta lại cũng không muốn nhìn thấy thương thế của ngươi tâm đấy, sa sút bộ dạng, ta muốn cho ngươi vĩnh viễn đều chỉ có vui vẻ. Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi có thể tin tưởng ta sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã trầm mặc hồi lâu, rốt cuộc tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện chờ đợi trong ánh mắt nhẹ gật đầu. Hắn đem Khang Nghĩa Kiện tay cầm ở lòng bàn tay, thanh âm có chút nghẹn ngào: "Nghĩa Kiện, đừng có lại sẽ khiến ta thương tâm. . ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đau lòng vô cùng, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm vào trong ngực, tại trên đầu của hắn trên mặt nhu hòa mà hôn: "Sẽ không Thánh Hựu ca, không bao giờ nữa gặp rồi, chúng ta về sau thời gian, cũng sẽ là ngày tốt lành. . ."

Hai người yên tĩnh mà ôm ấp lấy, dường như đã có được lẫn nhau, thì có toàn bộ thế giới.

————————————————————

Hợp giếng hai tuần năm vui vẻ của ta các thiếu niên


	3. *

【 đan Ung rượu cất mèo con

Catherine1228

Work Text:

"Người nào a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu say đích giống như vũng bùn nhão.

Lại là một cái đầu tư phương hướng nhà làm phim vừa mới nồi loạn hầm cách thủy lớn rượu cục, một nam một nữ hai cái diễn viên chính, vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể khiến nữ sinh uống rượu đấy, vì vậy ngày mai không có đùa giỡn Ung Thánh Hựu đã thành mọi người công kích đối tượng. Ba giờ xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu uống mẹ đều nhận không ra rồi.

Thật vất vả bị người đại diện xách về nhà hướng sạch sẽ, vừa thanh tĩnh trong chốc lát trong phòng lại vang lên liên tục không dứt tiếng chuông cửa. Ung Thánh Hựu trọn vẹn dùng một phút đồng hồ mới chống đỡ bản thân ngồi xuống, chuyển lấy mèo bước đi mở cửa.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị mở cửa liền một đầu ngã vào trong lòng ngực của hắn Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng hoảng sợ. Hắn vô thức thò tay ôm chỉ mặc kiện áo ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu, trở lại nhanh nhẹn mà đóng cửa lại.

"Như thế nào uống nhiều như vậy a. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chút tức giận mà vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ hồng mặt, thò tay cởi xuống bản thân mũ cùng khẩu trang. Hôm nay đàm phán kết quả không tính thuận lợi, tâm tình của hắn không tính là tốt.

Vừa tắm rửa qua, toàn thân ấm áp dễ chịu Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Daniel hàn khí đông lạnh được run lên một cái. Hắn theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong ngực ngẩng đầu, mất công mà nháy mắt mấy cái, cố gắng đem ánh mắt tập trung tại trên mặt hắn.

"Ngươi như thế nào lúc này thời điểm đã tới?" Quăng cả buổi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu mới tìm quay về hơi có chút ý thức. Bữa tiệc này giày vò làm cho hắn rượu hơi chút tỉnh điểm, nhớ tới hôm nay là mở phiên toà thời gian.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đến trên đùi ôm, đầu vùi vào hắn nửa giật ra cổ áo trong, "Không phải là cho ngươi phát tin tức nói trễ giờ tới đây à. . . Ngươi đã biết rõ uống rượu. . . Cũng không để ý đến. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm mềm nhũn một cái, hắn đại khái hiểu được hôm nay tình huống, lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong nội tâm nhất định cũng không chịu nổi. Nhìn xem như vậy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không biết là cảm giác bộc phát còn là rượu cồn quấy phá, hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu lớn mật rất nhiều.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện ánh mắt thoáng cái sáng, ngẩng đầu chờ mong mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy khóe miệng giật xuống trên thân duy nhất bình chướng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện kinh hỉ phát hiện hắn thậm chí ngay cả đồ lót đều không có xuyên qua.

"Ta nói, ân ái đi." Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ qua áo ngủ, hai chân mở ra ngồi xuống Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đầu gối. Hắn không nói nhảm, hai tay nâng qua Khang Nghĩa Kiện mặt, trực tiếp đem bờ môi của mình đưa đi lên.

"Ừ. . . Ha. . ." Đưa tới cửa đến người nào có không muốn đạo lý. Khang Nghĩa Kiện một tay siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh eo, một tay tại hắn sau lưng đeo lung tung vuốt. Trong miệng hai người đầu lưỡi dây dưa, phát ra chậc chậc tiếng vang. Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng rượu cồn vị bị mát lạnh bạc hà kem đánh răng hòa tan, Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chút si mê mà mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu non mềm đầu lưỡi, hầu như muốn say ở chỗ này.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết sao, có lẽ là nhiều ngày không gặp, giờ phút này vậy mà không chút nào khôi phục ngày xưa rụt rè, chút nào không keo kiệt địa biểu đạt lấy người yêu của mình ý. Hai tay của hắn ôm Khang Nghĩa Kiện đầu, truy đuổi trêu đùa Khang Nghĩa Kiện đầu lưỡi, trong miệng còn bất chợt toát ra hưởng thụ tiếng rên rỉ. Hắn trần truồng hạ thân dần dần cứng rắn...mà bắt đầu, rất tại giữa hai người, bị Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó nhịn mà lặng lẽ ma sát.

"Như thế nào? Sóng đi lên?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng buông ra một chút Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng mà phun một chút đầu lưỡi, kéo ra một đường tơ bạc. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thò tay gõ gõ Ung Thánh Hựu nửa cứng ngắc dương vật, không có hảo ý mà đùa cợt lấy.

"A. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhưng có chút khó nhịn rồi. Hắn vội vàng xao động mà kéo ra Khang Nghĩa Kiện vận động áo, gấp khó dằn nổi mà xoa Khang Nghĩa Kiện bóng loáng cơ ngực. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không phản kháng, bất luận cái gì Ung Thánh Hựu dọc theo càm của mình một đường hôn đi, cho đến quỳ trên mặt đất.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân cũng cứng rắn đi lên, hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, Ung Thánh Hựu tức thì quỳ gối trên mặt thảm, kéo xuống một chút quần thể thao, cách màu xám đồ lót thè lưỡi ra liếm lên cái kia phồng lên địa phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu tham lam mà hít vào một hơi, ướt át đầu lưỡi nhất thời buộc vòng quanh một khối sung mãn hình dạng. Hai người đều thỏa mãn thở dài.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay vịn Khang Nghĩa Kiện đùi, không được liếm láp lấy, rất nhanh liền thè lưỡi ra liếm ra một khối trong suốt khu vực. Hắn nhịn không được, búng Khang Nghĩa Kiện đồ lót, đem gắng gượng đứng lên tính khí giải phóng ra, sau đó toàn bộ ngậm vào trong miệng.

Đó là hắn ưa thích thiếu niên mùi vị. Hắn cầm chặt dương vật gốc, thỏa mãn mà mút vào một miệng lớn. Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức có chút chịu không nổi, mãnh liệt bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu tóc, đem hắn đè xuống. Tráng kiện dương vật tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng rất nhanh ra vào lấy, mỗi một cái đều đỉnh tại Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu lên, làm cho hắn hơi khô nôn ọe. Nhưng không khỏe đồng thời đã mang đến mãnh liệt khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thò tay xuống dưới vuốt ve mình cũng cứng rắn đi lên đồ vật, một bên hầu hạ Khang Nghĩa Kiện, một bên cao thấp triệt động lên bản thân.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoải mái phải chết. Hắn híp mắt, nhìn chằm chằm toàn thân trần trụi, quỳ tại chính mình giữa hai chân ca ca. Ung Thánh Hựu chuyên chú cho hắn bú liếm lấy, tinh tế trắng ngón tay thỉnh thoảng tại gốc cùng bao tinh hoàn trên hoạt động. Hắn tóc nhọn dính vào điểm mồ hôi, thuận theo mặt cùng cổ chảy tới cơ bắp cơ bắp hoa văn trên. Trước ngực hai khỏa đầu vú bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu trong tay khoái cảm đứng thẳng lấy, bởi vì uống rượu quan hệ giờ phút này cũng nhiễm lên màu đỏ óng ánh màu sắc. Xuống chút nữa nhìn, Ung Thánh Hựu tú khí dương vật đang bị giữ tại hắn trong tay mình dỗ dành lấy, đỉnh liên tục toát ra trong suốt chất lỏng làm cho cả hành thân ướt sũng đấy, đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngón tay, tình dục muốn chết.

Không bao lâu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu không tầm thường co rút nhanh. Không đợi giúp đỡ Khang Nghĩa Kiện hút ra, Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân trước dựa Khang Nghĩa Kiện, bắn hắn đầy chân.

Ung Thánh Hựu không còn khí lực rồi. Hắn tựa ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện trên đùi, tay vô ý thức kích thích lấy bản thân nửa mềm tính khí, miệng căn bản không còn động tác. Khang Nghĩa Kiện như trước cứng ngắc lấy đồ vật theo trong miệng hắn trượt ra, tại trên mặt hắn kéo lê một đường vết nước.

"Như thế nào, ca nhanh như vậy liền sướng rồi, ta đây làm sao bây giờ?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện nâng Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông đem hắn ôm lấy, lấy tay tại hắn phía sau lưng vuốt ve. Ung Thánh Hựu không có nửa điểm khí lực, mềm mà tựa ở trên người hắn, mặc cho người định đoạt.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu ném lên giường, không khách khí chút nào bày ra một cái cảm thấy thẹn tư thế. Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng ẩn chứa điểm vui vẻ, đầy cõi lòng ý nghĩ - yêu thương mà quay đầu lại nhìn xem Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Rượu cồn làm cho hắn đầu óc có chút không thanh tỉnh, hắn chỉ cảm thấy giờ này khắc này, bản thân trong mắt trong nội tâm chỉ có trước mặt nam hài này, hắn không còn hắn cầu.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ phía sau áp qua, dọc theo Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy nho nhỏ mút hôn, "Làm gì vậy như vậy xem ta, cẩn thận ta đêm nay làm chết ngươi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt tay ngả vào đằng sau sờ lên Khang Nghĩa Kiện trơn ướt tính khí, vật kia đợi chút nữa sẽ phải cắm vào trong thân thể của hắn, sớm đã ăn tủy trong xương mới biết liếm nó cũng ngon Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu có chút hưng phấn, "Vậy làm chết ta à. . . Ngày mai làm cho cả nước người cũng biết. . . Tối hôm qua Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện khô đã bị chết ở tại trên giường. . ."

"Ta thao" Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay nhất định là điên rồi. Hắn điên rồi giống nhau đi đầu giường trong ngăn kéo tìm được bôi trơn tề cùng áo mưa, hận không thể lập tức cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

"Đừng mang chụp vào, " Ung Thánh Hựu lời nói không sợ hãi người chết không ngớt, "Ta nghĩ ngươi bắn ở bên trong."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện muốn điên rồi. Hắn mở ra bôi trơn tề, trực tiếp búng Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông, chen lấn tại đóng chặt sau trên huyệt. Lạnh buốt xúc cảm làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được rên rỉ một tiếng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện chưa cho hắn thích ứng thời gian, trực tiếp duỗi cả ngón tay tiến đến, tự thể nghiệm mà giúp hắn sưởi ấm.

"Ừ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng mặt nằm ở trên gối đầu, hưởng thụ lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay khuếch trương. Hắn có thể cảm giác được thân thể của mình tại một chút buông lỏng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện ngón tay ở phía sau huyệt "Òm ọp òm ọp" mà mò lấy lấy, chỉ chốc lát liền xốp được đã dung nạp ba ngón tay.

"Nhưng. . . Có thể. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu chịu không nổi, thở phì phò ý bảo Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng nhanh nhẹn mà rút tay ra chỉ, thay đổi bản thân gắng gượng tính khí, một tia ý thức chọc vào đến cùng.

"A! !" Đột nhiên xuất hiện quái vật khổng lồ hãy để cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được một tia đau đớn. Hắn cau mày, dùng sức co rút lại lấy sau huyệt, ý đồ làm cho mình buông lỏng một chút.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng cảm nhận được đường ruột nhanh chặt. Hắn cúi đầu hôn hít lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trần truồng phía sau lưng, thò tay tới đây vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, an ủi hắn.

Không bao lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần buông lỏng xuống, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức đôi tay nắm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, trong mộng chạy nước rút đứng lên. Hôm nay Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị Ung Thánh Hựu kích thích dị thường hưng phấn, tráng kiện dương vật đem nhanh chặt cửa huyệt chống tràn đầy, một lần lại một lần tàn nhẫn chọc vào đến cùng. Đáng thương huyệt đạo bị ép thừa nhận mãnh liệt tiến công, mỗi một lần bị phá mở lại khép lại, làm cho non mềm tràng thịt dần dần cảm nhận được cắn người khoái cảm, chủ động bài tiết ra trơn ướt chất lỏng, làm cho tiến vào lộ ra càng thêm bôi trơn mà phù hợp.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không chút nào thương tiếc Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vào có chút đáng thương tiếng rên rỉ. Hắn giờ này khắc này lòng tràn đầy đều là cái kia nhanh chặt muốn chết lỗ nhỏ, hắn nói khố dùng sức đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, đang nghe Ung Thánh Hựu có chứa thanh âm nức nở sau đó càng làm tầm trọng thêm.

Ung Thánh Hựu kêu to, hầu như đã quên bản thân người ở chỗ nào. Hắn không tự chủ cầm lấy bản thân đầu vú, một tay đặt ở trong miệng mút vào. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thế công làm cho hắn không biết làm thế nào, hắn không biết mình nên đón ý nói hùa còn là cự tuyệt, chỉ có thể đứt quãng mà kêu, dùng thanh âm tỏ vẻ hắn thỏa mãn cùng ưa thích.

"Không cho phép sờ!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện kéo xuống Ung Thánh Hựu đều muốn sờ bản thân tính khí tay, tức giận mà đem hắn lật qua, mặt đối mặt mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay theo như lên đỉnh đầu. Ung Thánh Hựu giờ phút này khóe mắt ửng đỏ, mấy giọt nước mắt treo ở lông mi lên, mồ hôi cúp đầy cổ. Hắn há hốc mồm thở hổn hển, ánh mắt mê ly, đầu lưỡi nhẹ xuất. Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong nội tâm vọt lên vô tận tà niệm, hắn hận không thể đem Ung Thánh Hựu khóa đứng lên, giam lại, làm cho hắn chỉ có thể nhìn tự mình một người, chỉ có thể bị bản thân cả ngày lẫn đêm bám trên giường mới tốt.

"Tiến đến. . . Nghĩa Kiện. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu không biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện tâm tư. Giờ phút này Khang Nghĩa Kiện tính khí tại Ung Thánh Hựu dính chán một mảnh cửa huyệt dao động lấy, quy đầu dán hé mở miệng nhỏ, thỉnh thoảng đâm đi vào một chút, chờ cảm nhận được huyệt đạo co rút lại lại ý xấu mà lui ra ngoài. Ung Thánh Hựu bị tra tấn phải chết, uốn éo cái mông đều muốn dán đi lên, rồi lại không chiếm được Khang Nghĩa Kiện nửa điểm đáp lại.

"Van ngươi Nghĩa Kiện. . . Nhanh lên chọc vào đi. . . Nhanh lên. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khóc nức nở cầu khẩn.

"A? Cái gì chọc vào đi?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu hỏi.

"Côn thịt. . . Dương vật của ngươi. . . Muốn dương vật của ngươi chọc vào đi. . ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hùng hổ dọa người: "Ai muốn ta đem côn thịt chọc vào đi? Cắm vào ở đâu?" Tay hắn chỉ tại co rút lại cửa huyệt phụ cận hoạt động lên, chính là không chịu cho Ung Thánh Hựu thống khoái.

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như muốn khóc thành tiếng rồi, "Thánh Hựu muốn Nghĩa Kiện nhanh lên đem côn thịt chọc vào đi. . . Cắm vào Thánh Hựu trong khe lồn. . . Van ngươi Nghĩa Kiện. . ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện như có điều suy nghĩ mà khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu gắng gượng tính khí, truy vấn: "Cái kia Thánh Hựu nên cùng Nghĩa Kiện tên gì đây? Gọi sai hài tử sẽ không có côn thịt ăn a."

Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đầu mắng Khang Nghĩa Kiện tổ tông thập bát đại, há miệng nhưng vẫn là mang theo khóc nức nở nhỏ sữa thanh âm: "Kêu lão công. . . Lão công nhanh chọc vào đi. . ."

"Không đúng a. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện hảo tâm địa đút một cái quy đầu đi vào, lập tức cảm nhận được nhiệt liệt hoan nghênh.

"Ca ca. . . Ca ca! Nghĩa Kiện ca ca nhanh lên chọc vào ta. . . Nhanh lên chọc vào Thánh Hựu. . . Ca ca. . ."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng cắm vào, tiến quân thần tốc mà xâm nhập đến tận cùng bên trong nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái cực kỳ, nâng lên bờ mông co rút lại lấy hạ thân, kích động nuốt. Khang Nghĩa Kiện côn thịt ở bên trong rất nhanh đảo lộng lấy, mỗi một lần đều đến sâu nhất vào địa phương, làm cho hắn nhịn không được há mồm dâm khiếu không ngừng. Hắn tính khí cũng bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện chộp trong tay. Bị móng tay thổi sát đầu chỉ chốc lát liền co rút lại lấy, lại bắn ra một cỗ trắng dịch thể.

"Ca hôm nay quá nhạy cảm. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện nỉ non lấy buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu, bản thân bò lên giường nằm xuống. Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy mà cuộn mình lấy thân thể, mặc dù Khang Nghĩa Kiện giờ phút này lui ra ngoài, trong thân thể vẫn có lái đi không được dị vật cảm giác.

"Tới đây ngồi xuống." Khang Nghĩa Kiện hạ thân chút nào không gặp mềm xuống, gắng gượng một căn dữ tợn mà đứng thẳng lấy, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm có chút nghĩ mà sợ. Nhưng hắn còn là nhu thuận mà bò qua, bản thân chủ động búng khe mông, đem cái kia nghiêm chỉnh căn đưa vào thân thể của mình trong.

Cưỡi tư thế cơ thể quả nhiên còn là thoải mái nhất. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghĩ thầm, hạ thân rất nhanh bắt đầu chuyển động.

Ung Thánh Hựu sắp hô không ra ngoài, hắn đứt quãng mà rên rỉ, vịn Khang Nghĩa Kiện bả vai nửa nằm sấp lấy. Như vậy tư thế đem đầu vú đưa đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên miệng, hắn lập tức duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, đem cái kia đỏ au viên thịt cuốn vào trong miệng.

"Nghĩa Kiện. . . Ta không được. . . Quá sung sướng. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lung tung rên rỉ. Trước ngực cùng dưới thân hai nơi điểm mẫn cảm đều bị nắm giữ ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện trong tay, hắn không biết làm thế nào.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi lại có chút hưởng thụ. Trong miệng viên thịt đều bị hắn hút sưng lên, hắn gặm xong một bên đổi bên kia, đùa chết đi được. Dưới thân bị băng bó khóa lại ấm áp huyệt đạo trong, chỉ cần nhún nhún khố, lập tức thoải mái không có bên cạnh.

Kéo ra đút vào mấy chục cái, Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể lần nữa cấp tốc co rút lại đứng lên. Khang Nghĩa Kiện biết rõ hắn lại đã tới rồi, vì vậy buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vú, đem môi của hắn ngậm tại trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu là bắn không xuất ra cái gì, hầu như trong suốt tinh dịch nhỏ cỗ nhỏ cỗ mà phun tại Khang Nghĩa Kiện cơ bụng trên. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tức thì ôm Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông, mãnh liệt run run vài cái, đem tồn tại hơn nửa tháng đồ vật một tia ý thức xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

Hai người thở gấp trong chốc lát, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu đỡ xuống dưới. Nửa mềm đồ vật theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể trượt ra, mang ra một ít bãi không biết là người nào chất lỏng.

"Ca giúp ta liếm sạch sẽ đi. . ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện làm nũng giống nhau mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai nói. Ung Thánh Hựu liếc hắn một cái, nhưng cũng là ngoan ngoãn bò qua đi nằm ở hắn giữa hai chân. Khang Nghĩa Kiện hiện tại tâm tình không tốt, hắn hẳn là trả giá một ít.

Hắn nghe lời mà cầm chặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện dương vật, theo gốc bắt đầu cẩn thận giúp hắn thanh lý lấy. Cuối cùng đem quy đầu ngậm vào trong miệng, đem lỗ nhỏ trong cuối cùng một chút chất lỏng mút vào đi ra. Đây là người yêu của hắn, hắn thương hắn hết thảy.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo lên, đầu tựa vào hắn phần cổ. Trầm mặc một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên nghe thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếng nức nở.

Hắn không biết nên nói cái gì tới dỗ dành cái này còn không đầy 23 tuổi hài tử, chỉ có thể nắm thật chặt cánh tay, cho hắn một cái khả năng cũng không phải rất cường đại ôm.

Tương lai đường quá dài, hắn không dám nói khoác lác. Hắn chỉ có thể ở Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên tai thì thào, là phúc là họa, ta đều phụng bồi ngươi.

Là đủ.


	4. *

【 đan Ung thời gian người yêu

Catherine1228

Work Text:

1 

Khang Daniel lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu năm đó, hắn 14 tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu 18 tuổi.

Đó là tại Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện tốt nghiệp trung học điển lễ trên. Đam mê khiêu vũ học sinh trung học Khang Daniel vừa ăn kem cây vừa đi theo ca ca đi vào sau này mình có lẽ cũng sẽ diễn xuất lễ đường, tò mò nhìn trên đài khiêu vũ người.

Người nọ ăn mặc một đôi màu vàng cao giúp đỡ nghỉ ngơi giày, phối hợp màu đen bó sát người quần jean. Màu xám vệ quần áo phì phì rất lớn che đậy tại trên thân thể, mũ nảy dây thừng tùy ý đánh cho cái kết rủ xuống ở trước ngực. Tay áo của hắn triệt tới tay khuỷu tay, lộ ra một đoạn trắng nõn thon gầy cánh tay. Trên đầu ngược lại đeo đỉnh đầu vàng nhạt màu mũ lưỡi trai, mấy dúm tóc cắt ngang trán bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, đính vào trơn bóng trên trán.

Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm tại âm nhạc trong, giẫm phải nhịp trống, tùy ý mà nhảy ra ngẫu hứng vũ bộ. Hắn đối với thân thể lực khống chế rất mạnh, đồng thời có vô cùng tốt sức bật, cho dù gầy yếu, nhưng từng các đốt ngón tay lúc giữa va chạm cùng cơ bắp giãn ra, không thấy chút nào nửa điểm hàm hồ. Một khúc chấm dứt, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như tùy ý mà liếm liếm bờ môi, đầu lưỡi đảo qua ướt át khóe môi, vẽ ra một vòng cười tà.

Chính là chỗ này cười cười, hút đi Khang Daniel hồn. Hắn liền tay bên trong kem cây cũng không cố trên mút vào, ngây ngốc mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu ưu nhã hướng phía dưới đài thét lên các học sinh bái, sau đó nhảy cà tưng xuống đài.

"Không sai a tiểu tử." Khương Nghĩa Kiện kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tay trái, đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, cho cái rắn chắc ôm.

Ung Thánh Hựu thay đổi trên đài bất lương thiếu niên bộ dạng, tháo xuống mũ, ánh mắt cười cong cong đấy, "Nói như thế nào cũng là vì buổi lễ tốt nghiệp tập luyện hơn một tháng, không thể mất mặt đây."

Kem cây nước đều chảy đến trên tay, Khang Daniel mới từ vừa mới động tâm trong phục hồi tinh thần lại. Hắn liên tục không ngừng mà tại trong túi áo móc ra khăn tay, tại Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nụ cười trong thanh âm chật vật lau sạch lấy dính dán chất lỏng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cười vỗ xuống Khang Daniel đầu, cưng chiều nói: "Cái này là đệ đệ của ta Daniel, đáng yêu khiêu vũ rồi, vừa vặn dẫn hắn tới thăm ngươi một chút biểu diễn. Ai ôi!!! Daniel nha, bao nhiêu hài tử, ăn kem cây như thế nào còn làm cho đến khắp nơi đều là." Nói qua, Khương Nghĩa Kiện móc ra túi khăn vuông, tỉ mỉ lau Khang Daniel khóe miệng nước đọng, "Đây chính là ta thường thường cùng ngươi nhắc tới Thánh Hựu ca, Ung Thánh Hựu, khiêu vũ siêu cấp lợi hại a."

Khang Daniel mắc cở đỏ mặt, hận không thể tiến vào bên cạnh cái ghế phía dưới. Hắn ném bắt tay vào làm, hoảng sợ được không biết nên xử lý như thế nào trong tay khăn tay cùng côn gỗ, thẳng đến một cái lạnh buốt lạnh tay xoa vành tai của hắn.

"Nguyên lai là chúng ta Niel nha, thường xuyên nghe ngươi ca nhấp lên ngươi, quả nhiên giống như tiểu cẩu cẩu giống nhau đáng yêu đây."

Khang Daniel toàn thân huyết dịch hầu như đều tập trung vào bị Ung Thánh Hựu bóp trong tay vành tai trên. Hắn thậm chí không nhớ rõ mình là như thế nào cùng ca ca đần độn mà đi về trong nhà, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có cái kia mềm mại lạnh buốt xúc cảm.

Đêm hôm đó, Khang Daniel nhỏ đồng chí đã trải qua trong đời lần thứ nhất xuất tinh trong mơ. Trong mộng cái kia mềm mại tay theo vành tai của hắn trượt đến mặt nghiêng, vừa trơn đã đến bờ môi. Đầu ngón tay câu dẫn ra chút ít trong suốt nướt bọt, thẳng tắp trượt đến Khang Daniel trên bụng. Hắn thở hổn hển, tay nắm thật chặt ga giường, không dám phản kháng, cũng không dám lên tiếng.

Tay kia mang theo điểm hơi hơi ướt át, trượt đến Khang Daniel hạ thân, lỏng loẹt mà nắm lấy. Khang Daniel tại trong mộng toàn thân run rẩy, cùng theo ngón tay luật động, lâm vào lạ lẫm khoái cảm chính giữa. Hắn mở to hai mắt, dốc sức liều mạng muốn nhìn rõ tay chủ nhân là ai, rồi lại như là bịt kín một tầng sương mù, thấy thế nào cũng nhìn không thấy.

Bụng dưới lửa vượt đốt vượt hung, ngón tay từ đầu bộ chuyển qua hành thân, lại xoa nắn phía dưới mềm hình cầu. Khang Daniel cảm giác mình giống như muốn không thở nổi, miệng mở rộng, không phát ra được thanh âm nào. Rốt cuộc hạ thân dường như phá tan cái gì trói buộc, một cỗ nóng hổi chất lỏng phun tại này đầu trắng nõn trong lòng bàn tay. Khang Daniel mở to nước mắt mịt mờ ánh mắt nhìn qua, tay chủ nhân dĩ nhiên là hôm nay trên sân thượng khiêu vũ người nọ, ánh mắt cong cong đấy, đổ mồ hôi thuận theo đen kịt tóc mai chảy xuống, mang theo đầy tay bạch trọc, hết lần này tới lần khác cười đến vẻ mặt thiếu niên tức giận.

Khang Daniel thoáng cái liền đánh thức. Phòng tối như mực đấy, không có một bóng người. Hắn ngồi xuống vừa sờ, nhỏ sau lưng thấm mồ hôi đấy, một mảnh mồ hôi lạnh. Lại nhếch lên chăn màn, màu đen quần lót ẩm ướt núc ních một mảnh.

Trở thành nam nhân Tiểu Khương trên giường ngồi yên mười phút, đỏ mặt trượt xuống giường, vụng trộm đem mình quần lót rửa sạch sẽ, ngoan ngoãn phơi tốt rồi.

2 

Khang Daniel lần thứ hai nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm, đã 18 tuổi.

Nói là lần thứ hai, cũng không phải là lần thứ hai. Khang Daniel tốt nghiệp trung học, lại đi ca ca cùng Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp trường cấp 3. Đọc sách trong vài năm, có quan hệ Ung Thánh Hựu chuyện xưa nghe xong không ít, khiêu vũ ca hát video cũng bản thân lén lút nhìn rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt còn lấy đủ loại hình thức xuất hiện ở Khang Daniel khinh trong mộng. Khang Daniel bản thân cũng không biết vì cái gì, rõ ràng càng ngày càng coi như lớn lên đẹp trai nam hài tử phải không thiếu người theo đuổi đấy, nhưng đối mặt những cái kia hoặc là ngây ngô hoặc là diễm lệ nữ hài tử, hắn dù sao vẫn là đề không nổi một chút hứng thú. Mặc dù là những cái kia Ung Thánh Hựu vũ đạo xã cái gọi là sư muội, Khang Daniel cũng một cái đều chướng mắt. Trong mắt hắn, vô luận là bên ngoài còn là tài hoa, cũng không có người có thể cùng Ung Thánh Hựu so sánh với.

Khang Daniel vội vã mà từ ký túc xá chạy đến lúc, bàn dài bên cạnh chỉ còn lại có Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh một cái chỗ ngồi rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu cười hướng Khang Daniel khoát tay, ý bảo hắn ngồi tới đây.

"Cho ngươi làm tiệc ăn mừng, ngươi như thế nào còn đến như vậy muộn?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Khang Daniel rót một ly bia, thả ở trước mặt hắn, "Liền một chén này, không cho phép uống nhiều."

Khang Daniel liếm liếm miệng chén bọt biển, ủy khuất nói: "Vì cái gì a? Các ngươi đều có thể uống, liền cho ta xem lấy sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên cạnh nói ra: "Cũng là bởi vì chúng ta đều muốn uống, ngươi mới không thể uống đấy. Đợi chút nữa ca của ngươi uống không đứng lên nổi, còn muốn ngươi đem hắn khiêng về nhà đây."

"Ai ai ai, nói cái gì đó Ung Thánh Hựu, cẩn thận trước tiên đem ngươi uống gục. Nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi cũng không có đệ đệ đem ngươi đưa về nhà."

Khang Daniel cực đói rồi, ăn như hổ đói mà bới một chén cơm sau đó mới nhớ tới, Khương Nghĩa Kiện sau tuần lễ sẽ phải xuất ngoại.

"Ca, trước ngươi không phải là còn nói cái này trận có chuyện gì muốn chuẩn bị đến đấy, muốn muộn một tháng mới đi sao, như thế nào hiện tại đột nhiên lại gấp gáp như vậy nữa a?"

"A, vốn là muốn cùng ngươi Thánh Hựu ca cùng đi tham gia một cái luyện tập sinh chọn xuất sắc tiết mục, chờ thu sau khi chấm dứt lại đi đấy, bất quá nhớ tới còn là được rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện cho Khang Daniel gắp một khối đã nướng chín thịt, nói ra.

Khang Daniel nuốt xuống trong miệng cơm tháng, hỏi: "Vì cái gì a? Hai người các ngươi thực lực đều tốt như vậy, làm gì vậy không đi thử một chút đây?"

Bên cạnh đang cùng người khác uống rượu Ung Thánh Hựu nghe được tên của mình, tò mò quay đầu, hỏi: "Các ngươi nói cái gì đó?"

Khang Daniel vội vàng hỏi: "Thánh Hựu ca, anh của ta nói các ngươi vốn chuẩn bị đi tham gia một cái chọn xuất sắc tiết mục đấy, vì cái gì không có đi đây? Ngươi khiêu vũ nhảy tốt như vậy, trận đấu cho tới bây giờ cũng không có thua quá, vì cái gì không đi tham gia nha?"

"Làm sao ngươi biết ta trận đấu cho tới bây giờ không có thua qua?" Ung Thánh Hựu cười nhấp một miếng trong chén rượu, một đôi dài nhỏ ánh mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới Khang Daniel ửng đỏ khuôn mặt.

"Ta. . . Ta nghe anh của ta nói đấy!" Không nghĩ qua là nói lộ ra miệng Tiểu Khương ánh mắt khắp nơi nhẹ nhàng, sợ mình điểm này tiểu tâm tư bại lộ.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật cũng không chọc thủng hắn, nói ra: "Ngươi nói là cái kia cái gì 101 đi, vốn là muốn đi thử một chút đấy, nhưng mà bị chọn trúng tỷ lệ quá nhỏ, coi như là thu tiết mục còn có thể chẩm yêu dạng ni, xuất đạo tóm lại còn là mấy cái công ty lớn tuyển thủ."

"Chính là đấy, " Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tiếp đi, "Dù sao qua một hồi ta sẽ phải đi Canada rồi, Thánh Hựu người nhà cũng chuẩn bị mở cho hắn cái khách điếm, tóm lại nếu so với làm cái không biết ngày nào đó mới có thể ra đạo luyện tập sinh mạnh mẽ."

Khang Daniel cúi đầu yên lặng ăn thịt, trong nội tâm không biết tại sao, tổng cảm giác có chút cảm giác khác thường. Hắn biết rõ Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện đại học bốn năm đều tại không gián đoạn luyện tập lấy, cũng từng có vẫn đứng tại trên võ đài mộng tưởng, thế nhưng là hôm nay. . .

"Không có việc gì á..., đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, " Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi ra một cái cánh tay, ôm Khang Daniel bả vai, nhéo nhéo hắn bên phải lỗ tai, "Coi như là không lo thần tượng cũng có rất nhiều những thứ khác đường ra nha, nói không chừng như vậy về sau gặp qua được rất tốt đây."

Quen thuộc xúc cảm lại một lần nữa vây lại Khang Daniel. Bốn năm trước chính là cái kia mộng đã cách nhiều năm, đột nhiên thoáng cái lại vọt vào đầu hắn trong. Ôn nhu như vậy cảm giác, làm cho Khang Daniel toàn bộ người đều tê tê đấy. Hắn thuận thế cai đầu dài chống đỡ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, như là làm nũng giống nhau, cọ xát cổ của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút, có chút không biết làm sao mà vỗ vỗ Khang Daniel phía sau lưng. Ngồi ở đối diện Khương Nghĩa Kiện trông thấy một màn này nhịn không được cười ha ha: "Khang Daniel a, ngươi đều nhiều hơn lớn người, như thế nào còn làm nũng đây? Còn để cho hay không người ăn cơm đi!"

Khang Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu dễ ngửi mùi nước hoa, dính dán mà không muốn nhúc nhích.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cùng Ung Thánh Hựu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra mà đều uống nhiều quá. Đáng thương Khang Daniel mở ra hắn ca xe, khẽ kéo nhị địa đem hai người đều kéo đến trường học phụ cận trong tửu điếm.

Uống nhiều quá Khương Nghĩa Kiện rượu phẩm vô cùng không tốt. Không chỉ bĩu môi thì thầm hát một đường ca khúc, còn như một bạch tuộc giống nhau bới ra tại Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân. Ung Thánh Hựu chân nhũn ra một nửa sức nặng đều đặt ở Khang Daniel, ép tới Khang Daniel khổ không thể tả.

Cuối cùng đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện dàn xếp tốt rồi, Khang Daniel rót chén mật ong nước đi thăm dò nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu tình huống. Cùng Khương Nghĩa Kiện vừa vặn trái lại, Ung Thánh Hựu uống nhiều quá sau đó nghe lời muốn chết. Cho dù vừa mới chỉ là bị tùy ý mà ném vào trên giường, hắn vẫn như cũ là quy củ mà hai tay giao ác ở trước ngực, ngủ rất say sưa.

Khang Daniel bưng lấy chén kia nước đứng ở cửa ra vào ngơ ngác nhìn, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu không thoải mái mà giật giật cánh tay mới bỗng nhiên phục hồi tinh thần lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu như trước ngủ say lấy, chỉ là đưa tay kéo áp dưới thân thể áo khoác, không có kết quả sau đó cũng liền quay đầu tiếp tục đi ngủ. Khang Daniel cẩn thận mà đi tới, dùng khăn lông ướt cho Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi thật dài tại dưới mắt rủ xuống một bóng ma, giờ phút này bởi vì ngoại giới động tác hơi hơi lay động. Da của hắn rất trắng, giờ phút này bởi vì uống rượu quá nhiều, hiện ra hơi hơi hồng nhạt, giống như khối tươi mới nhiều chất lỏng cây đào mật. Khang Daniel nhịn không được chọc chọc Ung Thánh Hựu khuôn mặt, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mẫn cảm mà nhíu cái mũi, còn có chút không kiên nhẫn mà tít dưới miệng.

Khang Daniel ánh mắt không tự chủ được dưới mặt đất di chuyển rồi. Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi rất mỏng, nhưng mà rất no đầy. Hắn suy nghĩ hoặc là ngẩn người thời điểm gặp không tự chủ cắn bản thân môi dưới cánh hoa, làm cho bờ môi sung huyết thành cánh hoa màu sắc. Khang Daniel ngón tay lướt qua Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên duỗi ra đầu lưỡi rất nhanh mà liếm lấy mình một chút môi trên, lưu lại một đạo thủy quang.

Khang Daniel nhịn không được, cúi đầu ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi.

Rất mềm, rất mềm.

Mang theo Ung Thánh Hựu mùi.

Khang Daniel rất nhanh mà thả Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn còn nhớ rõ bản thân vào mục đích, là vì cho Ung Thánh Hựu cởi quần áo ra, làm cho hắn ngủ thoải mái chút ít.

Khang Daniel giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cởi áo khoác, lại cởi bỏ áo sơmi. Ung Thánh Hựu bên trong mặc kiện thuần trắng bó sát người sau lưng, hơi mỏng đấy, kề sát tại trên thân thể.

Khang Daniel khẩn trương liền mí mắt cũng không dám đặt lên đi, nơm nớp lo sợ mà giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu giải dây lưng.

Nhưng mà kéo xuống khóa kéo một khắc này là hắn biết bản thân khả năng nhịn không được rồi.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu so với hắn trước cứng ngắc.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc một cái màu trắng thuần túy bông vải bó sát người đồ lót, bởi vì gầy quan hệ, xương hông chống đỡ ra hai khối nổi lên, bụng dưới uốn lượn ra đẹp mắt độ cong. Giờ phút này, đồ lót phía trước bị cương dương vật chống đỡ ra một cái bọc nhỏ, xuyên thấu qua màu đen bên cạnh bên cạnh, có thể chứng kiến một chút màu đen bộ lông.

Có thể là thoát ly quần áo trói buộc, Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái dễ chịu mà hừ một tiếng, hai chân thon dài tùy ý đạp hai cái, bỏ đi ở một bên.

Một hồi tê dại cảm giác theo Khang Daniel háng truyền đến. Hắn khó chịu mà cầm mình một chút quần jean, phát hiện chẳng những không hề tác dụng, ngược lại lại càng lúc càng lớn xu thế. Khang Daniel thở dài, đành phải thỏa hiệp.

"A. . ." Khang Daniel ngồi tê đít bên giường, thoải mái dễ chịu mà móc ra bản thân vật cưng cứng. Chỉ là vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể trần truồng, cái kia côn thịt thật hưng phấn được đỏ bừng, thậm chí tại Khang Daniel còn chưa có bắt đầu vuốt ve nó lúc liền rịn ra dính chán chất lỏng.

Khang Daniel xoay người, đối mặt với Ung Thánh Hựu, tay phải ngả vào dưới thân cầm chặt bản thân, tay trái cũng tại Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân không ngừng vuốt ve.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dần dần bị khiêu khích hoàn toàn cứng rắn...mà bắt đầu. Trắng nõn mềm yếu chui ra vải vóc trói buộc, lặng lẽ bắn ra ngoài. Khang Daniel một bên dùng móng tay thổi sát Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đôi mắt nhỏ, một bên tại chính mình trên dương vật triệt động lên. Như vậy ẩn nấp lại người can đảm động tác làm cho tâm hắn nhảy sắp bạo tạc nổ tung. Hắn thỉnh thoảng tại Ung Thánh Hựu nóng hổi hành trên thân xẹt qua, nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu ồ ồ tiếng thở dốc sau đó liền càng phát ra lớn mật đứng lên, thậm chí đem tay vươn vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần lót, vuốt ve phía dưới mềm mại túi túi cùng mẫn cảm đáy chậu.

Thoáng ngẩng đầu, Khang Daniel đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không biết chút nào mà đắm chìm tại tình dục bên trong biểu lộ. Hắn hơi há hốc mồm, cái cằm hướng lên giơ lên, xông ra yết hầu hơi hơi mà chuyển động, thì có mồ hôi từ phía trên nhỏ đến. Khang Daniel động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, hắn dùng lực lượng mà xoa nắn lấy bản thân đỏ tươi đầu, thẳng đến chỗ kia co rụt lại co rụt lại đấy, kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn phóng xuất ra.

Quả nhiên chân nhân kích thích nếu so với tưởng tượng hình ảnh kích thích nhiều, cũng không lâu lắm, Khang Daniel liền bắn. Hắn một tay cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu dương vật, một tay vịn bản thân dương vật, tất cả đều xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên đùi, lốm đa lốm đốm bạch trọc, bị phỏng Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được run lên một cái.

Khang Daniel thô thở gấp, một bên triệt động lên kéo dài bản thân khoái cảm, một bên hầu hạ Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bắn đi ra. Ung Thánh Hựu trong giấc mộng phát ra một tiếng sảng khoái thở dài, lại nhiều lại đậm đặc mà khai báo Khang Daniel một tay. Khang Daniel nâng lên quần của mình, rút ra khăn tay xoa xoa tay, lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu lau sạch sẽ thân thể.

Hắn nhẹ khẽ hôn hôn Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, giúp hắn đóng lại đèn.

3 

Khang Daniel về sau liền biến thành Ung Thánh Hựu cầm làm được khách quen.

Ung Thánh Hựu tốt nghiệp sau đó mở một nhà không nhỏ cầm đi, lầu một kinh doanh các loại nhạc khí, lầu hai là âm nhạc cùng vũ đạo phòng học. Hắn ưa thích tại đêm khuya thời điểm khiêu vũ. Một người tại to như vậy trống trải vũ đạo phòng học, thả trên tràn đầy âm nhạc, như vậy làm cho hắn nhớ tới mình ở trên võ đài thời gian.

Khang Daniel đại học rời Ung Thánh Hựu khách điếm không xa. Nghe theo người nhà ý tứ, hắn đại học chủ tu kinh tế, nhưng mà khiêu vũ cũng một mực không rơi xuống. Hắn và các học sinh tổ một cái nho nhỏ vũ đoàn, tuy rằng kích thước không lớn, nhưng thực lực cũng rất mạnh mẽ. Lại là tham gia trận đấu lại là được mời diễn xuất đấy, sinh hoạt rất là phong phú.

"Thánh Hựu ca! Ta tới rồi! Hôm nay cho ngươi dẫn theo ngươi thích ăn móng heo! Mau tới cùng ta cùng nhau ăn cơm!" Ung Thánh Hựu tại gian phòng tận cùng bên trong nhất chỉ nghe thấy Khang Daniel hấp tấp lớn giọng. Hắn cười cười, thả tay xuống trong cọ một nửa sát mảnh, đi ra ngoài.

Khang Daniel vứt bỏ túi sách, một bên theo bên ngoài bán trong túi bộ đồ vật, một bên miệng càng không ngừng nói qua: "Ca ta đã nói với ngươi, đây là chúng ta trường học phụ cận vừa mở tiệm mới, lần trước chúng ta nhảy xong múa đi ăn uống, vừa vặn rất tốt. . ." Nói qua nói qua, Khang Daniel đột nhiên phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu trên cánh tay phải không biết lúc nào tìm một vết thương, đang tại ra bên ngoài thấm lấy máu.

Hắn lập tức thả tay xuống bên trong móng heo, cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, khẩn trương nói: "Tay ngươi cánh tay làm sao vậy? Lúc nào bị thương? Có đau hay không?"

Cái kia miệng vết thương đại khái là chỉnh đốn nhạc khí thời điểm bị cái gì cọ một cái, phá hơi có chút da, liền Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân cũng không có chú ý. Hắn sờ sờ Khang Daniel thính tai, cười nói: "Không có chuyện gì đâu, không biết lúc nào hoa được, một hồi thì tốt rồi."

"Như vậy sao được!" Khang Daniel cũng đưa thay sờ sờ mình bị Ung Thánh Hựu bóp qua tai nhọn, quen việc dễ làm mà chạy đến đằng sau phòng nhỏ trong lấy ra một cái cái hòm thuốc, "Không hảo hảo xử lý gặp lưu lại sẹo đấy, ca như vậy hoàn mỹ thân thể, cũng không thể lưu lại bất cứ dấu vết gì." Nói qua, Khang Daniel xuất ra một bình rượu tinh, nho nhỏ mà giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu cho miệng vết thương trừ độc.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khang Daniel nhuộm thành màu tím nhạt tóc, dụng tâm mà ra lấy thần.

Khang Daniel đối với dụng tâm của hắn chỉ sợ không ai nhìn không ra. Mới đầu hắn không thể tin được, dù sao hắn một mực đem Khang Daniel lúc thành đệ đệ đối đãi, chỉ muốn tại Khương Nghĩa Kiện xuất ngoại sau muốn chiếu cố thật tốt hắn. Nhưng Khang Daniel đối với hắn từ từ thân mật cùng ỷ lại làm cho hắn càng ngày càng hoài nghi Khang Daniel dụng tâm kín đáo. Chỉ sợ không có cái nào đệ đệ gặp cũng không có việc gì mà đối với ca ca của mình bạn tốt ấp ấp ôm một cái, quan tâm có gia, thậm chí can thiệp yêu đương đối tượng đi.

"Được rồi, " Khang Daniel cẩn thận giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu phun lên nước thuốc, vừa cẩn thận mà thổi khô, "Mấy ngày nay tắm rửa chú ý một chút, ngàn vạn đừng phát viêm rồi."

Ung Thánh Hựu hướng phía hắn phía sau lưng đập một quyền: "Đã biết! Tiểu tử ngươi thật đúng là đem ta lúc búp bê rồi, ca của ngươi tốt xấu là một cái đàn ông, nào có yếu ớt như vậy a?"

Khang Daniel cười hì hì đem móng heo chứa đi ra, kéo qua Ung Thánh Hựu tại trước bàn ngồi xuống, "Hảo hảo hảo, Thánh Hựu ca mạnh như vậy cường tráng làm sao sẽ sợ cái này một chút vết thương nhỏ đây? Nhanh ăn cơm đi."

Hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau mà tại đây loại tựa hồ quá phận thân mật quan hệ trong ở chung lấy, không có người xuyên phá cái tầng quan hệ này, cũng không có ai hướng phía trước hoặc là hướng về sau đi đến một bước, ấm áp lại xa cách, mập mờ lại thâm sâu tình.

Thẳng đến ngày đó.

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở Khang Daniel cửa trường đại học miệng, lạnh thẳng dậm chân.

"Khang Daniel! Ngươi lúc nào đi ra a? Chết cóng ca của ngươi ngươi rồi có biết hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu dùng tay áo bao lấy điện thoại, nhe răng trợn mắt mà hướng phía ống nghe hô.

Đầu kia Khang Daniel không biết lại hoảng hoảng trương trương đụng ngược lại cái gì, một hồi đùng đùng (không dứt) thanh âm: "Lập tức ca! Ta lập tức! Ta tìm ít đồ lập tức đi ra!"

Ung Thánh Hựu cúp điện thoại, lại đem khăn quàng cổ bọc quấn. Hôm nay là Khang Daniel hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật, hắn định tốt rồi nhà hàng, muốn cho Khang Daniel hảo hảo qua cái lễ thành nhân.

Đang lúc Ung Thánh Hựu lại muốn một chiếc điện thoại gẩy qua thời điểm, xa xa đã nhìn thấy Khang Daniel đã chạy tới thân ảnh. Hắn ăn mặc kiện hồng nhạt cao cổ áo lông, màu xám vải nỉ áo khoác ngoài, trên đầu còn đeo đứng đầu nhọn màu hồng phấn len sợi cái mũ.

"Tao tức giận." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng trong lòng nôn rãnh một câu.

"Thánh Hựu ca!" Khang Daniel ngược lại là rất vui vẻ, cầm lấy bản thân sách nhỏ bao, thở hồng hộc mà đã chạy tới, nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân.

So với Khang Daniel gầy hai cái hình hào Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa bị té trên đất. Hắn lảo đảo hai bước, một cái tát xếp hạng Khang Daniel trên lưng: "Nói bao nhiêu lần không muốn bổ nhào vào trên người ta! Ngươi sẽ đem ta đè chết ngươi có biết hay không!"

Khang Daniel còn là trước sau như một cười hì hì bộ dạng. Hắn tự nhiên mà kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay, một bên quơ một bên làm nũng: "Ta mặc kệ, hôm nay sinh nhật của ta, ca ngươi cái gì đều muốn nghe ta đấy!"

Nhìn hắn cái bọc...kia đáng yêu bộ dạng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được PHỐC một cái cười ra tiếng. Hắn tự tay nhéo nhéo Khang Daniel đông lạnh được đỏ bừng tai nhọn, nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, tất cả nghe theo ngươi."

"Toàn bộ đều nghe ta sao?"

"Toàn bộ tất cả nghe theo ngươi!"

Ung Thánh Hựu rơi xuống vốn gốc, mời Khang Daniel ăn một bữa siêu cấp thỏa mãn cùng ngưu.

"Ca. . . Ta đã nói rồi nấc. . . A..., không muốn ăn đồ mắc như vậy, làm gì vậy còn muốn nấc. . . Tới nơi này a?" Khang Daniel uống mấy cốc bia, trên thân ấm áp dễ chịu đấy, một bên vuốt bản thân tròn vo bụng vừa nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu bắt tay chọc ở trong túi quần, chân dài bước bay lên: "Nhanh lên đi lạnh chết rồi. . . Nói tất cả ca rất có tiền đấy, hôm nay nhưng là của ngươi lễ thành niên, phải chịu chút tốt."

Khang Daniel co lại cái đầu, đi theo Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng như có điều suy nghĩ, "Ca, ta đêm nay có thể hay không tới ngươi chỗ đó ở a. . ."

"Vì cái gì?" Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh ngủ mà quay đầu lại.

"Ta. . . Ta uống rượu uống khó chịu. . . Ký túc xá quá xa. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hồ nghi mà đánh giá một cái Khang Daniel, tuy nói không quá tin tưởng, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn dẫn người đi tới bản thân phòng cho thuê.

Đang muốn lên lầu, Khang Daniel đột nhiên thò tay kéo lại Ung Thánh Hựu, "Ca, ngươi không có gì lời nói muốn nói với ta sao?"

"Nói cái gì? A, trưởng thành vui vẻ?"

". . . Không có khác sao?" Khang Daniel không thuận theo không buông tha.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không nghĩ tới Khang Daniel đây là ở chơi cái nào ra, vì vậy thành thật mà lắc đầu.

"Tốt, cái kia ta có lời muốn nói với ngươi." Khang Daniel cắn răng, như là rơi xuống rất lớn quyết tâm tựa như, hai tay bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay.

"Ca, theo ta ngày đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi bắt đầu, ta liền thích ngươi rồi. Không phải là đệ đệ đối với ca ca cái loại này ưa thích, là yêu người đối với người yêu cái loại này ưa thích. Kỳ thật ta chưa từng có nghĩ tới bản thân sẽ thích được một người nam nhân, vì vậy ngay từ đầu ta cũng rất làm phức tạp, nhưng thời gian lâu rồi ta mới phát hiện, ta đối với nam nhân khác, hoặc là những nữ nhân khác đều không có hảo cảm. Ta khi đó mới biết được, khả năng ta thích ngươi nguyên nhân, chỉ là bởi vì ngươi là Ung Thánh Hựu." Khang Daniel cúi đầu, không dám nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu biểu lộ.

"Ta lúc trước cho rằng chỉ là đối với ngươi sùng bái, nhưng mà thời gian dần qua ta phát hiện không chỉ có đơn giản như vậy. Ta nhìn thấy hình của ngươi, chứng kiến ngươi chia ca của ta tin nhắn, chứng kiến ngươi khiêu vũ video, chứng kiến có quan hệ ngươi hết thảy đều động tâm phải chết, ta thường thường buổi tối mơ tới ngươi, mơ tới chúng ta cùng đi ra chơi, cùng một chỗ tại trên võ đài khiêu vũ, cùng nhau ăn cơm, sinh hoạt, hoặc là ngươi lần thứ nhất thấy ta thời điểm sờ ta lỗ tai tình cảnh. Ta thật sự mỗi một phút mỗi một giây đều mơ tưởng cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, cho dù là dừng lại ở bên cạnh ngươi cái gì cũng không làm cũng có thể. Thánh Hựu ca, ta thật sự rất thích ngươi. Từ hôm nay trở đi, ta trưởng thành, ngươi được hay không được cho ta một cơ hội, sẽ khiến ta không muốn làm tiếp đệ đệ của ngươi, mà là trở thành nhưng lấy bảo vệ ngươi nam nhân."

Khang Daniel một mực rủ xuống cái đầu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác một viên cuối cùng nút thắt. Hắn chỉ nghe đến Ung Thánh Hựu ồ ồ tiếng hít thở, rồi lại không nghe thấy hắn đáp lại.

"Lên trước lầu." Đợi đã lâu, mới nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu một câu nói như vậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngược lại chén nước ấm đặt ở Khang Daniel trước mặt. Khang Daniel nắm chén nước, trong lòng nghĩ trăm ngàn loại Ung Thánh Hựu mắng phương thức của hắn, lại không nghĩ rằng nên như thế nào ứng đối Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc.

"Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt. . . Ta sờ ngươi lỗ tai sao?" Một hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm mới tại Khang Daniel sau lưng vang lên.

Khang Daniel trầm trọng gật đầu: "Sờ soạng, ngươi còn nói ta giống như tiểu cẩu. . ."

Hắn đột nhiên nói không được nữa.

Bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm lấy vành tai của hắn.

"Là như thế này động vào sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu ấm áp hô hấp nhào vào Khang Daniel mẫn cảm sau tai. Hắn toàn thân cứng ngắc lấy, không cách nào suy nghĩ Ung Thánh Hựu đây là ý gì.

"Cái này choáng váng, còn muốn lúc nam nhân ta?" Ung Thánh Hựu vượt qua ghế sô pha, làm bộ phải ly khai phòng khách.

Khang Daniel kịp phản ứng, một phát bắt được Ung Thánh Hựu cánh tay, đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực.

"Ca. . . Ngươi. . . Ngươi cái này đúng, đúng đã đáp ứng ý tứ sao?" Khang Daniel đỏ lên lỗ tai, dập đầu nói lắp mong nói.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch miệng, nghiêng cổ nói: "Liền. . . Tiên khảo xem xét một chút đi."

Khang Daniel ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu miệng, dùng miệng môi. Hắn lúc này không biết dùng cái gì nói có thể biểu đạt tâm tình của mình. Lúc thầm mến rất nhiều năm người kia rốt cuộc bị bản thân kéo vào trong ngực thời điểm, hắn ngoại trừ vui sướng, còn có một loại khó có thể nói nói chua xót, ngũ vị tạp trần (ngọt chua cay đắng mặn).

Ung Thánh Hựu ôn nhu đáp lại Khang Daniel hôn môi. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được cái này làm bạn bản thân rất nhiều năm đệ đệ mãnh liệt lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí ý nghĩ - yêu thương. Hắn giờ phút này như trút được gánh nặng, toàn tâm toàn ý đều là trước mắt người này.

Khang Daniel hô hấp dần dần trầm trọng.

Hắn kỳ thật cũng không hôn môi, chỉ là bị dục vọng đem ra sử dụng lấy, dùng sức mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu non mềm đầu lưỡi. Ung Thánh Hựu bưng lấy Khang Daniel mặt, dùng mình cũng cũng không cao siêu kỹ xảo dẫn dắt đến Khang Daniel. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi ôm lấy Khang Daniel đầu lưỡi, chậm rãi kéo đẩy lấy. Khi thì sát qua Khang Daniel lợi, có thể cảm nhận được Khang Daniel một hồi ngắn ngủi run rẩy.

Khang Daniel tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi. Hắn từng kiện từng kiện lột mình và Ung Thánh Hựu áo khoác, nắm chắc lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh vòng eo lúc, rốt cuộc nhịn không được bắt tay theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong quần áo duỗi đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân lấy thân lấy, cũng cảm giác được tiểu nam hài dưới thân đồ vật bắt đầu cứng rắn mà đỡ đòn hắn. Cách hai tầng quần jean, cái kia làm cho người ta sợ hãi nhiệt độ còn là xuyên thấu qua quần áo, truyền tới Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân. Hắn buông ra Khang Daniel bờ môi, cái trán chống đỡ tại Khang Daniel trên trán, nhẹ thở phì phò.

Khang Daniel một tay vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng làn da, một tay xoa nắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bởi vì thời gian dài khiêu vũ mà cực phú co dãn mông thịt. Ung Thánh Hựu nửa híp mắt, cảm nhận được hạ thân Khang Daniel dùng sức vừa vội dừng xung đột, nhẹ cười khẽ.

Nụ cười này đối với Khang Daniel là lớn lao cổ vũ. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ngang ở trên ghế sa lon, cởi bỏ quần của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn là ăn mặc một cái màu trắng đồ lót, phía trước có một ít khối bị chất lỏng thấm ướt trong suốt.

"Nguyên lai. . . Ca cũng muốn nha?" Khang Daniel thả lỏng trong lòng, thuần thục mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người dưới bới cái tinh quang.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng có chút khẩn trương. Hắn nắm thật chặt áo sơmi tay áo, mạnh miệng nói: "Như vậy còn không cứng rắn mà nói, vậy còn gọi nam nhân sao?"

Khang Daniel cúi người, cách đồ lót liếm láp lấy cái kia một khối nổi lên, rất nhanh, thấm ướt phạm vi dần dần mở rộng. Khang Daniel thậm chí có thể xuyên thấu qua vải vóc, trông thấy Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thể hình dáng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không ngừng run rẩy, hắn có chút khó mà tin được, cái này mỗi ngày vây quanh bản thân, dù sao vẫn là biểu lộ làm ra một bộ cả người lẫn vật vô hại khuôn mặt tươi cười nam hài, làm sao lại đột nhiên hiểu được nhiều như vậy đây?

Khang Daniel cách ẩm ướt đát đát đồ lót xoa lấy một chút, cúi đầu dùng hàm răng kéo ra đồ lót biên giới, không chút do dự đem thấm lấy rõ ràng dịch thể đầu ngậm đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng lập tức bộc phát ra một tiếng khó nhịn rên rỉ.

Bản thân dương vật bị đệ đệ ngậm trong miệng, đây là một cái cỡ nào làm cho người ta khó có thể tiếp nhận sự thật.

Khang Daniel không có chút nào cảm thấy không ổn, hắn nhìn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, đầu hận không thể có thể từ đầu thè lưỡi ra liếm đến đuôi, mỗi hẻo lánh đều không buông tha.

Khang Daniel có chút ngây ngô mà phun ra nuốt vào lên Ung Thánh Hựu côn thịt. Hôm nay hết thảy, hắn đều là lần đầu tiên, toàn bộ bằng xúc động cùng trên giấy học được kỹ năng, không có kết cấu gì mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thí nghiệm lấy. Khang Daniel đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu nửa cứng ngắc hành trên thân hoạt động lên, cái kia đồ chơi với hắn mà nói có chút vừa thô vừa to, thậm chí thường thường gặp dập đầu đến hàm răng của hắn. Khang Daniel cẩn thận liếm láp lấy, dùng yết hầu cùng đầu lưỡi hết sức lấy lòng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật tại trong miệng hắn dần dần bành trướng, cái kia làm cho hắn có loại không cách nào nói nói tự hào cảm giác.

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt, một tay cầm lấy quần áo, một tay vươn vào Khang Daniel trong đầu tóc. Đang lúc hắn sung sướng mà đỉnh lộng lấy Khang Daniel nhanh chặt yết hầu lúc, Khang Daniel lại đột nhiên phun ra cái kia mềm yếu, ngồi dậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu mê mang mà nhìn về phía Khang Daniel, hơi có chút chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng oán trách cảm giác. Khang Daniel xách qua áo khoác của mình, thò tay theo trong túi quần móc ra hai thứ gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu híp mắt nhìn kỹ một cái, thấy rõ sau đó thoáng cái xấu hổ đỏ mặt: "Ngươi xế chiều hôm nay chính là trở về cầm cái này?"

Khang Daniel một bên cởi ra bản thân dây lưng quần, vừa nói: "Đúng vậy a, ta xem người ta nói lần thứ nhất đều muốn làm tốt bôi trơn đấy, bằng không thì ngươi gặp bị thương."

"Tốt ngươi, đã sớm nghĩ kỹ có phải hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu giả bộ có vẻ tức giận, trừng Khang Daniel liếc.

"Dạ dạ dạ, ta đã sớm nghĩ kỹ, " Khang Daniel không chút do dự cởi quần lót của mình, lại dài vừa thô một căn gấp khó dằn nổi mà bật đi ra, "Ta nghĩ chơi ngươi suy nghĩ kỹ mấy năm."

Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu chân nâng lên, làm cho hắn mình ôm lấy đầu gối, sau đó cầm lấy bôi trơn tề liền hướng phía Ung Thánh Hựu túi túi rót xuống dưới. Lạnh buốt chất lỏng xối tại cái đó non mềm địa phương, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu ngăn không được thở nhẹ một tiếng. Khang Daniel vịn Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái kia trong suốt chất lỏng thuận theo giữa đùi chảy tới Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân trắng nõn cửa huyệt chỗ, hạ thân hầu như cứng rắn thấy đau.

Khang Daniel cẩn thận hồi tưởng đến bản thân xem qua những cái kia màn ảnh nhỏ, học bên trong bộ dạng, cẩn thận duỗi ra một ngón tay, nhét vào cái kia hẹp hòi khe nhỏ trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được kêu một tiếng. Chưa từng có người tiến vào qua địa phương, đột nhiên hơn nhiều một ngón tay, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khó chịu. Khang Daniel nhẹ nhàng tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể thăm dò, mềm mại thành trong không giống chủ nhân như vậy kháng cự, hơi hơi co rút lại lấy, đối thủ chỉ phát ra mời. Quấy nhiễu trong chốc lát, cảm giác được Ung Thánh Hựu buông lỏng, Khang Daniel không ngừng cố gắng, lại tiến vào một ngón tay.

Hai ngón tay kích thước đối với Khang Daniel dương vật mà nói còn là vô cùng tinh tế rồi, hắn phải làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu mau chóng thích ứng. Hồi tưởng đến trong phim tình cảnh, Khang Daniel một tay xoa nắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đầu vú, một tay thoáng uốn lượn lên ngón tay, tìm kiếm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm.

"A!" Sờ đến một cái nhô lên giờ địa phương, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng rên rỉ. Thanh âm kia mềm mại mà ngọt chán, cùng vừa mới thô thở gấp hoàn toàn bất đồng. Khang Daniel hưng phấn mà hỏi: "Là nơi đây sao ca?"

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ lực chú ý đều tập trung ở Khang Daniel trên ngón tay, lung tung nhẹ gật đầu. Khang Daniel lập tức đối với cái kia điểm xoa lấy đứng lên, quả nhiên nghe được Ung Thánh Hựu càng phát ra lớn tiếng rên rỉ.

"A a a. . . Từ bỏ Niel. . . Không muốn theo như. . . Thật kỳ quái ừ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu tay lung tung vung vẩy lấy, hạ thân từng đợt khác thường nhức mỏi thuận theo phần eo của hắn truyền ra, làm cho hắn khó có thể hô hấp. Khang Daniel nhịn không được, cầm vươn ngón tay, thay đổi bản thân nóng hổi côn thịt, nhét đi vào.

"Đau!" Bị xé nứt cảm giác đau đớn lập tức tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu thần kinh. Hắn mở to mắt nhìn qua, vừa vặn chứng kiến bản thân nửa người dưới khó khăn lắm ngậm lấy Khang Daniel nửa căn dương vật bộ dạng, hắn lập tức chuyển bắt đầu.

Khang Daniel cẩn thận dùng ngón tay kìm lấy bị căng ra cửa huyệt, chậm chạp mà đẩy mạnh lấy bản thân tính khí. Thành trong mềm mại lại nhanh chặt bao bọc làm cho hắn thỏa mãn mà hô thở ra một hơi, nếu không phải mình thân thể tốt, chỉ sợ hiện tại sẽ phải sớm tiết ra đến.

Theo tính khí đẩy mạnh, Ung Thánh Hựu mày nhíu lại chết nhanh. So với mới vừa tiến vào lúc đau đớn, bây giờ đã khá rất nhiều rồi. Tay hắn chỉ không tự chủ xiết chặt bắp đùi của mình, đối với kế tiếp gặp chuyện đã xảy ra lại là chờ mong, lại là tâm thần bất định.

Khang Daniel kiên nhẫn chờ Ung Thánh Hựu thích ứng bản thân, thẳng đến cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột rất nhỏ co rút lại cảm giác, hắn mới yên lòng, vịn Ung Thánh Hựu eo, bắt đầu chậm chạp mà co rúm.

Đau đớn dần dần biến mất, thay vào đó chính là một loại diêm dúa lẳng lơ khoái cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu một chân khoác lên ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng lên, một chân bị Khang Daniel nắm ở trong tay, dốc sức liều mạng đụng chạm lấy. Nhanh chặt lỗ thịt đã bị thao mở, thậm chí theo Khang Daniel động tác đáp lại. Khang Daniel đầu cảm giác dương vật của mình bị chăm chú bao vây lại, mỗi một lần rút ra đút vào đều mang theo ngập đầu khoái cảm, đôn đốc Khang Daniel đổi nhanh hơn, dùng sức mà làm rung động lấy hữu lực bờ mông, hung hăng mà ngay ngắn địt vào đi.

"Không được Daniel. . . A. . . Niel. . . Chậm một chút. . . Quá sâu. . . A. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu bị chọc vào nói không ra lời, hắn hướng về phía sau ngước cổ, trên trán tóc đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt. Dưới thân khoái cảm tầng tầng lớp lớp mà tích lũy, hắn cảm giác mình giống như một cái nhẹ nhàng tại mặt biển thuyền, theo Khang Daniel động tác bị ném đến ném đi, thân thể dường như đã không phải là của mình, mà là muốn dựa lấy Khang Daniel mới có thể sống sót.

Khang Daniel hoảng như không nghe thấy. Người nào cũng không thể đánh giá thấp một cái vừa mới khai trai (*ăn mặn sau khi hết ăn chay) thanh tráng năm thể lực. Hắn cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân, giống như chạy bằng điện motor giống nhau giãy dụa eo của mình. Hắn đã đã quên Ung Thánh Hựu là lần đầu tiên, chỉ biết là muốn hung hăng thao hắn, đem hắn thao khóc, thao chóng mặt, muốn đem mình nghẹn lấy nhiều năm như vậy dục vọng đều phát tiết đi ra.

Khang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân, hai người chỗ giao hợp dinh dính một mảnh, bị xung đột nổi bóng bôi trơn tề theo Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt chảy ra, tại màu đen trên ghế sa lon lưu lại màu trắng dấu vết. Khang Daniel nhìn mình đỏ tía côn thịt tại Ung Thánh Hựu non màu đỏ cửa huyệt trong ra ra vào vào, thậm chí nhảy ra một chút phiếm hồng huyệt thịt. Hắn chọc lộng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu điểm mẫn cảm, trong miệng lầm bầm kêu Ung Thánh Hựu tên.

"Thánh Hựu ca. . . Ngươi mạnh khỏe nhanh. . . Nóng quá. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lỗ thịt càng ngày càng kịch liệt mà co rút lại đứng lên, rốt cuộc theo Khang Daniel một lần mãnh liệt cắm vào, Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ bắn đi ra. Màu trắng chất lỏng đính vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm cùng ngực, Ung Thánh Hựu sau khi cao triều ửng đỏ mặt làm cho Khang Daniel càng không khống chế được, đút vào mấy chục cái về sau, một tia ý thức mà xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

4 

Bọn hắn sau đó vượt qua một đoạn làm người đỏ mắt hạnh phúc thời gian.

Khang Daniel gạt người nhà theo trường học trong túc xá chuyển đi ra, ở đã đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng nhỏ. Mỗi sáng sớm Khang Daniel đi học, Ung Thánh Hựu đi làm. Giữa trưa Khang Daniel gặp chạy đến Ung Thánh Hựu trong tiệm cùng hắn cùng nhau ăn cơm, không có lớp buổi chiều gặp trên lầu vũ đạo trong phòng luyện múa, tại mồ hôi đầm đìa thời điểm trao đổi một cái ngọt ngào ẩm ướt hôn.

Đại học Chủ nhật dù sao vẫn là nhàn rỗi đấy, Khang Daniel gặp lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bản thân diễn xuất, cùng mình đồng đội hoặc là bằng hữu tự hào mà giới thiệu cái này là bạn trai của ta. Bọn hắn cùng đi leo núi, cắm trại dã ngoại, lái xe theo Seoul chạy đến nồi đồng núi, chỉ vì liếc mắt nhìn biển rộng bên cạnh tà dương.

Bọn hắn điên cuồng mà ân ái, tại rất nhiều địa phương đều để lại hoan ái bóng dáng. Tại phòng bếp trên bàn cơm, xe chỗ ngồi phía sau trong, hoặc là diễn xuất hậu trường phòng thay quần áo, trường học nơi hẻo lánh tập luyện sảnh. Bọn hắn tại người đến người đi trong bí mật mà tuyên dương lấy ngọt ngào tình yêu, tại thế nhân nhìn chăm chú trong trao đổi lấy nhiệt liệt ánh mắt, không có người gặp không tin tưởng bọn họ có thể vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ.

Ba năm sau, Khương Nghĩa Kiện trở về nước.

Lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu sinh ý làm phát triển không ngừng, mặt tiền cửa hàng lại làm lớn ra gấp đôi, Chủ nhật âm nhạc khóa sắp xếp tràn đầy. Khang Daniel tốt nghiệp đại học sau có một phần thật tốt công tác, đồng thời vũ đoàn cũng ở đây thời gian nhàn hạ kinh doanh, kéo dài Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vũ đài mộng tưởng. Hai người mua một bộ nhỏ phòng ở, mặc dù là cho vay đấy. Phòng ở không lớn, nhưng bị hai người trang trí được ấm áp lại thoải mái dễ chịu, tràn ngập làm cho người hâm mộ ngọt ngào tức giận.

Đó là bọn họ tốt nhất thời gian.

"Nhiều năm như vậy không thấy, ngươi cũng không có biến dạng." Ung Thánh Hựu cho Khương Nghĩa Kiện rót một chén quả dứa nước đặt ở trên bàn trà, hắn nhớ kỹ đây là hắn thích uống đấy.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện quét mắt phòng khách bộ dạng, trên giá sách một cái móc lưng hướng phía dưới tin tưởng khung hấp dẫn ánh mắt của hắn. Hắn cúi đầu cầm lấy ly, nhấp một miếng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện động tác đưa tới Ung Thánh Hựu chú ý. trước mặt đối với chính mình phát nhỏ kiêm bạn bè, Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm có chút tâm thần bất định. Bản thân dù sao bắt cóc đệ đệ của hắn, hoặc là nói bị đệ đệ của hắn rẽ chạy. Không biết bị Khương Nghĩa Kiện đã biết gặp là phản ứng gì.

"Những năm này. . . Ngươi có được khỏe hay không?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện cuối cùng mở miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái mà cười: "Tốt, đương nhiên được. Cầm đi sinh ý không tệ, đây không phải là vừa mua phòng mới. Bình thường cũng có thể hát một chút ca khúc nhảy khiêu vũ, rất phong phú đấy."

"Khang Daniel qua được không nào?" Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt một chút: "Ách. . . Cũng rất tốt a, học giỏi. . . Công tác cũng tốt, ngươi xem, không có gì làm cho người ta quan tâm đấy."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện gật gật đầu: "Vậy các ngươi qua được không nào?"

". . . Nguyên lai ngươi đã đã biết." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn bờ môi, do dự mà mở miệng.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện châm chước một hồi mới mở miệng: "Kỳ thật, Daniel đã sớm cùng người nhà nói, tại các ngươi cùng một chỗ chi không lâu sau."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngây ngẩn cả người.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nói tiếp đi: "Ba mẹ ta tự nhiên là không đồng ý đấy, hơn nửa đêm đánh cho ta vượt dương điện thoại, hỏi ta ngươi đang ở nơi nào. Ta chỉ có thể nói ta không biết. Về sau ba mẹ ta ép buộc hắn cùng ngươi chia tay, hắn chết cũng không chịu, tại mẹ của ta trước của phòng quỳ cả đêm, mẹ của ta cũng không có mở cửa gặp hắn. Ngày hôm sau hắn đã đi, nói là lúc nào bọn hắn đồng ý, hắn lúc nào lại về nhà."

Ung Thánh Hựu cái gì cũng nói không nên lời. Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, những năm này, Khang Daniel tựa hồ cũng rất ít về nhà. Ngẫu nhiên có vài ngày như vậy, hắn nói về thăm nhà một chút, cũng là tay không đi tay không trở về. Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn xuất ra mẹ cho hắn mang điểm tâm thời điểm cười nhạo Khang Daniel, gả đi ra ngoài nhi tử tát nước ra ngoài. Khang Daniel cũng chỉ là cười cười, nói mẹ của ta đem ta giao cho ngươi rất yên tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên cảm giác được một hồi đau lòng. Những cái kia hắn dối xưng bản thân về nhà thời gian, hắn đều là ở nơi nào vượt qua hay sao? Tại quán cà phê một người yên lặng ngồi đến trưa, hãy tìm cái không ai vũ đạo phòng điên cuồng luyện tập, thậm chí là mình ở mau lẹ khách sạn mở một cái phòng, cô đơn ở đất trên một đêm, ngày hôm sau giả bộ như nghỉ ngơi hảo hảo bộ dạng cùng hắn nói ca ta đã trở về.

"Khang Daniel quá bướng bỉnh rồi, vì cùng người nhà kháng nghị, hắn đem công tác cùng số điện thoại di động đều thay đổi. Ba mẹ ta lúc trước theo nồi đồng trong núi Seoul tìm hắn, thẳng đến đi hắn công ty mới được báo cho biết nói Khang Daniel sớm sẽ không ở nơi đây đi làm. Sau đó gián tiếp thật nhiều người mới biết được Daniel hiện tại chỗ làm việc, ba mẹ qua tìm hắn, hắn thái độ một chút cũng không có mềm hoá, nói đã như vậy, bọn hắn coi như chi sinh quá ca môt đứa con trai thì tốt rồi." Khương Nghĩa Kiện thanh âm càng ngày càng thấp trầm, "Khang Daniel cùng ta cha giống nhau, đều là như vậy bướng bỉnh. Cha ta gần nhất thân thể thật không tốt, trong công ty sự tình cũng bận không qua nổi, lúc này mới đem ta theo Canada tìm trở về. Ta cho là hắn là cùng ý chuyện của các ngươi, không nghĩ tới hắn vẫn kiên trì làm cho Khang Daniel cùng ngươi chia tay. Hai người bọn họ, ta người nào cũng không cần biết, ta thật sự không có biện pháp."

Khương Nghĩa Kiện nhìn xem còn đang khiếp sợ trong Ung Thánh Hựu, có chút khó khăn sờ lên phía sau lưng của hắn, nhưng vẫn là vừa ngoan tâm đem lời nói ra: "Thánh Hựu, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể thông cảm một cái bọn hắn làm cha mẹ tâm tình, dù sao bọn hắn lớn tuổi, không chịu nổi một lần lại một lần đả kích. Ngươi cũng biết, tình yêu loại vật này, dù sao vẫn là sẽ thua bởi thời gian cùng khoảng cách. . . Hy vọng ngươi có thể hiểu được ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu thế mới biết, lúc đầu đến chính hắn một máy bay hạ cánh liền thẳng đến trong nhà mình bằng hữu cũ, là tới khuyên mình và đệ đệ của hắn chia tay đấy.

Hắn thật sự rất đau khổ, không phải là bởi vì cùng với Khang Daniel chia tay, mà là những chuyện này, vậy mà đều là Khang Daniel một người lưng đeo đấy. Một người đối mặt người nhà áp lực, một người từ chức, một người một lần nữa tìm việc làm, một người một lần lại một lần tại lưỡng nan hoàn cảnh trong làm ra lựa chọn. Đây hết thảy hết thảy, hắn vậy mà đều không biết chút nào.

Một loại thật sâu đấy, cường đại cảm giác vô lực đột nhiên liền bao phủ ở Ung Thánh Hựu. Ba năm qua, hắn và Khang Daniel đem mình khóa tại một cái chân không tầng trong. Bọn hắn khờ dại cho rằng, chỉ cần có tình yêu, cái gì đều không là vấn đề. Nhưng là bọn hắn sai rồi, đi ra cái này chân không tầng, cái gì đều là vấn đề. Gia đình quan hệ, hôn nhân quan hệ, quan hệ nhân mạch, hài tử vấn đề, tất cả những thứ này người bình thường làm từng bước đi qua trình tự, khi bọn hắn nơi đây có lẽ đều sẽ trở thành dị loại.

Ung Thánh Hựu áo não ôm lấy đầu. Hắn hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, hắn là một cái sắp ba mươi tuổi người trưởng thành rồi, làm sao lại có thể kéo lấy một cái so với chính mình nhỏ hơn nhiều như vậy đệ đệ, đi về hướng vạn kiếp bất phục địa phương đây?

"Ta đã biết, cám ơn ngươi." Ung Thánh Hựu đem Khương Nghĩa Kiện tiễn đưa tới cửa, trên mặt thậm chí mang theo lễ phép cười.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện trong nội tâm rất khó chịu, một bên là thân nhất đệ đệ cùng bằng hữu tốt nhất, một bên là tuổi già cha mẹ cùng con trai trưởng trách nhiệm, hắn không thể không cân nhắc lợi hại, làm ra lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Khương Nghĩa Kiện cầm giữ ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, tại hắn sau lưng đeo dùng sức vỗ hai cái: "Là ta thiếu nợ các ngươi."

Ngày hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu liền biến mất tại cái thành phố này.

Khang Daniel tan tầm về nhà hết thảy như thường, hắn cho rằng Ung Thánh Hựu đang bận trong tiệm sự tình, rồi lại đợi đến lúc nửa đêm còn không có gặp người trở về. Trong tiệm điện thoại không người tiếp nghe, các nhân viên nói lão bản đem bọn họ toàn bộ sa thải rồi. Khang Daniel tại tối như mực trong đêm chạy đến cửa điếm, lại chỉ trên cửa trông thấy một trương to như vậy ra đoái thông báo.

Ung Thánh Hựu mất tích. Khang Daniel tìm không thấy hắn.

5 

Năm năm sau.

Ung Thánh Hựu bọc khỏa thân trên áo khoác ngoài. Sáng sớm nồi đồng núi có chút lạnh, hắn hôm nay là cố ý đến đập mặt trời mọc đấy.

Bờ biển mặt trời mọc thật sự rất đẹp, không uổng công Ung Thánh Hựu bốn giờ chuông đứng lên chờ đợi. Hắn đảo camera bên trong ảnh chụp, ừ, cùng lúc trước cùng Daniel cùng đi nhìn mặt trời lặn tương xứng, đều như vậy. . .

"Ai ôi!!!!" Cúi đầu Ung Thánh Hựu đánh lên phía trước một người đi đường. Hắn liên tục không ngừng mà cúi đầu nói qua xấu hổ, người nọ rồi lại một chút phản ứng đều không có.

Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực mà ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

Khang Daniel.

Mười phút sau, hai người tại Ung Thánh Hựu khách sạn trong phòng, mặt đối mặt trầm mặc.

"Ngươi là. . . Làm sao tìm được đến ta sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu nhẫn nhịn không được làm cho người hít thở không thông không khí, mở miệng trước rồi.

Khang Daniel tay cắm túi, dùng Ung Thánh Hựu theo không thấy được qua ánh mắt lạnh như băng, đem hắn từ đầu bắn phá đến chân.

"Ta theo ngươi 2 tuần lễ rồi." Khang Daniel cuối cùng mở miệng.

Tiếp tục lâm vào trầm mặc.

"Chỉ nói vậy thôi, vì cái gì chạy trốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự do dự nữa, rốt cuộc lựa chọn đem chuyện năm đó toàn bộ thoát ra.

Khang Daniel cười lạnh một tiếng, "Ta biết ngay."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút khẩn trương, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Năm năm này, ngươi có được khỏe hay không?"

Khang Daniel hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Như thế nào, ngươi trôi qua rất hài lòng đi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu gật gật đầu lại lắc đầu: "Có đôi khi tốt, có đôi khi không tốt."

"Đúng không?" Khang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu, trên mặt biểu lộ dần dần ngưng trọng lên.

"Ta qua không được khá. Ta mỗi ngày đều đang tìm ngươi, mỗi ngày đều đang đợi ngươi, chính là muốn có một ngày tìm được ngươi chính miệng hỏi ngươi một câu." Khang Daniel đứng lên, đi đến Ung Thánh Hựu trước mặt, hung hăng bóp ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm,

"Ngươi cuối cùng đem ta lúc cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khang Daniel cùng trước kia hoàn toàn bất đồng bộ dạng, đau lòng được tột đỉnh.

"Ngươi biết ta năm năm đến như thế nào qua đấy sao? Ngươi không nói tiếng nào đã đi, lưu lại ta một người giống như cái kẻ ngu giống nhau đối mặt hết thảy. Ta không chỉ muốn đang cùng ngươi sinh sống ba năm trong phòng tiếp tục sinh hoạt, ta còn muốn một người đối mặt người nhà của ta, công tác của ta, cuộc sống của ta, ngươi tại sao có thể nhẫn tâm như vậy, cứ như vậy đem ta từ bỏ? Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy bờ môi, cái gì đều nói không nên lời.

"Ba mẹ ta là tìm ta nói rồi rất nhiều lần, nhưng ta cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới thỏa hiệp, ta nghĩ chỉ cần ta chịu đựng, sớm muộn gì có một ngày bọn hắn gặp tiếp nhận ngươi. Ta nỗ lực kiến tạo một cái cho ngươi không có phiền não, không có băn khoăn hoàn cảnh, ta chỉ cần có ngươi là đủ rồi, cái khác ta cái gì đều không để ý. Thế nhưng là đây hết thảy đều bị ca của ta hủy."

"Ngươi rời đi sau đó ta ngày hôm sau liền trở về nhà, ta nói cho bọn hắn biết, ngươi một ngày không hiện ra, ta liền một ngày sẽ không trở về. Cha ta dùng chài cán bột đánh ta, nói ta bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, nói ta không xuất ra năm năm nhất định sẽ hối hận, hối hận ban đầu ở trên người của ngươi lãng phí thời gian, hối hận lúc trước tại sao phải làm chuyện mất mặt như vậy." Khang Daniel lời nói tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, hắn lay động tay, hầu như bắt không được Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai.

"Bọn hắn đều không tin ta, ngươi cũng không tin ta. Ta đây chỉ có thể đem ta cả trái tim đều móc ra, giao cho thời gian, "

Khang Daniel đỏ ngầu một đôi con mắt, mấy chục năm thuận theo trầm tĩnh hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát.

"Khiến nó đến phán một phán, ta có đủ hay không muốn ngươi."

"Ta tin ngươi." Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng mà mở miệng.

Khang Daniel hai tay nắm chặt, một đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, hầu như muốn đem hắn nhìn xuyên qua.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì, vì cái gì không nói tiếng nào mà biến mất, vì cái gì không ngớt lời gặp lại cũng không cùng ta giảng, vì cái gì sẽ khiến ta một người giống như cái kẻ ngu giống nhau nói với tất cả mọi người chúng ta không có chia tay ta chỉ là tìm không thấy ngươi rồi? ? Vì cái gì vì cái gì vì cái gì! ! !"

"Bởi vì ta muốn ngươi, vì vậy ta sợ hãi." Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo mấy không thể nghe thấy run rẩy, nghẹn trong lòng hắn năm năm mà nói đột nhiên đã tìm được một cái phun trào lý do,

"Bởi vì ta sợ nhìn thấy ngươi ta liền ngoan không hạ tâm đã đi ra, bởi vì ta đã rất thống khổ vì vậy ta không muốn làm cho ngươi lại chịu đựng một lần dứt bỏ cùng lựa chọn, bởi vì ta không thể vì ta tình cảm của mình liền vây khốn ngươi không cho ngươi qua tốt hơn sinh hoạt." Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là tại gào thét,

"Khang Daniel, ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không biết ta có nhiều muốn ngươi, ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không biết ta có nhiều sợ ngươi về sau đối mặt chỉ trích nắp khí quản ác chúng ta đoạn này cảm giác, ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng không biết, ta nghĩ cho ngươi tốt nhất tốt nhất, vì vậy ta không thể chậm trễ ngươi."

Khang Daniel sững sờ ở trên ghế sa lon.

Hắn vẫn cảm thấy mình là một người bị hại đấy. Bị người từ bỏ, còn muốn lừa mình dối người mà cùng người nhà thề người yêu có một ngày nhất định sẽ trở về, còn muốn chịu đựng thương tâm khổ sở dốc sức liều mạng công tác, còn muốn tại đêm dài vắng người muốn Ung Thánh Hựu muốn nổi điên thời điểm bài trừ đi ra dáng tươi cười cho mình động viên.

Hắn không nghĩ tới, ở trên đời này còn có một người khác, cùng một dạng với hắn thống khổ.

Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu siết tiến trong ngực, lên tiếng khóc rống lên.

Hắn khóc thương tâm như vậy, như vậy bất lực, rồi lại như vậy nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa. Hắn đem nghẹn lấy năm năm nước mắt, tại nơi này đến muộn quá lâu buổi tối, toàn bộ phát tiết đi ra. Không có gì so với có thể đem người yêu của mình ôm vào trong ngực đổi đáng giá làm cho người ta khóc rống một trận rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghiêng đầu, hốc mắt dần dần ẩm ướt. Khang Daniel nức nở nghẹn ngào khóc thút thít thanh âm, cho hắn biết, bản thân năm năm cự tuyệt, năm năm trốn tránh, tất cả đều trôi theo dòng nước. Mà thôi, người cả đời này còn có thể có mấy cái năm năm đâu rồi, bọn hắn còn có thời gian lãng phí sao?

Củi khô lửa bốc rất nhanh liền thiêu cháy rồi. Khang Daniel thậm chí đợi không được đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo trên giường, trên mặt đất liền lột sạch y phục của hắn.

Đi ra gấp, hai người ai cũng không mang công cụ. Khang Daniel một bên lột y phục một bên dốc sức liều mạng mà mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, cứng rắn được chịu không được mới phát hiện không có bôi trơn.

Ung Thánh Hựu tựa ở trên gối đầu dốc sức liều mạng thở, Khang Daniel dùng sức đến cơ hồ muốn đem hắn nghẹn chết rồi.

"Được rồi." Khang Daniel tức giận mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu đồ lót ném trên mặt đất, gấp khó dằn nổi mà đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân. Hai người côn thịt đều vểnh lên...mà bắt đầu, Khang Daniel giúp đỡ Ung Thánh Hựu triệt hai cái, không thể chờ đợi được mà dùng đồ đạc của mình dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu phía trên, lẫn nhau ma sát.

Quen thuộc lại lạ lẫm khoái cảm thoáng cái bạo phát đi ra, tỉnh lại Ung Thánh Hựu trong đầu chỗ sâu trí nhớ. Hắn không có thuốc chữa mà nghĩ lên đã từng cùng Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ vượt qua cái kia điên cuồng vài năm, khoái cảm lập tức trải rộng toàn thân. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được đưa tay ôm lấy Khang Daniel cổ, đem hắn hướng bản thân áp xuống tới.

Khang Daniel đầu lưỡi còn là giống nhau mềm mại. Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng mà mút vào Khang Daniel trong miệng chất lỏng, lưỡi trước mặt cùng khoang miệng xung đột nói cho hắn biết, người này đã trở về, hắn đã trở về. Khang Daniel không chút do dự đoạt lại quyền chủ động. Hắn dùng linh hoạt đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng câu cọ lấy, trao đổi lấy lẫn nhau nướt bọt. Hắn thực sự mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi, hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc mới bỏ qua.

"Không mang bộ mà nói, chơi cái mới a." Khang Daniel nói qua, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo đến trên người mình. Đối mặt với trước mắt căn này khí thế hung hăng côn thịt, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức sẽ hiểu.

Hắn nhu thuận mà lè lưỡi, tại Khang Daniel mềm yếu trên liếm lấy một cái. Cảm nhận được Khang Daniel cơ bắp cứng ngắc về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức dũng cảm rồi. Hắn một tay xoa nắn lấy hai khỏa mềm mại viên thịt, một tay vịn Khang Daniel đùi, trong miệng đầu lưỡi linh hoạt mà hầu hạ Khang Daniel côn thịt, còn học Khang Daniel bộ dạng, cho hắn đã đến cái thâm hầu.

Nhưng mà tại Khang Daniel thè lưỡi ra liếm trên Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mất hết khí lực toàn thân. Khang Daniel vịn Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại khe mông, dùng đầu lưỡi khai thác lấy cái kia nhỏ hẹp địa phương. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khang Daniel đầu lưỡi tại cửa huyệt xẹt qua, lập tức ẩn nấp năm năm địa phương bị quen thuộc chính là cái người kia đẩy ra một đường khe nhỏ, đầu lưỡi gấp khó dằn nổi mà trượt đi vào.

"Không muốn. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu đem mặt dán tại Khang Daniel trên mặt dương vật, câu được câu không mà liếm láp lấy. Dưới thân khoái cảm thật sự vô cùng mãnh liệt, hắn thậm chí có thể rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được Khang Daniel là như thế nào đâm đâm cái kia mềm mại thành trong, mẫn cảm của mình thân thể như thế nào co rút lại lấy, làm cho người cảm thấy thẹn mà giữ lại lấy cái này là không dễ khoái cảm.

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu thở hổn hển, ngón tay giúp đỡ Khang Daniel xoa lấy lấy mẫn cảm mềm yếu, kích thích khoái cảm. Hắn một cúi đầu, vừa vặn theo thân thể trong khe hở nhìn sang. Khang Daniel chính đối với mình sau huyệt, biểu lộ nghiêm túc mà si mê mà liếm láp lấy cái chỗ kia. Sinh lý cùng tâm lý song trọng kích thích làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu tinh quan mở rộng ra, mãnh liệt xuất tại Khang Daniel trên ngực.

Khang Daniel không nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu nhanh như vậy thì không được. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt ngang ở trên giường, dính ngực bạch trọc bóp lộng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu núm vú, "Xem ra ca mấy năm này qua cũng không tốt nha, vậy mà khát khao thành cái dạng này."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn đắm chìm tại khoái cảm chính giữa, thở hổn hển liếc mắt nhìn hắn.

Khang Daniel lập tức nhịn không được, nâng lên Ung Thánh Hựu chân trái liền xông đi vào.

"A!" Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới cao trào qua thân thể mẫn cảm muốn chết, như vậy một làm cho lập tức nhức mỏi đứng lên.

Khang Daniel liền nằm nghiêng tư thế, hung hăng đút vào. Hắn một tay cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đùi, đem hắn bày ra một cái hai chân mở rộng ra tư thế. Khang Daniel dùng sức mà rất động lên eo, túi túi tại Ung Thánh Hựu khe mông trên phát ra thanh thúy đánh ra âm thanh. Giao hợp địa phương bởi vì Ung Thánh Hựu vừa mới cao trào chảy ra dính chán chất lỏng, thuận theo Ung Thánh Hựu mông thịt chảy xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái hốc mắt đều muốn rưng rưng rồi. Hắn há hốc mồm, vô ý thức lớn tiếng rên rỉ. Khang Daniel nhịn không được từ phía sau tách ra qua Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, hung hăng mút vào đầu lưỡi ta của hắn.

Đút vào mấy chục cái, Khang Daniel buông Ung Thánh Hựu, làm cho hắn mặt quay về phía mình. Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần mà nằm ở trên giường, ánh mắt cùng theo Khang Daniel di động. Khang Daniel vội vàng mà đem Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân khung tại chính mình trên bờ vai, lại một lần nữa chọc đi vào.

Nóng hổi côn thịt tại trên thành thịt hung hăng xung đột qua, thoải mái Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh rên rỉ không ngừng. Khang Daniel đỏ hồng mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào dưới thân giao hợp địa phương. Đây là hắn ngày nhớ đêm mong năm năm nhục động, đây là hắn nằm mộng cũng muốn hung hăng thao {ngừng lại:một trận} địa phương! Lỗ nhỏ theo Khang Daniel đút vào co rút lại lấy, đưa tới Khang Daniel đổi dùng sức, càng thâm nhập thao làm cho.

Tại Khang Daniel thao làm cho xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh cảm giác mình lại muốn không chịu nổi rồi. Hắn nhịn không được thò tay xuống dưới vỗ về chơi đùa bản thân lần nữa rất đứng lên tính khí, lại bị Khang Daniel làm mất rảnh tay.

"Không cho phép bản thân sờ, ngươi hôm nay chỉ có thể bị ta thao bắn." Khang Daniel hạ thân động tác liên tục, tiếp tục mãnh lực va đập vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghẹn muốn chết, một bên nảy thút tha thút thít dựng nói lấy "Lão công, sẽ khiến ta bắn đi. . ." Một bên co lại lấy lỗ lồn, muốn phải nhanh một chút cho Khang Daniel hút ra đến.

Cái này ý đồ rất nhanh bị Khang Daniel phát hiện. Hắn khí cấp bại phôi vỗ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, trong miệng thốt ra một câu so với một câu quá phận lời nói thô tục.

"Năm năm này có hay không người khác địt qua ngươi? Có hay không người khác giống như ta thao thịt của ngươi động, đem ngươi thao thành lúc trước cái kia như cử chỉ lẳng lơ con?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, dốc sức liều mạng lắc đầu. Hắn luôn luôn chán ghét Khang Daniel nói những lời này, hết lần này tới lần khác thân thể lại ưu thích phải hơn tính mạng.

"Cái kia miệng đây? Có hay không nếm qua người khác côn thịt, có hay không thè lưỡi ra liếm qua người khác?"

"Đều. . . Đều không có. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thở phì phò nói, "Chỉ làm cho ngươi. . . Làm cho một mình ngươi thao. . . Thánh Hựu không biết a. . . Sẽ không ăn người khác. . . Côn thịt. . ."

Khang Daniel hài lòng nghe lúc trước bản thân dạy cho Ung Thánh Hựu những lời kia, dưới thân trướng đau nhức càng mãnh liệt, lại đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như muốn khóc, hắn ôm lấy Khang Daniel bả vai, khóc thút thít lấy đi thân môi của hắn. Khang Daniel bất vi sở động, khuấy động lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đã chảy ra chất lỏng mềm yếu, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Muốn lúc bắn muốn nói gì đến hay sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư vài giây mới nhớ tới. Hắn quyết định chắc chắn, dán Khang Daniel lỗ tai nói: "Thánh Hựu. . . Thánh Hựu muốn. . . Muốn uống ca ca sữa bò. . . Cầu ca ca cho ăn Thánh Hựu sữa bò uống. . ."

Khang Daniel không có chờ Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong cũng bắn ra rồi, nhanh chống đỡ lấy Ung Thánh Hựu thành trong, bị phỏng Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được dâm kêu ra tiếng.

Khang Daniel một bên vịn bản thân tính khí, run run mà hoa huệ tây sạch, một bên vỗ về chơi đùa lấy Ung Thánh Hựu côn thịt, hầu hạ hắn bắn ra hôm nay lần thứ hai.

Hiển nhiên Khang Daniel hôm nay là không có thể như vậy buông tha Ung Thánh Hựu đấy. Sau đó, hắn lại đè nặng Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt đất thảm, cửa sổ sát đất cùng nhà vệ sinh phân biệt làm một lần, còn dồn ép Ung Thánh Hựu đối mặt với tấm gương, nói ra "Cầu ca ca làm cho Thánh Hựu cho ca ca sinh nhi tử" vân vân... Sau đó, mới cho phép hắn bắn ra. Sau đó Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm trở về trên giường, tiếp tục không ngừng nghỉ mà thao làm cho, hầu như muốn đem hắn lấy tới không khống chế. Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều lần đều thiếu chút nữa đã hôn mê, lại bị Khang Daniel sinh sôi thao tỉnh lại. Trước khi hôn mê hắn cái cuối cùng ý niệm trong đầu là, tiểu tử này, quả nhiên cấm dục năm năm.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu eo đều muốn đứt gãy. Hắn mở to mắt thời điểm, Khang Daniel chính cầm lấy một lon dược cao, nho nhỏ mà cho hạ thân của hắn bôi thuốc.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh, Khang Daniel lập tức buông dược, có chút xin lỗi vòng ở Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, không thấy chút nào tối hôm qua như vậy cầm thú bộ dạng: "Ca, thực xin lỗi, là ta quá mau rồi, phía dưới đều sưng lên. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhéo nhéo Khang Daniel lỗ tai, đang muốn mở vài câu vui đùa, đã thấy Khang Daniel vành mắt đều đỏ.

Hắn lại càng hoảng sợ, tranh thủ thời gian sờ sờ Khang Daniel khuôn mặt, hỏi hắn làm sao vậy.

Khang Daniel hít sâu một hơi, đem nước mắt nén trở về. Hắn có chút ngượng ngùng nói: "Ngươi mạnh khỏe lâu không có bóp qua ta lỗ tai, ta giống như nằm mơ giống nhau."

Nhìn xem như vậy lo được lo mất Khang Daniel, Ung Thánh Hựu vừa buồn cười lại đau lòng. Hắn ngẩng đầu hướng phía Khang Daniel bờ môi nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái, trở lại giữ chặt Khang Daniel tay, mười ngón khấu chặt.

"Daniel, ta đáp ứng ngươi, về sau vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không ly khai ngươi rồi."

Khang Daniel đem cái cằm đệm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên đỉnh đầu, thanh âm mang theo vẻ run rẩy: "Ca, bây giờ nói vĩnh viễn thật là làm cho người ta sợ hãi, ta chỉ nhớ ngươi đáp ứng ta, ngày mai, Hậu Thiên, ngày kia, đều muốn lưu lại ở bên cạnh ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu "Ừ" một tiếng, dúi đầu vào Khang Daniel trong ngực.

Khang Daniel thanh âm đột nhiên tại Ung Thánh Hựu đỉnh đầu vang lên: "Ca, ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngươi năm đó chuẩn bị cùng ta ca tham gia chính là cái kia chọn xuất sắc trận đấu sao? Ngươi nói, nếu như ngươi lúc ấy đi tham gia trận đấu, sẽ phát sinh cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chuẩn bị ngủ cái hấp lại cảm giác, chóng mặt mà trả lời: "A.... . . Đại khái cuối cùng cũng gặp được ngươi đi. . ."

Theo Khang Daniel mười bốn tuổi bắt đầu, nhân sinh của hắn cùng với Ung Thánh Hựu đã có không giải được quan hệ. Có lẽ chính giữa sẽ có khúc chiết, sẽ có nan đề, nhưng thời gian sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, ai mới là cùng ngươi đi đến cuối cùng chính là cái người kia.

Thời gian dài dằng dặc, năm tháng không dễ, nhưng đã có người yêu làm bạn, mỗi một ngày, đều lộ ra tốt đẹp mà may mắn.

Nguyện mỗi người đều tại nước lũ trong tìm được phương hướng, cũng có thể tại tế thủy trường lưu (*sử dụng tiết kiệm thì dùng được lâu) trong phát hiện muốn.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

【 đan Ung chỉ nói bình thường ( thượng)

Catherine1228

Work Text:

1 

Khang Daniel đẩy ra chờ thời phòng cửa sau đó, tại cửa ra vào đứng rất lâu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khang Daniel có sáu năm chưa từng gặp mặt rồi.

Nói đến buồn cười, to như vậy giải trí idol ca sĩ cùng diễn viên thân phận, lại là lúc trước cùng cái tổ hợp thành viên, đúng là cho tới bây giờ không có cùng sân khấu xuất hiện qua.

Người xem xem ra là trùng hợp, nhưng nếu là có ý làm chi đây?

"Ta nghĩ, nên đến đây chấm dứt rồi." Ung Thánh Hựu sáu năm lúc trước cái buổi tối tại Khang Daniel bên tai nói lời, một mực xuất hiện ở Khang Daniel nhiều năm như vậy trong mộng. Ung Thánh Hựu tại các loại tình cảnh, các loại thời gian, dùng các loại ngữ khí cùng Khang Daniel đã từng nói qua những lời này, Khang Daniel không có có một lần có thể vãn hồi hắn đấy. Sự thật cũng là như thế.

Khi đó trẻ tuổi như vậy Khang Daniel muốn phá đầu cũng nghĩ không thông, sao có thể có Ung Thánh Hựu lãnh tĩnh như vậy người tàn nhẫn đâu rồi, hạn định tổ hợp tỉnh mộng, liền cũng phải đem còn không có làm đủ giấc mơ người cũng một cái tát đập tỉnh sao? Dù là hắn cam tâm tình nguyện sa vào tại trong mộng cũng không được?

Vừa giải tán chính là cái kia tháng, Khang Daniel là như thế chán chường. Cảm giác bị nhục, sự nghiệp nhấp nhô. Xuất đạo đến nay, hắn cho tới bây giờ không có ở mì phở trước biến mất qua lâu như vậy, người không lộ diện, sở hữu xã giao bình đài cũng không có tiếng gió, gấp đến người hâm mộ tập thể oanh tạc công ty hỏi Khang Daniel giấu đi nơi nào, hắn mới tại nửa đêm chọn lấy một trương trạng thái tốt nhất ảnh chụp phát ra ngoài. Xứng văn là tin tưởng ta đi, chờ mong ta đi.

Hắn có thể nói cái gì?

Hắn chỉ có thể nói như vậy.

Cái kia đoạn chua xót thống khổ đủ để khắc cốt minh tâm. Càng khó qua chính là mấy thứ này tất cả đều muốn Khang Daniel tự mình một người đến khiêng. Khó hơn nữa nhận cũng cắn răng không cách nào lên tiếng.

Ngành giải trí phải không nghe lấy cớ đấy.

Cũng may, đều đi qua. Đi qua cái kia một hồi mưa gió, lột xác ra một cái đường đường chính chính đao thương bất nhập Khang Daniel.

"Daniel? Như thế nào không đi vào?" Đằng sau đi tới Đại tiền bối thân thiết mà vỗ vỗ ngây người Khang Daniel. Hắn cái này mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, sửa sang lại sửa sang lại biểu lộ, đi vào.

Khang Daniel là đáp ứng lời mời tới tham gia một đương tống nghệ tiết mục đấy. Tiết mục còn là Khang Daniel quen thuộc sáo lộ, một cái khác thự trong, mấy cái thường trú khách quý thêm một cái đằng trước để làm khách đặc biệt khách quý, cùng chung sinh hoạt cái hai ba ngày. Khang Daniel tại trong hội nhân duyên là đặc biệt tốt, cho nên đối với như vậy mời tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng cái này tiết mục, không bình thường liền không bình thường tại thường trú khách quý trong có một cái là Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu cùng Khang Daniel năm đó cái kia đoạn chuyện xưa tuyệt đại đa số người là không biết. Ngoại trừ hiểu rõ bọn họ là cùng chung dốc sức làm qua huynh đệ, quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm bên ngoài, lại không có gì càng sâu cấp độ đào móc rồi. Cũng thực cũng giả dối tin tức, thành thạo đều hiểu, phần lớn là nghe đồn, vì vậy cũng sẽ không để ở trong lòng.

Hôm nay gặp lại, khó tránh khỏi có chút lúng túng. Nếu là hai người đều buông xuống, đây cũng là không thèm để ý rồi. Nhưng Khang Daniel trong lòng mình rõ ràng, kỳ thật bản thân cho tới bây giờ không có buông qua.

Đang ngồi các vị đều là ngành giải trí chạm tay có thể bỏng nghệ người tài ba mới, thời gian cũng không nhiều. PD cầm lấy kịch bản phân phát cho đại gia, bắt đầu giảng thuật lúc này đây lữ trình đại khái quá trình.

"Chúng ta cái này kỳ quay chụp chủ đề là đọc tâm, bao gồm buông, tiêu tan, trưởng thành vân... vân những thứ này mấu chốt từ. Đơn giản mà nói có thể như vậy lý giải. Trong lòng mỗi người đều có một chút che giấu vô cùng sâu chuyện xưa, có thể là tốt cũng có thể là hỏng đấy. Có một số việc chúng ta tại phát sinh lập tức gặp có một cái vô cùng mờ mịt trạng thái, không biết nên như thế nào ứng đối. Nhưng mà theo thời gian trôi qua, chúng ta sẽ đi từng lần một hồi tưởng, giải đọc lập tức phát sinh đủ loại quá trình cùng chi tiết. Lúc ngươi chân chính có một ngày có thể bình thản đấy, lý trí mà trực diện chuyện này lúc, ngươi cũng liền chính thức mà đọc đã hiểu ngươi lòng của mình, " biên đạo đưa tay chỉ ngồi ở ghế sô pha hai đầu mặt đối mặt Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu, "Đây cũng là chúng ta cái này kỳ tiết mục mời đến hai vị trước wannaone thành viên nguyên nhân."

Ở đây khách quý cũng như thế mà cười rồi, chỉ có Khang Daniel trong lòng âm thầm chửi mẹ, được chứ, sẽ khiến ta một cái mình cũng không có đọc hiểu người đến tìm đáp án.

PD lật ra một tờ, tiếp tục giảng giải.

"Quay chụp địa điểm còn là trước kia địa phương, lúc dài là ba ngày hai đêm, bao hàm qua lại thời gian, vì vậy đại bộ phận quay chụp thời gian đều tập trung ở một cái ban ngày cùng hai cái ban đêm. Trang bị như cũ là giản lược, quá trình cùng trước kia so sánh với ngoại trừ biểu hiện ra sinh hoạt hàng ngày, hy vọng nhiều gia tăng một ít khách quý giữa nói chuyện trao đổi bộ phận, cụ thể chủ đề tự mô phỏng, có thể sớm câu thông. Tốt rồi, đại khái chính là như vậy. Đại gia riêng phần mình nghỉ ngơi một chút, chúng ta buổi tối liền xuất phát."

2 

Quay chụp địa phương là ở một cái non xanh nước biếc địa phương, một tòa tiểu biệt thự, một vũng thanh tịnh hồ, phối hợp hai chiếc có thể tự do xuất hành xe con, đừng nói, có điểm giống thêm bình cảm giác.

Lên xe một khắc này camera mà bắt đầu công tác. Rút cuộc là xuất đạo rất nhiều năm người, đại gia một giây tiến vào công tác trạng thái, nhất phái cười toe toét bộ dạng. Bầu không khí quá trình các loại đồ vật, chung quy có khống chế trận uy tín lâu năm nghệ nhân đến nắm giữ, với tư cách hai cái tiểu bối, tự nhiên là ở một bên cùng theo nói chêm chọc cười mà pha trò.

Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu trước sau ngồi, nghe bên cạnh nghệ mọi người trêu chọc, trên mặt vui vẻ tràn đầy, trong nội tâm tuy nhiên cũng rối loạn thần. Khang Daniel luôn muốn quay đầu lại nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trông thấy nét mặt của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu tức thì hết sức kéo căng lấy tâm tình của mình sợ lộ ra nửa điểm không ổn. Hai đến ba giờ thời gian đường xe đem hai người đều mệt mỏi muốn chết.

Đã đến địa phương, chờ một chút đại sự là chọn gian phòng. Nguyên bản tất cả mọi người chiếu cố Ung Thánh Hựu giấc ngủ không tốt, dù sao vẫn là làm cho hắn ngủ một cái một người lúc giữa đấy, nhưng biên đạo sao có thể buông tha cái này xào nhiệt độ cơ hội tốt đâu rồi, đẹp kỳ danh viết "Làm cho từng đã là bạn cùng phòng hảo hảo tự ôn chuyện", đơn giản chỉ cần bức bách mấy cái tiền bối đem hai cái tiểu hài tử đổ lên lầu hai một cái lớn nhà một gian trong rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lôi kéo hành lý đi vào liền mắt choáng váng, cái gì a, lớn như vậy một cái trong phòng để lại một giường lớn?

Cùng theo vào Khang Daniel cũng không biết làm sao, cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa ra vào hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Đằng sau cùng theo trên lầu hai tiền bối nhìn qua cái này (túng) quẫn hình dáng, giải vây bình thường cười lên ha hả, còn lôi kéo những người khác cùng một chỗ tới đây vây xem: "Hai cái này to con hài tử muốn chen lấn một giường lớn rồi, đêm nay nhưng có trò hay để nhìn ha ha ha ha. . ."

Khang Daniel hướng về phía màn ảnh cười ngây ngô, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không biết nói cái gì, dùng một cái vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ che lấp trong lòng mình chân thật bất đắc dĩ.

Thu thập xong đồ vật, trời tối rồi. Hai người tương đối không nói gì mà trong phòng mang thứ đó riêng phần mình cất kỹ, vừa trầm lặng yên mà ra khỏi phòng. Bọn hắn đã chẳng quan tâm biên đạo đám làm Hậu Kỳ thời điểm gặp như thế nào gian khổ.

Muốn nhịn xuống ôm đối phương xúc động đã rất khó, nếu muốn duới tình huống như thế gặp dịp thì chơi, bọn hắn còn không có sâu như vậy đạo hạnh.

Cơm tối dùng đại gia mang đến tốc độ ăn tùy ý ứng phó rồi một cái, vì tiết kiệm kinh phí, đại gia thương lượng một chút, quyết định điều khiển xe đi mấy cây số bên ngoài mua sắm siêu thị mua sắm đánh gãy nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Như vậy chân chạy công tác, tự nhiên rơi vào hai cái tiểu tử trên thân.

Theo lẽ thường thì Ung Thánh Hựu lái xe. Khang Daniel cầm lấy bao tiện tay mang ra ngoài bánh bích quy, mùi ngon mà ăn. Trong xe để đó gần nhất lưu hành ngoại quốc ca khúc. Hai người giống như quan hệ bạn rất thân giống nhau, thỉnh thoảng mở miệng tâm sự âm nhạc, hoặc là đối với gian phòng đánh giá, rải rác vài câu, bình thản vả lại không hề dinh dưỡng.

Cực kỳ giống mấy năm trước chính là cái kia mùa hè.

Siêu thị rời đi không tính xa, lái xe cũng chính là hơn nửa canh giờ lộ trình.

Ung Thánh Hựu phụ giúp xe đẩy, đang muốn đi tính tiền, trở lại liền tìm không ra Khang Daniel rồi. Hắn không có tồn tại mà toát ra một cỗ lửa, cau mày quét vài sắp xếp khay chứa đồ, rút cuộc tìm được tại kẹo tủ trước ngẩn người Khang Daniel.

Khang Daniel cầm trong tay một hộp ô mai, chính chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm vào phía dưới cùng nhất một hàng kia màu sắc rực rỡ cách thức khẩu vị Cáp Thụy bảo.

Ung Thánh Hựu lửa thoáng cái sẽ không có. Như vậy Khang Daniel tổng dễ dàng như vậy làm cho tâm hắn mềm.

"Lớn bao nhiêu, còn thích ăn mềm kẹo đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, trêu ghẹo hỏi.

Khang Daniel quay đầu, trên mặt có điểm mờ mịt mất định hướng biểu lộ. Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng cái chịu không nổi, thật nhiều thời điểm Khang Daniel cũng là dùng vẻ mặt như thế đáng thương mà chơi xấu, khiến cho hắn lại không có nửa điểm tính khí.

"Muốn ăn mà nói liền mua hai bao đi, ăn ít một chút không có chuyện gì đâu." Ung Thánh Hựu đi qua, ngồi xổm người xuống chọn lấy hai bao Khang Daniel thích ăn khẩu vị, ném vào trong xe.

Khang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào xe nhìn trong chốc lát, rồi lại đi qua đem cái kia mềm kẹo lại đem ra, "Coi như hết ca, ta sợ đau răng."

Đã liền đau răng, cũng có thể làm cho hắn nhớ tới hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu đã từng vượt qua những cái kia tốt thời gian.

Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu vừa quen thuộc lúc thức dậy, có thể không kiêng nể gì cả mà tại xử nữ tòa trên giường ném đầy một giường mềm kẹo giấy đóng gói. Về sau hai người chuyển vào đồng nhất lúc giữa phòng ngủ, đầu giường trong ngăn kéo vĩnh viễn bị Ung Thánh Hựu cất kỹ mấy bao kẹo, làm cho Khang Daniel thò tay có thể bắt được. Ung Thánh Hựu một bên đau lòng Khang Daniel răng, một bên lại không nỡ bỏ nhìn hắn đối với mềm kẹo khao khát đáng thương loại. Vì vậy mỗi lần Khang Daniel đau răng được trên giường lăn qua lăn lại thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu đều một bên ôm phía sau lưng của hắn một bên cho ăn hắn ăn thuốc giảm đau. Thói quen được Khang Daniel đều 24 tuổi, còn làm nũng nhất định phải Ung Thánh Hựu cùng hắn cùng đi xem nha khoa.

Qua lại đủ loại, nghĩ lại mà kinh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lên xe mới phát hiện Khang Daniel trầm mặc. Hắn mang thứ đó hảo hảo sắp đặt ở phía sau chỗ ngồi, tùy ý nâng lên câu chuyện: "Như thế nào, còn muốn lấy vừa rồi cái kia bao mềm kẹo đây? Sớm biết như vậy liền mua, cũng không trở thành cho ngươi như vậy thắp thỏm nhớ mong lấy."

Khang Daniel cười cười, tiện tay cầm lấy trước xe để đó một cái búp bê bãi lộng. Cái này hay là đám bọn hắn xuất đạo thời điểm đại ngôn (*phát ngôn) qua bài tử, năm đó kém một ít gục đóng công ty nhỏ, không nghĩ tới liền mượn năm đó Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu đại ngôn (*phát ngôn) khởi tử hồi sinh.

"Ta còn nhớ rõ ta khi đó đập cái này quảng cáo. Vừa mới xuất đạo người mới, tiếp cái quảng cáo vui vẻ mà cực kỳ khủng khiếp, cái gì đều muốn làm được tốt nhất, đi ở đâu cũng phải giúp người ta ra sức tuyên truyền, ngươi có nhớ không ca, " Khang Daniel giơ lên cái kia thú bông, "Ta lúc ấy năn nỉ quảng cáo thương lượng rất lâu, cầm lại ký túc xá một đống lớn tặng cho các ngươi, so với tuyên truyền bản thân nhãn hiệu còn muốn dụng tâm."

Ung Thánh Hựu hặc hặc nở nụ cười, "Đương nhiên nhớ kỹ, kết quả chúng ta làm trò chơi thời điểm không nghĩ qua là xé hỏng mất, ta còn thương tâm rất lâu."

Hai người cười cười nói nói, vui vẻ hòa thuận. Khang Daniel giống như thường ngày, ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi kế bên tài xế, bên cạnh mút lấy một lon quý danh (*cỡ lớn) chuối tiêu sữa bò, bên cạnh không có tim không có phổi mà cười lấy, cùng mới xuất đạo như vậy giống nhau ngây thơ.

Đến biệt thự thời điểm, các tiền bối cũng đã thu thập xong buồn ngủ. Cửa hiên cùng đèn của phòng khách đều mở ra, phòng một mảnh yên tĩnh.

Khang Daniel mang theo hai cái túi lớn trước xuống xe mở cửa. Hắn tiện tay đem cửa ra vào cởi ra giầy dọn xong, lại lấy ra hai cặp cởi giày. Một đôi bản thân mặc xong, một đôi thói quen đặt ở cửa ra vào, chờ đợi đằng sau vào nhà Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu treo lên áo khoác mặc vào dép lê, tự nhiên mà làm liền một mạch.

Hắn lúc trước tại lầu mười một ở lâu rồi, còn không có rút đi quần cư lúc Hậu đại ca bộ dạng. Khang Daniel một đường chạy chậm lên lầu tắm rửa đi, Ung Thánh Hựu liền dưới lầu đem vừa mua về đồ vật thả cất kỹ. Sinh tươi sống đồ vật tại tủ lạnh cất kỹ, đồ uống rượu cồn đều đặt tới trên quầy bar, còn có Khang Daniel tiện tay nhặt một đống lớn bị Ung Thánh Hựu gọi chung {vì:là} đồ bỏ đi ăn vật phẩm, hết thảy đặt ở thu nạp trong rương.

Giống như thiếu một chút cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu nói nhỏ mà nói tới nói lui.

A, hắn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ mà vỗ trán một cái. Nói là muốn mua điểm móng heo làm bữa ăn khuya cho các ca ca uống rượu đấy. Được rồi được rồi, dù sao tất cả mọi người buồn ngủ.

Ung Thánh Hựu một bên tắt đèn lên lầu một bên trong lòng nhắc tới, hình như là có rất nhiều năm chưa từng ăn ban đêm móng heo đây.

Phòng tắm bị Khang Daniel tẩy nóng hôi hổi đấy. Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ cửa đi vào, Khang Daniel trùm khăn tắm, chính đỡ đòn một đầu còn không có thổi khô tóc rối bời đánh răng.

Một bên, Ung Thánh Hựu rửa mặt đồ dùng bị chỉnh tề mà con ngựa tại cái đài phía bên phải. Màu trắng chạy bằng điện đánh răng đứng ở ly bên cạnh, đã chen lấn tốt rồi trà xanh vị kem đánh răng.

"Cảm ơn á..., " Ung Thánh Hựu giơ đánh răng hướng Khang Daniel phất phất tay. Khang Daniel cười cười, không nói gì, súc miệng quay người đóng cửa lại.

Toàn bộ tắm rửa quá trình đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói đều có điểm dày vò. Bên ngoài nằm trên giường vừa tắm rửa qua Khang Daniel, hơn nữa mình cũng sắp nằm ở cùng trên một cái giường sự thật làm cho toàn thân hắn cơ bắp đều có bắn tỉa nhanh. Hắn nhắm mắt lại hướng mất trên thân bọt biển, tâm trong lặng lẽ luyện tập lấy đợi chút nữa gặp mặt nên nói cái gì, dùng cái gì ngữ khí nói.

"Tùng tùng" cửa phòng tắm đột nhiên bị gõ. Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng hoảng sợ, vội vàng đóng lại vòi nước, xác nhận rèm hoàn hảo được rồi lấy.

"Ca ngươi không sao chứ?" Tiếng đập cửa vẫn còn vang lên, Khang Daniel khàn khàn lại có chút khẩn trương thanh âm nhẹ nhàng tiến đến.

"Ta không sao." Ung Thánh Hựu cái này mới phát hiện mình giống như ở bên trong ngốc thời gian quá dài, vội vội vàng vàng kéo qua khăn tắm lau đứng lên, "Ta đây liền đi ra."

Bên ngoài thanh âm trầm mặc một hồi mới lại vang lên, "Không có việc gì là tốt rồi, ta nghĩ đến ngươi lại huyết áp thấp ngược lại ở bên trong rồi."

Khang Daniel thanh âm mang theo vài phần vui vẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu rồi lại cười không đứng dậy.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước còn chưa bắt đầu tập thể hình thời điểm, thân thể không phải là tốt như vậy. Lại mỏng vừa gầy, một trận vũ đài nhảy xuống liền thở hồng hộc nói không ra lời. Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn lại có huyết áp thấp tật xấu, mỗi lần kịch liệt vận động sau đó trước mắt cũng giống như bịt kín một tầng khói đen, cả buổi quay về bất quá thần.

Có một hồi Ung Thánh Hựu buổi tối cái cuối cùng đi tắm rửa, Khang Daniel một ván trò chơi đều đánh xong còn không có gặp người đi ra. Hắn vội vã qua tìm thời điểm mới phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên lấy khuôn mặt, ngồi ở phòng tắm trên mặt đất bất tỉnh nhân sự. Khang Daniel thoáng cái hừ bối rối, sửng sốt một phút đồng hồ mới phản ứng tới, đem người mặc quần áo trực tiếp khiêng đến trên xe tiễn đưa bệnh viện. Người đại diện chạy tới thời điểm Ung Thánh Hựu đã tỉnh, nói là không có gì lớn sự tình, chính là phòng tắm nhiệt độ cao, lại huyết áp thấp một hơi không có đi lên, mới lâm vào ngắn ngủi cơn sốc.

Nhưng Khang Daniel sợ hãi, từ đó về sau mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa đều muốn chuyển cái ghế đẩu ngồi ở cửa ra vào, câu được câu không mà trò chuyện. Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu tắm rửa xong hắn sẽ đem ghế đẩu chuyển trở về phòng đi, thư thư phục phục chơi game.

Cái thói quen này giằng co thật nhiều năm, thẳng đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau tới nhà đã có người khác mới dần dần từ bỏ. Hắn nhập lại không muốn đem lúc trước đã thành thói quen cùng về sau người chia sẻ.

Qua loa nhớ lại xong đi ra, Khang Daniel chính cau mày trên giường chơi điện thoại. Ung Thánh Hựu tiện tay ném đi qua cọng lông khăn, quay đầu đậy xuống dưới.

"Lau khô ngủ tiếp, bằng không thì đầy giường đều là nước."

Khang Daniel ngoan ngoãn tiếp nhận khăn mặt lau sạch sẽ, một bên lặng lẽ dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc qua Ung Thánh Hựu đang làm cái gì. Ung Thánh Hựu cõng rất được thẳng tắp đấy, đối với màn ảnh cho đám fans hâm mộ giới thiệu bản thân gần nhất thường dùng mỹ phẩm dưỡng da. Thanh âm hắn quá thấp, Khang Daniel ngồi ở trên giường cũng không nghe thấy rút cuộc là đang nói cái gì. Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy, có thể hai người như vậy bình yên chung sống, cảm giác phi thường tốt.

【 đan Ung chỉ nói bình thường (trong)

Catherine1228

Work Text:

3 

Ung Thánh Hựu trong phòng lề mà lề mề cả buổi, thẳng đến Khang Daniel đóng một bên đầu giường đèn nằm xuống mới lặng lẽ vén chăn lên đi lên. Giường rất lớn, hai người cũng đều cố ý cấm kỵ lấy, chính giữa không sai biệt lắm có thể lại buông hai người rồi. Nhưng mặc dù như vậy Ung Thánh Hựu cũng lo lắng, dán mép giường, khẩn trương mà kéo căng lấy thân thể, sợ Khang Daniel thừa dịp cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn làm ra cái gì hồ đồ hành vi.

Trợn tròn mắt nằm không biết bao lâu, thẳng đến Khang Daniel đã phát ra hơi hơi tiếng ngáy, Ung Thánh Hựu như trước không có chút nào buồn ngủ. Trên gối đầu giấc ngủ phun sương phun ra không ít, ngủ trước nóng sữa bò cũng uống, nhưng không biết tại sao, dây dưa hắn nhiều cái đầu năm mất ngủ như trước không chiếm được bất luận cái gì giảm bớt. Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng thở dài, vén chăn lên chuẩn bị xuống giường đi lấy trong rương cởi màu đen màu trắng.

"A..., " Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay đột nhiên bị giữ ở. Hắn lại càng hoảng sợ, tưởng rằng Khang Daniel bị đánh thức. Nhìn lại, người nọ như trước ánh mắt bế quá chặt chẽ đấy, chỉ là mượn ánh trăng làm nổi bật, có thể trông thấy trên mặt hơi chút toát ra điểm tầng mồ hôi mịn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ở bên giường, quan sát đến Khang Daniel bộ dạng. Hắn tựa hồ là làm cái gì mộng, chau mày, bờ môi khẽ nhếch. Cao thẳng mũi tại trên mặt tìm đến ra một đường nhẹ nhàng âm ảnh. Tay của hắn nắm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, mặc dù là đang ở trong mộng, cũng độ mạnh yếu mười phần. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng lung lay tay, lập tức nghe được Khang Daniel phát ra khẩn trương mà một tiếng nghệ ngâm. Ung Thánh Hựu đem lỗ tai tiếp cận qua, hơi ách tiếng nói rõ ràng là tại tái diễn ba chữ.

"Không. . . Không cần đi. . . Không muốn. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân run run một cái. Ngực chỗ liên tục ửng lên đến ghen tuông làm cho hắn khó chịu đến cơ hồ hít thở không thông. Hắn tận lực tránh đi Khang Daniel những năm này, chính là sợ nhìn thấy hắn như vậy lo được lo mất bất lực bộ dạng. Hắn sợ bản thân mềm lòng, lại phấn đấu quên mình mà trở lại lúc trước trong năm tháng.

Khang Daniel ác mộng vượt làm càng sâu, hàm răng cắn cùng một chỗ, phát ra khanh khách thanh âm. Ung Thánh Hựu quay người trở lại trên giường, cúi đầu xuống đem Khang Daniel kéo. Hắn sờ lên Khang Daniel nửa khô tóc, giống như trước vô số trong đêm giống nhau, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà hôn lên Khang Daniel trên đỉnh đầu.

"Làm tốt lắm Niel, làm tốt lắm. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng khen ngợi Khang Daniel, hắn hôm nay vốn cũng muốn khoa trương một khoa trương cái này nhu thuận tiểu hài tử đấy, "Đừng sợ Niel, ngươi làm rất khá, không phải sợ, không phải sợ. . ."

Không biết có phải hay không nghe thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm, Khang Daniel dần dần buông lỏng xuống, nắm Ung Thánh Hựu tay cũng chầm chậm buông lỏng ra. Hắn tựa ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên ngực, ngủ được an ổn mà ngọt ngào.

Cởi màu đen màu trắng cuối cùng không có có thể tạo được nó nên có tác dụng, hai người lẫn nhau tựa sát, mơ mơ màng màng đã ngủ. Chờ Ung Thánh Hựu đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, đều đã giữa trưa hơn mười một giờ. Một bên cái chăn lộn xộn, Khang Daniel đã sớm rời giường không biết chạy đến đâu đi. Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng quan tâm vừa tỉnh lại hôn mê, vội vội vàng vàng mà thay đổi một thân gạo màu trắng quần áo thoải mái, qua loa rửa mặt liền tranh thủ thời gian chạy đến dưới lầu đi.

Đại gia đã đang chuẩn bị cơm trưa rồi. Khang Daniel đeo cái màu cà phê nhỏ tạp dề, tóc bị mũ áp đến đằng sau đi. Vừa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu từ thang lầu trên đi xuống, lập tức lộ ra siêu cấp nụ cười sáng lạn.

"Chào buổi sáng nè ca."

Bận rộn các tiền bối không thể bỏ qua cái này trêu ghẹo hậu bối cơ hội, vây quanh Ung Thánh Hựu cười toe toét một thông, đem người xấu hổ đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt sau đó mới hài lòng tản ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu da mặt mỏng, biết rõ đại gia là hay nói giỡn, còn là phối hợp mà xấu hổ vô cùng lấy. Khang Daniel núp ở tủ lạnh bên cạnh, cười đến eo đều ngoặt rồi.

"Có dám hay không cười đến lại lớn tiếng? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu oán trách trừng mắt nhìn Khang Daniel liếc, tự giác mà cầm lấy một cái khoai tây gọt lên da đến.

Chính chuyên chú gọt lấy da, bên cạnh đột nhiên đưa qua một tay đến. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn qua, cái kia trắng noãn đầu ngón tay lỏng loẹt cầm lấy một khối mật ong có nhân bánh bích quy, là hắn lúc trước thích ăn đồ vật.

Cúi đầu đem bánh bích quy ngậm trong mồm tiến trong miệng, lập tức nghe được Khang Daniel ở một bên hài lòng tiếng cười, "YAA.A.A.., ca nên nhiều ăn một chút gì, bằng không thì cẩn thận giống như trước giống nhau tuột huyết áp, tại trên võ đài ngất đi cũng không có người cứu ngươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu không trả lời, Khang Daniel cũng không thèm để ý, một bên ngâm nga bài hát, một bên đem thừa nửa khối bánh nhét vào bản thân trong miệng.

Cơm trưa là truyền thống lại mỹ vị Hàn món (ăn). Mấy người tại một trương trên bàn dài song song ngồi, vì tiết mục thu đẹp mắt, bắt đầu ăn nhập lại không thoải mái. Tiền bối ngồi chính giữa, đáng thương hai cái dễ dàng nhất đói tiểu bối, tại cái bàn hai bên tội nghiệp mà chạy tới chạy lui, chỉ vì nhét đầy cái bao tử. Bất quá cũng may, bề bộn nhiều việc sự thật nhu cầu, để cho bọn họ không dùng moi ruột gan mà nghĩ lấy nói cái gì, chỉ cần vùi đầu ăn thì tốt rồi.

Sau buổi cơm trưa, đại gia tách ra hành động, một bên đội ngũ trùng trùng điệp điệp mà rửa chén, một bên đội ngũ trùng trùng điệp điệp mà chuẩn bị trà chiều. Bọn hắn thực đem cái này tiết mục qua thành một cái nghỉ phép rồi, nhanh chóng pd trên đường bấm véo máy chụp ảnh tới đây chỉ đạo, để cho bọn họ nắm chặt thời gian đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

Cũng may còn có một toàn bộ buổi chiều, hai ấm cà phê, mấy cái đĩa điểm tâm, còn có ngày hôm qua mua về mới lạ hoa quả. Bên ngoài bay nhỏ vụn mưa nhỏ, thoáng lộ ra có chút lờ mờ lộ thiên sân thượng đúng là thành thật với nhau nơi tốt.

"YAA.A.A.., thật sự là có rất ít cơ hội như vậy toàn bộ người đều rảnh rỗi. Bình thường chính là thông cáo, công ty, về nhà ba điểm trên một đường thẳng sinh hoạt, dù cho có cái gì nghỉ ngơi cũng muốn lấy sau đó công tác, căn bản không có thể chân chính buông lỏng." Một vị hoạt động vài chục năm lão tiền bối ôm một cái giữ ấm chén, bên cạnh khò khè khò khè mà uống trà bên cạnh hưởng thụ lấy cảnh sắc trước mắt.

Mặt khác một vị nữ nghệ nhân cũng cầm lấy thảm ngồi tới đây, tiện tay cầm lấy một mảnh bánh bích quy ăn, "Đúng vậy a, có đôi khi trải qua trải qua đều đã quên mình rốt cuộc ở đâu, đang làm cái gì, có phải hay không trong nội tâm còn có cái gì thuộc về mình chân thật ý nghĩ."

"Bất quá, nhàm chán như vậy sinh hoạt, các ngươi người trẻ tuổi có lẽ không thích đi?" Ngồi ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh ca ca vỗ nhè nhẹ bờ vai của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cười cười, nói: "Cũng không có, vừa vặn trái lại chính là, ta vô cùng ưa thích cuộc sống như vậy."

Đại gia lập tức hứng thú, mấy ánh mắt đồng loạt nhìn qua, "A? Là có qua cái gì khó quên nhớ lại sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu như trước ôn nhu cười, tốt giống như nhớ ra cái gì đó vô cùng ngọt ngào sự tình, "Bởi vì ta là rất ưa thích lúc nghỉ ngơi đợi lái xe hóng gió người nha, vì vậy thường xuyên gặp ngày nghỉ lái xe chạy đến. Có đôi khi sẽ cùng bằng hữu cùng một chỗ mở mấy giờ xe, đi trên núi hoặc là bờ sông. Cái loại cảm giác này là phi thường. . . Ừ. . . Khó quên đấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu khi nói xong lời này, Khang Daniel ngồi ở đám người bên kia, lặng lẽ cúi đầu xuống cười trộm lấy. Không sai, xác thực rất khó quên.

Nhưng các tiền bối nhưng không thể bỏ qua Ung Thánh Hựu, cầm lấy trong lời nói lỗ thủng đi đến bên trong chui vào: "A? Bằng hữu? Bạn gái sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cười lớn lắc đầu, nhanh chóng tay đều bày đi lên: "Không không không, liền là bằng hữu, quan hệ bạn rất thân mà thôi."

Đúng vậy a, thật sự đầu là bằng hữu mà thôi.

Chủ yếu chịu trách nhiệm cue quá trình khách quý thuần thục mà nhận lấy câu chuyện: "Không sai không sai. Tuy rằng chúng ta rất hưởng thụ nghệ nhân công tác, nhưng mà mỗi ngày đem sinh hoạt mổ cho mọi người xem mà nói cũng là phi thường mệt mỏi đấy. Vì vậy như vậy người nào cũng không nhận thức chỗ của chúng ta ngược lại để cho chúng ta cảm nhận được làm người bình thường thời điểm cái loại này đơn giản vui vẻ."

"Có được tất có mất nha, nếu như lựa chọn làm nghệ nhân, khẳng định sẽ phải buông tha cho mấy thứ gì đó. Ta nhập hành trước nhưng thật ra là học hành chính xuất thân, lúc ấy hai phần mời bày ở trước mặt ta, một phần là do nhà nước cử ra nước ngoài học thư thông báo, một phần khác là trù tính (cò mồi) công ty hợp đồng. Ta lúc ấy thật sự xoắn xuýt cực kỳ lâu, cuối cùng lựa chọn tiến vào công ty, làm một gã diễn viên."

Đại gia nhao nhao lộ ra tiếc hận thần sắc, nhưng vị này diễn viên đại ca rồi lại mỉm cười nói: "Nhưng ta cũng không hối hận nha, trên thế giới có nhiều như vậy so với ta càng thêm ưu tú hành chính công tác người, nhưng đối với của ta đám fans hâm mộ mà nói, ta liền chỉ có một. Vì vậy ta lựa chọn có thể làm cho mình càng thêm trọng yếu một cái nhân vật, ta rất vui vẻ."

Chủ đề tự nhiên mà vậy mà bị dẫn hướng về phía tiết mục chủ đề. PD tại camera đằng sau gật đầu tán thành.

Khách quý đám bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận mà nói về bản thân trưởng thành trải qua. Có nói là người hâm mộ buông tha cho tình yêu, có nói là công tác hy sinh thân thể. Hai cái hài tử ngồi ở một bên yên lặng nghe, cũng không nhiều miệng.

"Bất quá, đối với các ngươi những thứ này xuất đạo sớm như vậy hài tử mà nói, sinh hoạt có lẽ đổi vất vả đi?" Khang Daniel bên người tỷ tỷ vỗ vỗ Khang Daniel bả vai, lộ ra yêu thương ánh mắt, "Con của ta hai mươi tuổi thời điểm vẫn còn đọc sách đâu rồi, về nhà đã biết rõ hô hào sẽ khiến ta nấu cơm cho hắn giặt quần áo, chỉ chớp mắt liền chạy ra khỏi đi tìm bằng hữu chơi, ở đâu giống như Daniel cùng Thánh Hựu xuất đạo lúc như vậy hiểu chuyện."

Khang Daniel xấu hổ cười cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng muốn nói lại thôi Ung Thánh Hựu.

Ung Thánh Hựu chính xé mở một bao chocolate bánh bích quy, xuất ra một khối bỏ vào trong miệng. Hắn cẩn thận mà trở về chỗ trong miệng mùi vị, trên mặt hiện ra có chút hạnh phúc biểu lộ.

"Lúc trước ta thích ăn nhất chocolate bánh bích quy rồi. Khi còn bé mẹ không cho ta ăn, nói đúng hàm răng không tốt, ta đã nghĩ, lớn lên ta nhất định phải ăn đủ. Về sau kiếm tiền, ta mỗi ngày đều tại trong bọc thả trên bất đồng chocolate bánh bích quy, mỗi lần ăn một lần chính là một lớn bao. Dù là đau răng cũng sẽ muốn, a, hay là muốn hưởng thụ ăn bánh bích quy thời điểm vui vẻ trọng yếu nhất, "

Đại gia cũng không biết hắn như thế nào đột nhiên nói lên ăn bánh bích quy sự tình, vì vậy đầu lẳng lặng nghe, chờ hắn kế tiếp mà nói.

"Cũng không biết là chừng nào thì bắt đầu, liền bản thân không dám ăn nhiều chocolate bánh bích quy rồi, có thể là sợ hãi béo lên, có thể là sợ hãi đau răng, có thể là cảm thấy đó là đối với thân thể không đồ tốt, " Ung Thánh Hựu dài nhọn ngón tay nắm bắt cái kia một cái những ngôi sao hình dạng bánh bích quy, vuốt vuốt, "Như vậy có rất nhiều băn khoăn thời điểm, lại bắt đầu ăn cũng hiểu được chocolate bánh bích quy không giống như trước ăn ngon như vậy rồi. Có một ngày tại trong siêu thị, ta đi ngang qua lúc trước thường xuyên mua chocolate bánh bích quy thời điểm, sẽ tự nhiên mà đè nén xuống trong nội tâm điểm này ăn bánh bích quy dục vọng thời điểm, mới phát giác được, nha, ta thật sự trưởng thành."

Người ở chỗ này đột nhiên đã trầm mặc. Lời nói này giống như nói tiến vào bọn hắn trong nội tâm. Đúng vậy a, mỗi một người nghệ sĩ, hoặc là mỗi người, ai mà không bị sinh hoạt phụ giúp, tại chính mình cũng không biết là thời gian gì thời điểm, lặng lẽ trưởng thành đây? Bọn hắn đã có cần chiếu cố cùng bảo hộ người, đã có cần băn khoăn cùng lo lắng sự tình. Bọn hắn mặc kệ làm chuyện gì đều có vô số ánh mắt ở chung quanh chăm chú nhìn, nhìn chằm chằm vào nhìn chằm chằm vào, bọn hắn liền dần dần sống đã thành người khác hy vọng bộ dạng. Mà chính bọn hắn đây? Không ai hiếu kỳ, cũng không ai quan tâm.

"YAA.A.A.. Nha nha, nói cái gì đó ngươi cái tên này?" Chịu trách nhiệm điều tiết bầu không khí tiền bối hợp thời đã cắt đứt cái này không đúng lúc chân tình, "Ngươi vừa ba mươi tuổi a tiểu tử, ngươi muốn là đều như vậy làm ra vẻ chúng ta đây dứt khoát trở về liền nằm tiến trong quan tài được rồi? Hả?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phối hợp mà nửa quỳ hạ thân cho tiền bối bưng một ly cà phê, đại gia hặc hặc cười cười, quay người đem vấn đề ném cho Khang Daniel, "Còn ngươi Daniel? Chúng ta vội vàng trong nội tâm có cái gì khó qua sự tình sao?"

"Ta cảm thấy được khó chịu nhất đấy, hẳn là có khi gặp trở lại những cái kia đã từng rất quen thuộc địa phương thời điểm đi, " Khang Daniel cúi đầu nghĩ một lát mà, đem trong chăn vừa mới kéo tốt mèo con kéo hoa giảo hòa đích。 thấy không rõ đồ án, "Những địa phương kia đều vẫn như cũ, nhưng mà đi người lại không giống nhau."

Khang Daniel ánh mắt né tránh, ngữ khí cô đơn, thật tốt ý có chỉ.

Nhưng mà ở đây chỉ có hai người biết rõ, hắn nói không phải là quen thuộc công ty, to lớn trao giải lễ, ngọn đèn sáng chói vũ đài. Mà là nồi đồng núi trước mặt mảnh nước canh khách điếm, không có một bóng người nửa đêm luyện tập phòng, cùng dù sao vẫn là lôi kéo trầm trọng bức màn ký túc xá phòng nhỏ.

"A. . . Có lẽ Daniel là ở hoài niệm PD101. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hợp thời xen vào tiến đến. Trận đấu thời điểm dày vò rõ như ban ngày, như vậy đúng hợp thời thích hợp trêu chọc nhất thời phá vỡ nghiêm túc bầu không khí. Các tiền bối cười vuốt Ung Thánh Hựu, tán thưởng hắn quả nhiên là tống nghệ hảo thủ.

Khang Daniel rồi lại cười không nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết hắn đang nói cái gì sao? Hắn chỉ là không muốn thừa nhận mà thôi. Hắn mở to một đôi tròn căng ánh mắt, bên trong đầy đủ lúng túng cùng cô đơn vui vẻ.

Khách quý đám cười qua, tượng trưng nói vài câu an ủi cùng tổng kết mà nói, tiêu điểm rất nhanh chuyển dời đến kế tiếp trên thân người rồi.

Khang Daniel từ nay về sau lại không có nói câu nào rồi. Chính giữa người đại diện tới đây chỉ điểm qua hắn, muốn bản thân học được tranh thủ màn ảnh. Nhưng hiện học có gì hữu dụng đâu, đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, Khang Daniel vẫn cảm thấy làm reaction Vương thoải mái nhất, đoạt kính loại sự tình này, hắn làm không đến.

Vì vậy hắn liền im lặng mà ở một bên gọt hoa quả, quả táo, lê, cây quýt, quả xoài, còn có ngày hôm qua mua về đến chưa kịp ăn dưa Cáp Mật.

4 

Ban đêm rất nhanh phủ xuống, nằm ở trên giường, hôm nay Khang Daniel không giống ngày hôm qua ngủ nhanh như vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái hương vị ngọt ngào nước gội đầu vị quanh quẩn tại hắn chóp mũi, làm cho hắn toàn thân khô nóng được căn bản nằm không được.

Nội tâm đấu tranh rất lâu, Khang Daniel rốt cuộc không chịu nổi, lén lút một tay đưa tới, còn không có ôm người eo đã bị một cái tát vỗ trở về.

"Hí!" Khang Daniel đau nhức kêu vuốt vuốt mu bàn tay. Trong bóng tối hắn cũng có thể đoán được, chính xác là đỏ lên một mảng lớn.

"Thành thật một chút." Ung Thánh Hựu âm thanh lạnh như băng theo bên cạnh truyền đến.

Khang Daniel khinh thường mà bĩu môi, nhỏ giọng lải nhải: "Ngày hôm qua còn không phải vụng trộm tới đây ôm ta ngủ. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm miệng, sửng sốt cả buổi mới đánh trả: "Đó là ngươi thấy ác mộng! Bằng không ta mới lười để ý đến ngươi!"

Khang Daniel không cam lòng yếu thế: "Ngươi nếu là thật không quan tâm liền không nên quản ta! Ta ba mươi tuổi rồi, làm ác mộng cũng sẽ không chết!"

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận phình đấy, quay người đã nghĩ vén chăn lên xuống giường, lại bị Khang Daniel nhanh tay lẹ mắt mà theo như trở lại trên giường.

"Ngươi muốn đi đâu?" Khang Daniel cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, nằm sấp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thấp giọng hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa hai cái tránh không ra, dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại không nhìn hắn nữa.

Khang Daniel vốn chỉ là muốn cùng Ung Thánh Hựu hay nói giỡn đấy, nhưng hôm nay chứng kiến Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy lãnh đạm bộ dáng, hắn thoáng cái liền nghĩ đến năm đó Ung Thánh Hựu nói chia tay lúc lạnh lùng xa cách biểu lộ. Khó chịu trong lòng sáu năm hỏa khí đột nhiên thoáng cái tất cả đều bạo phát đi ra rồi. Hắn thô thở phì phò nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu trong chốc lát, đột nhiên cúi đầu ngậm lấy hắn nhạt màu đôi môi mềm mại.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở choàng mắt, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà nhìn vào Khang Daniel lửa giận bốn phía trong con ngươi. Hắn lập tức kịp phản ứng đây là địa phương nào, liều mạng mà giằng co.

Đối với như thế nào chế ngự Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Daniel lại quen thuộc bất quá. Hắn hai tay án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, một chân khống chế được Ung Thánh Hựu nửa người dưới, dễ dàng đem người giam cầm tại trong lòng ngực của mình, không quan tâm mà hôn rồi xuống dưới.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ cái bị giày vò, mãnh liệt cai đầu dài chuyển lệch tới. Góc tường trên đích đích tỏa ra ánh sáng màu đỏ camera làm cho hắn cứng toàn thân không dám động. Mặc dù biết coi như là chụp được tới đây chút ít màn ảnh cũng sẽ không phóng xuất, nhưng cái khó bảo vệ lúc nào đắc tội người, đã thành lưu lại trong tay người khác nhược điểm.

Khang Daniel thoáng cái rơi xuống cái không, thân tại Ung Thánh Hựu gương mặt nốt ruồi trên. Hắn bất mãn đuổi tới, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu trái tránh phải tránh, chính là không chịu để cho hắn hôn vào đến.

"Đừng ở chỗ này nổi điên. . . Khắp nơi đều là camera, ngươi không muốn sống ta còn muốn!" Ung Thánh Hựu giảm thấp xuống thanh âm, trầm thấp tại Khang Daniel bên tai thở hổn hển.

Ai biết nghe xong lời này, Khang Daniel ánh mắt lại đột nhiên sáng, "Vì vậy. . . Nếu là không có camera là được rồi có phải hay không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Daniel não đường về sợ ngây người, hắn cau mày, không thể tưởng tượng nổi nói: "Ngươi đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì? Chúng ta đã chia tay Khang Daniel! Ngươi lúc nào có thể đã thành thục!"

Khang Daniel cúi đầu, trên tay khí lực không có buông lỏng nửa phần, cơ bắp rồi lại hưng phấn mà căng thẳng: ". . . Ta không quan tâm ca. . . Ta không quan tâm. . . Đều là người trưởng thành rồi, phát tiết một cái dục vọng không phải là chuyện rất bình thường sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được Khang Daniel nửa người dưới không tầm thường độ nóng chính dán chặt lấy bắp đùi của hắn căn. Hồi lâu không có phóng thích dục vọng cũng dần dần lan tràn đi ra, hắn không tự chủ xoay bỗng nhúc nhích thân thể, trong miệng tràn ra trầm thấp thở dài.

Thanh âm này cho Khang Daniel lớn lao ủng hộ, hắn lập tức vén chăn lên vọt tới lầu một cung cấp điện lúc giữa, không chút do dự đã kéo xuống công tắc nguồn điện. Toàn bộ biệt thự lập tức lâm vào hắc ám.

Ba giờ sáng, hắn cũng không tin PD không ngủ được đấy.

"Ngươi điên rồi!" Ung Thánh Hựu bọc lấy một kiện trường bào, đứng ở lầu hai lan can bên cạnh, khí cấp bại phôi hướng phía Khang Daniel nhỏ giọng gào thét.

Khang Daniel rụt lại bả vai, mấy cái đi nhanh bước lên lầu, cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay đem hắn ném trở về trên giường, "Ta là điên rồi! Ta theo chờ thời phòng nhìn thấy ngươi một khắc này liền điên rồi!"

【 đan Ung chỉ nói bình thường (xuống)

Catherine1228

Work Text:

5 

Khang Daniel vừa nói một bên xé mở bản thân áo ngủ, trên mặt vài phần dữ tợn đem Ung Thánh Hựu đều sợ ngây người: "Nhiều buồn cười a, ta vậy mà cũng không biết cái này tiết mục thường trú khách quý là ngươi, sớm biết như vậy có lời của ngươi, ta phải dùng tới vui vẻ mà đã chạy tới bị người chê cười sao? Ngươi cho rằng ta mấy năm này tránh ngươi lẫn mất dễ dàng sao?"

Thoát khỏi bản thân áo sau lưng còn chưa đủ, Khang Daniel lại bắt đầu thoát khỏi lên Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo, "Ngươi khen ngược, khí định thần nhàn mà nhìn ta làm trò cười không nói, còn cùng theo đám người kia tinh đem ta hướng trong hố lửa đẩy! Như thế nào? Trông thấy ta chân tay luống cuống cười đã có phải hay không? Trông thấy ta vì ngươi nói năng lộn xộn cười đã có phải hay không! !"

Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Khang Daniel {điểm nộ khí} bão tố được nhanh như vậy, trên tay đều đã quên ngăn cản Khang Daniel động tác, trơ mắt nhìn xem Khang Daniel đem mình bới cái tinh quang.

Nhìn xem trần trụi Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Daniel có chút bi ai. Bản thân làm cái gì vậy đây? Chính mình là muốn làm gì đây? Hắn phát qua thề đấy, bản thân cả đời này không bao giờ nữa nên vì một cái nhân tình tự không khống chế được. Thế nhưng là nhìn thấy cái kia lúc trước làm cho hắn thề người, đã nói liền dường như một hồi khói lửa, bay bổng mà tản.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút áy náy. Hắn đại khái có thể hiểu được Khang Daniel trong nội tâm thống khổ, dù sao mình cũng từng thiết thiết thực thực trải qua. Dù là hiện tại đã bắt buộc bản thân tiêu tan, nhưng đã từng trái tim cảm giác đau đớn vẫn là có thể thông cảm vài phần. Hắn giơ lên nhẹ tay khẽ vuốt vuốt Khang Daniel cánh tay, giống như tại trấn an một mực nổ lông tiểu cẩu.

"Thực xin lỗi Daniel, ta cũng không có nghĩ nhiều như vậy, những cái kia cũng là vì tiết mục hiệu quả, có chuyện đề mới có điểm nóng, ngươi cũng biết."

Khang Daniel cúi đầu ôn nhu hôn một cái Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu. Hắn muốn hung hăng cắn một cái đấy, nhưng cuối cùng bị lý trí chiến thắng: "Không phải là vì tiết mục hiệu quả, mà là ngươi đã không muốn ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu trái tim đột nhiên rất mãnh liệt mà nhảy bỗng nhúc nhích. Giống như là bệnh lâu nằm trên giường người đột nhiên cảm nhận được sinh mệnh tân sinh giống nhau. Hắn giống như thật lâu không có cảm nhận được cảm giác như vậy rồi.

Vì sao lại như vậy đây?

A, Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ minh bạch, bởi vì Khang Daniel nói, hắn đã không muốn hắn.

"Vậy còn ngươi?" Ung Thánh Hựu ma xui quỷ khiến mà trả lời một câu không đầu không đuôi mà nói.

Nhưng Khang Daniel nghe hiểu rồi. Môi của hắn theo Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu trợt xuống đi, từng bước từng bước thấm ướt hôn vào Ung Thánh Hựu ngực.

"Ta còn muốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu hầu như lập tức sụp đổ rồi. Hắn dùng sáu năm mới đạp quay về tự cho là bình thường trong thế giới, lại chỉ dùng ba chữ đã bị Khang Daniel một lần nữa kéo vào vách núi.

Ung Thánh Hựu kéo Khang Daniel đầu, hai tay bưng lấy mặt của hắn, có chút ép không được bản thân trầm trọng hô hấp. Hắn cảm giác ánh mắt có một loại khắc sâu đau đớn cảm giác, rậm rạp chằng chịt mà quanh quẩn tại ánh mắt lên, kêu gào lấy muốn lao tới kích tình cùng hối hận. Bộ ngực hắn liên tục phập phồng, dính ẩm ướt mà cọ qua Khang Daniel lồng ngực, hắn có thể từ nơi này một giây lại một giây rất nhỏ tiếp xúc trong cảm nhận được hai người lộn xộn tim đập.

Đó là tin mừng, nói với Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn còn sống.

Khang Daniel nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu nhếch bờ môi cùng sáng lóng lánh ánh mắt, khắc sâu mà cảm giác mình nhịn nữa xuống dưới liền thật không phải là người đàn ông. Hắn cúi đầu, gần như cắn xé mà hôn, hoặc là nói là gặm Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi. Hắn dùng mềm mại đầu lưỡi cạy mở Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt hàm răng, tìm kiếm được xa lạ kia lại quen thuộc khí quan, dùng sức mà mút vào. Đó là Ung Thánh Hựu mùi vị, đó là chỉ thuộc về Ung Thánh Hựu mùi vị! Hắn tưởng niệm mùi vị kia quá lâu, lâu đến hắn thường thường đang hồi tưởng lên lúc trước sự tình lúc, hoảng hốt cảm thấy vậy cũng có thể chỉ là mình làm một giấc mộng mà thôi.

Mập mờ tiếng nước rất nhanh bao vây cả cái gian phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác mình nhất định là điên rồi, mới có thể tại nơi này dựng đứng tám đài máy chụp ảnh trong phòng cùng mình bạn trai cũ hôn môi. Hắn bị Khang Daniel cao siêu kỹ thuật hôn giày vò đến hỗn loạn, nhất thời không biết mình là nên đẩy ra hắn hay là muốn ôm càng chặc hơn.

Khang Daniel tay rất nhanh di động đã đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới thân, đem hai người cứng rắn nóng đến nổ tung địa phương dán tại một khối xoa nắn. Ung Thánh Hựu bị khoái cảm đánh thức. Hắn dùng lực lượng tránh thoát Khang Daniel gông cùm xiềng xích, thò tay bắt được Khang Daniel cổ tay.

Khang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu tại trong đêm khuya rạng rỡ sáng lên đôi mắt, bởi vì kịch liệt hôn môi mà xuất hiện nước mắt thấm ướt Ung Thánh Hựu lông mi, làm cho hắn lộ ra chật vật vừa đáng thương.

Hắn cúi đầu hôn một chút vậy đối với khiếp người tâm hồn ánh mắt, thấm ướt bờ môi dán tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên động mạch, nói, "Không muốn cự tuyệt ta."

"Thế nhưng. . . Camera. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm mang theo điểm run rẩy thở dốc, hắn thật sự sợ hãi.

Khang Daniel dưới tay động tác đột nhiên nhanh, quen thuộc khoái cảm rất nhanh lan tràn đến Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân, làm cho hắn nhịn không được phát ra một tiếng thấp thở gấp.

"Vì vậy chúng ta phải nắm chặt thời gian, vạn nhất PD phát hiện cắt điện liền xong đời."

Có lẽ Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là cần nếu như vậy một cái trăm ngàn chỗ hở lấy cớ, hắn chỉ là cần một cái lấy cớ bỏ mặc bản thân sa vào mà thôi.

Khang Daniel tay rất nhanh di động đã đến Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng. Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể vẫn như cũ đơn bạc làm cho đau lòng người, toàn thân cao thấp chỉ có cái này một chỗ cơ bắp tươi mới mà sung mãn. Hắn dùng ngón tay tại cái đó đóng chặt cái miệng nhỏ trên kìm lấy, cho rằng có thể giống như trước giống nhau trôi chảy mềm mại, rồi lại kinh ngạc phát hiện chỗ kia thậm chí so với bọn hắn lần thứ nhất làm thời điểm càng thêm nhanh chặt.

"Chết tiệt! Ngươi quá chặt!" Khang Daniel nhỏ giọng mắng một câu, lưu luyến không rời mà buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, vọt tới đầu giường cầm một lon phần che tay màu trắng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngửa mặt nằm ở trên giường, hé mở mặt chôn ở drap trải giường trong cười nhẹ lấy. Hắn luôn luôn vui với trông thấy Khang Daniel vì thân thể của hắn vội vã như vậy cùng điên cuồng bộ dạng. Hắn thừa nhận hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng không phải là một cái cao quý như vậy người.

Khang Daniel đào ra một khối, không thể chờ đợi được mà đồ đi lên. Một căn, hai cây, lâu chưa nhân sự địa phương dần dần tìm về lúc trước cảm giác quen thuộc, tại dầu thân thể bôi trơn xuống dần dần mở ra một cái nho nhỏ miệng nhỏ.

Thấy không sai biệt lắm, Khang Daniel cũng không hề áp lực, giơ lên khố sẽ đưa đi vào. Sáu năm rồi, sáu năm rồi! Khang Daniel tưởng niệm cỗ thân thể này tưởng niệm nhanh hơn muốn nổi điên, hôm nay lại bị cái kia mềm mại lửa nóng địa phương bao bọc, hắn thống khoái phải hơn kêu ra tiếng đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không tốt như vậy chịu. Cho dù đã khuếch trương qua, nhưng vô cùng tráng kiện nhỏ hãy để cho hắn nhất thời khó có thể thích ứng. Hắn ôm thật chặt Khang Daniel cổ, đau nước mắt đều muốn đi ra. Nhưng hắn không thừa nhận cũng không được, như vậy đau đớn mà khắc cốt minh tâm khoái cảm, xác thực chỉ có Khang Daniel có thể cho hắn.

Thích ứng một hồi, huyệt đạo dần dần buông lỏng xuống. Khang Daniel quen thuộc mà cầm chặt Ung Thánh Hựu eo, chống đối đứng lên. Hết thảy đều là như thế phù hợp tốt đẹp hay, gắng gượng cùng mềm mại xung đột chế tạo ra khoái cảm, giống như bị điện giật bình thường truyền khắp hai người toàn thân. Không ai so với Khang Daniel hiểu rõ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm địa phương. Giờ phút này cái kia hơi có vẻ thô ráp địa phương tại Khang Daniel tận lực va chạm xuống càng thêm non mềm mẫn cảm, kích thích Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng co rút lại lấy hạ thân, thậm chí phía trước cũng khống chế không nổi mà chảy ra một cỗ một cỗ rõ ràng dịch thể.

Hai người nhất thời không nói gì, trong phòng tràn đầy mập mờ tiếng nước. Khang Daniel nhăn nhíu mày, đối với Ung Thánh Hựu tận lực áp lực tiếng thở dốc bất mãn hết sức. Hắn hạ thân liên tục, rồi lại dọn ra một tay xoa Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực. Quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt hàm răng lập tức phát ra một tiếng khó nhịn than nhẹ, hơn nữa theo Khang Daniel móng tay thổi lau càng phát ra mị ý mọc lan tràn.

Cũng không lâu lắm Ung Thánh Hựu liền không nhịn được rồi, hắn một tay cầm lấy Khang Daniel bả vai, một tay ngả vào dưới thân dỗ dành lấy bản thân. Mượn ánh trăng, Ung Thánh Hựu híp nửa con mắt, đường cong duyên dáng cái cổ, còn có chọc lộng lấy Khang Daniel làn da hành thân thể đều tại thật sâu kích thích Khang Daniel. Hắn mãnh liệt chạy nước rút vài cái, một tia ý thức toàn bộ xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể.

Tốc độ như vậy là Ung Thánh Hựu thật không ngờ đấy. Hắn đang chìm say mà vỗ về chơi đùa lấy đầu của mình, thình lình một cỗ chất lỏng tưới xuống, bị phỏng hắn toàn thân run lên, tất cả đều xuất tại Khang Daniel cơ bụng trên.

Dồn dập mà thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng không quên chế nhạo một cái: "Vài năm không thấy, ngươi như thế nào biến thành khoái thương tay?"

Khang Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực dùng sức gặm một cái, hung dữ nói: "Trước hết để cho ngươi thoải mái một cái mà thôi, cho là ta gặp dễ dàng như vậy buông tha ngươi này? Thánh Hựu ca?"

Nói xong, hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, làm cho người ta hai chân mở rộng ra mà ngồi ở trên người mình. Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng, lập tức phát hiện thân mật kề nhau địa phương lần nữa truyền đến gắng gượng lửa nóng xúc cảm. Hắn cúi đầu cười cười, duỗi tay vịn lửa nóng một căn, tự tay đưa vào thân thể của mình trong.

Khang Daniel hài lòng thở hổn hển. Trên thân động tình vặn vẹo người yêu, dưới thân nhanh chặt trắng nõn xúc cảm. Hắn ôm chặc Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, cảm giác mình coi như là lập tức đã chết cũng sẽ không có bất cứ tiếc nuối nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nằm ở Khang Daniel trên bờ vai, lung tung trong rên rỉ, tựa hồ là nhớ tới chuyện trọng yếu gì. Hắn vuốt ve Khang Daniel đường cong duyên dáng da lưng, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng nói,

"Qua đêm nay. . . Chúng ta. . . Chúng ta như trước là. . . Tốt. . . A. . . Bạn tốt. . . Biết không. . ."

Khang Daniel thân thể cứng đờ, nắm mềm non khe mông càng thêm dùng sức mà chạy nước rút đứng lên. Hắn lựa chọn tạm thời quên đi cái này làm cho người ta tuyệt vọng tin tức, chỉ muốn vào lúc này hung hăng thao làm cho trước mặt này là mê người thân thể, làm cho hắn không có một tia khí lực cùng lý trí đi suy nghĩ những cái kia băng lãnh tàn khốc sự thật, làm cho hắn sa vào tại chỉ có hắn Khang Daniel có thể mang cho hắn khoái cảm chính giữa, không thể tự kìm chế.

Khang Daniel xác thực làm được. Bọn hắn hưởng thụ lấy yêu đương vụng trộm giống nhau khoái cảm, không biết làm bao nhiêu lần. Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng kết thúc, rồi lại tổng có thể lập tức cảm nhận được trong thân thể nhanh chóng phình to lửa nóng. Hắn cửa huyệt đã bắt đầu sưng đỏ đứng lên, bụng dưới bởi vì bắn vào quá nhiều chất lỏng mà hơi hơi nở. Nhưng Khang Daniel đem ngày hôm nay coi như tận thế bình thường, quyết không thể đơn giản buông tay. Hắn thỏa thích bãi lộng Ung Thánh Hựu không có một tia khí lực thân thể, đem hắn mềm mại tứ chi bày ra các loại làm cho người cảm thấy thẹn được tư thế. Dồn ép Ung Thánh Hựu nói ra đủ loại khó nghe ô ngôn uế ngữ, vô luận là thút thít nỉ non còn là cầu khẩn đều chỉ có thể làm cho hắn đạt được càng thêm dồi dào tinh lực.

Trận này bền bỉ tính sự tình giằng co gần bốn giờ. Khang Daniel từ phía sau ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, đau lòng mà nhéo nhéo hắn trước người đỏ bừng cái kia căn đồ vật. Bởi vì thật sự là bắn không xuất ra cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng hầu như sắp khó có thể khống chế mà không khống chế rồi. Mặc dù là như vậy nhẹ nhàng mà đụng vào, cũng làm cho hắn mẫn cảm mà quyền co lại đứng người lên. Khang Daniel nửa mềm côn thịt còn không có hoàn toàn theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể trượt ra. Như vậy cảm giác ấm áp, làm cho Khang Daniel không nỡ bỏ buông ra.

Gần bảy giờ đồng hồ thời điểm, trời đã hoàn toàn sáng. Mơ mơ màng màng Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy dưới lầu truyền đến tiếng người, biết là tối hôm qua Khang Daniel kéo công tắc nguồn điện sự tình đã bị phát hiện rồi. Hắn khẩn trương xoay người ngắt một cái Khang Daniel cánh tay, không nghĩ tới người nọ căn bản không có chợp mắt, chính hết sức chăm chú mà theo dõi hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu mặt lập tức màu đỏ đã đến lỗ tai căn. Hắn hắng giọng một cái, nỗ lực duy trì ở lúc trước nghiêm túc chính phái bộ dạng, nói: "Sẽ không đi tắm rửa sẽ bị làm bản sao rồi."

Khang Daniel không cho là đúng mà bĩu môi, buông ra Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể ngồi dậy. Đồ đạc của hắn theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể trượt ra, lập tức mang ra một cỗ dòng nước ấm. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được thấp giọng rên rỉ một tiếng, nhức mỏi cảm giác cơ hồ là lập tức tập kích đầy toàn thân.

Mạch điện còn không có khôi phục, Khang Daniel tự nhiên là không hề cố kỵ mà thân thể trần truồng đứng trong phòng. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, lấy tay nâng hắn sưng đỏ mông thịt, cẩn thận tiến vào phòng tắm.

Ấm áp nước kèm theo đến trên thân, dần dần hóa giải Ung Thánh Hựu quanh thân không khỏe, cũng làm cho hắn nóng lên, phát nhiệt ý nghĩ bình tĩnh lại. Khang Daniel vẫn còn phía sau hắn kiên nhẫn giúp hắn thanh lý đôi mắt nhỏ trong liên tục không ngừng chảy ra đồ vật, thân thể như trước mẫn cảm, nhưng tâm đã khôi phục lý trí.

"Daniel, " Ung Thánh Hựu vỗ vỗ Khang Daniel đùi.

"Ừ, " Khang Daniel không đếm xỉa tới mà đáp ứng.

"Chuyện ngày hôm nay. . . Tựu xem như là đúng ngươi đền bù tổn thất đi, qua nhiều năm như vậy, cũng làm cho ngươi khó chịu, là lỗi của ta." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm trầm thấp, mang theo một tia không dễ dàng phát giác run rẩy.

Khang Daniel nhưng là cười lạnh một tiếng, : "Như thế nào? Ngươi đối với ta sáu năm vắng vẻ, là muốn thịt thường sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu quay người nhìn thẳng Khang Daniel, trong ánh mắt không có một tia trêu tức, "Ta không có hay nói giỡn, Khang Daniel, ta có thể đem tối hôm qua trở thành không khống chế được hoặc là phóng túng, nhưng ta quyết không cho phép về sau phát sinh lần nữa."

Khang Daniel cứng ngắc ngẩng đầu, nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu rất nghiêm túc bộ dạng, chỉ có thể cười khổ: "Ta biết rõ đấy ca, chỉ là chỉ đùa một chút. . ." Hắn hít sâu một hơi, đè xuống trong ánh mắt ghen tuông, "Ngươi yên tâm, qua hôm nay, chuyện tối ngày hôm qua ta sẽ hết thảy quên. . . Ta sẽ không đánh tiếp nhiễu ngươi rồi."

Dưới lầu truyền đến pd tiếng la, có lẽ là phát hiện Khang Daniel tối hôm qua cử động. Khang Daniel tùy ý cọ hai cái thân thể, đứng người lên, "Ta đi xuống trước ca, bọn ngươi xuống trở ra đi." Nói xong, quay người rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt không chịu nổi một kích mặt nạ toàn bộ tan vỡ. Hắn cai đầu dài chôn ở đầu gối trong, im ắng mà khóc rống lấy. Giống như cái này rất nhiều ủy khuất, rốt cuộc phá tan sáu năm thời gian trói buộc, bị tàn nhẫn mà xé ra ở trước mặt hắn.

Hắn cuối cùng đã thành bản thân đã từng phỉ nhổ đấy, tầm thường đấy, lõi đời tồn tại, thân thủ của hắn hủy một đoạn này cho rằng gặp thiên trường địa cửu cảm giác, ngay tiếp theo đem những cái kia đã từng lấy vì là đẹp đồ tốt, cùng một chỗ niêm phong bảo tồn tiến vào một cái không muốn đụng vào trong mộng cảnh. Hắn có vô số lý do đều muốn đối với Khang Daniel toàn bộ đỡ ra, nhưng mà nhớ tới bản thân người yêu sắp đã đến đấy, cái kia không có một tia khuyết điểm nhỏ nhặt bằng phẳng chói mắt tương lai, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện bảo trì im miệng không nói.

Phần này quất roi đáy lòng hối hận, liền từ ta một người gánh chịu đi, còn có một sinh như thế dài dằng dặc, ngươi chỉ trị giá được những cái kia tốt nhất.

6 

Tiết mục thu triệt để kết thúc. Không biết pd cùng Khang Daniel người đại diện đã nói những gì, cũng may là không có truy cứu đêm nay trên tư liệu sống kết cục. Ung Thánh Hựu nghe càng ngày càng gần tiếng bước chân, đâu vào đấy mà làm lấy trong tay sự tình.

"Đúng rồi, còn không có. . . Chúc mừng ngươi đính hôn." Khang Daniel tựa ở trên khung cửa, nhẹ nhàng dùng móng tay điểm lấy trong tay hộp thuốc lá.

Đang tại chỉnh đốn hành lý Ung Thánh Hựu động tác dừng lại một chút, lập tức ngẩng đầu, hướng về phía Khang Daniel lộ ra một cái mỉm cười: "Cảm ơn, bây giờ nói cũng không tính là muộn."

Khang Daniel điểm tốt một điếu thuốc, cũng không nảy, làm cho chính nó đốt. hắn nhìn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đem quần áo chồng tốt, từng kiện từng kiện mà tại trong rương cất kỹ, bày chỉnh tề được. Kéo lên rương hòm thời điểm, một điếu thuốc chính vừa vặn tốt đốt xong, hoả tinh đốt đến khói lửa miệng địa phương, đốt ra điểm dầu hắc mùi vị.

"Về sau, còn có thể gặp lại sao?" Khang Daniel hỏi.

"Đương nhiên có thể, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười đến giống nhau trước kia, "Chúng ta còn sẽ có rất nhiều cơ hội hợp tác, chị dâu ngươi cũng là người rất tốt, ngươi có thể tới người nhà làm. . ."

"Ta là nói, " Khang Daniel cắt ngang Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, thanh âm run rẩy hầu như dấu không lấn át được, "Ta nói, chúng ta còn có thể gặp lại sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh táo áo ngoài giống như bị Khang Daniel nghẹn ngào vạch tìm tòi. Hắn lung tung vung một cái tóc, theo trên bàn trong hộp thuốc lá cũng rút ra một điếu thuốc.

"Daniel, ta là ca của ngươi, vĩnh viễn đều là."

Khang Daniel đã hiểu. Hắn dùng ngón tay nắn vuốt cháy hết tàn thuốc, tiện tay nhét vào cạnh cửa trong thùng rác.

Bên ngoài thời tiết đặc biệt tốt. Buổi sáng chín mười giờ bầu trời, ánh mặt trời chiếu vào biệt thự bên cạnh trên mặt hồ, sóng ánh sáng lăn tăn, trông rất đẹp mắt.

Một cái ong mật bay tới, bay bổng đi vòng vo vài vòng, rơi vào Khang Daniel nằm sấp lấy lan can bên cạnh. Cũng là kỳ quái, Khang Daniel từ nhỏ chính là cái tuyển côn trùng thể chất, thật sự là sợ điều gì sẽ gặp điều đó.

Nhưng mà mấy năm gần đây, Khang Daniel đã không phải sợ côn trùng rồi. Trước kia trông thấy con muỗi đều có thể dọa được đầy phòng tán loạn, hôm nay ong mật gần trong gang tấc, hắn cũng đã có thể cùng cái kia nhỏ đồ chơi bốn mắt nhìn nhau. Ngươi nhìn, người quả nhiên là sẽ thay đổi.

Khang Daniel rốt cuộc bình thường trở lại, hoặc là nói, là thỏa hiệp. Theo Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đối với hắn nói ra chia tay một khắc này lên, hắn thì nên biết, Ung Thánh Hựu người như vậy, chắc là sẽ không quay về lối đấy. Bọn hắn đã nhận được một ít, liền nhất định mất đi một ít. Hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu đều không có cái kia phần đối mặt thế tục cùng buông tha cho hết thảy dũng khí, có lẽ là bọn hắn lý trí, có lẽ là bọn hắn khiếp đảm.

Phần này đến muộn sáu năm thành thục cùng sự cố, đúng là vẫn còn làm cho Khang Daniel học xong. Hắn cầm lấy bản thân rương hòm, không cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cáo biệt, im ắng mà đi xuống lầu.

Thánh Hựu ca, từ đó về sau trời cao đường xa, vô luận cỡ nào khó khăn thống khổ, may mắn có người cùng ngươi gánh chịu. Ta nên vì ngươi cảm thấy cao hứng nha.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào bên cửa sổ, nhìn xem Khang Daniel đi được cách hắn càng ngày càng xa. Hắn cúi đầu dụi dụi con mắt, đem mình rương hòm hợp lại. Tiết mục thu đã xong, hắn cũng nên đi.

Cầm lấy ba lô, Ung Thánh Hựu mới cảm giác áp sát đến bên cạnh thân thể trong khóa kéo chứa vật gì, cứng rắn được. Hắn buông bao, kéo ra khóa kéo kiểm tra, phát hiện đó là một bao nho nhỏ bánh bích quy.

Là hắn thường ăn bài tử cùng khẩu vị, đóng gói túi trên vẽ lấy một cái nhỏ tiểu nhân ong mật, còn có một vàng óng mật ong bình.

Ung Thánh Hựu nở nụ cười, đem bánh bích quy lật qua, mặt sau dán một trương màu hồng phấn tiện lợi dán. Quen thuộc chữ viết đập vào mi mắt, đụng phải Ung Thánh Hựu ngực có chút cay mũi.

"Thánh Hựu ca, nhớ kỹ ăn điểm tâm, nhớ kỹ mang theo kẹo đi ra ngoài, nhớ kỹ nhiều xuyên qua kiện áo khoác, "

Lạc khoản (phần đề chữ, ghi tên trên bức vẽ) chỗ là một cái nho nhỏ mèo con ảnh chân dung, còn có một đi tiểu nhân hầu như thấy không rõ kiểu chữ.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lại nhìn, nhìn ánh mắt cay mũi mới nhìn ra cái kia ghi là cái gì.

"Còn có, nhớ kỹ I love you."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi trên sàn nhà sửng sốt thật lâu, thẳng đến nghe thấy dưới lầu truyền đến còi hơi âm thanh mới hồi phục tinh thần lại. Hắn đem bánh bích quy ước lượng nhập khẩu túi, cúi đầu không biết nói lầm bầm câu cái gì, lôi kéo hành lý đi xuống lầu.

Bên ngoài ánh mặt trời sáng lạn, xuyên thấu qua cây cối khe hở đánh trên mặt đất. Ung Thánh Hựu tại bằng phẳng trên đường chậm rãi đi tới, bước qua cái kia một ít khối làm cho người ta đẹp mắt vết lốm đốm.

Hết thảy như thường.

End.


	6. Chapter 6

【 đan Ung thoát khỏi mẫn phản ứng

Catherine1228

Work Text:

Ung Thánh Hựu có một cái bí mật nhỏ.

Nhưng kỳ thật cũng không tính là bí mật, ít nhất ở tại lầu mười một thành viên cũng biết, hắn có giam cầm sợ hãi chứng.

Khang Daniel là người thứ nhất phát hiện Ung Thánh Hựu bí mật người.

Tham gia PD101 thời điểm, Ung Thánh Hựu là từ đến cũng không dám một mình đi cái kia chuyên môn luyện tập ca hát cách âm phòng đấy. Ở trong đó không gian chật vật, vừa không có cửa sổ, chỉ có một lờ mờ ngọn đèn nhỏ pha, áp lực người thở không nổi đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất đi vào thời điểm, cho là mình không có việc gì, dù sao bên ngoài nhiều như vậy đồng đội, tiếng động lớn náo không được. Nhưng mà đóng cửa lại một khắc này, hắn phát hiện mình còn không có biện pháp vượt qua tựa hồ là trời sinh cái chủng loại kia cảm giác sợ hãi.

Trong thế giới tất cả thanh âm dường như đều theo trong đầu hắn biến mất, chỉ còn lại có làm cho ý nghĩ đều muốn nổ bung ù tai âm thanh. Bốn phía cách âm lỗ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong ánh mắt vặn vẹo thành kinh khủng hình vẽ, theo bốn phương tám hướng hướng hắn bao bọc mà đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ là phá cửa mà ra đấy. Hắn tựa ở bên tường, nắm thật chặt tay cầm cái cửa tay. Hắn sắc mặt trắng bệch, tay chân như nhũn ra, to như hạt đậu mồ hôi ngăn không được mà từ trên trán chảy xuống.

Khang Daniel là ở thời điểm này đi ngang qua đấy. Hắn cầm lấy bản thân nước tiểu chén, vốn là ngâm nga bài hát đi đón đồ uống uống, rồi lại khi đi ngang qua luyện tập phòng thời điểm bị Ung Thánh Hựu lạ lẫm bộ dạng lại càng hoảng sợ.

Từ đó về sau, hắn mà bắt đầu để ý. Sẽ ở Ung Thánh Hựu đi luyện luyện tập ca hát thời điểm đi theo phía sau hắn cùng đi, lên xe thời điểm tỉ mỉ đám người ngồi đầy sau lại cùng hắn lên xe, sân bay đi nhà nhỏ WC gặp cùng hắn cùng đi sau đó chờ ở ngoài cửa cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, hợp túc sau đó cũng bởi vì sợ một mình hắn ngủ sẽ biết sợ mà chủ động yêu cầu cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cùng một chỗ ở.

Tầng mười một bọn đệ đệ cũng dần dần đã biết Ung Thánh Hựu cái này bí mật nhỏ. Nguyên nhân chính là tầng mười một chính là cái kia nho nhỏ cất giữ phòng, Ung Thánh Hựu cho tới bây giờ đều không có bản thân đi vào. Đôi khi đại gia sẽ đem người hâm mộ tiễn đưa một ít quần áo giầy thả vào bên trong đi, nhưng mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu đồ vật đều là Khang Daniel giúp hắn bỏ vào, cần thời điểm Khang Daniel sẽ giúp hắn lấy ra.

Có một lần Bùi Trân Ánh thật sự là nhịn không được hiếu kỳ, vụng trộm hỏi Khang Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy sai khiến hắn hắn có thể hay không không vui, quả nhiên mà bị Khang Daniel vỗ đầu, một bên đánh còn vừa nói: "Không cho phép nói như vậy ca ca a, tiểu hài tử muốn hiểu lễ phép biết không?"

Nhưng những chuyện này kỳ thật đều là chuyện nhỏ. Để cho nhất Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khó xử đúng là mỗi lần đi Nhật Bản ký bán thời điểm đều muốn tổ chức vỗ tay hội.

Nhật Bản vỗ tay sẽ cùng địa phương khác cũng không cùng. Đám fans hâm mộ có thể tự do lựa chọn mình thích idol, hơn nữa có được năm giây, có thể tại một cái chưa đủ hai mét vuông trong phòng nhỏ cùng thần tượng một chỗ.

Đối với người hâm mộ mà nói, nơi đây có thể là thiên đường, nhưng đối với Ung Thánh Hựu mà nói, nơi đây dường như Địa Ngục. Mặc dù hắn biết bên ngoài có hàng trăm hàng ngàn người hâm mộ, một phân bố ngăn cách bên ngoài cũng có bốn vị bảo tiêu đứng bên người trông coi, nhưng thuần trắng vật che chắn phân bố, hẹp hòi không gian, hãy để cho hắn khống chế không nổi mà sinh ra nồng đậm cảm giác sợ hãi.

Mỗi lần người hâm mộ vén rèm lên đi ra ngoài cùng vị kế tiếp người hâm mộ vào khe hở, Ung Thánh Hựu đều bắt buộc bản thân liều mạng nhìn bên ngoài rộng rãi địa phương, sau đó tự an ủi mình, bất quá là năm giây mà thôi.

Một trận vỗ tay gặp xuống, hắn cả kiện áo sơmi đều bị mồ hôi lạnh sũng nước rồi. Trở lại phòng ngủ toàn bộ người liền ngồi phịch ở trên giường, còn ngăn không được mà buồn nôn.

Khang Daniel nhìn ở trong mắt, đau ở trong lòng. Vỗ tay gặp vốn là cùng người hâm mộ tiếp xúc thân mật cơ hội tốt, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dạng như vậy không khác tại pháp trường trên rời đi một vòng, thật sự là một loại tra tấn. Hắn cũng cùng Ung Thánh Hựu thương lượng qua có phải hay không có cái gì đừng phương thức, có thể làm cho hắn tránh cho loại này cực hình. Nhưng nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, với tư cách nghệ nhân chuyên nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày hãy để cho Ung Thánh Hựu lựa chọn cắn răng kiên trì. Hắn không muốn làm cho người hâm mộ chứng kiến bản thân yếu ớt một mặt.

Một lần cuối cùng trở về tránh không được lại có Nhật Bản ký bán hành trình. Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ tin tức này thời điểm khoảng cách vỗ tay gặp còn một tháng nữa thời gian. Hắn nắm bắt vừa mới in còn nóng lấy hành trình lẻ, ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn ngẩn người.

"Ca, lần này vỗ tay hội. . . Còn là như thường lệ sao?" Khang Daniel ngồi ở bên giường, ôm cái rắm đào ôm gối, lo lắng lo lắng hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ gật đầu: "Đúng vậy. . . Không có biện pháp, một lần cuối cùng, khẽ cắn môi đã trôi qua rồi."

Khang Daniel vẻ mặt lo lắng: "Thế nhưng là ca thật là khó chịu a. . . Ngươi cũng không biết chính ngươi theo trong phòng kế đi ra thời điểm sắc mặt có bao nhiêu khó coi."

"Cái kia có biện pháp nào, " Ung Thánh Hựu cười khổ nhìn nhìn đập tràn đầy hành trình lẻ. Khoảng cách giải tán chỉ còn không đến một tháng, hắn không muốn cũng không thể nhìn thấy bất kỳ một cái nào người hâm mộ vẻ mặt thất vọng.

Khang Daniel suy tư một hồi, đột nhiên tốt giống như nghĩ tới điều gì biện pháp giống nhau, hưng phấn mà kéo Ung Thánh Hựu tay: "Ca! Bằng không như vậy được không, ta cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ vượt qua!"

Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao: "Cái gì?"

"Là như thế này, lúc trước ta tại trên mạng tra được qua, nghe nói hệ thống thoát khỏi mẫn phương pháp là trị liệu giam cầm sợ hãi chứng biện pháp tốt nhất, chỉ cần tiến hành theo chất lượng mà tại một ít bịt kín trong không gian thích ứng, có thể từng điểm từng điểm vượt qua đối với giam cầm không gian sợ hãi."

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút động tâm, nhưng cũng có chút do dự: "Thế nhưng. . . Ta có chút lo lắng ta không được. . ."

"Không thử một chút sao có thể biết rõ đây ca?" Khang Daniel ngồi xổm Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, trấn an mà vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay của hắn, "Ta cùng ngươi, không phải sợ."

Nói làm liền làm. Khang Daniel căn cứ Ung Thánh Hựu thói quen, nhóm một cái trị liệu nơi danh sách. Trong phòng ngủ Ung Thánh Hựu là hoàn toàn không có quan hệ đấy, tại so với phòng ngủ nhỏ hơn trong phòng vệ sinh cực hạn là tắm rửa 20 phút, đang không có ngọn đèn trong xe nếu như không nhắm mắt lại cực hạn là năm phút đồng hồ. Ngẫu nhiên tại đi vào kiểu trong tủ treo quần áo lật quần áo là muốn cầm lập tức đi vì vậy đại khái là chừng một phút. Cuối cùng nơi nếu không có đèn lại siêu cấp hẹp hòi phòng chứa đồ trong rồi, là tiến cũng không thể đi vào đấy. Bây giờ cách vỗ tay gặp còn có một đoạn thời gian, coi như là không thể khỏi hẳn, ít nhất cũng là có thể có chỗ chuyển biến tốt đẹp đấy.

Khang Daniel lựa chọn lần đầu tiên một chỗ tất nhiên xuống bãi đỗ xe bảo mẫu xe. Buổi tối thời điểm ngồi xe, Ung Thánh Hựu là tuyệt đối không dám cái thứ nhất lên xe đấy. Hắn bình thường đều muốn chờ người đại diện lên xe mở đèn, lại làm cho bọn đệ đệ đi lên, mình mới chậm rì rì mà ngồi ở xe trung bộ vị trí, bảo đảm chung quanh đều có người ở mới có thể.

Đêm nay không có hành trình, Khang Daniel cùng người đại diện đã muốn chìa khóa xe, lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đã đến không có một bóng người bãi đỗ xe.

Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe, nhìn xem tối như mực không gian, trong nội tâm ngăn không được mà sợ hãi.

Khang Daniel trước nhảy lên xe, ngồi tại vị trí trước, hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn xem Khang Daniel trong bóng tối mặt, do dự mà nói: "Đan. . . Daniel. . . Nếu không hôm nay hay là thôi đi. . ."

"Đừng sợ, ca, " Khang Daniel dùng mười hai muôn phần ôn nhu ngữ khí đối với Ung Thánh Hựu nói, "Sợ hãi đều là tới từ ở chính ngươi đấy, nơi đây không có người, còn có ta bảo hộ ngươi, sợ cái gì đây?"

Khang Daniel đen sẫm ánh mắt trong bóng đêm sáng ngời có thần. Ung Thánh Hựu cho mình động viên đánh tiếp tức giận, rốt cuộc khẽ cắn môi, cầm lấy Khang Daniel tay lên xe.

Hắn như trước ngồi ở xe trung bộ, bất đồng chính là, lần này Khang Daniel ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, lôi kéo tay của hắn.

Lên xe vẫn chưa tới hai phút, Ung Thánh Hựu đã cảm nhận được quen thuộc cảm giác áp bách. Tim đập của hắn không bị khống chế mà nhanh hơn, tay chân băng lãnh, mồ hôi lạnh rất nhanh liền làm ướt quần áo

Khang Daniel rất nhanh đã nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu bất an, hắn một tay vòng trên Ung Thánh Hựu bả vai, một tay nắm thật chặc Ung Thánh Hựu băng lãnh tay trái, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhu hòa nói,

"Thánh Hựu ca, ngươi nhắm mắt lại, tưởng tượng bây giờ là ngồi ở dưới Tinh Không biển rộng bên cạnh. Chúng ta ngồi ở trên bờ cát, thò tay có thể va chạm vào mềm mại tinh tế tỉ mỉ hạt cát. Tiếng sóng biển theo chúng ta bên tai cuốn quá đi, đảo tinh tế tỉ mỉ màu trắng sóng hoa. Ngẫu nhiên sẽ có giọt nước ở tại chúng ta trên mặt, thậm chí có nhỏ con cua theo bên chân bò qua đi. . ."

Khang Daniel như dỗ hài tử giống nhau cho Ung Thánh Hựu nói chuyện xưa. Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, toàn thân cứng ngắc cơ bắp dần dần bắt đầu trầm tĩnh lại. Hắn không có cách nào khống chế thân thể của mình phản ứng, nhưng hắn cảm giác mình trên tâm lý gánh nặng đang tại một chút giảm bớt. Khang Daniel mùi vị đạo quen thuộc cùng nhiệt độ cơ thể bao vây lấy hắn, hắn nhúc nhích ngón tay có thể cảm nhận được Khang Daniel đáp lại. Khang Daniel ở bên cạnh hắn, như vậy nhận thức làm cho hắn an tâm không ít.

Lần thứ nhất thoát khỏi mẫn trị liệu rất thuận lợi mà kết thúc, Khang Daniel so với Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân còn muốn hưng phấn. Hắn kinh ngạc mà tại cùng Ung Thánh Hựu dừng lại ở một cái nhỏ hẹp trong không gian lúc, đã tìm được một loại đã lâu tim đập thình thịch. Lúc trước đối với Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ là đơn thuần hảo cảm cùng quan tâm, nhưng từ khi Ung Thánh Hựu ở trước mặt hắn lộ ra yếu ớt một mặt lúc, hắn đã có chưa bao giờ có đau lòng cảm giác. Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, chăm chú rụt lại thân thể tựa ở trên người hắn, ngón tay trảo hắn trảo trắng bệch thời điểm, hắn không chỉ có đều muốn cho hắn một cái ôm, thậm chí muốn hôn hôn một cái hắn nhếch lấy khóe môi.

Nguyện vọng này tại giai đoạn thứ hai thoát khỏi mẫn trị liệu trong thực hiện. Tại đi vào kiểu tủ quần áo trong góc, Khang Daniel mượn một đống không biết ai là ai quần áo che giấu xuống, cực kỳ nhanh chóng tại Ung Thánh Hựu khóe môi ấn xuống nhẹ không thể lại nhẹ một nụ hôn.

hắn nhìn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mặt, liền không có cách nào khống chế thân thể của mình. Ung Thánh Hựu co lại trong góc, nhanh đóng chặt lại mắt, đem tay của hắn chộp vào ngực thời điểm, Khang Daniel mình cũng không có có ý thức đến lòng của mình có bao nhiêu mềm mại.

Khang Daniel đột nhiên xuất hiện cử động đem Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng hoảng sợ. Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện mà mở mắt ra, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đúng là Khang Daniel thất kinh biểu lộ.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi làm gì? ?" Ung Thánh Hựu trong nháy mắt liền quên mất bản thân thân ở một cái không gian thu hẹp trong, lực chú ý đều đặt ở Khang Daniel màu đỏ bĩu môi trên môi.

Khang Daniel luống cuống, hắn quay người đã nghĩ chạy ra phòng giữ quần áo, nhưng đi ra ngoài trước lại nghĩ tới Ung Thánh Hựu tính ham mê, không quên trở lại đem hắn cũng kéo ra đến.

"Thực xin lỗi ca. . . Ta. . . Ngươi cái dạng kia thật sự là thật là đáng yêu. . . Ta nhất thời nhịn không được. . ." Khang Daniel lôi kéo Ung Thánh Hựu góc áo, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà nói xin lỗi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ đến mình bị người chiếm được tiện nghi liền trong nội tâm không công bằng, ôm cánh tay, ngồi ở đầu giường không thèm quan tâm đến lý lẽ Khang Daniel.

"Ca. . . Ngươi đừng nóng giận nha. . . Ta cam đoan! Ta cam đoan lần sau tuyệt đối sẽ không rồi! Ta nhất định hảo hảo khống chế tự chính mình!" Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, còn là không nói chuyện.

Thấy Ung Thánh Hựu có buông lỏng xu thế, Khang Daniel thừa thắng xông lên: "Hơn nữa ca, ngươi xem ngươi lúc kia có phải hay không đều đã quên sợ hãi? Chúng ta nên như vậy phân tán lực chú ý nha. . ."

"Câm miệng!" Ung Thánh Hựu rống lớn một tiếng, Khang Daniel lúc này mới ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng lại.

Kế tiếp thoát khỏi mẫn trị liệu là ở Khang Daniel cùng Ung Thánh Hựu kéo ngoắc ngoắc sau đó mới tiến hành đấy. Khoảng cách vỗ tay gặp thời gian càng ngày càng gần, tại Khang Daniel dưới sự trợ giúp Ung Thánh Hựu đối với bịt kín không gian sợ hãi đã thiếu đi rất nhiều, hiện tại ngồi xe hoặc là tại tủ quần áo lấy đồ vật hắn đều hoàn toàn không có vấn đề, chỉ cần lưu lại thời gian quá dài, chắc là sẽ không có bất kỳ không khỏe đấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu cần vượt qua đấy, chỉ còn cái kia tối như mực phòng chứa đồ.

Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu làm cả buổi trong nội tâm kiến thiết đi vào phòng thời điểm, mãnh liệt kéo tới hít thở không thông cảm giác từ đầu đến chân bao phủ hắn. Phảng phất có một cái tay vô hình thẳng tắp giữ lại cổ họng của hắn, làm cho hắn không cách nào hô hấp. Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai xuất hiện cực lớn tiếng nổ vang, hắn biết rõ Khang Daniel tại sau lưng cầm lấy cánh tay của hắn, lắc lắc bờ vai của hắn, nhưng hắn nghe không được Khang Daniel đang nói cái gì, cũng không có biện pháp khống chế bản thân người cứng ngắc.

Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, từng cái vuốt ve hắn cứng ngắc phía sau lưng. Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể không ngừng đập vào chiến tranh lạnh, cầm lấy Khang Daniel cổ áo gắt gao không chịu buông ra. Khang Daniel đau lòng mà hôn hít lấy Ung Thánh Hựu phát xoáy, mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dạng như vậy thời điểm, hắn đều mơ tưởng vuốt ve hắn, ôm hắn, thậm chí là hôn môi hắn. Tựa như hắn thích nhất những cái kia con mèo nhỏ giống nhau, mỗi khi chấn kinh thời điểm, hắn đều bắt bọn nó ôm vào trong ngực, khò khè khò khè đầu lông, gãi gãi bụng, mèo con sẽ im lặng mà dừng lại ở trong lòng ngực của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như vậy. Thử qua hai ba lần sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu lại đi vào sẽ không có khẩn trương như vậy rồi, hắn bình thường lựa chọn núp ở Khang Daniel trong ngực, tại thói quen Khang Daniel hôn nhẹ ôm một cái sờ sờ sau đó, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện cùng Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ thời điểm, bản thân thật không có tái xuất hiện giống như lấy trước như vậy nghiêm trọng giam cầm phản ứng. Hắn rất có lòng tin tại vỗ tay sẽ đến gặp lúc trước triệt để vượt qua cái này một chướng ngại.

Như thế mà đang ở vỗ tay gặp một ngày trước buổi tối, sự tình lại đột nhiên lâm vào cục diện bế tắc. Nguyên nhân chính là, tại Ung Thánh Hựu chuẩn bị tiến vào cất giữ lúc giữa làm cuối cùng tâm lý kiến thiết lúc, Khang Daniel lại một lần nữa hôn hít hắn, hơn nữa ý đồ đem đầu lưỡi với vào đến.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Daniel người can đảm cử động sợ ngây người. Hắn cho rằng Khang Daniel lúc trước làm hết thảy cũng là vì giúp mình vượt qua giam cầm sợ hãi chứng, không nghĩ tới hắn vậy mà thật sự có loại này dơ bẩn ý tưởng.

Vì vậy Ung Thánh Hựu rất quyết đoán lựa chọn bắt đầu hờn dỗi, hơn nữa cự tuyệt Khang Daniel xin lỗi, lựa chọn bản thân đi vào thích ứng.

Bị khóa ở phía ngoài Khang Daniel gấp đến độ xoay quanh. Đây là Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất bản thân tiến vào như vậy phong bế trong không gian, hắn đối với Ung Thánh Hựu lần thứ nhất tiến vào luyện ca khúc phòng phản ứng ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, vì vậy sợ Ung Thánh Hựu ở bên trong xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Ca! ! Ca ngươi mở cửa được không! ! ! Ca, đều là lỗi của ta, ta cam đoan không bao giờ nữa như vậy! ! Ta van cầu ngươi mở cửa nhanh được không? Van ngươi ca! !"

Khang Daniel giữ cửa đập rung trời vang, thành công đưa tới đi ngang qua Phác Hữu Trấn chú ý, hắn hồ nghi mà nhìn Khang Daniel, không biết hai cái này ca ca lại đang chơi cái gì tình thú.

Khang Daniel cũng không mặt mũi nói mình bởi vì hôn rồi Ung Thánh Hựu bị đuổi ra ngoài, chỉ là một bên hô hào một bên gõ cửa.

Qua hồi lâu, Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có phản ứng. Khang Daniel nóng nảy, giơ chân lên "Phanh" một tiếng giữ cửa phá khai rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu núp ở trong khắp ngõ ngách, dùng một cái chăn lông bao ở đầu của mình, đang tại lạnh run.

Khang Daniel xông đi vào, một cước đạp cho cửa, đem Ung Thánh Hựu vòng trong ngực.

Ung Thánh Hựu dường như bắt được cây cỏ cứu mạng giống nhau, chăm chú ôm Khang Daniel eo. Vừa mới tuy rằng ngắn ngủi nhưng mà khắc sâu sợ hãi làm cho hắn nhớ tới vẫn còn có chút nghĩ mà sợ.

Khang Daniel ôm toàn thân phát run Ung Thánh Hựu, không có ở đây hắn cái trán, trên gương mặt hôn hít lấy. Hắn bất chấp Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước nói những lời kia, hắn chỉ biết là, hắn muốn dùng như vậy trắng ra mà nhiệt liệt phương thức nói với Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn không phải là một người, không phải sợ.

Ung Thánh Hựu ta tại Khang Daniel trong ngực, bị động mà thậm chí vô ý thức đáp lại Khang Daniel cử động. Khang Daniel bờ môi rơi xuống một khắc này, hắn cũng duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đáp lại Khang Daniel xâm lấn. Ấm áp đấy, mềm mại đấy, mang theo quen thuộc mùi thân thể, làm cho hắn cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm.

Không biết là người nào chủ động cởi bỏ đối phương quần áo, tại nơi này nhỏ hẹp hắc ám trong không gian, lạ lẫm mà mãnh liệt tình dục hừng hực bốc cháy lên.

Khang Daniel xé rách mất Ung Thánh Hựu T-shirt, tại hắn trắng nõn cơ bắp trên lồng ngực không được hôn hít lấy. Trước ngực mẫn cảm đỏ tươi viên bi theo sau Khang Daniel nước miếng thấm vào mẫn cảm mà đứng thẳng. Khang Daniel một tay nắm bắt Ung Thánh Hựu phần gáy, một tay vẫn eo của hắn, đôi môi mềm mại từ dưới mong đến rốn, không chịu buông tha một tấc làn da.

Hắc ám cho Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng nhạy cảm giác quan kích thích, mãnh liệt tiếng tim đập trong bóng đêm lộ ra làm cho người ta sợ hãi mà gợi cảm. Hắn mất định hướng mà đem Khang Daniel đầu theo như hướng lồng ngực của mình, đều muốn cố gắng thêm nữa rồi lại kinh hoảng tại như vậy lạ lẫm khoái cảm. Ung Thánh Hựu trong cổ họng phát ra đứt quãng ngắn ngủi tiếng hít thở, thúc đẩy Khang Daniel nhanh hơn động tác trong tay.

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân dĩ nhiên đứng thẳng...mà bắt đầu. Khang Daniel kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu ở nhà chơi rông quần dây thun, đem dục vọng của hắn giải phóng ra. Hắn xoa xoa đỏ bừng phía trước, không chút do dự cúi đầu ngậm vào trong miệng.

Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra ý nghĩa không rõ một tiếng rên rỉ, lập tức sa vào đã đến mãnh liệt khoái cảm chính giữa. Khang Daniel linh hoạt đầu lưỡi tại Ung Thánh Hựu nửa mềm dục vọng trên hoạt động lên, chứa không được nước miếng đều thuận theo trụ thân thể chảy xuống. Mặc dù là lúc này, Khang Daniel như trước không quên thời khắc chú ý Ung Thánh Hựu trạng thái, một tay cùng hắn mười ngón khấu chặt, thông qua hắn rất nhỏ tứ chi động tác không ngừng cho hắn trấn an tính an ủi.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu hô hấp càng ngày càng trầm trọng, Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật tới, toàn bộ người nằm sấp tại mặt đất một đống trên quần áo. Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này cũng trở về qua chút ít thần, ý thức được Khang Daniel động tác. Ý nghĩ làm cho hắn cự tuyệt, nhưng thân thể lại không ngừng phát ra đòi hỏi tín hiệu. Không ngừng bay lên khoái cảm cùng Khang Daniel mạnh mẽ đâm tới ngón tay ngăn chặn Ung Thánh Hựu cự tuyệt chữ, hắn bỏ mặc bản thân sa vào tại đây đoạn trơ trẽn tính sự tình chính giữa, dù là chỉ có một lần.

Trong tay không có bôi trơn, Khang Daniel dùng Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng trơn ướt chất lỏng bôi tại đóng chặt cửa huyệt trên. Chỗ kia là từ không bị khai phát qua màu trắng nhạt, bởi vì dị vật xâm lấn có chút khẩn trương mà mấp máy lấy. Khang Daniel như trước nắm thật chặc Ung Thánh Hựu tay, một tay cẩn thận mà khai thác dè chừng chặt phải hơn tính mạng huyệt đạo.

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn răng, trong đầu sợ hãi toàn bộ bị sau lưng truyền đến rõ ràng lạ lẫm xúc cảm xua tán đi. Hắn theo Khang Daniel ngón tay cùng đầu lưỡi, nhận thức lấy chưa bao giờ có đau đớn, còn có giấu ở không khỏe bên trong cái kia một tia rất nhỏ khoái cảm.

Khang Daniel thấy cửa huyệt đã thuận lợi nuốt vào ba ngón tay rồi, gấp khó dằn nổi mà đem dục vọng của mình rút đi ra. Hắn nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên lưng, bên cạnh nhu hòa mà hôn hít lấy bờ vai của hắn, bên cạnh nhỏ giọng nói: "Thánh Hựu ca, ta vào được a."

Lửa nóng đỉnh chống đỡ tại sau lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự nghĩ không ra cái gì phù hợp trả lời. Hắn miễn cưỡng nhéo nhéo Khang Daniel đầu ngón tay, coi như là cam chịu đồng ý.

Khang Daniel chậm rãi đem mình đẩy đi vào, bên trong nhanh chặt làm cho hắn khó có thể tưởng tượng. Hắn từng tấc một đem mình đưa vào cái kia ấm áp địa phương, đang nghe Ung Thánh Hựu hơi có vẻ thống khổ tiếng rên rỉ sau vẫn không quên thò tay xuống dưới xoa xoa bị chống tràn đầy cửa huyệt, làm cho chỗ kia dần dần mềm hoá xuống, thẳng đến hoàn toàn dung nạp hắn thẳng cứng tính khí.

Làm cho một cái vốn không nên dùng cho giao hợp địa phương tiếp nhận như vậy lỗ mãng xông tới là có chút tàn nhẫn đấy, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu chặt chẽ bao vây lấy hắn xúc cảm cùng thân thể mềm mại làm cho hắn đã trở thành một cái thấy màu nảy lòng tham tên côn đồ. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu tay kéo đến sau lưng, một tay cố định lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mảnh khảnh eo, hung hăng mà đút vào đứng lên. Túi túi tại mông thịt trên đập qua, phát ra yên tĩnh trong dị thường rõ ràng "Đùng đùng" âm thanh.

Tại Khang Daniel thế công xuống, ngay từ đầu không thoải mái dần dần biến mất, lúc Khang Daniel côn thịt sát qua cái nào đó điểm lúc, bị điện giật bình thường khoái cảm nhanh chóng quét sạch Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân. Trong miệng hắn phát ra một tiếng bản thân chưa từng nghe qua ngọt chán rên rỉ, ngay sau đó chân liền không bị khống chế mà mềm nhũn xuống dưới, lại bị Khang Daniel kiếm trở về cố định trong ngực.

Đây là bộc phát trước tín hiệu. Khi biết Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hưởng nhận lấy khoái cảm về sau, Khang Daniel làm tầm trọng thêm mà hướng phía cái kia đặc biệt địa phương khác đỉnh làm cho đứng lên.

"A. . . Niel. . . Không được. . . Niel. . . Thật kỳ quái. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu vùi đầu tại trong quần áo, đứt quãng nói lấy làm cho người cảm thấy thẹn mà nói.

Khang Daniel cúi đầu liếm sạch Ung Thánh Hựu sau lưng đeo tầng mồ hôi mịn, nhập lại không lưu tình chút nào mà tại chút nào không tỳ vết làn da trên lưu lại một Thâm Hồng dấu răng. Hắn muốn dùng loại này gần như vặn vẹo phương thức tại chấm dứt đã đến trước cho Ung Thánh Hựu in dấu cấp dưới tại Khang Daniel một người ký hiệu

Đút vào vài cái, Khang Daniel buông lỏng ra Ung Thánh Hựu tay, mượn tại trong thân thể của hắn tư thế, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật đi qua. Ung Thánh Hựu mắt mở to, bối rối mà vươn tay, trong bóng đêm tìm kiếm lấy Khang Daniel đầu ngón tay.

Khang Daniel không có cam lòng vắng vẻ hắn quá lâu, an bài tốt một tư thế dễ chịu sau cúi đầu liền cho Ung Thánh Hựu một cái ngọt chán hôn sâu. Khang Daniel cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mắt cá chân, đem hắn dài nhỏ bắp chân khung tại trên cánh tay của mình, vừa nhanh lại mãnh liệt tiếp tục xông tới...mà bắt đầu.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã bắn một lần. Lúc này thành trong mẫn cảm mà co rút lại lấy, nhiệt tình mà đem Khang Daniel côn thịt hướng càng sâu địa phương xoắn đi. Hắn thậm chí hô không lên tiếng, chỉ là há hốc mồm, đầu lưỡi vô ý thức khoác lên trong hàm răng lúc giữa.

Thì cứ như vậy đút vào vài chục lần, Khang Daniel rốt cuộc nhịn không được, thân thể run lên, nồng đậm mà xuất tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu, thân thể kịch liệt mà run rẩy một cái, trong miệng không tự chủ phát ra một tiếng nhỏ giọng ai thán. Khang Daniel nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên bờ vai, dồn dập mà hô hấp lấy. Như vậy lờ mờ bế tắc trong không gian, như thế ấm áp dựa sát vào nhau cảm giác làm cho người ta thoải mái dễ chịu được mũi chua. Hắn có lẽ đứng người lên hoan hô bản thân rốt cuộc cùng Ung Thánh Hựu da thịt kề nhau, nhưng lúc này hắn lại chỉ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm thật chặc vào trong ngực, có lẽ còn có thể tăng thêm một câu ôn nhu ta thích ngươi.

Bị dục vọng hướng váng đầu não hậu quả chính là Khang Daniel đêm đó nhập lại không có cơ hội tiến vào gian phòng của mình. Nguyên bản dự đoán kích tình sau đó ôm nhau ngủ tình cảnh ở chỗ này tiếc nuối mà không có xuất hiện. Khang Daniel đáng thương mà ôm chăn màn, đối với bọn đệ đệ ánh mắt nghi hoặc, có cực khổ nói.

Ngày hôm sau, vỗ tay gặp hậu trường, Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi tại khó có thể bình an. Sau lưng một mực cảm giác khác thường làm cho hắn không cách nào tại trên ghế sa lon như dĩ vãng giống nhau thoải mái dễ chịu mà ngồi liệt, chỉ có thể ở trong phòng nghỉ đi tới đi lui.

"Ca, còn khó chịu hơn sao?" Khang Daniel bưng một ly nước chanh, giả bộ như như không có việc gì đứng ở Ung Thánh Hựu bên cạnh.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức mặt đỏ lên. Thấy chung quanh không có người, hắn tự tay tại Khang Daniel trên mông đít hung hăng vỗ một cái.

"Lần sau chính ngươi thử xem sẽ biết."


	7. *

【 đan Ung dâu tây Champagne

Catherine1228

Work Text:

"Ta đã nói rồi ta không muốn đã đến. . ." Khang Daniel giật nhẹ trên người mình bị cơ bắp chống có chút nhanh âu phục, không được tự nhiên đem cà vạt lại đi xuống nơi nới lỏng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bưng một ly còn tỏa ra bong bóng khí Champagne, bên cạnh hướng bên cạnh đi qua người mỉm cười ý bảo bên cạnh nho nhỏ nhấp một miếng. Hắn cầm lấy một khối rải đầy kẹo sa dâu tây mộ tư đưa cho Khang Daniel, lên tiếng an ủi có chút xao động nhỏ bạn trai.

"Nhịn một chút đi, ăn khối bánh ngọt, đợi chút nữa ăn cơm tối liền đi trở về rồi."

Khang Daniel không kiên nhẫn mà đem bánh ngọt để ở một bên, một cái mắt đao bay qua đi, dọa lùi lại một cái muốn muốn đi qua đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu nữ sinh: "Ta không muốn ăn."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ở trong mắt, một bên {vì:là} chính hắn một thích ăn dấm chua bạn trai đau đầu, một bên lại làm cho này loại ngọt ngào mà động tâm: "Cái kia ngươi muốn ăn cái gì? Ngươi cơm trưa đều không sao cả ăn, không đói bụng sao?"

Khang Daniel chuyển đến Ung Thánh Hựu bên người, thò tay nắm ở Ung Thánh Hựu eo, đem người kéo vào trong ngực: "Ăn ngươi thì tốt rồi."

Thanh âm tuy rằng không lớn, nhưng bên cạnh dù sao người đến người đi, Ung Thánh Hựu vội vàng đẩy ra Khang Daniel, ngẩng đầu uống một ngụm Champagne áp an ủi.

Mắt thấy tất cả mọi người chuẩn bị nhập tọa, tiệc tối bắt đầu ở mặc dù, Khang Daniel lại đột nhiên đoạt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái chén trong tay để ở một bên, lôi kéo tay của hắn bỏ chạy lên lầu.

"Làm gì vậy a? Lập tức mà bắt đầu á!" Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo đến một đường chạy chậm, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn bị kéo tiến vào lầu hai trong phòng nghỉ.

Khang Daniel xoay tay lại khóa lại cửa, đem Ung Thánh Hựu đặt tại trên ván cửa, thô bạo mà hôn xuống.

Ung Thánh Hựu răng môi giữa còn có lưu lại Champagne mùi, Khang Daniel một tay vịn Ung Thánh Hựu eo, một tay nắm bắt cái cằm của hắn, dùng sức mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi. Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay trang điểm nhìn rất đẹp, với tư cách Ung thị trẻ tuổi người thừa kế, hắn vì không có ở đây một đám xí nghiệp trong nhà rụt rè, cố ý cai đầu dài phát tất cả đều thua đi lên, trên mặt tuy rằng còn có mấy phần ngây ngô, nhưng mặt mày ở giữa lăng lệ ác liệt rồi lại ngăn cản cũng ngăn không được.

Khang Daniel nhìn xem đắm chìm tại trong khi hôn hít Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này hắn quá khứ giữa lông mày với tư cách ngụy trang lãnh ý, thay đổi tràn đầy nhu tình. Vừa nghĩ tới hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào hội trường lúc những người kia nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, Khang Daniel liền hận không thể đem những người kia tròng mắt đều móc ra. Hắn đầu lưỡi đổi dùng sức mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng quấy lộng lấy, hôn đến Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc mới đem hắn buông ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cai đầu dài tựa ở Khang Daniel trên bờ vai, dùng đầu ngón tay xóa đi khóe miệng vừa mới chảy xuống nước bọt: "Làm gì nha ngươi, đột nhiên ở chỗ này động dục, trong chốc lát còn thế nào trở về nha. . ." Tức giận còn không có thở gấp đều đặn, Ung Thánh Hựu trong thanh âm không tự giác mang thêm vài phần làm nũng mùi vị.

Khang Daniel đem tay vươn vào Ung Thánh Hựu dài khoản âu phục trong, túm mở áo sơ mi của hắn cùng áo lông. Ung Thánh Hựu làn da có chút bị phỏng, đụng phải Khang Daniel hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay, lập tức nổi lên một tầng thật nhỏ nổi da gà.

"Ca. . . Ta không muốn đi trở về. . . Ngươi xem những người kia đều tại nhìn ngươi. . . Ta hảo sinh tức giận. . ." Khang Daniel một bên vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu bóng loáng phía sau lưng, một bên tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai dinh dính cháo mà làm nũng. Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn liêu bát đắc cơ hồ là lập tức liền có phản ứng, hạ thân cứng rắn mà đỉnh tại Khang Daniel đồng dạng nổi lên phản ứng giữa hai đùi.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu biến hóa, Khang Daniel hưng phấn mà bắt đầu được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước. Hắn quay đầu ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu vành tai, phía trên kia rơi một cái nho nhỏ Crow tâm bông tai, cùng Khang Daniel tai trái trên giống như đúc. Hắn mềm mại đầu lưỡi vòng quanh Ung Thánh Hựu màu đỏ nóng lên tai khuếch trương liếm láp lấy, thỉnh thoảng với vào mẫn cảm tai trong động, hoặc là nhẹ nhẹ thở ra một hơi, gãi khiến cho Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân phát run.

Khang Daniel trên tay cũng không có nhàn rỗi, một tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên hông vịn hắn không ngừng trượt thân thể, một tay ngả vào Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân hung hăng cầm một chút.

"A ——" Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng lập tức tràn ra động lòng người tiếng rên rỉ. Eo nghiêng cùng lỗ tai nguyên bản chính là hắn mẫn cảm nhất địa phương, hôm nay bị cao thấp giáp công, làm cho chân hắn mềm hầu như đứng không vững. Khang Daniel không có đem Ung Thánh Hựu khóa quần kéo xuống. Cách hai tầng vải vóc, ngón tay của hắn linh hoạt mà đùa bỡn cái kia không ngừng phát triển lớn vật cái, ngón tay theo bên đùi di động đến toát ra rõ ràng dịch thể đầu, làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hồ bị đồ lót siết thấy đau.

"Từ bỏ Daniel. . . Khó chịu. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu phụ giúp Khang Daniel tại trên cổ hắn cọ qua cọ lại đầu, trong chốc lát còn muốn đi ra ngoài, nếu bị phát hiện rồi dấu vết gì sẽ không tốt. Khang Daniel hiển nhiên chưa đủ, đưa tay sẽ đem Ung Thánh Hựu không thành thật một chút tay đè tại trên đỉnh đầu. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua hai người chăm chú kề nhau hạ thân, tựa hồ do dự một chút, kéo ra Ung Thánh Hựu chăm chú đâm vào trong dây lưng cao cổ áo lông.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm liệu đến Khang Daniel muốn làm gì. Hắn vô lực cúi đầu, phối hợp với Khang Daniel động tác cắn mình bị nhấc lên áo lông vạt áo. Khang Daniel một tay cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hai cây nho nhỏ cổ tay, một tay vịn Ung Thánh Hựu eo tuyến, vừa nhuộm thành hồng nhạt đầu chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu quần áo phía dưới, nghiêm túc liếm láp lấy.

Hắn thiên vị Ung Thánh Hựu ngực cái kia hai khỏa trắng nõn viên thịt, ngậm trong miệng dùng hàm răng nhẹ nhàng ma sát, đầu lưỡi thỉnh thoảng vây quanh hồng nhạt quầng vú đảo quanh, thẳng đến đem chỗ kia thè lưỡi ra liếm vừa đỏ vừa sưng mới bằng lòng bỏ qua.

"Cái này. . . Bên này. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nửa híp mắt, nhẹ nhàng không cong bên trái ngực, ý bảo Khang Daniel muốn mưa móc đều dính.

Khang Daniel nghiêng khóe miệng cười cười, nghe lời mà đem mục tiêu chuyển dời đến bên kia. Hắn ngậm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bên trái đầu vú, tay từ hông tuyến dời lên, dùng móng tay nhẹ nhàng mò lấy lấy vừa mới bị bản thân nước miếng thấm ướt phía bên phải núm vú.

Vừa đau lại ngứa cảm giác mang đến một cỗ khó có thể nói nói khoái cảm, Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng không được rên rỉ, dưới thân bị quần Tây chặt chẽ bao vây lấy địa phương lúc này gắng gượng mà vểnh lên, hắn có chút khó nhịn mà dùng đầu gối cọ lấy Khang Daniel đùi, thân thể không được lay động.

"Daniel. . . Đừng. . . Đừng hấp. . . Ta muốn không được. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu lắc đầu, trên mặt là thống khổ cùng khoái ý đan vào biểu lộ, không ngớt thanh âm trong đều mang theo một tia khóc nức nở.

Khang Daniel nhiều hứng thú mà tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực đùa bỡn, trong miệng ẩn chứa viên kia sưng đỏ viên thịt, trên tay cũng đúng bên kia lại kéo lại kéo, nguyên bản trắng nõn địa phương giờ phút này đỏ tươi mê người, liền trắng nõn ngực đều bị mút ra không ít màu đỏ tím dấu hôn.

Đột nhiên cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể chấn động, một cỗ lại đậm đặc lại bị phỏng chất lỏng thẳng tắp phun ra, dính dán được tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên quần lót thấm ướt một lớn khối. Chỉ nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trong miệng phát ra một tiếng cao vút thoải mái tiếng rên rỉ, thân thể lập tức mềm nhũn xuống dưới, liền tay trên giãy giụa khí lực đều nhỏ đi rất nhiều. Khang Daniel ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt bao trùm lấy một tầng hơi mỏng mồ hôi, tóc mái tóc đều bị thấm ướt. Ánh mắt mất cháy, bờ môi hé mở, vẻ mặt sau khi cao triều mê mang cùng hưởng thụ.

"Hút bú vú đầu cũng có thể bắn, xem ra ca ở chỗ này xác thực càng thêm mẫn cảm đây." Khang Daniel ý xấu mà vỗ vỗ Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, thả bị hắn chà đạp sưng đỏ không chịu nổi ngực, "Chúng ta đây hôm nay liền chơi điểm không đồng dạng như vậy đi, nếu như ca như vậy nói muốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn ở vào đầu óc trống rỗng trạng thái xuống, nghe thấy Khang Daniel mà nói cũng chỉ là giật giật ngón tay, không có biểu hiện ra cái gì phản kháng ý tứ.

"Đứng lên." Khang Daniel cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu mềm nhũn thân thể, Ung Thánh Hựu không có khí lực gì, mặc hắn bài bố lấy. Khang Daniel cởi xuống trước ngực mình cà vạt, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tại trên ghế sa lon bày ra một cái quỳ nằm sấp tư thế, sau đó đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai tay cột vào sau lưng.

Ung Thánh Hựu cái trán dán lạnh buốt da ghế sô pha, mất công mà vặn vẹo cổ nhìn xem Khang Daniel.

Khang Daniel cởi bản thân âu phục áo khoác tùy ý ném xuống đất, không còn áo khoác vật che chắn, phía dưới trống túi túi một lớn bao trực bạch triển lộ tại Ung Thánh Hựu trước mắt. Hắn có chút thẹn thùng, hãy ngó qua chỗ khác nhắm mắt lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu lưng khom thành một cái bất khả tư nghị mềm mại độ cong, quần Tây chặt chẽ bao vây lấy mượt mà khe mông, buộc vòng quanh hoàn mỹ đường cong. Khang Daniel vươn tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mông đít vỗ hai cái, không ngoài sở liệu mà nghe thấy được Ung Thánh Hựu ẩn nhẫn lại sảng khoái tiếng kêu.

Hắn xoay người nhẹ nhàng cởi bỏ Ung Thánh Hựu đai lưng, cẩn thận cởi ra Ung Thánh Hựu quần cùng đồ lót, đem có chút mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp tính khí phóng xuất ra. Trên quần lót lăn lộn một vũng lớn chất lỏng, ẩm ướt đát đát mà dán Ung Thánh Hựu làn da. Khang Daniel thuận tay đem đồ lót nhét vào bản thân trong túi quần, tại Ung Thánh Hựu không phát hiện thời điểm.

Ung Thánh Hựu yên tĩnh nhu thuận mà gục ở chỗ này, bởi vì tư thế quan hệ khe mông giữa hồng nộn cửa huyệt không tự chủ mở ra lấy, mới vừa từ phía trước chảy xuống chất lỏng Khương cái kia chỗ hơi hơi thấm ướt, lóe mê người thủy quang. Khang Daniel tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn khe mông trên xoa nắn lấy, hắn suy nghĩ một chút, cúi người đi.

"Daniel!" Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức nhọn kêu ra tiếng. Cái gì mềm mại đồ vật dán lên mẫn cảm cửa huyệt, tại nếp uốn chỗ cẩn thận liếm láp lấy. Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu nhìn qua, Khang Daniel chui đầu vào hắn giữa hai chân, hai tay đem khe mông hướng hai bên búng, linh hoạt đầu lưỡi không lưu tình chút nào mà tại cửa huyệt ra vào lấy.

"A Daniel. . . Không muốn thè lưỡi ra liếm. . . A... A. . . Bên trong ngưa ngứa. . . Daniel không muốn. . ." Từng đợt khoái cảm bay thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu đại não. Hắn tinh tường cảm nhận được Khang Daniel nóng ướt đầu lưỡi không ngừng chọc lộng lấy bản thân thành ruột, bắt chước giao hợp động tác, với vào đi lại lui ra ngoài. Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí có thể tưởng tượng đến Khang Daniel liếm láp biểu lộ, đầu lưỡi ra vào hình ảnh, cùng với thành ruột ngọ nguậy tiếp nhận đầu lưỡi bộ dạng. Khang Daniel cao thẳng mũi tại khe đít ma sát, lửa nóng hơi thở nhào vào Ung Thánh Hựu co rút lại cửa huyệt trên. Khang Daniel nghe Ung Thánh Hựu thoải mái đầm đìa âm thanh rên rỉ, cảm giác mình cứng rắn thấy đau.

"Ta muốn làm ngươi." Khang Daniel đứng người lên, nhanh chóng kéo ra quần của mình. Côn thịt đã sớm nhô lên lão cao, đầu che kín trong suốt chất lỏng, lửa nóng mà kêu gào lấy dục vọng của mình.

Khang Daniel lôi kéo cà vạt, đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo hướng bản thân. Cửa huyệt không được co rút lại lấy, óng ánh nước miếng lóe mê người ánh sáng. Khang Daniel đem mình côn thịt chống đỡ tại cửa huyệt, hầu như không có phí khí lực gì liền nhẹ nhõm cắm vào.

Bên trong quả nhiên cùng hắn tưởng tượng được giống nhau nóng hổi mà nhanh chặt. Hùng tráng cán cắm đi vào thời điểm hai người hầu như đồng thời phát ra một tiếng thỏa mãn thở dài. Cái này tư thế cơ thể không chỉ có làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể cung thành một cái mê người độ cong, còn làm cho Khang Daniel tiến vào e rằng so với mà xâm nhập, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khang Daniel thậm chí chỉa vào hắn dạ dày lên, làm cho hắn thân thể ngăn không được mà run run.

"A. . . Nhẹ. . . Điểm nhẹ" Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà thở dốc một hơi. Hắn tinh tường nghe thấy ngoài cửa đã vang lên âm hưởng thanh âm, còn có phục vụ viên thỉnh thoảng đi qua tiếng bước chân, nhưng mà hắn với tư cách chủ sự phương hướng mời thượng khách, vậy mà tránh tại nơi này ẩn nấp phòng nhỏ trong, cùng tuổi của mình xuống bạn trai làm lấy khó có thể mở miệng sự tình. Ý nghĩ như vậy làm cho hắn thân thể đổi nhạy cảm, Khang Daniel vừa mới bắt đầu rút ra đút vào, Ung Thánh Hựu liền lập tức mẫn cảm mà co rút lại thành ruột, chăm chú bao lấy Khang Daniel tráng kiện côn thịt.

Khang Daniel "Hí...iiiiii" một tiếng, đột nhiên xuất hiện bao bọc làm cho hắn thiếu chút nữa tiết ra đến. Hắn bất mãn vỗ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, phía trên kia bị hắn chà đạp tràn đầy đỏ tươi dấu tay, nhìn qua có chút đáng thương: "Đừng cắn như vậy nhanh."

Ung Thánh Hựu thoáng buông lỏng chút ít, Khang Daniel rốt cuộc thống khoái mà rút ra đút vào đứng lên. Hắn cầm lấy cà vạt, không ngừng hướng bên trong đỉnh lộng lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu há hốc mồm không ngừng phát ra sảng khoái tiếng kêu, liền thân thể đều không tự chủ được giãy dụa, đem mình hướng phía Khang Daniel tiễn đưa càng sâu.

Khang Daniel cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đón ý nói hùa, càng thêm hưng phấn. Hai người trên thân quần áo đều chỉnh tề, hạ thân rồi lại không mảnh vải che thân, như vậy yêu đương vụng trộm bình thường khoái cảm cho Khang Daniel mang đến thật lớn tâm lý thỏa mãn. Những người kia dù thế nào ngấp nghé Ung Thánh Hựu, dù thế nào lớn xum xoe lại có thể như thế nào đây? Người này còn không phải chỉ biết ngoan ngoãn nằm tại dưới người mình, lộ ra tất cả mọi người không có xem qua một mặt. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu là hoàn toàn thuộc về một mình hắn đấy. Nghĩ như vậy, Khang Daniel tính khí lại phồng lớn lên vài phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu lúc này có chút không chịu nổi, cánh tay tại sau lưng cái khác nhức mỏi nam nhân, dưới thân khoái cảm rồi lại một lớp mạnh hơn một lớp. Hắn lắc đầu, trong miệng không ngừng phun ra mang theo chút ít tiếng kêu thống khổ: "Niel a. . . A. . . Đau quá. . . Nhẹ một chút. . ."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nói như vậy, Khang Daniel cũng kịp phản ứng. Hắn buông tay ra, đem cà vạt cởi bỏ ném qua một bên, lại đem Ung Thánh Hựu lật đi qua mặt quay về phía mình.

Cổ tay bị siết có chút phiếm hồng, Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt lại là nước miếng lại là nước mắt, đáng thương mà hỗn tạp lấy. Khang Daniel lại đau lòng vừa buồn cười, cúi đầu xuống tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt ôn nhu mổ hôn. Dưới thân đẩy ra Ung Thánh Hựu chân, đem mình còn không có phóng xuất ra côn thịt lại cắm vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mê loạn mà rên rỉ, bị buông ra hai tay ôm thật chặt Khang Daniel phía sau lưng, quá chú tâm ỷ lại lấy hắn.

Khang Daniel liếm láp Ung Thánh Hựu bờ môi, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng không ngừng nói qua khó nghe mà nói, hắn biết rõ như vậy làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm hưng phấn.

"Ca chứng kiến những người kia nhìn ánh mắt của ngươi sao. . . Những người kia thậm chí nghĩ đem ngươi lấy hết, giống như ta ác như vậy tàn nhẫn mà chơi ngươi. . ."

"Bọn hắn khẳng định muốn đem côn thịt cắm vào trong miệng của ngươi, hoặc là cắm vào ngươi trong lỗ nhỏ. . . Nhưng mà ta mới sẽ không để cho đây. . . Muốn cũng không thể muốn. . . Bọn hắn có tư cách gì. . ."

"Chỉ có ta có thể thao ca. . . Có thể đang làm việc phòng, tại khách sạn, tại trên yến hội, hoặc là trong nhà, tại từng cái chúng ta đi qua địa phương chơi ngươi. . ."

"Ca yêu thích ta chơi ngươi đi. . . Ở chỗ này vụng trộm ân ái, cảm giác ca thân thể đều đổi hưng phấn đây. . . Cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đang không ngừng ăn đại nhục bổng của ta đây. . . Ca cảm thấy à. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu rốt cuộc nhịn không được, tại Khang Daniel lại một lần nữa đỉnh tại hắn điểm mẫn cảm thời điểm bắn đi ra. Sau huyệt vô ý thức từng cái co rút nhanh lấy, Ung Thánh Hựu há hốc mồm, trên mặt tràn đầy vệt nước mắt. Khang Daniel vẫn còn không biết mệt mỏi mà rút ra đút vào lấy, đem cái kia sau huyệt chống đối nước bốn phía, Ung Thánh Hựu thấp giọng cầu khẩn đầu đổi lấy đổi dùng sức đỉnh làm cho.

Rốt cuộc, Khang Daniel động tác trở nên dồn dập. Hắn nắm Ung Thánh Hựu eo, hung hăng làm rung động vài cái, một cỗ nóng hổi chất lỏng đánh vào Ung Thánh Hựu thành ruột lên, hắn thấp giọng run rẩy mà kêu một tiếng, liền phản kháng khí lực đều không có.

Khang Daniel nằm ở Ung Thánh Hựu trên thân thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, bình phục một cái hô hấp, mới từ Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể đẩy ra. Ướt sũng côn thịt mang ra không ít bạch trọc chất lỏng, tại màu rám nắng trên ghế sa lon lộ ra có chút chướng mắt.

Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở lớn mà nằm, toàn thân bại liệt. Khang Daniel đào ra bản thân âu phục trong túi áo khăn vuông, cẩn thận mà lau sạch lấy Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân bừa bộn. Đồ lót ẩm ướt không thể mặc, Khang Daniel cầm qua Ung Thánh Hựu quần Tây, trực tiếp giúp hắn mặc lên rồi.

"Hỗn đản. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu nhỏ giọng kháng nghị, rồi lại ngoan ngoãn tại Khang Daniel hầu hạ xuống mặc chỉnh tề. Chân của hắn còn có chút mềm, sau huyệt tinh dịch không có xử lý sạch sẽ, theo động tác của hắn tại trong khe lồn hoạt động lên, có chút khó chịu.

Khang Daniel cười hì hì mặc quần vào, chồng tốt khăn vuông một lần nữa nút quay về trong túi sách của mình. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu từ trên ghế salon nâng dậy, không có hảo ý mà nhéo nhéo hắn không có mặc đồ lót bờ mông. Ung Thánh Hựu tính khí cùng thô ráp âu phục vải vóc ma sát, làm cho hắn căn bản khó có thể tập trung tinh lực tại trong chốc lát xã giao trên.

"Nếu để cho bọn hắn biết rõ, Ung thị tiểu thiếu gia không xuyên đồ lót tham gia yến hội, ngươi nói bọn hắn gặp nghĩ như thế nào?" Mở cửa đi ra ngoài trước một giây, Khang Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai thấp giọng nói ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại hung hăng trừng Khang Daniel liếc: "Ngươi tốt nhất đem miệng cho ta đóng chặt điểm." Ánh mắt của hắn rơi vào vừa mới chà lau qua không rõ chất lỏng khăn vuông lên, gương mặt nhiễm lên một tia đỏ bừng, "Đợi về nhà ta lại chỉnh đốn ngươi."

"Tùy thời phụng bồi." Khang Daniel nhéo nhéo bản thân trong túi quần đồ lót, trên mặt vui vẻ sâu hơn.


	8. *

【 đan Ung Ung Thánh Hựu như vậy, an đúng!

Catherine1228

Work Text:

"Ca! Ngươi xem một chút đây là cái gì!" Khang Daniel thở phì phì mà vọt tới trên giường, đem ngập tại một đống cái rắm đào ôm gối trong đọc tiểu thuyết Ung Thánh Hựu rút ra.

Vốn cao cao những ngôi sao thưởng thức mới đến tay thế hệ tuần DVD Khang Daniel đang nhìn đến một đoạn video sau đó lập tức không lạnh yên tĩnh. Trên tấm hình là DBD thành viên thẳng đập, tất cả mọi người quy củ mà buôn bán lấy, hình ảnh dừng đến Ung Thánh Hựu thời điểm Khang Daniel lại một lần tức giận không đánh một chỗ đến.

Bí mật cùng cái này ca đã từng nói qua hơn tám trăm khắp nơi, wave thời điểm không muốn như vậy thật sự mà từ đầu sờ đến chân, hắn chính là không nghe. Video trong cái này thẳng đập rất tốt, không chỉ dáng người xinh đẹp đường cong lộ ra, tăng thêm màn ảnh cùng đánh ánh sáng, lại vẫn. . .

"Cái gì a?" Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu ra sao mà bị vứt xuống Computer trước mặt.

Rất hoàn mỹ a, tiết tấu đạp rất khá, trang sắc mặt tinh xảo lại gợi cảm, mỗi cái động tác đều làm cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, liền cả ngón tay nhọn. . . Vân... vân, cái này mật ong nổi lên là cái gì?

Khang Daniel vẻ bên ngoài thì cười nhưng trong lòng không cười địa điểm xuống tạm dừng, rút lui năm giây, phát ra. Rất tốt. Khang Daniel giả cười ngưng kết trên mặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ muốn nhỏ máu. Hắn vậy mà trước mặt mọi người lồi lồi lồi lồi lồi điểm lồi rồi hả? ? ?

"Cái kia. . . Daniel a. . . Ngươi nghe ta giải thích. . . Ta thật sự không phải cố ý. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu thanh âm càng nói càng nhỏ. Hắn cũng thật sự biên không xuất ra lý do gì rồi, chẳng lẽ lại nói mình trông thấy Khang Daniel đỉnh khố không cẩn thận lên phản ứng? Không không không không chẳng nhiều còn không bằng giết hắn đi.

Khang Daniel khí cấp bại phôi đem Ung Thánh Hựu ném trở về trên giường, cầm lấy cổ tay của hắn, hung dữ nói: "Vì cái gì không nghe lời? Vì cái gì hay là muốn tại trên đài xoay được như vậy sóng? Tại sao phải nhường tất cả mọi người trông thấy ngươi như vậy dụ hoặc bộ dạng? Vì cái gì vì cái gì vì cái gì?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cau mày vặn vẹo uốn éo bản thân thấy đau cổ tay, nhỏ giọng biện giải: "Nói tất cả đó là công tác á..., khiêu vũ thời điểm đương nhiên muốn tận tâm tận lực á..., bằng không thì đợi chút nữa lại muốn làm cho người ta mắng. . ."

Khang Daniel không đợi Ung Thánh Hựu nói xong, cúi đầu hung hăng ngăn chặn cái kia lúc mở lúc đóng bờ môi. Hắn yêu chết cái này há mồm, vừa hận đã chết cái này há mồm, hoan ái lúc có thể hô lên làm cho hắn điên cuồng tiếng rên rỉ, cãi nhau lúc rồi lại dù sao vẫn là phun ra một lớn đoạn một lớn đoạn đạo lý lớn, nói hắn á khẩu không trả lời được.

Quả nhiên còn là chiêu này dễ dùng. Khang Daniel nắm bắt Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm, tại môi hắn bên trong thoáng dùng sức cắn một cái, thừa dịp hắn bị đau thời điểm đem đầu lưỡi trượt đi vào. Hắn mút vào Ung Thánh Hựu cái lưỡi, giống như mút vào kẹo que giống nhau đối với mềm non đầu lưỡi lại toát lại thè lưỡi ra liếm, thuận tiện tại Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm đôi càng trên trên nhẹ nhàng lướt qua, chờ cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng đáp lại sau lại dùng sức hút trên một cái, thẳng đến thân hắn hai mắt sương mù, nước miếng chảy ròng mới chưa đủ mà buông ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu thở hồng hộc mà nằm ở nơi đó, muốn lên án Khang Daniel việc ác, rồi lại mềm được nâng không nổi một đầu ngón tay. Khương Đan Ni vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu cằm góc đường cong, thanh âm mất tiếng: "Còn nhớ rõ lần trước ta và ngươi nói lời sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu suy đoán minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ, vô tội lắc đầu.

Khang Daniel thò tay xuống dưới, tại Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân hung hăng vừa bấm, đau Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng kinh hô: "A a a nhớ kỹ nhớ kỹ!"

"Nói cái gì rồi hả?"

"Nói. . . Nói rằng lần còn như vậy. . . Liền. . . Liền. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ lên, nói không nên lời.

Khang Daniel tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên gương mặt dùng sức hôn một cái, tiếp tục mê hoặc: "Được cái đó?"

"Sẽ đem ta thao không xuống nổi giường!" Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại, bất cứ giá nào rồi.

"Rất tốt." Khang Daniel dùng ngón tay đụng một cái Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy lông mi, buông hắn ra cái cằm, "Ta hiện tại tựu muốn đem ngươi thao sượng mặt giường."

Khang Daniel đến giữa cửa ra vào, trở tay khóa cửa lại. Quay người trở về, vừa đi một bên cởi trên người mình T-shirt, lộ ra một thân cường tráng cơ bắp.

Tất cả mọi người là người trưởng thành rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn chơi cái gì lạt mềm buộc chặt đấy, bản thân chập choạng trượt mà lột sạch y phục trên người, chỉ còn lại có một cái trắng noãn quần lót.

Khang Daniel muốn cực kỳ Ung Thánh Hựu bộ dạng này ta cần ta cứ lấy lại thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún) bộ dạng, hắn cúi người chôn ở Ung Thánh Hựu ngực, há mồm liền ngậm vậy còn chưa xong toàn bộ đứng thẳng nhỏ viên thịt.

Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức phát ra một tiếng thoải mái rên rỉ, hắn một chân khoác lên Khang Daniel trên lưng, một chân thoải mái mà uốn lượn ở một bên, ngón tay cũng cắm vào Khang Daniel tóc trong, ôm đầu của hắn không được vuốt ve.

Khang Daniel mút liếm láp trong miệng viên thịt nhỏ, trong đầu không ngừng phát lại lấy vừa mới trong tấm hình xuyên thấu qua áo sơmi như ẩn như hiện cứng rắn hạch. Hắn một tay nắm bắt một bên kia nửa có cứng hay không viên thịt, một tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm nghiêng eo vuốt ve, nghĩ thầm cho ngươi tại trên võ đài biểu lộ cho người khác nhìn, hôm nay không đem ngươi hút đến sưng ta Khang Daniel cũng không phải là nam nhân.

Không đợi Khang Daniel nói cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu trước nhịn không được. Tại Khang Daniel trêu chọc xuống, hắn hạ thân đã cứng rắn đến không được, cảm nhận được Khang Daniel đỡ đòn hắn đùi thô sáp một căn về sau, Ung Thánh Hựu khó nhịn mà dùng chân cọ lấy Khang Daniel quần, muốn đem hắn cực lớn phóng xuất ra.

Cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu giãy giụa, Khang Daniel ngẩng đầu, đã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu vẻ mặt đỏ bừng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hạ thân của hắn. Khang Daniel đã minh bạch, hắn quỳ ngồi dậy, một bên kéo xuống quần của mình, vừa cười nói: "Đừng nóng vội bảo bối, lập tức lão công liền cho ngươi ăn uống sữa tươi."

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ được xấu hổ vô cùng, rồi lại không có cách nào khác che giấu bản thân hạ thân thẳng tắp dục vọng. Hắn vô ý thức vuốt ve trước ngực mình bị Khang Daniel gặm được sưng đỏ địa phương, vừa nhấc bờ mông liền đem quần lót của mình đạp dưới đi.

Khang Daniel cầm qua gối đầu bên cạnh cất giấu bôi trơn, chen lấn một đống xóa sạch tại dương vật của mình trên. Hắn đem Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân phân mở rộng ra, dùng lửa nóng đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân lỗ nhỏ trên cọ qua cọ lại. Hắn hôm nay không muốn làm tiền hí rồi, đầu muốn lập tức cắm vào Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể, thao hắn ngất đi mới tốt.

"Ừ. . . Tiến đến. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu một tay cầm lấy đầu gối của mình, một tay vuốt ve Khang Daniel ngực, có chút vội vàng mà thúc giục. Vật kia tại hắn phía dưới trượt đến đi vòng quanh, thấy được ăn không được cảm giác quá khó tiếp thu rồi.

Khang Daniel cai đầu dài bộ chất lỏng tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt chung quanh bôi lên đều đều, rồi lại chậm chạp không cho cái kia nhanh chặt địa phương tiến hành khuếch trương. Ung Thánh Hựu nâng lên bờ mông, đều muốn bản thân nuốt vào, rồi lại vô luận như thế nào tìm không thấy vào miệng, hắn nhanh chóng muốn khóc.

"Bản thân đến." Khang Daniel vịn Ung Thánh Hựu cổ tay, đem tay của hắn đặt ở bản thân lửa nóng trên mặt dương vật. Ung Thánh Hựu chẳng quan tâm cái gì cảm thấy thẹn rồi, vịn đầu liền hướng bản thân trong mông đít nút, nhưng chỗ kia hồi lâu không dùng, thật sự không thể thoáng cái tiến đến. Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo khóc nức nở hô: "Daniel giúp ta một chút. . . Ta chen vào không lọt đến. . ."

Khang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân, mồ hôi trên trán đều muốn nhỏ tại ra rồi: "Muốn ta như thế nào giúp ngươi? Chỉ dùng để tay cho ngươi chơi lỏng, hay là muốn dùng đầu lưỡi đem ngươi thè lưỡi ra liếm mềm?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rầm rì đấy, nhỏ giọng nói: "Dùng đầu lưỡi. . . Liếm liếm. . ." Hắn có chút hoài niệm Khang Daniel không thường đùa một chiêu này rồi.

"Sướng đến ngươi." Khang Daniel không như nguyện. Hắn vịn đầu của mình, liền bôi trơn dịch thể hỗ trợ, cẩn thận cắm vào một cái đầu đi vào. Ung Thánh Hựu bị làm đau, gắt gao thủ sẵn Khang Daniel cổ tay, cau mày.

Khang Daniel dùng ngón tay tại Ung Thánh Hựu cửa huyệt kìm lấy, hỗ trợ buông lỏng bị chống trơn nhẵn cơ bắp. Hắn cúi đầu tại Ung Thánh Hựu yết hầu, xương quai xanh không ngừng hôn hít lấy, ý đồ câu dẫn ra hắn ham muốn. Một lát sau cảm giác được bên trong buông lỏng, Khang Daniel mới liền một mạch cắm vào.

"A —— sảng khoái ——" Khang Daniel nhịn không được tại Ung Thánh Hựu bên tai thở dài một tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu trong thân thể vừa nóng vừa mềm, là hắn trong tưởng tượng mỹ vị bộ dạng. Hắn cầm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, rất nhanh làm rung động đứng lên. Khang Daniel dùng sức mà rất động lên, không ai so với hắn hiểu rõ hơn Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể, hắn mỗi một chỗ mẫn cảm địa phương Khang Daniel đều không có buông tha, thẳng tắp mà đâm ở đằng kia một chút trên. Ung Thánh Hựu phía trước tùy theo tại Khang Daniel cứng rắn cơ bụng trên cọ lấy, cũng không lâu lắm liền lay động bắn ra một cỗ bạch trọc.

"Thích không? Nhanh như vậy liền bắn?" Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy, ngồi tại trong lòng ngực của mình, côn thịt hưởng thụ lấy huyệt đạo từng cái co rút lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu dựa vào Khang Daniel thở dốc, hắn hồi lâu không có hưởng thụ qua như vậy kích thích tình ái rồi, nhất thời thậm chí có chút ít phát run.

Khang Daniel phần eo lực lượng không giảm chút nào, hắn vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu phía sau lưng, tại hắn vành tai truy cập xuống liếm láp.

"Bảo bối thực nghe lời, lão công như vậy chơi ngươi sướng hay không?? Có muốn hay không sâu hơn một chút?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị liêu bát đắc lại vừa cứng rồi, hắn tự tay xuống dưới, vuốt ve mình và Khang Daniel thân thể tương liên địa phương: "Sảng khoái a a. . . Daniel giỏi quá. . . Quá sâu A.... . ."

Khang Daniel bưng lấy Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông, lại đút vào mấy chục cái, nhịn không được phóng xuất ra đặt ở Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể.

Khang Daniel hôm nay so với thường ngày sớm xuất tinh tốc độ làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu chấn kinh rồi một cái. Hắn cảm thụ được trong cơ thể nóng hổi cảm giác, tại Khang Daniel bên tai nhỏ giọng khiêu khích: "Hôm nay không được a. . . Nhanh như vậy liền bắn. . . Ngươi có phải hay không sớm tiết a. . ."

Kế tiếp Ung Thánh Hựu liền cảm nhận được những lời này mang đến hậu quả nghiêm trọng. Khang Daniel đem Ung Thánh Hựu mặt hướng xuống theo như trên giường, bày đã thành một cái chổng mông lên cảm thấy thẹn tư thế: "Như thế nào? Có phải hay không còn không có uống đủ lão công sữa bò a?"

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm cười trộm: "Đúng vậy a. . . Một chút như vậy sữa bò ở đâu đủ uống?"

"Tốt." Khang Daniel dùng sức vỗ một cái Ung Thánh Hựu trắng nõn khe mông, "Vậy thì chờ xuống cho ngươi cao thấp hai trương cái miệng nhỏ nhắn đều uống cái đủ." Hắn án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu eo, từ phía sau trực tiếp cắm vào, lần này tiến vừa nhanh lại thâm sâu, chọc vào Ung Thánh Hựu nhọn kêu ra tiếng.

Khang Daniel một bên thao làm lấy, một bên vuốt ve Ung Thánh Hựu mềm mại eo tuyến: "Trên võ đài eo như vậy mềm, trên giường như thế nào sóng không đứng dậy rồi hả?" Ung Thánh Hựu bờ mông cao cao vểnh lên, eo hầu như muốn đứt gãy, cứng rắn phía trước bị nắm tại Khang Daniel trong tay, không chiếm được phóng thích, "Hôm nay nếu không hảo hảo biểu hiện một chút ngươi có bao nhiêu sóng, cũng đừng nghĩ bắn."

Khang Daniel xoa nắn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu trước ngực tiểu cầu, chỗ kia sớm bị hắn gặm được vừa đỏ vừa sưng, giống như hai khỏa màu đỏ óng ánh cây lựu hạt giống.

"Nơi đây cũng không thành thật một chút, lần sau lên đài trước có muốn hay không lão công trước giúp ngươi hút khẽ hấp sữa trở lên đi, bớt tại trên đài ngứa chịu không được?"

"Bằng không trực tiếp cho chúng ta Thánh Hựu dán lên nịt vú đi, bằng không thì toàn bộ thế giới cũng biết Thánh Hựu nhảy khiêu vũ liền cứng ngắc, đều muốn cướp đi lên chơi ngươi làm sao bây giờ?"

Khang Daniel trong miệng phun lúc trước chưa từng nghe qua lời nói thô tục, Ung Thánh Hựu biết rõ hắn là giận thật à. Hắn cũng không dám tranh luận, mệnh căn của mình còn bóp tại Khang Daniel trong tay. Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có thể nỗ lực co rút lại lấy huyệt đạo của mình, trong miệng hết sức phun ra Khang Daniel thích nghe tiếng rên rỉ, nghĩ hết lực lượng nịnh nọt hắn.

Thao đã làm một hồi, Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự quỳ không thể, hầu như nằm ở trên giường. Khang Daniel đem hắn vớt lên túm đến bên giường, dùng treo trên bầu trời tư thế đại lực xông tới đi vào.

"A a ừ. . . Daniel. . . Không được thật là nhớ bắn. . . Thao thật ác độc a, muốn hỏng mất. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt liền chứng kiến Khang Daniel đỏ bừng nhục côn dưới mình thân ra vào tình cảnh, nồng đậm bộ lông nhiễm trên màu ngà sữa chất lỏng, mỗi một lần phát sau đều kéo ra một đường tơ bạc. Tráng kiện côn thịt tại nhanh chặt cái miệng nhỏ trước không lưu tình chút nào, từng cái dùng sức mà xông tới đi vào, cho Ung Thánh Hựu vô tận khoái cảm cùng kích thích.

Đến phun trào biên giới, Khang Daniel đem mình theo Ung Thánh Hựu trong cơ thể rút ra. Ung Thánh Hựu mơ mơ màng màng mà liếc qua, thấy Khang Daniel đem hắn trên giường thả cất kỹ, mình cũng bò lên giường.

"Cho ta liếm sạch sẽ." Khang Daniel mặt không thay đổi chỉ vào hạ thân của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu liếc mắt. Cái này cháu trai thật sự là nắm lấy cơ hội thì quyết không thể bỏ qua. Hắn bất đắc dĩ bò qua đi, ngoan ngoãn ngậm lấy nhúc nhích đầu. Phía trên kia trơn mượt được, dính đầy mình và Khang Daniel không biết tên chất lỏng. Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được, bản thân bắt tay duỗi xuống dưới khuấy động lấy sắp phun trào dục vọng, thuận tiện phồng lên miệng, nhu thuận mà mút vào.

Khang Daniel án lấy Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, thở dài một tiếng xuất tại miệng hắn trong. Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân xiết chặt, cũng lay động bắn đi ra.

Thoải mái cũng sướng rồi, Khang Daniel thoả mãn mà híp mắt, nhìn chằm chằm vào Ung Thánh Hựu căng phồng gương mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra trong miệng đồ vật, thả tại trên lòng bàn tay. Hắn chớp mắt, cảm giác, cảm thấy không thể dễ dàng như vậy Khang Daniel, vì vậy một cái trở mình nằm xuống, đem trong tay bạch trọc toàn bộ bôi tại sưng đỏ trên đầu vú.

Khang Daniel ngây ngẩn cả người, không biết Ung Thánh Hựu đây là muốn chơi cái nào tư thế cơ thể.

"Như thế nào đây?" Ung Thánh Hựu tóc đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt, khóe miệng phủ lên một vòng trên võ đài thông thường cười tà, híp mắt nhìn xem Khang Daniel, "Giống như không giống, bị ngươi thao ra sữa rồi hả?"

"Ung Thánh Hựu. . ." Khang Daniel hạ thân mắt thường có thể thấy được mà cứng rắn...mà bắt đầu, "Ngươi có phải hay không muốn chết —— "

"A —— Khang Daniel ngươi cầm thú! ! ! ! !"

Tiếng thét chói tai vang vọng 11 lầu.

Hôm nay cũng là ngọt ngào một ngày đây.


	9. Chapter 9

【 hiện thực hướng như ngươi vẫn còn chờ ta

Đặc biệt thời gian đương nhiên phải có đặc biệt những vật khác cho rằng hạ lễ rồi

Hiện thực hướng Khang Daniel chủ thị giác hơi đan Ung hơi toàn bộ thành viên

Hôm nay không ra xe không máu chó chúng ta chân tình thực cảm giác mà chúc chén nhỏ một vòng năm vui vẻ

6000+ xin chớ bay lên

——————————————————————

2024 năm tháng 8 ngày 7 cao thước quả trứng khổng lồ

Khang Daniel đứng ở phía sau đài trong phòng nghỉ, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất nhìn ngoài cửa sổ tiếng động lớn náo đám fans hâm mộ.

Khoảng cách buổi hòa nhạc bắt đầu còn có mấy cái tiếng đồng hồ, trên quảng trường đã chật ních người hâm mộ. Tới gần trận quán địa phương dễ dàng kéo bảo cùng hoa tươi bài xếp đặt một cái. Buôn bán xung quanh cùng nhận lấy tay bức quán nhỏ buôn bán tiền nhân đầu tích lũy động thậm chí sắp xếp nổi lên hàng dài, đám fans hâm mộ trên mặt mang mồ hôi, rồi lại mắt thường có thể thấy được kích động cùng hưng phấn. Khang Daniel mang theo vẻ mỉm cười, ánh mắt chậm rãi đảo qua ấn bản thân ảnh chụp tiếp ứng vật, cái kia người ra mặt mang theo hoặc ánh mặt trời hoặc mị hoặc biểu lộ, đối mặt màn ảnh bày biện tìm không ra một tia khuyết điểm nhỏ nhặt hoàn mỹ tư thái, gánh chịu nổi quốc dân idol danh xưng.

Điện thoại đột nhiên chấn động hai cái. Khang Daniel móc ra nhìn qua, là Ung Thánh Hựu tin tức. Ánh mắt của hắn không tự giác nhu hòa đứng lên, ấn mở cái kia mang theo tấm lòng yêu mến nho nhỏ ảnh chân dung.

"Chúng ta Niel hôm nay nhất định phải cố gắng lên a! ! Quốc dân center món sườn! Món sườn!" Ung Thánh Hựu trong trẻo thanh âm dường như tại Khang Daniel vang lên bên tai đến. Khang Daniel bĩu môi, hơi có chút bất mãn. Bản thân hôm nay trọng yếu như vậy thời gian, vốn là muốn cho Ung Thánh Hựu tại vị trí tốt nhất chảy ra một trương phiếu, nhưng người nọ tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế nhiệt tình lại nổi lên, không phải nói chỉ có chính mình đã đến hiện trường sẽ bị người hâm mộ phát hiện chuyện ẩn ở bên trong, kiên quyết không chịu đến.

Suy nghĩ một chút, Khang Daniel tại trên bàn phím trôi chảy mà gõ ra một chuỗi văn tự: "Ca như vậy đã nghĩ đuổi ta sao? Nói đi, muốn như thế nào đền bù tổn thất ta mới được?"

Người bên kia ngược lại là giây trở về một trương biểu lộ bao, là bọn hắn mấy năm trước xuất đạo không lâu lúc tống nghệ Screenshots, Khang Daniel vẻ mặt mê mang, bên cạnh trang bị người vô tội hai chữ.

Khang Daniel nhìn vẻ mặt ngây ngô bản thân phốc một cái cười ra tiếng. Bọn hắn hiện tại tươi sống dùng một phần nhỏ đến lúc trước biểu lộ bao hết, hai người nhơn nhớt méo mó thời điểm phần lớn dùng một ít mèo mèo chó chó động ý đồ, dính dán đáng yêu muốn chết. Hôm nay đột nhiên trông thấy cái kia còn mang theo một vòng hài nhi mập bản thân, Khang Daniel buồn cười, hồi phục một cái rung đùi đắc ý Tát Ma cũng. Khang Daniel lại ấn mở cái kia ngó biểu lộ bao, thả lớn hơn một chút nhìn kỹ. Hắn nhớ kỹ lần kia tiết mục, tuy nói là xuất đạo không bao lâu tống nghệ, nhưng kỳ thật bọn họ hạn định tổ hợp đã sắp đi đến điểm cuối. Thời gian đẩy của bọn hắn đi lên phía trước, hắn rồi lại không có biện pháp bức bách mình ở hơn một năm trong thời gian lập tức trở nên thành thục. Nhiều khi đối mặt màn ảnh hắn vẫn không thể như một thành thục nghệ nhân giống nhau làm tốt biểu lộ cùng ánh mắt quản lý, khó tránh khỏi lộ ra một ít ngây ngốc ngơ ngác biểu lộ. Đám fans hâm mộ rồi lại thường thường khoa trương hắn, nói hắn dù cho nhận lấy nhiều như vậy sủng ái còn là năm đó cái kia ngây ngô chân thật Khang Daniel, không có bất kỳ cải biến.

Về sau đây? Về sau tại đỉnh phong thời điểm bọn hắn giải tán. Hai mươi ba tuổi nam hài dường như trong vòng một đêm trưởng thành. Hắn nhìn qua vô ưu vô lự thích ăn muốn cười, kỳ thật trong nội tâm mẫn cảm lại nhiều tình. Hắn không thích một người đợi, không thích bản thân tiêu hóa vui vẻ cùng bi thương, không thích thích ứng hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, nhưng hiện thực rồi lại dồn ép hắn không được không làm như vậy. Hắn là đoàn đội trong nhân khí cao nhất thành viên, về tình về lý cá nhân xuất đạo đều là hắn lựa chọn tốt nhất. Nhìn xem từng đã là các thành viên đi vào kia lĩnh vực của hắn, nhìn xem đã từng kề vai chiến đấu đồng đội bên người đã có so với hắn đổi thân mật người, nói không lòng chua xót không khó qua là giả đấy. Nhưng Khang Daniel phải kiên cường, hắn tự an ủi mình, hoàn hảo đại gia cũng đều tại ngành giải trí trong, hoàn hảo lén lút còn có thể cùng nhau ăn cơm uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm, hoàn hảo còn có cơ hội cùng một chỗ thu tiết mục trên tống nghệ, hoàn hảo. . . Hoàn hảo Ung Thánh Hựu không có ly khai hắn. Lau khô nước mắt, Khang Daniel lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất lớn lên. Hắn dốc sức liều mạng luyện tập khiêu vũ, ca hát, đền bù bản thân dù là một chút khuyết điểm, hắn muốn trở thành so với từng đã là bản thân đổi chói mắt người.

solo xuất đạo sau đó bản thân lần thứ nhất trên tống nghệ, cùng một chỗ thu có ca sĩ, diễn viên, còn có vừa mới xuất đạo một tân nhân đoàn thể. Tiết mục bắt đầu trước, Khang Daniel ngồi ở một bên khán đài bản, bên ngoài đột nhiên liền tiếng động lớn náo đứng lên. Khang Daniel xuất môn đi tò mò hướng phía trên hành lang nhìn quanh, trông thấy một đám tóc nhuộm được màu sắc rực rỡ nam hài tử cầm trong tay GoPro chính hướng về phía màn ảnh đùa giỡn. Trông thấy Khang Daniel mở cửa đi ra, bọn hắn vội vội vàng vàng đứng vững một loạt, hướng phía Khang Daniel lớn tiếng hô ra bản thân khẩu hiệu, coi như là cùng tiền bối đánh cho. Khang Daniel lễ phép cười gật đầu, quay người trở lại phòng nghỉ đóng cửa lại thời điểm mới cảm giác mình như vậy cô đơn lạnh lẽo. Lúc trước bọn hắn cũng là loại này sao? Mười một người gạt ra tại một cái trong màn ảnh xuất kính, ai nói tùy tiện một câu đều có thể làm cho hắn cười cái người ngã ngựa đổ. Như vậy thời gian rõ ràng mới không có qua bao lâu, Khang Daniel rồi lại đã bắt đầu hoài niệm rồi.

Tiết mục thu đã bắt đầu, tự giới thiệu thời điểm đến phiên Khang Daniel, hắn không tự giác liền đưa tay dụng quyền đầu đụng phải hai cái ngực. Khẩu hiệu hầu như muốn thốt ra. Trông thấy phía dưới PD giơ lên tạm dừng bài tử, Khang Daniel mới đột nhiên nghĩ đến, a, nguyên lai Wannaone đã không tồn tại nữa, ta bây giờ là solo nghệ nhân Khang Daniel nha. Khang Daniel cúi đầu cười xấu hổ cười. Người chủ trì hảo tâm địa giải vây: "Thói quen tạo thành là chẳng phải tốt sửa a?" Khang Daniel gật gật đầu, ý bảo một lần nữa bắt đầu về sau, đối mặt màn ảnh làm mới vấn an. Một đoạn này cuối cùng cũng không có tại tiết mục trong truyền ra, không ai biết rõ người chủ trì vô tâm một câu khách sáo làm cho Khang Daniel hốc mắt chua muốn rớt xuống nước mắt đến. Một khắc này hắn mới rõ ràng mà nhận thức đến, về sau đường, muốn tự mình một người rời đi.

"Daniel! Muốn diễn tập rồi!" Người đại diện tiếng la đem Khang Daniel theo trong hồi ức kéo ra ngoài. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn nhìn điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu một mực chưa có hồi phục. Khang Daniel rất nhanh đánh cho mấy chữ, quay người hô một câu "Đã đến", đưa di động cất trong túi hướng phía vũ đài đi đến. Bây giờ không phải là muốn những thứ này thời điểm.

Màn đêm buông xuống, đám fans hâm mộ nhao nhao vào bàn chờ đợi buổi hòa nhạc bắt đầu. Đại gia cầm lấy thống nhất tay đèn, giơ nhiều loại tiếp ứng vật, toàn bộ hội trường đều bị âm nhạc cùng tiếng hoan hô nhồi vào. Buổi hòa nhạc tiến hành vô cùng thuận lợi, hát xong cuối cùng một ca khúc, cho dù đã tình trạng kiệt sức, Khang Daniel còn là nỗ lực lộ ra dáng tươi cười, thở hồng hộc mà tại trên võ đài chạy trốn hướng khắp nơi đám fans hâm mộ vấn an, đây là hắn cho tới nay thói quen.

Khang Daniel một đường vẫy tay đã chạy tới, liền kéo dài đài xa nhất bưng cũng không có buông tha, hắn không ngừng nghỉ mà tống xuất hôn gió cùng wink, muốn nhìn rõ từng cái người hâm mộ mặt, nói với đám fans hâm mộ hắn có bao nhiêu thương hắn đám. Thời gian không sai biệt lắm, Khang Daniel chuẩn bị đi trở về múa giữa đài tiến hành cuối cùng vấn an, lại đột nhiên trông thấy kéo dài đài nơi hẻo lánh địa phương đứng đấy mấy cái người hâm mộ, lôi kéo lấy một cái so với bình thường tay bức lớn ra gấp bội hoành phi, Khang Daniel thăm qua thân thể nhìn kỹ, phía trên kia ghi một loạt hắn lại quen thuộc bất quá chữ cái ——WANNAONE.

Khang Daniel có chút kinh ngạc, lại có chút ít kinh hỉ, quyết đoán xoay người đi trở về cái kia hẻo lánh. Ở đây đám fans hâm mộ phần lớn là mới phấn, đối với lúc trước những cái kia chuyện xưa không biết cũng không có hứng thú. Hôm nay Khang Daniel đột nhiên xuất hiện động tác bọn hắn tự nhiên cũng chẳng biết tại sao, chỉ là kích động thét chói tai vang lên, {vì:là} đạt được Khang Daniel đặc biệt chú ý mà vui vẻ. Khang Daniel đứng ở vũ đài bên cạnh, chuyên chú đánh giá cái kia hoành phi. Bối cảnh là mười một người đứng ở trên võ đài dắt tay chào cảm ơn tình cảnh, bốn phía làm đẹp lấy mười một cái tất cả lớn nhỏ sợi tổng hợp thông ảnh chân dung, đem mấy chữ vây vào giữa. Khang Daniel còn nhớ rõ ngày đó buổi hòa nhạc chi tiết, Doãn Trí Thánh đặc biệt DJ thời gian là hắn và Kim Tại Hoán tại trên đài khiêu vũ, Wannabe thời điểm mấy cái thành viên cùng một chỗ cười toe toét mà xếp La Hán, còn có Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng lại ôm ba con Tiểu Hải báo ném về nhà. . .

Khang Daniel đắm chìm tại trong hồi ức, thẳng đến trong tai nghe truyền đến công tác thanh âm của nhân viên, thúc giục hắn nên chào cảm ơn rồi.

Khang Daniel hồi hồi thần, hướng về phía cái kia sâu sắc hoành phi nện cho chùy ngực, hướng vũ đài chính giữa đi đến. Theo trên màn hình lớn nhìn thấy Khang Daniel thất thần, theo cái kia một ít mảnh dao động lăn khu người hâm mộ bắt đầu, số ít lẻ tẻ mấy cái lên niên kỷ lão người hâm mộ đã bắt đầu đỏ mắt vành mắt, thậm chí có người không để ý thần tượng đứng ở trước mặt mình gào khóc. Hoàn hảo hoàn hảo, bọn hắn đều không có quên.

Nhân viên công tác vì tạo thế, tại vũ đài chính giữa phun rất nhiều băng khô. Hướng phía chính giữa đi qua lúc, Khang Daniel trong thoáng chốc dường như trông thấy rất nhiều năm trước cái ngày đó. Cũng là buổi hòa nhạc hiện trường, cũng là cuối cùng chào cảm ơn thời gian, cũng là vì cùng người hâm mộ dặn dò đến trễ thêm vài phút đồng hồ. Mười cái huynh đệ tay cầm tay đứng thành một hàng, cười nhìn mình, dường như tại chờ mình về nhà. Khang Daniel lắc lắc đầu, sương mù tràn ngập trong vậy mà thật sự xuất hiện thân ảnh quen thuộc. Ung Thánh Hựu cười dịu dàng mà đứng ở phía trước nhất vươn tay đưa cho hắn, Lại Quan Lâm ở bên cạnh cười đến vẻ mặt thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún), Phác Chí Huân cùng Lý Đại Huy tay cầm tay giả bộ tức giận, Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Doãn Trí Thánh đem thân thể dùng sức đi phía trước dò xét quan sát trên mặt hắn biểu lộ, Hà Thanh Vân điểm lấy mũi chân thúc hắn nhanh lên tới đây, Phác Hữu Trấn một bên nhăn mặt một bên cùng lạnh lùng Kim Tại Hoán cãi nhau ầm ĩ, Hoàng Mẫn Huyền đứng ở đội ngũ xa nhất địa phương nhìn xem mấy cái đệ đệ ôn nhu cười ngoặt ánh mắt. . .

Khang Daniel kinh hỉ lại an tâm, chạy chậm vài bước đưa tay ra, rồi lại lảo đảo một cái, chụp một cái cái không. Khói lửa dần dần tản mất rồi, ngọn đèn sáng lên, to như vậy trên võ đài như trước chỉ có Khang Daniel một người.

Cúi đầu đứng ở đằng sau trên bậc thang, hướng người xem cuối cùng phất phất tay bái, Khang Daniel quay người hướng phía hậu trường đi đến.

Người đại diện đuổi theo, một bên cho hắn đưa lên nước lau mồ hôi, một bên hưng phấn mà miêu tả lấy đám fans hâm mộ tại dưới đài như trước hoan hô không thôi rầm rộ. Nhìn Khang Daniel một mực không nói chuyện, người đại diện có chút buồn bực hỏi: "Daniel, ngươi hôm nay không vui sao?"

Khang Daniel nhìn bên cạnh nhân viên công tác, không đành lòng lướt nhẹ qua bọn họ hào hứng, lộ ra tiêu chí tính dáng tươi cười nói: "Không có, là ta thật là vui, còn không có kịp phản ứng." Tất cả mọi người tại vì cá nhân hắn trận đầu buổi hòa nhạc có thể tại cao thước quả trứng khổng lồ tổ chức mà cao hứng, nhưng là chỉ có hắn tự mình biết, lần nữa trở lại cao thước quả trứng khổng lồ con đường này, hắn đi có bao nhiêu khó. Từng đã là hắn là thiên chi kiêu tử (con cưng của trời), là quốc dân tuyển ra nhân khí đệ nhất danh, là người mới quái vật Wannaone tuyệt đối center. Mà Wannaone sau đó đây? Hắn theo đứng đầu nam đoàn thành viên biến thành một cái vừa mới xuất đạo người mới. Tan đàn xẻ nghé, bức tường ngược lại mọi người đẩy, đã từng bị vô số người đỏ mắt Wannaone tại hoan hô hoặc là thổn thức trong giải tán, hắn bắt đầu một người hoạt động, một người ghi âm, một người đánh ca khúc, một người đứng ở trên võ đài. Với tư cách Wannaone Khang Daniel có thể xuất hiện ở đạo vũ đài liền kiêu ngạo mà đứng ở cao thước quả trứng khổng lồ, mà lần nữa đứng trên cái này vũ đài hắn dùng trọn vẹn năm năm. Năm năm này vô luận là vinh dự, là chửi bới, là tán thưởng, là chửi rủa, hắn đều rất đã tới, hắn đã trở thành đổi thành thục, càng có mị lực, đổi hoàn toàn xứng đáng Khang Daniel, mặc dù hắn thường thường cảm thấy cô đơn, tựa như hiện tại giống nhau.

Từ chối nhã nhặn người đại diện tiệc ăn mừng đề nghị, Khang Daniel cởi trang, tự mình lái xe từ dưới đất bãi đỗ xe cửa sau vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài. Hắn đột nhiên không muốn nhìn thấy cái kia một đôi tràn ngập đối với chính mình ái mộ cùng sùng kính ánh mắt, hắn không muốn làm cho đám fans hâm mộ nhìn thấy mình mềm yếu thất bại bộ dạng. Mở ra âm-li, Khang Daniel nhàn nhã tự tại lái xe, tâm tình dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại. Một mình hoạt động nửa năm sau Khang Daniel liền thi đậu bằng lái xe. Một người ở sau đó đơn độc công tác cùng hành trình rất nhiều, ngẫu nhiên đi ra ngoài dạo phố hoặc là ăn cơm cũng chỉ có thể một người đi, đều muốn phối trí một cái một tấc cũng không rời lái xe không quá hiện thực. Ung Thánh Hựu công tác của mình cũng bề bộn nhiều việc, còn muốn thường thường tránh hiềm nghi không thể bị chụp, đổi chắc là sẽ không lúc nào cũng cùng tại Khang Daniel bên người. Bởi vậy dù cho nội tâm đi ngược chiều xe có một chút như vậy nho nhỏ sợ hãi, Khang Daniel còn là khẽ cắn môi khắc phục. Hắn hôm nay kỹ thuật lái xe từ từ thành thục, thậm chí có thể linh hoạt mà thoát khỏi tư sinh, xuyên qua hẹp hòi lắc lư con đường nhỏ an toàn về nhà.

Trên đường xe rất ít, Khang Daniel nghe xong một lát ca khúc cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa, lấy ra điện thoại di động truyền bá Ung Thánh Hựu dãy số. Hắn vui thích mà chờ Ung Thánh Hựu nghe, liền làm nũng mà nói đều nghĩ kỹ. Ai biết đầu bên kia điện thoại kết nối thanh âm bĩu môi mà vang đến chấm dứt cũng không có người tiếp. Khang Daniel lại truyền bá trong nhà mình máy riêng dãy số, như trước không có người tiếp nghe. Có lẽ hôm nay phần diễn tương đối nhiều? Nghĩ đến nếu như Ung Thánh Hựu còn không có chấm dứt mà nói bản thân liền lái xe đi tiếp hắn, dù sao đêm nay phóng viên đều tại buổi hòa nhạc sân bãi bên ngoài lấp kín bản thân, đoán chừng studio rất ít người đi. Khang Daniel quay đầu lại điều tra Ung Thánh Hựu trợ lý điện thoại, kết quả đầu kia tiểu cô nương nói với Khang Daniel Ung Thánh Hựu hôm nay phần diễn đã sớm đập đã xong. Kỳ quái, chẳng lẽ về nhà trước để đi ngủ sao?

Khang Daniel nhanh đạp vài bước chân ga, bay nhanh trở về nhà. Ra cửa thang máy đứng tại cửa nhà mình miệng, bên trong hoàn toàn yên tĩnh. Khang Daniel đột nhiên dừng bước. Trái tim của hắn tùng tùng đấy, nhảy vô cùng nhanh. Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở studio, gọi di động không ai tiếp, máy riêng không ai tiếp, người nhà một chút thanh âm cũng không có. Khang Daniel trong nội tâm sinh ra một chút không tốt ý tưởng, cho dù chỉ là trong nháy mắt, hắn lại bị bản thân lại càng hoảng sợ. Làm sao có thể đây? Thánh Hựu ca nhất định là đang tắm, hoặc là quá mệt mỏi ngủ rồi không có nghe thấy.

Khang Daniel trù trừ đi lên trước, nhấn xuống mật mã. Hắn có chút sợ hãi, sợ hãi đẩy cửa ra Ung Thánh Hựu không có ở nhà, sợ hãi cái kia đen kịt yên tĩnh căn phòng lớn không có chút nào nhân khí mà, sợ hãi trong lòng mình tà ác hắc ám ý niệm trong đầu gặp thật sự.

"Tích tích tích ——" cửa điện tử khóa thanh âm vang lên, cửa cùm cụp một tiếng mở ra. Trong khe cửa không có lộ ra ngọn đèn. Khang Daniel rón ra rón rén mà đi vào, mượn ánh trăng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy không có một bóng người phòng bếp. Khang Daniel ngoan ngoãn đứng ở cửa ra vào đổi giày, cho dù trong nội tâm suy đoán nghi hoặc, hắn còn sẽ không dám mang giày da trong phòng khắp nơi đi, bị Ung Thánh Hựu đã biết khẳng định bị mắng.

Khang Daniel một chân còn không có với vào trong dép lê, đèn của phòng khách đột nhiên liền được mở ra. Cùng thường ngày hai người ở nhà thời điểm đầu mở hai ngọn ấm áp nhỏ đèn bàn không giống nhau, hôm nay không chỉ mở ra sáng chướng mắt đèn thủy tinh, còn thật nhiều giống như những ngôi sao giống nhau nhỏ vụn ngọn đèn nhỏ pha lóe đẹp mắt ánh sáng, bị điểm xuyết tại phòng ốc tất cả hẻo lánh.

Khang Daniel bóp dụi mắt, một hồi lâu mới thích ứng ánh sáng mãnh liệt tuyến. Hắn vượt qua huyền quan đăng đăng đăng chạy đến trong phòng khách, bị cảnh tượng trước mắt sợ ngây người.

Vừa mới còn bị bản thân nhắc tới qua mười người thì cứ như vậy ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, tay cầm tay tại cửa sổ sát đất hàng phía trước thành một loạt, cầm đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cười híp mắt hướng hắn vươn tay, cùng vừa mới tự mình nghĩ giống như giống như đúc.

Khang Daniel còn không có từ nơi này trận thế trong kịp phản ứng, Doãn Trí Thánh cùng Phác Hữu Trấn đã cầm lấy bên cạnh để đó pháo hoa hướng không trung dùng sức nhéo một cái, "Phanh" một tiếng trong phòng khách nở rộ năm màu rực rỡ dải lụa màu. Đại gia nhao nhao xông tới, bảy mồm tám lưỡi mà thảo luận mà cùng Khang Daniel nói chuyện."Daniel hôm nay tạo hình siêu cấp soái a!" "Ta xem người đại diện phát vượt qua video oa —— thật sự là quá tình cảm" "Ca ngươi hôm nay nhảy múa xem thật kỹ ngày nào đó có thể hay không dạy dạy ta" "Niel quả nhiên nghiệp vụ năng lực cấp một bổng thật lợi hại" "Niel ca đám fans hâm mộ đều nói ngươi hôm nay giống như Thiên Thần hạ phàm ha ha ha" . . .

Một câu một câu đấy, còn là giống như trước giống nhau, tất cả nói tất cả lời nói. Cãi nhau thanh âm đem Khang Daniel lỗ tai lấp tràn đầy, tâm cũng lấp tràn đầy. Mấy cái đệ đệ đã mở ti vi náo loạn lên, Khang Daniel có chút xấu hổ mà vụng trộm đem Ung Thánh Hựu kéo qua một bên, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Đây là có chuyện gì? Vừa mới điện thoại cho ngươi như thế nào cũng không tiếp đây? Đều không nói cho ta biết trước một cái. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu cười đem Khang Daniel một bên nhếch lên đến tóc đè xuống, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn ôn nhu mà giải thích: "Đại gia muốn cho ngươi một kinh hỉ nha, chúc mừng ngươi lần thứ nhất cá nhân buổi hòa nhạc viên mãn thành công nha. Vừa mới bọn hắn đều không cho ta nghe, nói như vậy hiệu quả đổi tốt một chút."

Khang Daniel nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mềm nhu nhu bộ dạng trong nội tâm cười nở hoa, nhưng trên mặt còn là vẻ mặt còn là mất hứng: "Các ngươi có lẽ đến hiện trường xem ta buổi hòa nhạc mới đúng nha. . . Ta đều cho các ngươi chuẩn bị cho tốt phiếu. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn giải thích, Hà Thanh Vân ở bên kia ồn ào lên tiếng: "YAA.A.A.. Nha hai người các ngươi đừng chán lệch ra, hôm nay là ngày mấy đều không nhớ rõ? Đã nói cấp cho Wannable đám một kinh hỉ đấy, sẽ không tránh xa một chút cẩn thận ta hiện tại liền mở trực tiếp."

Khang Daniel bĩu môi, quay người tại Ung Thánh Hựu trên môi hung hăng hôn một cái mới chưa đủ mà đem người thả ra Phác Chí Huân cùng Lại Quan Lâm cái này lúc sau đã chạy đến phòng bếp đi theo tủ rượu phía dưới nhảy ra khỏi sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt sâu sắc bánh ngọt, cùng một chỗ cẩn thận lấy được trong phòng khách.

Khang Daniel lúc này mới rút ra không cẩn thận nhìn chung quanh mình một chút nhà, phát hiện sớm đã bị bố trí đổi mới hoàn toàn rồi. Ghế sô pha đằng sau trên tường dán sâu sắc WANNABLE khí cầu, bên cửa sổ chú ý lên các loại đèn màu cùng trang trí, bàn trà bị chuyển qua một bên, trên mặt đất phủ lên nhiều loại gối đầu cùng chăn lông. Bốn phía chuẩn bị lên các loại đồ uống cùng quà vặt, hơn nữa trước mặt cái này sâu sắc bánh ngọt, cùng lúc trước cho đám fans hâm mộ cùng một chỗ trực tiếp qua đầy năm đừng không có khác biệt. Hoàng Mẫn Huyền cùng Kim Tại Hoán vụng trộm theo trong tủ lạnh móc ra hai bình Champagne, là bọn hắn đã sớm giấu tốt lắm bảo bối. Doãn Trí Thánh chỉ huy Bùi Trân Ánh cùng Lý Đại Huy đốt nến, bản thân theo trong túi quần móc ra điện thoại.

Hồi lâu không có lên đất liền vlive tài khoản, có một chút mật mã một bước kia Doãn Trí Thánh thậm chí có chút ít mê mang. Hắn nỗ lực hồi tưởng đến lúc trước ký túc xá thường dùng cái kia mấy xâu con số, thăm dò mà chuyển đi, không nghĩ tới vậy mà thoáng cái liền tiến vào. Doãn Trí Thánh điều chỉnh lấy máy móc góc độ, chạm đến bắt đầu khóa thời điểm vậy mà có chút khẩn trương. Năm năm qua đi, đám fans hâm mộ còn nhớ rõ bọn hắn sao?

Màu đỏ đèn chỉ thị bắt đầu lóe lên, các thành viên khuôn mặt tươi cười lần lượt từng cái một mà chiếu vào trên màn hình. 38, 89, 322, 527, 825, 1210. . . Người hâm mộ nhân số không ngừng mà dâng lên, cho dù tốc độ xa xa không kịp năm đó, nhưng Doãn Trí Thánh tâm để xuống. Hoàn hảo, còn có người không có quên bọn hắn.

"Mọi người khỏe Wannable~ đại gia còn nhớ rõ hôm nay là ngày mấy sao? ?" Đội trưởng tự giác mà gánh chịu lên mc nhân vật, cười nhẹ nhàng về phía người hâm mộ vấn an.

"Trời ạ! ! ! ! ! ! Là đang nằm mơ sao? ? ? ? ? ?"

"Wannaone! ! ! ! Là chúng ta chén nhỏ sao? ? ? ? ?"

"Tháng 8 ngày 7 a! ! ! ! Xuất đạo thời gian a! ! !"

"Ta đang khóc a TTTTTTTTTTT "

. . .

Ước chừng là đám fans hâm mộ tại xã giao phần mềm trên truyền đạt tin tức này, mặc dù là đột kích trực tiếp, chỉ chốc lát nhân số cùng nhắn lại mà bắt đầu tăng vọt.

Tất cả mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, rõ ràng trầm tĩnh lại, bắt đầu cãi nhau ầm ĩ. Doãn Trí Thánh nhìn xem mười cái đệ đệ, cười đem tất cả đều tụ họp tại màn ảnh trước, hướng về phía màn ảnh còn là trước sau như một ôn nhu ngữ khí: "Chúng ta cho đại gia vấn an đi!"

Giống như là bản năng giống nhau, đại gia tự động xếp thành năm đó chính thức chỗ đứng, đưa tay phải ra tại ngực nhẹ nhàng gõ hai cái, động tác rất quen được dường như vài năm thời gian khoảng cách chưa bao giờ tồn tại.

"All I wanna do Wannaone, mọi người khỏe chúng ta là Wannaone!"

Cúi người, Khang Daniel lặng lẽ đỏ mắt vành mắt. Trước màn hình vô số nhìn lấy cô gái của bọn hắn đám cũng lặng lẽ đỏ mắt vành mắt. Như là trong ngực niệm cái gì, cũng như là tại tế điện bản thân thanh xuân.

Thời gian hướng trôi qua, năm tháng không còn nữa. Luôn có người tại không cách nào tránh khỏi quên đi trong biến thành ngày hôm qua. Chúng ta trên đường đi tới, hoặc là phủ kín hoa tươi mềm mại, hoặc là rải bụi gai đau khổ, có khi chúng ta tại trên đường gặp nhau, có lẽ không thể giúp ngươi đi nhanh hơn, nhưng ít ra có thể giúp ngươi đi được càng khó quên. Chúng ta bị thời gian tẩy lễ, tại đang phát triển lột xác, không có người vĩnh viễn đứng tại nguyên chỗ, cũng không có ai có thể trực tiếp đạt đến điểm cuối. Nhưng người yêu dấu của ta đám, như ngươi vẫn còn chờ ta, ta sẽ gặp hướng ngươi vươn tay, vĩnh viễn không ly khai.

End.

————————————————————

# phía dưới nụ cười vỡ vỡ niệm:

Đầu tiên muốn chúc ta Thân ái Đám nam hài xuất đạo một vòng năm vui vẻ!

Đêm nay nằm truyền bá ngọt ngào mật mật đấy, nhìn ta đây tâm đều muốn hóa, mười một cái bảo bối nhìn tới nhìn lui cái nào đều ưa thích, như thế nào muốn cũng muốn chưa đủ.

Có lẽ chúng ta có một chút như vậy điểm không giống nhau, đây là chúng ta cái thứ nhất cũng là một người duy nhất đầy năm, hiểu ý chua, gặp không muốn, nhưng đây cũng là chúng ta đặc biệt địa phương khác, về sau mỗi một năm vĩnh viễn có không biết kinh hỉ, vĩnh viễn có phát hiện cũng phát hiện không hết bí mật, chỉ cần chúng ta trong nội tâm có Wannaone, Wannaone liền vĩnh viễn không có giải tán, như là trong văn ghi giống nhau.

Vật chất trên giảng, ta không dám nói mình là một đoàn cơm, nhưng trên mặt cảm tình mà nói, ta thật sự rất muốn Wannaone mỗi người. Không làm đổi xa xỉ đổi quá phận yêu cầu, ta chỉ hy vọng mỗi người đều có thể có giống như tươi đẹp tiền đồ, đều có thể giống như cùng hôm nay bình thường vô ưu vô lự mà cười vẻ mặt.

Làm cho ta giúp ngươi đám, cùng đi đến điểm cuối.

(không bắt trùng rồi, nước mắt mơ hồ cặp mắt của ta)


	10. *

【 đan Ung vô tâm giấc ngủ

Jecce_12

Work Text:

Đông đông đông, ngoài cửa vang lên tự động mà tiếng đập cửa.

"Mời đến."

Tràn ngập từ tính trầm thấp tiếng nói xuyên thấu cửa tầng truyền vào trợ lý thư ký trong tai, nàng lần nữa sửa sang lại tốt quần áo cảm giác mình đủ sạch sẽ lão luyện sau hít thở sâu một hơi dồn khí chạm đất đẩy ra cái kia cánh trầm cây chế thành văn phòng cửa.

Thư ký bất quá thực hiện bản thân chức trách hướng lão bản của mình báo cáo hạng mục công việc {vì:là} sao như thế khẩn trương?

Tại mới công ty đi làm đại khái qua một tháng, lão bản hầu như mỗi ngày đều gặp ở công ty tăng ca, rõ ràng là bái kiến vô số lần nhưng nàng mỗi lần thấy lão bản còn là gặp khẩn trương muốn chết.

Mới công ty kêu KONNECT, một tháng lúc trước vẫn chỉ là một gian người đi đường đi ngang qua cũng sẽ không ngẩng đầu quá nhiều nhìn quanh công ty nhỏ, một tháng sau đó, công ty lầu tòa nhà bên ngoài trong trong ngoài ngoài nhiều hơn mấy tầng trang điểm xinh đẹp thiếu nam thiếu nữ.

Trong một tháng này công ty không có phát sinh nhân viên cải cách cũng không thay đổi đổi kinh doanh phạm vi hóa thân quán ăn đêm club, hết thảy biến hóa toàn bộ là vì đại biểu xử lý công việc tên truyền tin rồi.

KONNECT đại biểu xử lý công việc, lão bản của nàng, Khang Daniel —— một cái từ xuất đạo đến nay liền xưng bá Nam Hàn idol bảng danh sách lại bởi vì công ty tranh chấp đột nhiên biến mất đại chúng tầm mắt non nửa năm một mực rung chuyển Nam Hàn nữ tâm nam nhân, một cái dù cho nàng không quá quan tâm idol tin tức cũng có thể thường xuyên theo đừng trong dân cư nghe được tên nam nhân.

Nhỏ thư ký bằng vào bản thân xuất sắc chuyên nghiệp năng lực cùng không quan tâm giải trí sạch sẽ bối cảnh mới có hãnh tiến vào cái công ty này, bất quá bây giờ nàng một mực ở muốn, đại khái là phỏng vấn quan rất cao đánh giá nàng chống đỡ idol năng lực, hay hoặc giả là quá đánh giá thấp tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Khang Daniel rung chuyển nữ tâm năng lực. Tóm lại, gặp mặt sau cộng sự trong một tháng phát hiện mình còn hoàn toàn không cách nào thoát khỏi khẩn trương tâm tình.

"Khương tổng."

Khang Daniel là công ty đại biểu xử lý công việc, ở công ty tất cả mọi người không hề xưng hô hắn nghệ danh, thống nhất đổi giọng gọi Khương tổng, tuy rằng Khang Daniel ngay từ đầu tỏ vẻ bản thân niên kỷ còn nhỏ đại gia không muốn câu nệ tại hình thức tốt hơn theo liền xưng hô là tốt rồi, nhưng mạnh mẽ quyết định biện pháp năng lực làm cho viên chức đều thật lòng khâm phục mà gọi lên, mỗi ngày Khương tổng trưởng Khương tổng ngắn thì, Khang Daniel cũng liền cười cười không cưỡng cầu nữa.

Nhỏ thư ký một bên báo cáo hôm nay chờ làm hạng mục công việc, một bên giương mắt liếc trộm trên ghế làm việc khí phách lộ ra ngoài Khang Daniel, Khương tổng hôm nay quả nhiên cũng là chói lọi đẹp trai mười phần, gặp hô hấp người mẫu giá áo con, hành tẩu cao độ dày vitamin, kèm theo hào quang chiếu sáng cả lúc giữa công ty đây (nhỏ thư ký mê gái (trai) mặt)!

Theo khoa học nghiên cứu cho thấy: Mỗi ngày nhìn nhiều mười phút đẹp trai, có lợi cho kéo dài nhân loại tuổi thọ. Nhỏ thư ký nghĩ thầm nhất định phải tại KONNECT làm được về hưu, như vậy bản thân nhất định có thể sống lâu mười năm!

Đơn giản báo cáo sau Khang Daniel hướng nàng cười cười nhập lại nhẹ giọng nói tạ ý bảo hắn đã toàn bộ rõ ràng, nhỏ thư ký yên lặng rời khỏi văn phòng tại cửa bưng chặt bản thân kích động được điên cuồng loạn nhảy cẩn thận bẩn.

Không khí là cỡ nào tươi mát ~ thế giới là cỡ nào tốt đẹp ~ hôm nay cũng phải nỗ lực công tác vịt! ! !

Thu được lão bản vẻ mặt gặp khích lệ nhỏ thư ký trở lại vị trí của mình, trung thực bản phận mà bắt đầu vùi đầu đau khổ khô, trầm mê công tác không cách nào tự kìm chế, {vì:là} lão bản thiêu đốt tính mạng của mình! Đợi đã nào...! Sinh mệnh cũng đừng rồi, dạ dày ngược lại thật sự sắp thiêu đốt đến đầu cuối, đợi đến lúc nhỏ thư ký lần nữa nhìn đồng hồ thời gian, dĩ nhiên cũng làm đến bốn giờ rưỡi chiều rồi hả? ? ?

Hôm nay liền trúng cơm đều quên, đáng chết, đã quên bản thân coi như xong, tại sao có thể quên kêu lão bản ăn cơm trưa a! Thương thiên a, đại địa a, chúng ta Khương tổng mỗi một tế bào đều là như vậy trân quý a!

Chính muốn đứng lên hỏi thăm một cái Khương tổng dù cho đã trễ thế như vậy có muốn hay không tùy ý đến một chút giản món (ăn) lấp một cái bụng thời điểm, trước bàn làm việc đột nhiên đứng một vị ăn mặc trắng T-shirt nam tử cao lớn.

"Ừ. . . ? ? Ung Thánh Hựu? ? Ung tiên sinh? ! !"

Của ta Phật Tổ Thượng Đế lão thiên gia! Nhỏ thư ký kinh hỉ mà bưng kín miệng của mình, vì toàn bộ phương vị rất hiểu rõ lão bản của mình, tiến công ty sau nàng Twitter rất nhiều lão bản tư liệu, so với NAVER nàng càng ưa thích dùng Twitter, so với chính thức tin tức, người hâm mộ đẩy tiễn đưa nội dung khẳng định càng có tham khảo tính, lão bản nếu là trong vòng minh tinh nàng tự nhiên muốn hiểu rõ thêm một ít cấm kỵ.

Không nhìn không biết, nhìn qua đã giật mình. Twitter quả nhiên là mở ra tân thế giới đại môn hữu lực trợ thủ, Khương tổng thích ăn mềm kẹo nhưng thầy thuốc nói không thể ăn nhiều, trách không được bình thường quét sạch a di dù sao vẫn là nói chỗ xa xa không người văn phòng thùng rác không biết nơi nào đến giấy gói kẹo; Khương cũng không thể ăn hải sản, ký hiệu màu đỏ ghi khắc; Khương tổng luyện tập vũ đạo lúc ngón tay dù sao vẫn là bị thương, về sau luyện tập phòng sàn nhà nhất định phải bằng phẳng sạch sẽ; Khương tổng. . .

Còn có Khương tổng cp? ? ? Lòng hiếu kỳ hại chết nhỏ thư ký, khi nàng lần đầu tiên 15 lần bắt buộc bản thân tắt đi có chứa ONGNIEL xu thế video về sau, quay người sát qua nước mắt cảnh cáo bản thân: Đều là giả dối đều là giả dối. . .

Đi hắn giả dối! Chân nhân đều đứng ở trước mắt!

"Ung tiên sinh, muốn ta đi gọi Khương tổng. . ."

Màu trắng vẻ mặt đi ra ngoài bị nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay hướng bên môi vừa để xuống, nhẹ nhàng quật khởi thở dài một tiếng. Nhỏ thư ký đã bị Thần Tiên vẻ mặt gặp làm cho đánh bại, bưng chặt miệng của mình như con gà con toát gạo giống như điên cuồng gật đầu đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ đại biểu xử lý công việc cửa đi vào.

"Mời đến." Còn là cùng sáng sớm bình thường trầm thấp từ tính thanh âm, bất quá bình thiêm phần khàn khàn gợi cảm.

Đợi gần nửa ngày Khang Daniel chỉ nghe được người tới tiếng bước chân rồi lại không nghe thấy bất luận kẻ nào nói lời nói, hắn cuối cùng từ máy vi tính giữa ngẩng đầu, bởi vì thời gian dài dựa bàn tại trước bàn làm việc không có hoạt động gân cốt ngẩng đầu lúc Khang Daniel nghe được bản thân cái cổ rất rõ ràng vang lên một tiếng.

"hiong!"

Ngoài ý muốn kinh hỉ đánh lui thân thể nặng nề, Khang Daniel trong nháy mắt liền đứng dậy đi đến người tới bên người, "Thánh Hựu ca! Sao ngươi lại tới đây!"

"Khương tổng nhật lý vạn ky, đành phải để ta xem một chút Khương tổng rồi ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa ra vào nhìn hồi lâu, quả nhiên chăm chỉ làm việc nam nhân tình cảm nhất, áo sơ mi mã giáp tây giả bộ cái gì đấy, nên tại Khang Daniel làm nửa vĩnh cửu.

"hiong~" giờ phút này Khang Daniel ở đâu còn có Khương tổng bộ dạng, thanh âm đều ngậm tại trong lỗ mũi nghe còn như là cái ba tuổi Bảo Bảo, "Đừng đánh thú vị ta, Thánh Hựu ca hôm nay không phải là muốn quay phim sao, không phải là muốn đến tối mới có thời gian, ta ý định tan tầm đi đón ngươi đấy, như thế nào hiện tại đã tới?"

"Bởi vì, " Ung Thánh Hựu để sát vào đến Khang Daniel bên tai, tán tỉnh tựa như ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hơi thở, "Ta muốn nhìn một chút nam nhân ta lúc làm việc mê người bộ dạng."

Khang Daniel thập phần hào phóng lui về sau hai bước, triển khai tay vòng hai vòng, "Như thế nào đây? Còn mê người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu làm giả nghĩ sâu tính kỹ mà híp mắt, một tay nâng cằm lên, gật gật đầu, "Coi như cũng được, bất quá vẫn là ngồi ở đại biểu trên mặt ghế thời điểm càng thêm có mị lực."

Vừa dứt lời, Khang Daniel liền đi nhanh vượt qua quay về trên mặt ghế, xếp đặt một cái vô cùng làm ra vẻ pose, trắng trợn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa mắt nhìn làn thu thuỷ (chỉ mắt long lanh của người con gái đẹp).

Thật sự là hai cái ngây thơ quỷ! Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được muốn cười rồi, cũng đi đến Khang Daniel cái ghế bên cạnh, vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn, "Đã thành Khương tổng còn là Khương ban đầu đinh đây."

Tay thuận theo Khang Daniel xoã tung mềm mại sợi tóc dán cái cổ da thịt thẳng đến theo như đến trên bờ vai, "Ngươi bả vai quá cứng, hôm nay là không phải là lại một thẳng công tác đều không có nghỉ ngơi?"

Khang Daniel không dám theo thực đáp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất hắn một tìm đến tâm công tác liền quên thời gian, gắn một cái không lớn nói dối, "Không có đâu rồi, vừa lúc trước còn nghỉ ngơi một hồi đâu rồi, bằng không ngươi gõ cửa ta làm sao sẽ nghe thấy."

"Coi như nhĩ lão thực, " Ung Thánh Hựu hừ lạnh một tiếng, trên tay mát xa công tác vẫn còn tiếp tục lấy, sau đó hỏi tiếp, "Cái kia có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon?"

"Đương nhiên là có. . ."

Có chữ viết tiếng nói còn không có rơi, bụng vô cùng không hăng hái tranh giành thể hiện một cái sự hiện hữu của nó lấy bày ra kháng nghị.

"Ngươi lại muốn gạt ta!"

Khang Daniel nội tâm thầm kêu xong đời, có được một phen dễ dụ, kéo qua thả trên bờ vai tay ngón cái tại hắn lòng bàn tay xung đột, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản bất vi sở động, Khang Daniel đành phải đứng dậy, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lồng tại chính mình thân ảnh ở bên trong, giả bộ đáng thương bộ dạng, "hiong~ Niel không phải cố ý đi ~ đừng nóng giận ~ "

Có một chút điểm thư giãn dấu hiệu, tiếp tục cố gắng lên, Khang Daniel dứt khoát dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, dùng hắn chíp bông tóc đi gãi ngứa Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm cùng lỗ tai, "Đừng nóng giận rồi ~ Niel biết rõ sai rồi ~ về sau không bao giờ nữa gặp ~ "

Đánh không lại, cái này người nào địch nổi a! Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nói, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi cái này liền kêu cầm sủng mà kiều!"

Khang Daniel nghe nói liền ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, "Đúng vậy, đều là ca sủng đi ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là, muốn thò tay cho hắn một chưởng ôn nhu 'Vuốt ve " vẫn không nỡ bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ ở hắn trên mũi nhẹ nhàng vuốt một cái.

Khang Daniel hay dùng cái mũi đi cọ lòng bàn tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dung túng lấy hắn, bầu không khí trong nháy mắt liền ôn nhu xuống, Khang Daniel duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đi thè lưỡi ra liếm lòng bàn tay của hắn, ẩm ướt ngứa xúc cảm thuận theo lòng bàn tay đường vân thẳng leo lên đến dây thanh làm cho hắn nhịn không được kêu rên lên tiếng.

Phát ra âm thanh đến Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân giật nảy mình, gần đoạn thời gian hai người đều bận đến không được, lại sợ Cẩu Tử lại sợ truyền thông, đông bính tây thấu thời gian rất khó ghé vào một khối, lần trước da thịt chi thân đại khái vẫn còn là bản thân trong xuân mộng. Dưới mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá là liếm liếm lòng bàn tay của mình thân thể cũng có chút khó nhịn, không tự giác thân thể phản ứng làm cho hắn cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ.

Khang Daniel trong mắt vui vẻ càng phát ra nghiêm trọng, không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn thùng phóng thích tay của hắn sau đó đi tìm hắn trắng nõn khóe miệng, dọc theo hắn tiêm mỏng cánh môi nho nhỏ qua lại liếm láp.

"Đông đông đông!"

Cái nào không có có nhãn lực thấy oắt con giẫm phải cái này điểm tới gõ cửa!

Không có có nhãn lực thấy nhỏ thư ký trong tay bưng vừa pha tốt trà nóng, nhìn xem tận lực kéo ra khoảng cách cũng đều sắc mặt ửng hồng hai người, Linh quang lóe lên đột nhiên đã minh bạch cái gì! Để chén trà trong tay xuống ngượng ngùng nói tiếng Ung tiên sinh mời chậm dùng trà sau đó nhanh chóng lui rời chiến trường.

Khang Daniel lần nữa phủ ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, "Nàng sẽ không đi vào nữa rồi, chúng ta tiếp tục."

Ung Thánh Hựu rồi lại ngăn lại hắn động tác, đưa hắn theo như trở lại Tổng giám đốc trên mặt ghế, "Ngươi tiếp tục công việc, ta không muốn ảnh hưởng ngươi."

Khang Daniel: ? ? ? ? ? (Khương Bảo bảo đã làm sai điều gì, tại sao phải như vậy đối với Khương Bảo bảo! )

Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi lưỡi gọt giũa gọt giũa bản thân làm khô môi, vỗ vỗ Khang Daniel chỗ ngồi đem nó phù chính (từ thiếp lên làm vợ), sau đó tại hắn giữa hai chân quỳ xuống toàn bộ người bị to như vậy bàn công tác hoàn toàn che khuất, "Ngươi còn đang bận việc công tác. . . Ta giúp ngươi. . ."

"A?"

Ý kia rất rõ ràng, Khang Daniel có chút hù đến, Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít giúp hắn ngậm, hôm nay đang làm việc phòng rồi lại như thế chủ động, ngược lại là có khác một phen tính thú vị. Cho dù cái đó và hắn ngay từ đầu muốn có chút xuất nhập không giống nhau, nhưng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt dần dần nhiễm lên tình sắc biểu lộ, Khang Daniel lồng ngực một phanh, rất chờ mong hắn kế tiếp động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ hừ hai tiếng: Hôm nay chính là muốn mài mài ngươi!

Ung Thánh Hựu rắc rồi rắc rồi mà cởi bỏ Khang Daniel dây lưng, kéo xuống khóa kéo, đồ vật nằm xuống tại thiếp thân trong quần lót. Khang Daniel đầu hơi chút cương (trạng thái), Ung Thánh Hựu tay trước tại bên ngoài mài mài, lại đem vải vóc xuống rồi, nam nhân vừa thô vừa to dương vật liền rơi vào trước mắt, lộ ra một cỗ nam tính chỉ có tanh nồng mùi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lơ đễnh, trước lấy tay giúp hắn triệt triệt, thẳng đến tính khí có nửa đột nhiên dấu hiệu, mới dò xét lưỡi tại hành căn bên ngoài liếm láp, đem ngay ngắn liếm lấy nước sáng, lại ước lượng lên phía dưới túi túi, ngậm vào trong miệng một hồi mút hút lấy.

Như vậy trêu chọc, Khang Daniel hô hấp loạn thêm vài phần, khêu gợi bụng dưới co lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm có vài phần đắc ý, lại cho ngươi thoải mái một hồi, theo hai khỏa tiểu cầu chính giữa lỗ khảm, một đường thè lưỡi ra liếm đến hành đầu, dùng miệng môi kẹp lấy quy đầu cùng dương vật tương liên gân, nhẹ nhàng bĩu một cái. Chỉ thấy trong tay thịt căn thoáng cái trướng rất nhiều, Khang Daniel thô đen dương vật triệt để phát cứng rắn, bên ngoài dữ tợn mạch máu một căn một căn nổi lên, cho thấy sung huyết được có bao nhiêu lợi hại.

"A.... . . Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

"An tâm làm việc, đừng mờ ám!"

Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm nuốt vào, một bên lấy tay phụ trợ, đầu lưỡi một bên tại hắn tinh nơi cửa đỉnh làm cho, nếm đến hơi chát chất lỏng. Tư nói nhiều tư nói nhiều tiếng nước tại dưới đáy bàn vang lay động, thật sự là dâm uế rất, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mang đỏ bừng, phát hiện bụng của mình phía dưới cũng ở đây nóng lên, phát nhiệt.

"A.... . ." Hắn chứa ra hơi có chút mà thanh âm, hiển nhiên thân thể đã có cảm giác.

Khang Daniel nghe tiếng càng thêm trướng cứng rắn, hắn một tay trượt đến dưới đầu, đè lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, đầu ngón tay tại hắn phần gáy chỗ vuốt phẳng. Chỗ ấy là Ung Thánh Hựu vùng mẫn cảm một trong, hắn khó nhịn mà rụt rụt, quay đầu cắn Khang Daniel ngón tay một cái, hung ác nói: "Đừng quấy rối!"

Khang Daniel ha ha cười cười, bắt tay rút về, đi, hắn hôm nay liền xem hắn Thánh Hựu ca muốn chơi ra bịp bợm cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay trở lại tiếp tục thè lưỡi ra liếm. Hắn tay nắm lấy Khang Daniel thô hành, đem da hướng sau cởi, nhìn xem hắn hồng nhuận phơn phớt sung mãn quy đầu, mút mút. Khang Daniel dương vật nhỏ không nhỏ, con rùa cái dù đổi như trứng vịt giống như to lớn, hắn mã nhãn chỗ một trương một đóng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được dùng đầu ngón tay ở trên đầu chọc lấy một hồi.

Khang Daniel bị hắn đâm hành đầu thời điểm đã cảm thấy hạ thể mềm mại, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu thủ pháp càng ngày càng kỳ quái, hắn vốn là vuốt vuốt hắn hành thân, ngón cái tại mặt trời gân chỗ hoạt động, Khang Daniel cảm giác đầu cặc của mình bị người bóp mở, hơi đau lúc giữa, một vật tạo ra niệu đạo. Hắn toàn thân run lên, mắt xanh lớn, không dám tin, "hiong!"

Không có cảm thụ qua mãnh liệt kích thích, hắn chính muốn đứng lên ngăn cản, một giây sau bên ngoài phòng làm việc lại truyền tới tiếng đập cửa, "Khương tổng, có việc gấp tìm ngài!"

Cửa không khóa lại, gõ môn nhân tại bên ngoài đợi vài giây mới đẩy cửa tiến đến, tiến gian phòng sau nàng trước sửng sốt một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh đây? Như thế nào không trong phòng, không có gặp người đi ra ngoài a?

Khang Daniel cái này động đều không nhúc nhích được, hắn hít sâu tốt mấy hơi thở, trước giấu đầu lòi đuôi nói, "Thánh Hựu ca. . . Ừ. . . Có việc đi buồng vệ sinh rồi."

Sau đó hướng nhỏ thư ký đặt câu hỏi, "Sự tình gì như vậy khẩn cấp?"

Nhỏ thư ký cường điệu nói tới hiện tại lên mạng đột nhiên xuất hiện phỉ báng tin tức, kỳ thật cũng không có khẩn cấp đến nghiêm trọng như vậy, so với lúc trước tin tức những thứ này đều coi như là chút lòng thành rồi, hoàn hảo cái này bàn công tác đủ cao khá lớn, Khang Daniel nghĩ thầm, bằng không thì chẳng phải là muốn chứng kiến 'Nổi danh xí nghiệp lão bản trong văn phòng ban ngày tự an ủi' tiêu đề xuất hiện ở ngày mai tin tức đầu đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu vùi ở dưới đáy bàn, trước kia cũng có một chút mà khẩn trương, về sau nhớ tới Khang Daniel bàn này đủ cao, bên ngoài người tuyệt đối nhìn không thấy hắn, vì vậy an tâm. Hắn ngước mắt nhìn xem Khang Daniel cứng rắn căn, sinh ra bội phục: Thật giỏi, như vậy cũng không có héo! Hay chính là, nam nhân hành nơi cuối còn đâm một căn hắn tiện tay đặt ở túi bông bổng, là nhỏ cái chủng loại kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước đi gội đầu, người ta cho, hắn thuận tay bỏ vào miệng túi.

Hình tượng này thật sự đủ dâm mỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu thò tay, đem bông bổng trong triều đầu đẩy, Khang Daniel thịt căn run run, trong miệng hô: "Này ── "

Nhỏ thư ký: ?

"Không có việc gì, ngươi nói." Hắn một tay ngả vào phía dưới, ý đồ ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu động tác.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Khang Daniel cái loại này cực độ ẩn nhẫn phản ứng lấy lòng đến hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm bảo ngươi không ăn cơm thật ngon, ta hiện tại liền muốn hảo hảo trừng phạt ngươi! Nắm Khang Daniel dương căn, chậm rãi đem bông bổng đẩy mạnh ở chỗ sâu trong, chỉ còn bên kia bông vải đầu bại lộ bên ngoài.

Khang Daniel quả thực muốn hai mắt biến thành màu đen, mặc dù không biết cái kia là vật gì đặt ở bên trong, nhưng nếu động tác quá lớn, một cái không tốt đoạn ở bên trong hoặc cầm không đi ra, cũng không phải hay nói giỡn đấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là như vậy không có nặng nhẹ người, nhưng như vậy cảm thụ thật sự quá kích thích Khang Daniel rồi, chỉ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ ăn vào bụng cho rằng giữa trưa không ăn uống đền bù.

Nhỏ thư ký vẫn còn báo cáo, Khang Daniel nhịn xuống niệu đạo trong kia cỗ bị xâm nhập nóng rực cảm giác đau đớn. Nói thật. . . Được rồi, rất kích thích, thói quen về sau, thậm chí cảm thấy được có chút thoải mái, bất quá đợi lát nữa phần này sảng khoái khẳng định đều muốn gấp bội còn quay về cho Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao cũng không thể chỉ chính mình thoải mái a. Khang Daniel đã thấy ra chút ít, rốt cuộc nghe lọt được một điểm nhỏ thư ký nói nội dung, không có nguyên liệu một giây sau hai tay của hắn nắm tay, oán hận đánh vào trên mặt bàn.

Nhỏ thư ký: ! ! ! ! ! Nguyên lai Khương tổng cũng là gặp tức giận! Rất đẹp trai! Thế nhưng là mặt vì cái gì hồng như vậy? Chẳng lẽ là tức giận?

"Không có. . . Không có việc gì. . . Ta chỉ là tay đột nhiên có chút ngứa. . ." Khang Daniel nhanh điên rồi! Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng dùng cái kia căn cái ống, tại hắn niệu đạo trong ra vào!

Ban đầu trướng đau nhức tại ẩm ướt ý phụ trợ xuống chuyển hóa làm một cỗ mãnh liệt kích thích, hắn cả đầu cứng rắn căn tê tê dại dại, có loại nghẹn nước tiểu đến mức tận cùng đau xót căng ra. Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất ngại như vậy còn chưa đủ, đầu lưỡi lại linh hoạt mà liếm lấy đi lên. Hắn động tác rất nhẹ, không dám dùng ra âm thanh, bờ môi tại hắn hành trên da mút vào, thỉnh thoảng đâm đâm bị nhồi vào tinh miệng.

Khang Daniel cảm giác mình nhanh phát nổ.

"Khương tổng, ngươi cảm thấy tin tức này làm sao bây giờ?"

"Rất tốt. . ."

"? ? ?"

"Không phải là, ta là nói, " Khang Daniel tranh thủ thời gian hít sâu một hơi, "Tin tức này không có vấn đề, không có những thứ này tin tức mới kì quái, chúng ta không cần để ở trong lòng, về sau tại có khác cùng loại đấy, chúng ta có thể trực tiếp giao cho đất liền luật sư đi cân nhắc có muốn hay không duy quyền."

Rất tốt, không chê vào đâu được.

"Vậy trước tiên như vậy đi, hôm nay không có chuyện khác rồi, ngươi trước tan tầm đi." Khang Daniel hiện tại chỉ muốn ngay lập tức đem nhỏ thư ký đuổi đi, sau đó đem Ung Thánh Hựu theo phía dưới đẩy ra ngoài đặt tại trên mặt bàn phát tiết một phen, "Ta hôm nay cũng không lớp, đợi lát nữa liền đi."

"Thế nhưng là Khương tổng. . ."

"Ngươi yên tâm tan tầm đi, không việc gì đâu." Khang Daniel muốn cầu cầu ngươi nhanh lên đi thôi!

"Vậy được rồi, Khương tổng ngày mai gặp, có chuyện gì người tùy thời gọi điện thoại cho ta." Nàng nhoẻn miệng cười, quay người ly khai, Khang Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, không ngờ lại quay người."Khương tổng, người có phải là không thoải mái hay không? Mặt rất màu đỏ, sẽ không phải là bị cảm đi, đợi chút nữa tốt nhất kêu tư nhân thầy thuốc nhìn xem. . ."

"Cảm ơn ngươi, bất quá ta không có việc gì." Lời này Khang Daniel cơ hồ là theo trong kẽ răng nặn đi ra đấy.

Nhỏ thư ký cuối cùng đã đi, cửa 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng lại, hai nam nhân riêng phần mình chậm khẩu khí, lại cảm giác kích thích muốn chết. Khang Daniel chân trên mặt đất một đá, cái ghế lui về sau, khi hắn nhìn thấy mình nhục hành trên cắm đồ vật lúc, thiếu chút nữa không có té xỉu: Bông bổng! Của ta ông trời ngỗng, hắn Thánh Hựu ca đây là học cái gì hỏng tuyển!

Khang Daniel đem bông bổng rút ra, một cỗ trắng nõn chất lỏng theo linh nơi cửa chảy ra, trôi đầy đất. Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc, cười đến có chút vênh váo tự đắc.

"Nhìn ngươi về sau còn gãy không tra tấn thân thể của mình!"

Khang Daniel dở khóc dở cười, Ung Thánh Hựu như là một cái thực hiện được con mèo nhỏ, lè lưỡi liếm liếm bản thân vất vả tay, nói tiếp đi, "Ta trước giúp ngươi bắn." Nhìn Khang Daniel dương vật liên tục rung rung, xem ra là đến mức rất vất vả.

Ung Thánh Hựu duy trì ngồi xổm dưới bàn tư thế hướng Khang Daniel vẫy vẫy tay. Khang Daniel thở dài khẩu khí, nam nhân tại cao trào trước mắt cũng sẽ không suy nghĩ quá sâu tầng sự tình, dù sao hắn đã nghĩ kỹ đợi chút nữa muốn như thế nào 'Hồi báo' hắn Thánh Hựu ca rồi.

Khang Daniel cái ghế đẩy trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục giúp hắn bú liếm, bị kích thích qua hành thân trở nên rất mẫn cảm, nhất là mã nhãn chỗ, bị thanh niên đầu lưỡi đỉnh đầu, hắn liền khống chế không nổi mà toàn thân co rút.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại hắn bao tinh hoàn phía dưới đáy chậu chỗ thi lực lượng, đầu lưỡi theo hai viên thè lưỡi ra liếm đến mặt trời gân, cuối cùng nhìn không sai biệt lắm, liền đem Khang Daniel quy đầu chứa mút đi vào, tay tại còn dư lại một nửa trên cây thịt hoạt động, Khang Daniel dưới bụng xiết chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng không có ly khai, lưu lại đầu trụ tại trong miệng, trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hấp ── Khang Daniel toàn thân co rúm, nồng đậm tinh dịch phun ra, nhức mỏi khoái cảm truyền khắp toàn thân, thoải mái độ lại so với dĩ vãng cao hơn không ít. Đại khái là quá lâu chưa làm qua rồi, xuất tinh lực đạo quá cường liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa bị sặc đến.

Ước chừng bắn ba cỗ, Khang Daniel lưng tựa chỗ ngồi thở, chỉ nghe phía dưới ừng ực một tiếng, như là nào đó nuốt âm thanh. Hắn hù đến, "Thánh Hựu ca?"

"A...." Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng, Khang Daniel cúi đầu một lãi, dưới thân nhân thủ nắm bắt hắn nửa mềm thịt căn, bên cạnh đem phía trên tàn phế dư dâm dịch toàn bộ liếm lấy sạch sẽ, cái này lưu luyến mê luyến tư thái làm Khang Daniel lồng ngực một hồi chấn động, thanh niên khóe miệng thậm chí dính chút ít bạch trọc, dâm uế đã đến cực hạn.

Khang Daniel nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, "Mùi vị như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lè lưỡi, "Thật là khó ăn." Mùi tanh nặng, lại mặn chát. Nhưng vừa nghĩ tới đó là ái mộ người một bộ phận, lại cảm giác vui vẻ chịu đựng, hận không thể hòa hợp tiến trong cơ thể, hóa thành bản thân huyết nhục, "Khả cư nói cái này an-bu-min thành phần rất cao đấy, ăn nhiều không biết có thể hay không đau nhức gió."

Khang Daniel dở khóc dở cười, rút trên mặt bàn đầu khăn tay, lau miệng cho hắn, ngón tay xẹt qua Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lè lưỡi đến thè lưỡi ra liếm hắn dài nhỏ ngón tay, cái này trần trụi đùa giỡn.

Thảo!

Là nam nhân còn thế nào nhịn được!

Ung Thánh Hựu thè lưỡi ra liếm hắn một lần, Khang Daniel cảm giác mình vừa sưng đại nhất phân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản đối mặt hắn dựa vào tại trên bàn công tác, sau đó đùa giỡn quá tải bị Khang Daniel đỡ lấy phần eo trực tiếp lật xoay người, hắn hôm nay ăn mặc rất nghỉ ngơi, quần thể thao một cái đã bị Khang Daniel bàn tay cởi ra, lộ ra rất tròn chặt chẽ bờ mông, bàn tay tại trên cặp mông vuốt phẳng một hồi, Khang Daniel chỉ cảm thấy bản thân huyết khí dâng lên, đến mức khó chịu, dứt khoát theo bàn công tác ngăn kéo dưới cùng một tầng xuất ra mũ cùng bôi trơn dịch thể, xuất ra bôi trơn dịch thể hướng hắn cửa huyệt đồ bôi, với vào một ngón tay, đã làm một ít đơn giản khuếch trương.

Tiện tay mở ra một cái lồng con một tay lấy nó kéo xuống, kéo lại gốc, lại tại bên ngoài lau một tầng bôi trơn dịch thể, vặn bung ra Ung Thánh Hựu mông huyệt, toàn bộ căn chui vào.

Hẹp hòi kính đạo mãnh liệt bị thịt giới xâm chiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm hô một tiếng, thét lên cuối cùng biến thành tức giận thanh âm.

Thực là. . . Vội vã như vậy khó dằn nổi đấy sao? Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn muốn là ai trước tiên ở dục vọng đỉnh phong trên đốt miếng lửa.

Khang Daniel mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu khiến cho tình dục đầy đáng sợ, ngay từ đầu liền thu thập tấn công mạnh sách lược, trực tiếp cấp tốc bắt đầu, mãnh liệt thao tàn nhẫn khô, Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở lớn, bị người lấy to lớn eo bụng đỡ đòn, bắp đùi nhức mỏi, không thể động đậy, liền cửa huyệt đều không thể theo như ý của mình thu hợp.

Cả người hắn nằm sấp tại trên bàn công tác, theo xả chọc vào, đường ruột dần dần ẩm ướt lộc, một cỗ nóng ý vọt lên, đằng trước hành thân trướng đến không được, thuận theo đối phương cắm vào rút ra động tác một cái một cái lắc lư, nhẵn mịn chất lỏng toàn bộ bôi ở Khang Daniel không biết có bao nhiêu quý báu áo sơmi trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu khỏa thân hơn phân nửa, Khang Daniel rồi lại quần áo hoàn hảo, đầu dưới bụng bằng phẳng lộ ra con cặc, còn có một mảnh kia thô đen quăn xoắn bộ lông, ăn mặc âu phục khô người bộ dạng thật sự quá gợi cảm. Nghĩ đến chỗ này, hắn "A..." Một tiếng, bụng dưới co lại, liên quan sau huyệt cũng vừa thu lại, cái này rõ ràng động tình phản ứng, làm Khang Daniel thấy được buồn cười.

"Nghĩ đến cái gì chuyện tốt, thoải mái thành như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói, đầu "A a" mà thở dốc.

Đáng thương Ung Thánh Hựu ừ ừ a a đấy, bị làm được thở không ra hơi, một câu biện hộ đều phun không ra."Ngươi chậm một chút! Chậm một chút!"

Khang Daniel cười cười, chậm lại động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả có thể nghỉ khẩu khí, liền cảm giác mình eo bụng bị người nhấp lên. Khang Daniel nhắc nhở hắn, "Chân của ngươi, kẹp lấy eo của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu: Hả? ? ? ?

Khang Daniel vỗ vỗ cái mông của hắn, "Đừng té xuống rồi."

"Ai ── "

Một giây sau chân của hắn bị chuyển qua nam nhân sau thắt lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa minh bạch, Khang Daniel liền bảo trì thịt giâm rễ ở bên trong trạng thái, đem cả người hắn nhấc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ muốn chết, vội vàng chăm chú cuốn lấy, hai tay tại Khang Daniel sau đầu vờn quanh, đi đứng tức thì kẹp lấy người nọ bờ mông. Khang Daniel hơi hơi khom người, dương căn trượt đi ra một chút, lập tức lại chọc lên, theo dưới lên trên dốc sức liều mạng tàn nhẫn đỉnh, đính đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới bụng đau xót căng ra, trước sau đều ướt một mảng lớn.

"A. . . Nha. . . Ừ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ nửa người dưới đều chập choạng lấy, lại xốp giòn vừa nóng, chỉ muốn toàn tâm vùi đầu vào trận này đã lâu tính sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ bản thân một bảy tám cen-ti-mét, đã bị Khang Daniel như vậy khiêng đi lên. Đột nhiên Khang Daniel động lên dưới háng, duy trì như vậy tư thế đi lên phía trước, mỗi đi một phần, cái kia tính khí liền hướng trong cơ thể mình xâm nhập một phần, nhiều lần đều đỉnh qua hắn tuyến tiền liệt, cường đại khoái cảm hoa khắp toàn thân.

"Ừ a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân dùng sức, muốn nhịn xuống vẻ này nhanh tiết lộ cảm thụ, Khang Daniel lại đem cái mông của hắn chống đổi mở, hắn ngửa đầu lớn tiếng hấp khí, "Không được! Ta không được a. . ."

"Nhịn nữa chịu đựng." Khang Daniel một tay vỗ vào hắn bờ mông trên thịt, "Đùng" mà thanh thúy vừa vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau.

Hắn khóe mắt để nước mắt, bị người một bên đâm vào một bên đặt ở trên cái ghế sau cửa sổ sát đất trên.

! ! ! ! !

"Này! Khương Nghĩa Kiện!" Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bị Khang Daniel đặt ở lạnh buốt cửa sổ sát đất lên, phía dưới chính là đèn rực rỡ mới lên bên lề đường, còn có chút vụn vặt lẻ tẻ người đi đường tại ven đường, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khang Daniel điên rồi, "Ngươi điên rồi sao? Phía dưới đều là người!"

"Thánh Hựu ca, đừng lo lắng, đây là mặt kính thủy tinh, bên ngoài là nhìn không tới bên trong đấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên còn đang khẩn trương, Khang Daniel thả chậm điểm động tác, "Ngoan, buông lỏng điểm, đều nhanh đem ta kẹp bắn."

Sau lưng có vật ngăn cản được trùng kích, giống như thần trợ, Khang Daniel mở rộng ra làm lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu y y a a mà kêu, đến mức này cũng mặc kệ có ... hay không người gặp nghe thấy được, dù sao cùng Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, hắn cũng không bồi thường bản.

"Ta nghĩ bắn. . . Muốn bắn. . . Ừ a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hô, Khang Daniel thao hắn địt làm cho hắn có loại rất muốn bắn lại rất muốn nước tiểu cảm giác, hết lần này tới lần khác giống như đình chỉ rồi, vẫn phải là tay dựa đánh ra đến.

Tay hắn dứt khoát lượn quanh đến đằng trước, cho mình bắn súng ngắn (*thủ dâm), lải nhải thu lải nhải thu, phốc tư phốc tư tiếng nước tăng thêm dâm mỹ. Khang Daniel cũng càng vui sướng rồi, thịt của hắn hành trướng được càng lớn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tràng giọng nút được tràn đầy, toàn thân thoải mái vui mừng.

Khang Daniel cúi người hôn hít lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đều muốn đem người thân ra cái rách ra, Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi mắt to, giờ phút này tức thì bởi vì dục vọng hơi hơi nheo lại, lộ ra mê ly, dựng trên đỏ hồng hai gò má, khẽ nhếch miệng, dạy người quả thực dạy người hận không thể hướng trong chết khô.

Khang Daniel xác thực cũng làm như vậy. . .

"A! A! Không được. . . Muốn chết rồi. . . Ô. . ." Hô hào hô hào, liền chảy tiết ra hơi có chút tiếng khóc, tốt bộ dáng đáng thương.

Khang Daniel khom người xuống, đem người toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, theo cái trán hôn môi khi đến mong, cuối cùng đôi môi vén, đầu lưỡi cùng đầu lưỡi quấn cùng một chỗ, nước bọt tin tưởng đưa lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay động tác càng phát ra nhanh hơn, hộ tống Khang Daniel rút ra đút vào tần suất, làm cho mình đạt tới cao trào.

"Ừ a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục thở gấp gáp, hậu đình từng trận co rút, trước ngực một mảnh trắng nõn mồ hôi.

Khang Daniel tay tại trên đầu vuốt ve, giảm bớt hắn sau khi cao triều mẫn cảm căng thẳng, một bên nắm bắt hắn phát cứng rắn núm vú, một bên chậm rãi đút vào, chỉ chốc lát sau cũng bắn đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ người đều mềm tại Khang Daniel, hai người dựa sát tại một khối thở dốc, tim đập đều là thiêu đốt mãnh liệt đấy, ngoài cửa sổ ánh chiều tà đang muốn rơi xuống, kim quang theo độ dày không đồng nhất trong tầng mây mạn rơi vãi đi ra, thuận theo yêu gió đông xuyên thấu các-bon chế tạo thủy tinh khoác trên vai rơi vào trên thân hai người, như là một bức thế kỷ mười chín mực in vẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đợi đến lúc Khang Daniel trong phòng làm việc đưa trong phòng vệ sinh cho hắn làm sạch sẽ mới trở lại một chút thần đến. Hôm nay là xuất đạo hai tuần năm, mấy cái ở trong nước huynh đệ đã nói muốn cùng nhau tụ tập, hắn hôm nay chỉ là thừa dịp bản thân trước tan tầm, đã nghĩ ngợi lấy có thể tới đón Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ tan tầm thuận tiện xem hắn mới công ty.

Ai biết, vậy mà tại phòng làm việc của hắn đã làm chuyện như vậy!

Về sau đã đến nhưng như thế nào nhìn thẳng cái bàn này cùng cửa sổ sát đất a!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tên hỗn đản này!

(lần nữa quên là mình chọn trước bốc cháy Ung Thánh Hựu. . . )

Quần áo cũng hủy! Hôm nay bản thân còn trực tiếp rồi, chờ sẽ thấy bản thân mặc Khang Daniel quần áo bọn hắn có được một thông cười. Phiền chết rồi, sớm biết như vậy không đến tìm hắn rồi!

Khang Daniel thói quen hắn Thánh Hựu ca sau đó chính là một con đà điểu biểu hiện, cười ôm hắn bờ vai của hắn, "Yên tâm đi ca, có ta ở đây đây ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm yên tâm ngươi quỷ rồi đấy! Xương quai xanh trên tất cả đều là xanh mượt tím tím dấu vết, là một cái heo đều sẽ không tin đích vừa mới chuyện gì cũng không có phát sinh.

Được rồi được rồi, mặc kệ, dù sao cũng không phải lần đầu tiên bị bọn đệ đệ nở nụ cười. Đà điểu Ung lần nữa buông tha cho.

Ngày hôm sau Khương tổng sảng khoái tinh thần đi làm, đồng thời sảng khoái tinh thần còn có mới cp kỹ nữ đầu nhỏ thư ký.

Nhỏ thư ký tại trên đường đi làm nhìn Twitter, nhớ tới cả đêm qua có hay không lại ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân. Kết quả, yêu thiêu thân không có phát hiện, ngược lại là phát hiện cái bí mật nhỏ.

Người hâm mộ đường thấu theo trong, hôm qua tới qua công ty Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh rất rõ ràng thay đổi một bộ y phục ~

Như vậy, Ung diễn viên ngày hôm qua trong phòng làm việc xảy ra chuyện gì đây?


	11. Chapter 11

【 đan Ung vô tâm giấc ngủ

Jecce_12

Work Text:

Đông đông đông, ngoài cửa vang lên tự động mà tiếng đập cửa.

"Mời đến."

Tràn ngập từ tính trầm thấp tiếng nói xuyên thấu cửa tầng truyền vào trợ lý thư ký trong tai, nàng lần nữa sửa sang lại tốt quần áo cảm giác mình đủ sạch sẽ lão luyện sau hít thở sâu một hơi dồn khí chạm đất đẩy ra cái kia cánh trầm cây chế thành văn phòng cửa.

Thư ký bất quá thực hiện bản thân chức trách hướng lão bản của mình báo cáo hạng mục công việc {vì:là} sao như thế khẩn trương?

Tại mới công ty đi làm đại khái qua một tháng, lão bản hầu như mỗi ngày đều gặp ở công ty tăng ca, rõ ràng là bái kiến vô số lần nhưng nàng mỗi lần thấy lão bản còn là gặp khẩn trương muốn chết.

Mới công ty kêu KONNECT, một tháng lúc trước vẫn chỉ là một gian người đi đường đi ngang qua cũng sẽ không ngẩng đầu quá nhiều nhìn quanh công ty nhỏ, một tháng sau đó, công ty lầu tòa nhà bên ngoài trong trong ngoài ngoài nhiều hơn mấy tầng trang điểm xinh đẹp thiếu nam thiếu nữ.

Trong một tháng này công ty không có phát sinh nhân viên cải cách cũng không thay đổi đổi kinh doanh phạm vi hóa thân quán ăn đêm club, hết thảy biến hóa toàn bộ là vì đại biểu xử lý công việc tên truyền tin rồi.

KONNECT đại biểu xử lý công việc, lão bản của nàng, Khang Daniel —— một cái từ xuất đạo đến nay liền xưng bá Nam Hàn idol bảng danh sách lại bởi vì công ty tranh chấp đột nhiên biến mất đại chúng tầm mắt non nửa năm một mực rung chuyển Nam Hàn nữ tâm nam nhân, một cái dù cho nàng không quá quan tâm idol tin tức cũng có thể thường xuyên theo đừng trong dân cư nghe được tên nam nhân.

Nhỏ thư ký bằng vào bản thân xuất sắc chuyên nghiệp năng lực cùng không quan tâm giải trí sạch sẽ bối cảnh mới có hãnh tiến vào cái công ty này, bất quá bây giờ nàng một mực ở muốn, đại khái là phỏng vấn quan rất cao đánh giá nàng chống đỡ idol năng lực, hay hoặc giả là quá đánh giá thấp tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Khang Daniel rung chuyển nữ tâm năng lực. Tóm lại, gặp mặt sau cộng sự trong một tháng phát hiện mình còn hoàn toàn không cách nào thoát khỏi khẩn trương tâm tình.

"Khương tổng."

Khang Daniel là công ty đại biểu xử lý công việc, ở công ty tất cả mọi người không hề xưng hô hắn nghệ danh, thống nhất đổi giọng gọi Khương tổng, tuy rằng Khang Daniel ngay từ đầu tỏ vẻ bản thân niên kỷ còn nhỏ đại gia không muốn câu nệ tại hình thức tốt hơn theo liền xưng hô là tốt rồi, nhưng mạnh mẽ quyết định biện pháp năng lực làm cho viên chức đều thật lòng khâm phục mà gọi lên, mỗi ngày Khương tổng trưởng Khương tổng ngắn thì, Khang Daniel cũng liền cười cười không cưỡng cầu nữa.

Nhỏ thư ký một bên báo cáo hôm nay chờ làm hạng mục công việc, một bên giương mắt liếc trộm trên ghế làm việc khí phách lộ ra ngoài Khang Daniel, Khương tổng hôm nay quả nhiên cũng là chói lọi đẹp trai mười phần, gặp hô hấp người mẫu giá áo con, hành tẩu cao độ dày vitamin, kèm theo hào quang chiếu sáng cả lúc giữa công ty đây (nhỏ thư ký mê gái (trai) mặt)!

Theo khoa học nghiên cứu cho thấy: Mỗi ngày nhìn nhiều mười phút đẹp trai, có lợi cho kéo dài nhân loại tuổi thọ. Nhỏ thư ký nghĩ thầm nhất định phải tại KONNECT làm được về hưu, như vậy bản thân nhất định có thể sống lâu mười năm!

Đơn giản báo cáo sau Khang Daniel hướng nàng cười cười nhập lại nhẹ giọng nói tạ ý bảo hắn đã toàn bộ rõ ràng, nhỏ thư ký yên lặng rời khỏi văn phòng tại cửa bưng chặt bản thân kích động được điên cuồng loạn nhảy cẩn thận bẩn.

Không khí là cỡ nào tươi mát ~ thế giới là cỡ nào tốt đẹp ~ hôm nay cũng phải nỗ lực công tác vịt! ! !

Thu được lão bản vẻ mặt gặp khích lệ nhỏ thư ký trở lại vị trí của mình, trung thực bản phận mà bắt đầu vùi đầu đau khổ khô, trầm mê công tác không cách nào tự kìm chế, {vì:là} lão bản thiêu đốt tính mạng của mình! Đợi đã nào...! Sinh mệnh cũng đừng rồi, dạ dày ngược lại thật sự sắp thiêu đốt đến đầu cuối, đợi đến lúc nhỏ thư ký lần nữa nhìn đồng hồ thời gian, dĩ nhiên cũng làm đến bốn giờ rưỡi chiều rồi hả? ? ?

Hôm nay liền trúng cơm đều quên, đáng chết, đã quên bản thân coi như xong, tại sao có thể quên kêu lão bản ăn cơm trưa a! Thương thiên a, đại địa a, chúng ta Khương tổng mỗi một tế bào đều là như vậy trân quý a!

Chính muốn đứng lên hỏi thăm một cái Khương tổng dù cho đã trễ thế như vậy có muốn hay không tùy ý đến một chút giản món (ăn) lấp một cái bụng thời điểm, trước bàn làm việc đột nhiên đứng một vị ăn mặc trắng T-shirt nam tử cao lớn.

"Ừ. . . ? ? Ung Thánh Hựu? ? Ung tiên sinh? ! !"

Của ta Phật Tổ Thượng Đế lão thiên gia! Nhỏ thư ký kinh hỉ mà bưng kín miệng của mình, vì toàn bộ phương vị rất hiểu rõ lão bản của mình, tiến công ty sau nàng Twitter rất nhiều lão bản tư liệu, so với NAVER nàng càng ưa thích dùng Twitter, so với chính thức tin tức, người hâm mộ đẩy tiễn đưa nội dung khẳng định càng có tham khảo tính, lão bản nếu là trong vòng minh tinh nàng tự nhiên muốn hiểu rõ thêm một ít cấm kỵ.

Không nhìn không biết, nhìn qua đã giật mình. Twitter quả nhiên là mở ra tân thế giới đại môn hữu lực trợ thủ, Khương tổng thích ăn mềm kẹo nhưng thầy thuốc nói không thể ăn nhiều, trách không được bình thường quét sạch a di dù sao vẫn là nói chỗ xa xa không người văn phòng thùng rác không biết nơi nào đến giấy gói kẹo; Khương cũng không thể ăn hải sản, ký hiệu màu đỏ ghi khắc; Khương tổng luyện tập vũ đạo lúc ngón tay dù sao vẫn là bị thương, về sau luyện tập phòng sàn nhà nhất định phải bằng phẳng sạch sẽ; Khương tổng. . .

Còn có Khương tổng cp? ? ? Lòng hiếu kỳ hại chết nhỏ thư ký, khi nàng lần đầu tiên 15 lần bắt buộc bản thân tắt đi có chứa ONGNIEL xu thế video về sau, quay người sát qua nước mắt cảnh cáo bản thân: Đều là giả dối đều là giả dối. . .

Đi hắn giả dối! Chân nhân đều đứng ở trước mắt!

"Ung tiên sinh, muốn ta đi gọi Khương tổng. . ."

Màu trắng vẻ mặt đi ra ngoài bị nhận ra Ung Thánh Hựu ngón tay hướng bên môi vừa để xuống, nhẹ nhàng quật khởi thở dài một tiếng. Nhỏ thư ký đã bị Thần Tiên vẻ mặt gặp làm cho đánh bại, bưng chặt miệng của mình như con gà con toát gạo giống như điên cuồng gật đầu đưa mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu gõ gõ đại biểu xử lý công việc cửa đi vào.

"Mời đến." Còn là cùng sáng sớm bình thường trầm thấp từ tính thanh âm, bất quá bình thiêm phần khàn khàn gợi cảm.

Đợi gần nửa ngày Khang Daniel chỉ nghe được người tới tiếng bước chân rồi lại không nghe thấy bất luận kẻ nào nói lời nói, hắn cuối cùng từ máy vi tính giữa ngẩng đầu, bởi vì thời gian dài dựa bàn tại trước bàn làm việc không có hoạt động gân cốt ngẩng đầu lúc Khang Daniel nghe được bản thân cái cổ rất rõ ràng vang lên một tiếng.

"hiong!"

Ngoài ý muốn kinh hỉ đánh lui thân thể nặng nề, Khang Daniel trong nháy mắt liền đứng dậy đi đến người tới bên người, "Thánh Hựu ca! Sao ngươi lại tới đây!"

"Khương tổng nhật lý vạn ky, đành phải để ta xem một chút Khương tổng rồi ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ở cửa ra vào nhìn hồi lâu, quả nhiên chăm chỉ làm việc nam nhân tình cảm nhất, áo sơ mi mã giáp tây giả bộ cái gì đấy, nên tại Khang Daniel làm nửa vĩnh cửu.

"hiong~" giờ phút này Khang Daniel ở đâu còn có Khương tổng bộ dạng, thanh âm đều ngậm tại trong lỗ mũi nghe còn như là cái ba tuổi Bảo Bảo, "Đừng đánh thú vị ta, Thánh Hựu ca hôm nay không phải là muốn quay phim sao, không phải là muốn đến tối mới có thời gian, ta ý định tan tầm đi đón ngươi đấy, như thế nào hiện tại đã tới?"

"Bởi vì, " Ung Thánh Hựu để sát vào đến Khang Daniel bên tai, tán tỉnh tựa như ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hơi thở, "Ta muốn nhìn một chút nam nhân ta lúc làm việc mê người bộ dạng."

Khang Daniel thập phần hào phóng lui về sau hai bước, triển khai tay vòng hai vòng, "Như thế nào đây? Còn mê người sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu làm giả nghĩ sâu tính kỹ mà híp mắt, một tay nâng cằm lên, gật gật đầu, "Coi như cũng được, bất quá vẫn là ngồi ở đại biểu trên mặt ghế thời điểm càng thêm có mị lực."

Vừa dứt lời, Khang Daniel liền đi nhanh vượt qua quay về trên mặt ghế, xếp đặt một cái vô cùng làm ra vẻ pose, trắng trợn hướng Ung Thánh Hựu đưa mắt nhìn làn thu thuỷ (chỉ mắt long lanh của người con gái đẹp).

Thật sự là hai cái ngây thơ quỷ! Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được muốn cười rồi, cũng đi đến Khang Daniel cái ghế bên cạnh, vuốt vuốt đầu của hắn, "Đã thành Khương tổng còn là Khương ban đầu đinh đây."

Tay thuận theo Khang Daniel xoã tung mềm mại sợi tóc dán cái cổ da thịt thẳng đến theo như đến trên bờ vai, "Ngươi bả vai quá cứng, hôm nay là không phải là lại một thẳng công tác đều không có nghỉ ngơi?"

Khang Daniel không dám theo thực đáp lại, Ung Thánh Hựu ghét nhất hắn một tìm đến tâm công tác liền quên thời gian, gắn một cái không lớn nói dối, "Không có đâu rồi, vừa lúc trước còn nghỉ ngơi một hồi đâu rồi, bằng không ngươi gõ cửa ta làm sao sẽ nghe thấy."

"Coi như nhĩ lão thực, " Ung Thánh Hựu hừ lạnh một tiếng, trên tay mát xa công tác vẫn còn tiếp tục lấy, sau đó hỏi tiếp, "Cái kia có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon?"

"Đương nhiên là có. . ."

Có chữ viết tiếng nói còn không có rơi, bụng vô cùng không hăng hái tranh giành thể hiện một cái sự hiện hữu của nó lấy bày ra kháng nghị.

"Ngươi lại muốn gạt ta!"

Khang Daniel nội tâm thầm kêu xong đời, có được một phen dễ dụ, kéo qua thả trên bờ vai tay ngón cái tại hắn lòng bàn tay xung đột, Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản bất vi sở động, Khang Daniel đành phải đứng dậy, đem Ung Thánh Hựu lồng tại chính mình thân ảnh ở bên trong, giả bộ đáng thương bộ dạng, "hiong~ Niel không phải cố ý đi ~ đừng nóng giận ~ "

Có một chút điểm thư giãn dấu hiệu, tiếp tục cố gắng lên, Khang Daniel dứt khoát dúi đầu vào Ung Thánh Hựu cổ, dùng hắn chíp bông tóc đi gãi ngứa Ung Thánh Hựu cái cằm cùng lỗ tai, "Đừng nóng giận rồi ~ Niel biết rõ sai rồi ~ về sau không bao giờ nữa gặp ~ "

Đánh không lại, cái này người nào địch nổi a! Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận nói, "Khương Nghĩa Kiện ngươi cái này liền kêu cầm sủng mà kiều!"

Khang Daniel nghe nói liền ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, "Đúng vậy, đều là ca sủng đi ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự là, muốn thò tay cho hắn một chưởng ôn nhu 'Vuốt ve " vẫn không nỡ bỏ, cuối cùng chỉ ở hắn trên mũi nhẹ nhàng vuốt một cái.

Khang Daniel hay dùng cái mũi đi cọ lòng bàn tay của hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dung túng lấy hắn, bầu không khí trong nháy mắt liền ôn nhu xuống, Khang Daniel duỗi ra đầu lưỡi đi thè lưỡi ra liếm lòng bàn tay của hắn, ẩm ướt ngứa xúc cảm thuận theo lòng bàn tay đường vân thẳng leo lên đến dây thanh làm cho hắn nhịn không được kêu rên lên tiếng.

Phát ra âm thanh đến Ung Thánh Hựu bản thân giật nảy mình, gần đoạn thời gian hai người đều bận đến không được, lại sợ Cẩu Tử lại sợ truyền thông, đông bính tây thấu thời gian rất khó ghé vào một khối, lần trước da thịt chi thân đại khái vẫn còn là bản thân trong xuân mộng. Dưới mắt Khương Nghĩa Kiện bất quá là liếm liếm lòng bàn tay của mình thân thể cũng có chút khó nhịn, không tự giác thân thể phản ứng làm cho hắn cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ.

Khang Daniel trong mắt vui vẻ càng phát ra nghiêm trọng, không để ý Ung Thánh Hựu thẹn thùng phóng thích tay của hắn sau đó đi tìm hắn trắng nõn khóe miệng, dọc theo hắn tiêm mỏng cánh môi nho nhỏ qua lại liếm láp.

"Đông đông đông!"

Cái nào không có có nhãn lực thấy oắt con giẫm phải cái này điểm tới gõ cửa!

Không có có nhãn lực thấy nhỏ thư ký trong tay bưng vừa pha tốt trà nóng, nhìn xem tận lực kéo ra khoảng cách cũng đều sắc mặt ửng hồng hai người, Linh quang lóe lên đột nhiên đã minh bạch cái gì! Để chén trà trong tay xuống ngượng ngùng nói tiếng Ung tiên sinh mời chậm dùng trà sau đó nhanh chóng lui rời chiến trường.

Khang Daniel lần nữa phủ ở Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, "Nàng sẽ không đi vào nữa rồi, chúng ta tiếp tục."

Ung Thánh Hựu rồi lại ngăn lại hắn động tác, đưa hắn theo như trở lại Tổng giám đốc trên mặt ghế, "Ngươi tiếp tục công việc, ta không muốn ảnh hưởng ngươi."

Khang Daniel: ? ? ? ? ? (Khương Bảo bảo đã làm sai điều gì, tại sao phải như vậy đối với Khương Bảo bảo! )

Ung Thánh Hựu duỗi lưỡi gọt giũa gọt giũa bản thân làm khô môi, vỗ vỗ Khang Daniel chỗ ngồi đem nó phù chính (từ thiếp lên làm vợ), sau đó tại hắn giữa hai chân quỳ xuống toàn bộ người bị to như vậy bàn công tác hoàn toàn che khuất, "Ngươi còn đang bận việc công tác. . . Ta giúp ngươi. . ."

"A?"

Ý kia rất rõ ràng, Khang Daniel có chút hù đến, Ung Thánh Hựu rất ít giúp hắn ngậm, hôm nay đang làm việc phòng rồi lại như thế chủ động, ngược lại là có khác một phen tính thú vị. Cho dù cái đó và hắn ngay từ đầu muốn có chút xuất nhập không giống nhau, nhưng nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu trên mặt dần dần nhiễm lên tình sắc biểu lộ, Khang Daniel lồng ngực một phanh, rất chờ mong hắn kế tiếp động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ hừ hai tiếng: Hôm nay chính là muốn mài mài ngươi!

Ung Thánh Hựu rắc rồi rắc rồi mà cởi bỏ Khang Daniel dây lưng, kéo xuống khóa kéo, đồ vật nằm xuống tại thiếp thân trong quần lót. Khang Daniel đầu hơi chút cương (trạng thái), Ung Thánh Hựu tay trước tại bên ngoài mài mài, lại đem vải vóc xuống rồi, nam nhân vừa thô vừa to dương vật liền rơi vào trước mắt, lộ ra một cỗ nam tính chỉ có tanh nồng mùi.

Ung Thánh Hựu lơ đễnh, trước lấy tay giúp hắn triệt triệt, thẳng đến tính khí có nửa đột nhiên dấu hiệu, mới dò xét lưỡi tại hành căn bên ngoài liếm láp, đem ngay ngắn liếm lấy nước sáng, lại ước lượng lên phía dưới túi túi, ngậm vào trong miệng một hồi mút hút lấy.

Như vậy trêu chọc, Khang Daniel hô hấp loạn thêm vài phần, khêu gợi bụng dưới co lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu trong nội tâm có vài phần đắc ý, lại cho ngươi thoải mái một hồi, theo hai khỏa tiểu cầu chính giữa lỗ khảm, một đường thè lưỡi ra liếm đến hành đầu, dùng miệng môi kẹp lấy quy đầu cùng dương vật tương liên gân, nhẹ nhàng bĩu một cái. Chỉ thấy trong tay thịt căn thoáng cái trướng rất nhiều, Khang Daniel thô đen dương vật triệt để phát cứng rắn, bên ngoài dữ tợn mạch máu một căn một căn nổi lên, cho thấy sung huyết được có bao nhiêu lợi hại.

"A.... . . Thánh Hựu ca. . ."

"An tâm làm việc, đừng mờ ám!"

Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm nuốt vào, một bên lấy tay phụ trợ, đầu lưỡi một bên tại hắn tinh nơi cửa đỉnh làm cho, nếm đến hơi chát chất lỏng. Tư nói nhiều tư nói nhiều tiếng nước tại dưới đáy bàn vang lay động, thật sự là dâm uế rất, Ung Thánh Hựu mặt mang đỏ bừng, phát hiện bụng của mình phía dưới cũng ở đây nóng lên, phát nhiệt.

"A.... . ." Hắn chứa ra hơi có chút mà thanh âm, hiển nhiên thân thể đã có cảm giác.

Khang Daniel nghe tiếng càng thêm trướng cứng rắn, hắn một tay trượt đến dưới đầu, đè lên Ung Thánh Hựu cái ót, đầu ngón tay tại hắn phần gáy chỗ vuốt phẳng. Chỗ ấy là Ung Thánh Hựu vùng mẫn cảm một trong, hắn khó nhịn mà rụt rụt, quay đầu cắn Khang Daniel ngón tay một cái, hung ác nói: "Đừng quấy rối!"

Khang Daniel ha ha cười cười, bắt tay rút về, đi, hắn hôm nay liền xem hắn Thánh Hựu ca muốn chơi ra bịp bợm cái gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu quay trở lại tiếp tục thè lưỡi ra liếm. Hắn tay nắm lấy Khang Daniel thô hành, đem da hướng sau cởi, nhìn xem hắn hồng nhuận phơn phớt sung mãn quy đầu, mút mút. Khang Daniel dương vật nhỏ không nhỏ, con rùa cái dù đổi như trứng vịt giống như to lớn, hắn mã nhãn chỗ một trương một đóng, Ung Thánh Hựu nhịn không được dùng đầu ngón tay ở trên đầu chọc lấy một hồi.

Khang Daniel bị hắn đâm hành đầu thời điểm đã cảm thấy hạ thể mềm mại, hết lần này tới lần khác Ung Thánh Hựu thủ pháp càng ngày càng kỳ quái, hắn vốn là vuốt vuốt hắn hành thân, ngón cái tại mặt trời gân chỗ hoạt động, Khang Daniel cảm giác đầu cặc của mình bị người bóp mở, hơi đau lúc giữa, một vật tạo ra niệu đạo. Hắn toàn thân run lên, mắt xanh lớn, không dám tin, "hiong!"

Không có cảm thụ qua mãnh liệt kích thích, hắn chính muốn đứng lên ngăn cản, một giây sau bên ngoài phòng làm việc lại truyền tới tiếng đập cửa, "Khương tổng, có việc gấp tìm ngài!"

Cửa không khóa lại, gõ môn nhân tại bên ngoài đợi vài giây mới đẩy cửa tiến đến, tiến gian phòng sau nàng trước sửng sốt một chút, Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh đây? Như thế nào không trong phòng, không có gặp người đi ra ngoài a?

Khang Daniel cái này động đều không nhúc nhích được, hắn hít sâu tốt mấy hơi thở, trước giấu đầu lòi đuôi nói, "Thánh Hựu ca. . . Ừ. . . Có việc đi buồng vệ sinh rồi."

Sau đó hướng nhỏ thư ký đặt câu hỏi, "Sự tình gì như vậy khẩn cấp?"

Nhỏ thư ký cường điệu nói tới hiện tại lên mạng đột nhiên xuất hiện phỉ báng tin tức, kỳ thật cũng không có khẩn cấp đến nghiêm trọng như vậy, so với lúc trước tin tức những thứ này đều coi như là chút lòng thành rồi, hoàn hảo cái này bàn công tác đủ cao khá lớn, Khang Daniel nghĩ thầm, bằng không thì chẳng phải là muốn chứng kiến 'Nổi danh xí nghiệp lão bản trong văn phòng ban ngày tự an ủi' tiêu đề xuất hiện ở ngày mai tin tức đầu đề.

Ung Thánh Hựu vùi ở dưới đáy bàn, trước kia cũng có một chút mà khẩn trương, về sau nhớ tới Khang Daniel bàn này đủ cao, bên ngoài người tuyệt đối nhìn không thấy hắn, vì vậy an tâm. Hắn ngước mắt nhìn xem Khang Daniel cứng rắn căn, sinh ra bội phục: Thật giỏi, như vậy cũng không có héo! Hay chính là, nam nhân hành nơi cuối còn đâm một căn hắn tiện tay đặt ở túi bông bổng, là nhỏ cái chủng loại kia, Ung Thánh Hựu lúc trước đi gội đầu, người ta cho, hắn thuận tay bỏ vào miệng túi.

Hình tượng này thật sự đủ dâm mỹ, Ung Thánh Hựu thò tay, đem bông bổng trong triều đầu đẩy, Khang Daniel thịt căn run run, trong miệng hô: "Này ── "

Nhỏ thư ký: ?

"Không có việc gì, ngươi nói." Hắn một tay ngả vào phía dưới, ý đồ ngăn cản Ung Thánh Hựu động tác.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác Khang Daniel cái loại này cực độ ẩn nhẫn phản ứng lấy lòng đến hắn, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm bảo ngươi không ăn cơm thật ngon, ta hiện tại liền muốn hảo hảo trừng phạt ngươi! Nắm Khang Daniel dương căn, chậm rãi đem bông bổng đẩy mạnh ở chỗ sâu trong, chỉ còn bên kia bông vải đầu bại lộ bên ngoài.

Khang Daniel quả thực muốn hai mắt biến thành màu đen, mặc dù không biết cái kia là vật gì đặt ở bên trong, nhưng nếu động tác quá lớn, một cái không tốt đoạn ở bên trong hoặc cầm không đi ra, cũng không phải hay nói giỡn đấy.

Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là như vậy không có nặng nhẹ người, nhưng như vậy cảm thụ thật sự quá kích thích Khang Daniel rồi, chỉ muốn đem Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ ăn vào bụng cho rằng giữa trưa không ăn uống đền bù.

Nhỏ thư ký vẫn còn báo cáo, Khang Daniel nhịn xuống niệu đạo trong kia cỗ bị xâm nhập nóng rực cảm giác đau đớn. Nói thật. . . Được rồi, rất kích thích, thói quen về sau, thậm chí cảm thấy được có chút thoải mái, bất quá đợi lát nữa phần này sảng khoái khẳng định đều muốn gấp bội còn quay về cho Ung Thánh Hựu, dù sao cũng không thể chỉ chính mình thoải mái a. Khang Daniel đã thấy ra chút ít, rốt cuộc nghe lọt được một điểm nhỏ thư ký nói nội dung, không có nguyên liệu một giây sau hai tay của hắn nắm tay, oán hận đánh vào trên mặt bàn.

Nhỏ thư ký: ! ! ! ! ! Nguyên lai Khương tổng cũng là gặp tức giận! Rất đẹp trai! Thế nhưng là mặt vì cái gì hồng như vậy? Chẳng lẽ là tức giận?

"Không có. . . Không có việc gì. . . Ta chỉ là tay đột nhiên có chút ngứa. . ." Khang Daniel nhanh điên rồi! Ung Thánh Hựu rõ ràng dùng cái kia căn cái ống, tại hắn niệu đạo trong ra vào!

Ban đầu trướng đau nhức tại ẩm ướt ý phụ trợ xuống chuyển hóa làm một cỗ mãnh liệt kích thích, hắn cả đầu cứng rắn căn tê tê dại dại, có loại nghẹn nước tiểu đến mức tận cùng đau xót căng ra. Ung Thánh Hựu phảng phất ngại như vậy còn chưa đủ, đầu lưỡi lại linh hoạt mà liếm lấy đi lên. Hắn động tác rất nhẹ, không dám dùng ra âm thanh, bờ môi tại hắn hành trên da mút vào, thỉnh thoảng đâm đâm bị nhồi vào tinh miệng.

Khang Daniel cảm giác mình nhanh phát nổ.

"Khương tổng, ngươi cảm thấy tin tức này làm sao bây giờ?"

"Rất tốt. . ."

"? ? ?"

"Không phải là, ta là nói, " Khang Daniel tranh thủ thời gian hít sâu một hơi, "Tin tức này không có vấn đề, không có những thứ này tin tức mới kì quái, chúng ta không cần để ở trong lòng, về sau tại có khác cùng loại đấy, chúng ta có thể trực tiếp giao cho đất liền luật sư đi cân nhắc có muốn hay không duy quyền."

Rất tốt, không chê vào đâu được.

"Vậy trước tiên như vậy đi, hôm nay không có chuyện khác rồi, ngươi trước tan tầm đi." Khang Daniel hiện tại chỉ muốn ngay lập tức đem nhỏ thư ký đuổi đi, sau đó đem Ung Thánh Hựu theo phía dưới đẩy ra ngoài đặt tại trên mặt bàn phát tiết một phen, "Ta hôm nay cũng không lớp, đợi lát nữa liền đi."

"Thế nhưng là Khương tổng. . ."

"Ngươi yên tâm tan tầm đi, không việc gì đâu." Khang Daniel muốn cầu cầu ngươi nhanh lên đi thôi!

"Vậy được rồi, Khương tổng ngày mai gặp, có chuyện gì người tùy thời gọi điện thoại cho ta." Nàng nhoẻn miệng cười, quay người ly khai, Khang Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, không ngờ lại quay người."Khương tổng, người có phải là không thoải mái hay không? Mặt rất màu đỏ, sẽ không phải là bị cảm đi, đợi chút nữa tốt nhất kêu tư nhân thầy thuốc nhìn xem. . ."

"Cảm ơn ngươi, bất quá ta không có việc gì." Lời này Khang Daniel cơ hồ là theo trong kẽ răng nặn đi ra đấy.

Nhỏ thư ký cuối cùng đã đi, cửa 'Phanh' một tiếng đóng lại, hai nam nhân riêng phần mình chậm khẩu khí, lại cảm giác kích thích muốn chết. Khang Daniel chân trên mặt đất một đá, cái ghế lui về sau, khi hắn nhìn thấy mình nhục hành trên cắm đồ vật lúc, thiếu chút nữa không có té xỉu: Bông bổng! Của ta ông trời ngỗng, hắn Thánh Hựu ca đây là học cái gì hỏng tuyển!

Khang Daniel đem bông bổng rút ra, một cỗ trắng nõn chất lỏng theo linh nơi cửa chảy ra, trôi đầy đất. Ung Thánh Hựu cười hắc hắc, cười đến có chút vênh váo tự đắc.

"Nhìn ngươi về sau còn gãy không tra tấn thân thể của mình!"

Khang Daniel dở khóc dở cười, Ung Thánh Hựu như là một cái thực hiện được con mèo nhỏ, lè lưỡi liếm liếm bản thân vất vả tay, nói tiếp đi, "Ta trước giúp ngươi bắn." Nhìn Khang Daniel dương vật liên tục rung rung, xem ra là đến mức rất vất vả.

Ung Thánh Hựu duy trì ngồi xổm dưới bàn tư thế hướng Khang Daniel vẫy vẫy tay. Khang Daniel thở dài khẩu khí, nam nhân tại cao trào trước mắt cũng sẽ không suy nghĩ quá sâu tầng sự tình, dù sao hắn đã nghĩ kỹ đợi chút nữa muốn như thế nào 'Hồi báo' hắn Thánh Hựu ca rồi.

Khang Daniel cái ghế đẩy trở về, Ung Thánh Hựu tiếp tục giúp hắn bú liếm, bị kích thích qua hành thân trở nên rất mẫn cảm, nhất là mã nhãn chỗ, bị thanh niên đầu lưỡi đỉnh đầu, hắn liền khống chế không nổi mà toàn thân co rút.

Ung Thánh Hựu tay tại hắn bao tinh hoàn phía dưới đáy chậu chỗ thi lực lượng, đầu lưỡi theo hai viên thè lưỡi ra liếm đến mặt trời gân, cuối cùng nhìn không sai biệt lắm, liền đem Khang Daniel quy đầu chứa mút đi vào, tay tại còn dư lại một nửa trên cây thịt hoạt động, Khang Daniel dưới bụng xiết chặt.

Ung Thánh Hựu miệng không có ly khai, lưu lại đầu trụ tại trong miệng, trùng trùng điệp điệp khẽ hấp ── Khang Daniel toàn thân co rúm, nồng đậm tinh dịch phun ra, nhức mỏi khoái cảm truyền khắp toàn thân, thoải mái độ lại so với dĩ vãng cao hơn không ít. Đại khái là quá lâu chưa làm qua rồi, xuất tinh lực đạo quá cường liệt, Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa bị sặc đến.

Ước chừng bắn ba cỗ, Khang Daniel lưng tựa chỗ ngồi thở, chỉ nghe phía dưới ừng ực một tiếng, như là nào đó nuốt âm thanh. Hắn hù đến, "Thánh Hựu ca?"

"A...." Ung Thánh Hựu lên tiếng, Khang Daniel cúi đầu một lãi, dưới thân nhân thủ nắm bắt hắn nửa mềm thịt căn, bên cạnh đem phía trên tàn phế dư dâm dịch toàn bộ liếm lấy sạch sẽ, cái này lưu luyến mê luyến tư thái làm Khang Daniel lồng ngực một hồi chấn động, thanh niên khóe miệng thậm chí dính chút ít bạch trọc, dâm uế đã đến cực hạn.

Khang Daniel nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, "Mùi vị như thế nào?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lè lưỡi, "Thật là khó ăn." Mùi tanh nặng, lại mặn chát. Nhưng vừa nghĩ tới đó là ái mộ người một bộ phận, lại cảm giác vui vẻ chịu đựng, hận không thể hòa hợp tiến trong cơ thể, hóa thành bản thân huyết nhục, "Khả cư nói cái này an-bu-min thành phần rất cao đấy, ăn nhiều không biết có thể hay không đau nhức gió."

Khang Daniel dở khóc dở cười, rút trên mặt bàn đầu khăn tay, lau miệng cho hắn, ngón tay xẹt qua Ung Thánh Hựu khóe miệng lúc, Ung Thánh Hựu lè lưỡi đến thè lưỡi ra liếm hắn dài nhỏ ngón tay, cái này trần trụi đùa giỡn.

Thảo!

Là nam nhân còn thế nào nhịn được!

Ung Thánh Hựu thè lưỡi ra liếm hắn một lần, Khang Daniel cảm giác mình vừa sưng đại nhất phân.

Ung Thánh Hựu nguyên bản đối mặt hắn dựa vào tại trên bàn công tác, sau đó đùa giỡn quá tải bị Khang Daniel đỡ lấy phần eo trực tiếp lật xoay người, hắn hôm nay ăn mặc rất nghỉ ngơi, quần thể thao một cái đã bị Khang Daniel bàn tay cởi ra, lộ ra rất tròn chặt chẽ bờ mông, bàn tay tại trên cặp mông vuốt phẳng một hồi, Khang Daniel chỉ cảm thấy bản thân huyết khí dâng lên, đến mức khó chịu, dứt khoát theo bàn công tác ngăn kéo dưới cùng một tầng xuất ra mũ cùng bôi trơn dịch thể, xuất ra bôi trơn dịch thể hướng hắn cửa huyệt đồ bôi, với vào một ngón tay, đã làm một ít đơn giản khuếch trương.

Tiện tay mở ra một cái lồng con một tay lấy nó kéo xuống, kéo lại gốc, lại tại bên ngoài lau một tầng bôi trơn dịch thể, vặn bung ra Ung Thánh Hựu mông huyệt, toàn bộ căn chui vào.

Hẹp hòi kính đạo mãnh liệt bị thịt giới xâm chiếm, Ung Thánh Hựu há mồm hô một tiếng, thét lên cuối cùng biến thành tức giận thanh âm.

Thực là. . . Vội vã như vậy khó dằn nổi đấy sao? Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không muốn muốn là ai trước tiên ở dục vọng đỉnh phong trên đốt miếng lửa.

Khang Daniel mới vừa rồi bị Ung Thánh Hựu khiến cho tình dục đầy đáng sợ, ngay từ đầu liền thu thập tấn công mạnh sách lược, trực tiếp cấp tốc bắt đầu, mãnh liệt thao tàn nhẫn khô, Ung Thánh Hựu hai chân mở lớn, bị người lấy to lớn eo bụng đỡ đòn, bắp đùi nhức mỏi, không thể động đậy, liền cửa huyệt đều không thể theo như ý của mình thu hợp.

Cả người hắn nằm sấp tại trên bàn công tác, theo xả chọc vào, đường ruột dần dần ẩm ướt lộc, một cỗ nóng ý vọt lên, đằng trước hành thân trướng đến không được, thuận theo đối phương cắm vào rút ra động tác một cái một cái lắc lư, nhẵn mịn chất lỏng toàn bộ bôi ở Khang Daniel không biết có bao nhiêu quý báu áo sơmi trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu khỏa thân hơn phân nửa, Khang Daniel rồi lại quần áo hoàn hảo, đầu dưới bụng bằng phẳng lộ ra con cặc, còn có một mảnh kia thô đen quăn xoắn bộ lông, ăn mặc âu phục khô người bộ dạng thật sự quá gợi cảm. Nghĩ đến chỗ này, hắn "A..." Một tiếng, bụng dưới co lại, liên quan sau huyệt cũng vừa thu lại, cái này rõ ràng động tình phản ứng, làm Khang Daniel thấy được buồn cười.

"Nghĩ đến cái gì chuyện tốt, thoải mái thành như vậy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu không nói, đầu "A a" mà thở dốc.

Đáng thương Ung Thánh Hựu ừ ừ a a đấy, bị làm được thở không ra hơi, một câu biện hộ đều phun không ra."Ngươi chậm một chút! Chậm một chút!"

Khang Daniel cười cười, chậm lại động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật vất vả có thể nghỉ khẩu khí, liền cảm giác mình eo bụng bị người nhấp lên. Khang Daniel nhắc nhở hắn, "Chân của ngươi, kẹp lấy eo của ta."

Ung Thánh Hựu: Hả? ? ? ?

Khang Daniel vỗ vỗ cái mông của hắn, "Đừng té xuống rồi."

"Ai ── "

Một giây sau chân của hắn bị chuyển qua nam nhân sau thắt lưng, Ung Thánh Hựu chưa minh bạch, Khang Daniel liền bảo trì thịt giâm rễ ở bên trong trạng thái, đem cả người hắn nhấc lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hừ muốn chết, vội vàng chăm chú cuốn lấy, hai tay tại Khang Daniel sau đầu vờn quanh, đi đứng tức thì kẹp lấy người nọ bờ mông. Khang Daniel hơi hơi khom người, dương căn trượt đi ra một chút, lập tức lại chọc lên, theo dưới lên trên dốc sức liều mạng tàn nhẫn đỉnh, đính đến Ung Thánh Hựu dưới bụng đau xót căng ra, trước sau đều ướt một mảng lớn.

"A. . . Nha. . . Ừ. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ nửa người dưới đều chập choạng lấy, lại xốp giòn vừa nóng, chỉ muốn toàn tâm vùi đầu vào trận này đã lâu tính sự tình.

Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nghĩ bản thân một bảy tám cen-ti-mét, đã bị Khang Daniel như vậy khiêng đi lên. Đột nhiên Khang Daniel động lên dưới háng, duy trì như vậy tư thế đi lên phía trước, mỗi đi một phần, cái kia tính khí liền hướng trong cơ thể mình xâm nhập một phần, nhiều lần đều đỉnh qua hắn tuyến tiền liệt, cường đại khoái cảm hoa khắp toàn thân.

"Ừ a. . ."

Ung Thánh Hựu hạ thân dùng sức, muốn nhịn xuống vẻ này nhanh tiết lộ cảm thụ, Khang Daniel lại đem cái mông của hắn chống đổi mở, hắn ngửa đầu lớn tiếng hấp khí, "Không được! Ta không được a. . ."

"Nhịn nữa chịu đựng." Khang Daniel một tay vỗ vào hắn bờ mông trên thịt, "Đùng" mà thanh thúy vừa vang lên, Ung Thánh Hựu bị đau.

Hắn khóe mắt để nước mắt, bị người một bên đâm vào một bên đặt ở trên cái ghế sau cửa sổ sát đất trên.

! ! ! ! !

"Này! Khương Nghĩa Kiện!" Ung Thánh Hựu thân thể bị Khang Daniel đặt ở lạnh buốt cửa sổ sát đất lên, phía dưới chính là đèn rực rỡ mới lên bên lề đường, còn có chút vụn vặt lẻ tẻ người đi đường tại ven đường, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy Khang Daniel điên rồi, "Ngươi điên rồi sao? Phía dưới đều là người!"

"Thánh Hựu ca, đừng lo lắng, đây là mặt kính thủy tinh, bên ngoài là nhìn không tới bên trong đấy."

Ung Thánh Hựu hiển nhiên còn đang khẩn trương, Khang Daniel thả chậm điểm động tác, "Ngoan, buông lỏng điểm, đều nhanh đem ta kẹp bắn."

Sau lưng có vật ngăn cản được trùng kích, giống như thần trợ, Khang Daniel mở rộng ra làm lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu y y a a mà kêu, đến mức này cũng mặc kệ có ... hay không người gặp nghe thấy được, dù sao cùng Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, hắn cũng không bồi thường bản.

"Ta nghĩ bắn. . . Muốn bắn. . . Ừ a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu hô, Khang Daniel thao hắn địt làm cho hắn có loại rất muốn bắn lại rất muốn nước tiểu cảm giác, hết lần này tới lần khác giống như đình chỉ rồi, vẫn phải là tay dựa đánh ra đến.

Tay hắn dứt khoát lượn quanh đến đằng trước, cho mình bắn súng ngắn (*thủ dâm), lải nhải thu lải nhải thu, phốc tư phốc tư tiếng nước tăng thêm dâm mỹ. Khang Daniel cũng càng vui sướng rồi, thịt của hắn hành trướng được càng lớn, đem Ung Thánh Hựu tràng giọng nút được tràn đầy, toàn thân thoải mái vui mừng.

Khang Daniel cúi người hôn hít lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đều muốn đem người thân ra cái rách ra, Ung Thánh Hựu có đôi mắt to, giờ phút này tức thì bởi vì dục vọng hơi hơi nheo lại, lộ ra mê ly, dựng trên đỏ hồng hai gò má, khẽ nhếch miệng, dạy người quả thực dạy người hận không thể hướng trong chết khô.

Khang Daniel xác thực cũng làm như vậy. . .

"A! A! Không được. . . Muốn chết rồi. . . Ô. . ." Hô hào hô hào, liền chảy tiết ra hơi có chút tiếng khóc, tốt bộ dáng đáng thương.

Khang Daniel khom người xuống, đem người toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, theo cái trán hôn môi khi đến mong, cuối cùng đôi môi vén, đầu lưỡi cùng đầu lưỡi quấn cùng một chỗ, nước bọt tin tưởng đưa lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu trên tay động tác càng phát ra nhanh hơn, hộ tống Khang Daniel rút ra đút vào tần suất, làm cho mình đạt tới cao trào.

"Ừ a. . ." Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục thở gấp gáp, hậu đình từng trận co rút, trước ngực một mảnh trắng nõn mồ hôi.

Khang Daniel tay tại trên đầu vuốt ve, giảm bớt hắn sau khi cao triều mẫn cảm căng thẳng, một bên nắm bắt hắn phát cứng rắn núm vú, một bên chậm rãi đút vào, chỉ chốc lát sau cũng bắn đi ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu toàn bộ người đều mềm tại Khang Daniel, hai người dựa sát tại một khối thở dốc, tim đập đều là thiêu đốt mãnh liệt đấy, ngoài cửa sổ ánh chiều tà đang muốn rơi xuống, kim quang theo độ dày không đồng nhất trong tầng mây mạn rơi vãi đi ra, thuận theo yêu gió đông xuyên thấu các-bon chế tạo thủy tinh khoác trên vai rơi vào trên thân hai người, như là một bức thế kỷ mười chín mực in vẽ.

Ung Thánh Hựu đợi đến lúc Khang Daniel trong phòng làm việc đưa trong phòng vệ sinh cho hắn làm sạch sẽ mới trở lại một chút thần đến. Hôm nay là xuất đạo hai tuần năm, mấy cái ở trong nước huynh đệ đã nói muốn cùng nhau tụ tập, hắn hôm nay chỉ là thừa dịp bản thân trước tan tầm, đã nghĩ ngợi lấy có thể tới đón Khang Daniel cùng một chỗ tan tầm thuận tiện xem hắn mới công ty.

Ai biết, vậy mà tại phòng làm việc của hắn đã làm chuyện như vậy!

Về sau đã đến nhưng như thế nào nhìn thẳng cái bàn này cùng cửa sổ sát đất a!

Khương Nghĩa Kiện tên hỗn đản này!

(lần nữa quên là mình chọn trước bốc cháy Ung Thánh Hựu. . . )

Quần áo cũng hủy! Hôm nay bản thân còn trực tiếp rồi, chờ sẽ thấy bản thân mặc Khang Daniel quần áo bọn hắn có được một thông cười. Phiền chết rồi, sớm biết như vậy không đến tìm hắn rồi!

Khang Daniel thói quen hắn Thánh Hựu ca sau đó chính là một con đà điểu biểu hiện, cười ôm hắn bờ vai của hắn, "Yên tâm đi ca, có ta ở đây đây ~ "

Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm yên tâm ngươi quỷ rồi đấy! Xương quai xanh trên tất cả đều là xanh mượt tím tím dấu vết, là một cái heo đều sẽ không tin đích vừa mới chuyện gì cũng không có phát sinh.

Được rồi được rồi, mặc kệ, dù sao cũng không phải lần đầu tiên bị bọn đệ đệ nở nụ cười. Đà điểu Ung lần nữa buông tha cho.

Ngày hôm sau Khương tổng sảng khoái tinh thần đi làm, đồng thời sảng khoái tinh thần còn có mới cp kỹ nữ đầu nhỏ thư ký.

Nhỏ thư ký tại trên đường đi làm nhìn Twitter, nhớ tới cả đêm qua có hay không lại ra cái gì yêu thiêu thân. Kết quả, yêu thiêu thân không có phát hiện, ngược lại là phát hiện cái bí mật nhỏ.

Người hâm mộ đường thấu theo trong, hôm qua tới qua công ty Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh rất rõ ràng thay đổi một bộ y phục ~

Như vậy, Ung diễn viên ngày hôm qua trong phòng làm việc xảy ra chuyện gì đây?


End file.
